


Love Will Keep Us Together

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Love Will Keep Us Together [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, preteen jess and rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 105,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Jess is 11 when Luke gains custody of him. Both uncle and nephew will have to work together to figure out how to fit their lives together and get over hurdles along the way. COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net but I decided to post it on here as well. Hope you enjoy!

September 15th 1995

6:07am. Luke sighed as he read the clock. Even on days where he could sleep in his body wouldn't allow him to. And today was a day that he could have used the extra sleep. As much as he had been wanting this day to come, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of relief, fear and nausea overtaking him. He looked over to the opposite side of his apartment at the newly renovated room, once empty, now filled to the brim with hundreds of dollars worth of furniture, books and clothes, placed neatly around the small corner of the apartment. Luke sighed to himself knowing that it would probably be the last time it would ever look that orderly.

Even though he was now nearing his thirties, Luke hadn't had much of a chance to think too much about a wife or kids. After his dad had died and left him his hardware store, which Luke had eventually decided to turn into a diner, Luke hadn't thought of much other than working and building up his business. In turn, his social life was less than satisfactory. Not that the whole wife, kids, white picket fence thing didn't appeal to to the young man, it just wasn't the time, and Luke was okay with living alone in his dad's old apartment. He didn't need anybody else right now.

However, things took a drastic change for Luke one day about three months ago, and that change came in the form of his eleven year old nephew.

It started with a few mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night that lasted all of two rings before hanging up. Luke let it go for a few nights but by the fourth he was faster than the caller, picking up the phone in record time.

"Don't hang up," Luke spoke gruff and irritated into the phone as soon as it was to his ear.

There was silence for a few moments before he heard noise on the other end, some shuffling and then a sigh, as if the caller was regretting their call once again. But Luke was surprised a moment later when a quiet voice came from the other end.

"Uncle Luke?"

"Jess?" Luke exclaimed, surprised to hear the voice of the nephew he only saw once or twice a year.

The other end went quiet again and Luke knew he'd have to do the talking in order to get the ball rolling, from what he saw, his nephew was never really one for words.

"Jess what's wrong? Why are you calling at," he stopped to look down at his watch, "2:23 in the morning?"

There was still no reply and now Luke was getting frustrated, "Jess come on, I know you're still there and I also know that you have been the one calling me for the past three nights, what's this about, where's your mom?"

"I don't know."

Luke quickly learned that his nephew was alone in an apartment in New York. His mom had been gone for two weeks and Jess had started calling Luke only when he had exasperated all his means of getting food. Hungry and alone, Jess had contacted the uncle he barely knew.

Jess had assured his uncle that he was alright and would be fine with just a bit of money to get him through until his mom came home, but when Luke found the boy, dirty and covered in bruises, Luke wouldn't listen to his nephews insistence any longer. Silently he cursed his sister and the drugs that had taken over her body since she was fifteen.

It took another two months and countless court dates for him to finally gain the custody over the young boy. Today was finally the day he had been fighting for and as much as he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't help but be feeling a level of anxiety that he had never known to be possible. He was soon going to be responsible for a real human life, a life that he could so easily screw up forever. One way or another though, the day had arrived and he knew he couldn't hide himself away in his apartment any longer.

After getting dressed, he made his way down the stairs to his diner just as two very familiar faces were walking through the door. He had grown accustomed to having the Gilmore girls presence in his life over the last year and even as his stomach felt like there were a thousand butterflies building a home inside, the sight of the young woman and her daughter made him relax for the moment, something that the older Gilmore seemed to have been able to do since the moment Luke had met her nearly 18 months ago.

"Hey Luke," greeted Lorelai as she and her daughter Rory sat down in the two stools on the furthest side of the counter. "Are you excited for today!?" She questioned, knowing the stress Luke had gone through over the last several months.

"That's one way to put it," stated Luke with a sigh as he set down a mug in front of her and filled it with her favourite drug.

"More like a swarm of butterflies flying around in there huh?"

"Something like that, I must be completely insane taking in an 11 year old kid!"

"Aw come on Luke, you might not be the warmest guy I know but you're great with Rory! And I've never seen you with Jess but you have to at least love him enough to be willing to go through all the crap you have the past few months. As long as there's love the rest will come naturally, you'll be just fine."

"And I'll be friends with Jess," Rory piped up, "and I'll make sure he knows where all his classes are and if he likes to read like you said then I can give him all the best book suggestions and we can ride our bikes up to the bridge and make forts in the forest by Miss Patty's and-"

"Woah sweets! Give Jess a chance to breathe first!" Lorelai laughed at her enthusiastic daughter, "See Luke you're not alone in all this."

"Thank you Rory," Luke laughed, "I'm sure you two will be great friends if the amount the two of you read is anything to go by, and thank you," Luke shifted his gaze back up to meet the always calming crystal blue eyes, she gave a small, knowing nod before getting up from her stool and ushering Rory to do the same.

"Well we better get this little munchkin to school," She said, patting her daughters head, "I'll be by later this afternoon, will he be here by then?"

"Social worker's dropping him off around noon," replied Luke with a nod.

"Great, well then I'll see you later," she smiled as the two girls walked out the door.

Luke sighed again as he watched them go, now he just had to try and occupy his mind for another five hours.


	2. Chapter 2

September 15th 1995, 12:08pm

It was 12:08pm when the black car pulled up in front of the diner and Luke felt his heart speed up at the sight. He watched as a young woman got out and pulled open the back door. Slowly, a pair of legs hung out over the side of the car and his nephew came into view.

The social worker placed a hand on the small boy's back as she guided him into the diner where his uncle was waiting apprehensively.

"Hi," Luke greeted nervously, holding his hand out to shake the woman's.

Accepting the hand, she then handed Luke a small bag and a folder, bringing Jess in front of her, "Well here's Jess!" she cheerfully exclaimed, "There's his belongings and paperwork, if you need anything my number is in the folder," she smiled.

"Great thanks," replied Luke before the woman said her goodbyes and left the building.

Luke then turned his attention back to the boy looking up at him, neither of them really sure of the next move.

"So," began Luke, "Uh this is the diner, are you hungry?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Okay...well I'll show you upstairs I guess?" Luke suggested, more of a question than a statement.

His nephew just kept staring at him so he began to lead the way up the stairs and pushed open the door at the top.

"Um this is the...place," Luke waved his arms around absentmindedly. "Your room is right there. There's a bed, and dresser, and uh desk. I know you like reading so I built you a bookshelf and there's a few books there, I don't know what you've read but we can move them if you want to."

Jess nodded silently looking around.

"So kitchen, living room, sorta. My rooms over there and the bathroom," Luke continued, pointing to various places. "It's small but we'll make do for now. Do you need anything in particular?"

Jess shook his head once again as he placed his bag down on his new bed. "Can I go look around the town?" Jess questioned suddenly.

"Uh, are you old enough to...y'know, go out by your uh...self?" Luke stuttered, not really sure what the protocol was.

"I'm eleven." Jess exclaimed with an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah, of course, just you know, making sure," Luke quickly replied, "Uh so I guess I'll see you later then?"

Jess nodded once more as he grabbed a book from his bag and headed to the door.

Luke was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room scratching the top of his head.

"Well, that went well." Luke muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~~ 

Jess walked out of the diner and looked around. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going to go but he also knew that his uncle needed to work and it would be better if he got out of his hair while he did it. He didn't need to be sent away again on his first day there just for being annoying and in the way. Frank, one of his mother's many boyfriends, had always told Jess, 'children shouldn't be seen or heard,' and while Jess and his mother were living with him Jess had learned very quickly how important it was to follow that rule. Ever since, he always used that rule of thumb just in case. It didn't matter too much anyway, Jess liked to be alone.

He stepped off the curb and crossed the road, looking for a good place to sit and read. This town was weird to Jess. In New York there were thousands more people, yet Jess could find countless places to read where he wouldn't be bothered. Here, he felt everyone's eyes on him.

He quickly ruled out the bench in the centre of the town and the courtyard by the school and so he began walking to the other side and through a small forest where he came upon a seemingly deserted bridge where he sat down.

Even though it was opened, Jess couldn't seem to concentrate on the book in his hand. His mind seemed to be racing a mile a minute. He wasn't a hundred percent sure how he felt about his current situation. He knew calling Luke could lead to more than he was hoping for but he didn't expect Luke himself to take him in. He didn't like the idea of leaving New York, it was his home after all and the town he was currently settled in was less than satisfactory, but he was glad to be away from his mom, or more importantly her many different boyfriends, and anything was better than the foster home he had spent the last two months in. At least Luke seemed alright. He didn't know him all that well but he was always nice enough to him when he had seen him, he vaguely remembered Luke teaching him to ride a bike on one of his visits into the city the summer that Jess was around five.

Suddenly, Jess heard a bell in the distance and he concluded that it was the signal that the school day was over. He hoped that none of the kids would walk home near his bridge. He wasn't in the mood to have more eyes on him.

~~~~~~~~ 

The diner was just starting to slow down after the busy lunch rush and Luke was surprised by the time when he looked up to see Lorelai making her way into the diner with Rory following close behind.

"Is he here, is he here!?" Rory questioned excitedly running up to the counter.

"Yes he's here," Luke smiled at her eagerness, "Well he was here anyway, he went out."

"Out?" Lorelai questioned, surprised, "Out where?"

"Uh I don't know, he just asked to go out, look around and stuff."

"Luke he's eleven, and he's in a new place, don't you think maybe you should have made him wait, or went with him?" Lorelai inquired.

"Exactly Lorelai he's eleven, Rory will be eleven in a few weeks and you let her go around town." He reminded her.

"Yeah Luke, but she tells me exactly where she's going, and everyone in this town knows her and watches out for her. Jess is brand new here."

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon," Luke replied, a bit worried now about his earlier judgement but not wanting Lorelai to know.

And Luke was right. About twenty minutes later, just as the two girls were finishing off their food, Jess came strolling back into the diner, nose deep in his book.

"Hey Jess!" Luke greeted, "Come over here I want to introduce you to some people."

Jess sighed, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs. He walked over and stood beside his uncle. Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed towards a woman and a girl that looked around his age.

"Jess this is my friend Lorelai and her daughter Rory," he introduced, "You'll be in Rory's class when you start school in a few days."

Jess scrunched his nose up at the mention of school but didn't say anything as he continued to stand awkwardly beside Luke.

"Hi Jess!" Rory smiled, "Luke told me you like to read! I love to read too!" She looked down at the boys tattered book hanging from his hand, "I've actually already read that book that you're reading! Maybe once you're done we could talk about it together!"

Jess watched as Luke smiled down at the girl. He vaguely remembered Luke mentioning a Rory on one of his short visits not too long ago. He could see the love the man had for her in his eyes. Jess, however, wasn't very sure he liked this girl much at all. She talked fast and was too excited and annoying. He didn't understand how Luke could like her either. His uncle hated kids and this kid seemed like just the annoying type he would hate the most. Jess thought he was really the only exception to his uncle's rule, yet here was this girl who Luke so obviously had a lot of love for and Jess thought it was just dumb. He didn't say anything as she finished her excited rambling and her face fell a bit at his lack of response. She looked at Luke for help but his expression seemed just as confused.

"Okay," Luke said, breaking the silence, "Well Jess and I have to go upstairs and have some supper, but I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Lorelai nodded, giving Luke a sympathetic look, as she rubbed Rory's arm a bit in reassurance. The two boys turned and headed up the stairs to their small home.

"I don't like her," Jess stated as Luke closed the apartment door.

"Who Rory? She's the sweetest girl around Jess, what's wrong with her?" Luke asked, taken aback.

"I just don't like her," Jess repeated. And with that he headed for his bed, book already opened again.

"Okay..." Luke replied slowly, "Well you don't have to like her but I do want you to be nice to her, they come into the diner a lot and they're good friends. I think you should give her a chance though, she was very excited to meet you."

Jess watched as Luke turned on the oven to start supper, sighing, he turned on his side and kept quiet. The last thing he needed to do was upset his uncle. Luke seemed to really care about the chatty girl downstairs and her mom so he would just have to deal. He knew one thing for sure though, he was not going to be friends with that girl, even if it was what Luke wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

September 16th 1995

Luke woke up early the next morning to accept some deliveries for the diner. The first night had gone smoothly for the uncle and nephew duo. Once they had gotten upstairs, Luke had made supper while Jess read, quiet and content. He decided to make the boy something simple, if not very healthy, for his first meal in the new home, and Jess seemed to enjoy the mac & cheese and chicken nuggets, looking more than relieved to not have to eat whatever strange food Luke had on his plate.

By nine, he had the boy showered and in bed and Luke wasn't far behind.

Luke started up the stairs after organizing the deliveries and opening the diner up for his early morning customers. He entered the apartment and looked over at the mound of blankets that was his nephew, seeing only the mop of messy hair sticking out over the top. He chuckled to himself as he approached.

"Jess," he called softly, "It's time to get up."

Jess didn't officially start school for another two days, however Luke was determined to get him prepared for the early wake ups now. Luke's life was incredibly routined since opening the diner and it was important that he get Jess on a similar schedule early.

"ermph," Jess whined, rolling over and squinting at the early morning light. He quickly shut them again and nuzzled further into the comfort of his blanket.

"Nuh uh, c'mon Jess, I have to get back down to the diner and I need you up and eating."

"Whyyyy," Jess whined, "I don't have school yet, and it's the weekend, I can sleep as late as I want."

"Nope," Luke countered, pulling the comforter off the boy, "I am not going to let any nephew of mine waste his day away sleeping, it's time to come downstairs, eat breakfast, and help me out for a bit, then you can go out if you tell me exactly where you're going, but you are not staying in bed."

Jess sighed, rolling over once again and propping himself up on his elbows, "You're annoying," he muttered sleepily, quickly looking over at his uncle to make sure he wasn't mad.

Luke ignored Jess' words as he poured himself a glass of water, "Can I trust you to get ready and be downstairs in twenty minutes for breakfast?"

"Yes Uncle Luke," Jess replied, rolling out of bed and padding clumsily to the bathroom.

Luke left him to it and exited the apartment to relieve his staff from some of the morning duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jess was bored as he drummed his fingers on the table Luke had directed him to sit at. After having breakfast, Jess had helped his uncle clear and wipe some tables, and after he was put to work washing dishes. He worked on the dirty plates for about twenty minutes before it became obvious to Luke that the boy's attention span was done. If the way the boy had started dropping things into the water a little too frequently, making bigger and bigger splashes each time, wasn't enough to give it away, it might have been the mound of bubbles that had suddenly covered the older man's head, while giggles could be heard from behind. Either way, Jess was quickly removed from the kitchen and after begging his uncle to go out, was made to wait at one of the diner's back tables for his uncle.

Jess didn't understand why his uncle was making him show him exactly where his bridge was. It was a secret for a reason after all. But when Luke had threatened to not let him go anywhere if he didn't know exactly where he would be, Jess agreed with a scowl that he would show him. He didn't understand why Luke was suddenly so protective over him. Yesterday he hadn't cared that Jess had been on his own and now it was suddenly such a big deal. He was eleven after all, not six.

He found himself groaning even more when he saw a certain Gilmore girl making her way into the diner, sans mother. His day just kept getting worse.

When Rory caught sight of Stars Hollow's newest resident, her face lit up and she started for the back of the diner.

"Hi Jess," she greeted with a smile, "Whatcha doin?"

"Sitting," Jess replied, opening his book and quickly starting to read.

"Can I sit with you? I'm supposed to meet my mom here for lunch," the young girl questioned.

"I'd rather you not," Jess replied honestly, not looking up from his page.

"Oh, ok" Rory said, taken back by the boys honesty.

It was at that moment that Luke noticed his newest customer. "Rory!" He greeted, walking towards the children, "How are you? Can I get you something? Maybe a piece of pie?"

Luke hadn't offered Jess a piece of pie while he waited. Not even after he was made to eat a whole bowl of gross fruit with his lunch. He hadn't gotten any dessert at all.

"No thanks Luke, I'm fine, just waiting for my mom," she declined glumly, "I'll just go sit over by the door."

"You don't have to sit by yourself, I'm sure Jess wouldn't mind some company until I'm done with the lunch rush," Luke suggested, oblivious to the dagger eyes his nephew was now shooting him from across the table and obviously already forgetting what the boy had told him the night before.

"Uncle Luke I really think she'd rather sit by herself, besides I've been sitting here for ages now, why do I hafta wait for you? I went out yesterday and was fine," Jess complained.

"Yeah well that was before I realized that you were maybe a bit too young to go out by yourself without me at least knowing where you'll be," Luke explained, words mimicking that of the older Gilmore's from the day before.

"Well I'm bored," Jess sighed.

"Exactly and now Rory is here to keep you company," Luke reminded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When his nephew's eyes bore into him once more the diner owner sighed, "Fine, how about this. Take Rory, and the two of you can go over to the park right over beside Miss Patty's where I can see you from here, I can tell Lorelai where you are when she gets here Rory, and then when I'm done here you can show me this bridge you were talking about so tomorrow you don't have to wait around for me, deal?"

Jess' face looked less than impressed with the idea, as Rory glanced nervously at him from beside Luke. But Jess was also incredibly bored.

"Fine, c'mon," he muttered, gesturing for the younger girl to follow him.

"Stay in the park Jess, I mean it," Luke shouted as the kids disappeared through the door, bell signalling their exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jess looked straight ahead as he walked at an incredibly fast pace towards the park. Rory was a few steps behind, but was struggling to keep up.

They reached the park and Jess stopped at the edge, looking around. There was a swing set off to the right, a few benches scattered around and a small baseball diamond in the back where a group of kids were choosing to spend their Saturday afternoon. It was small and definitely nothing like the type of parks he was used to in New York. Jess sighed, not really knowing what to do next.

"Hey Jess?" Rory broke the silence hesitantly, "I can just go sit on a bench and leave you alone, I know Luke sorta made you hang out with me and I've sorta caught on that maybe you don't like me very much?"

"Well I wasn't planning on actually hanging out with you," Jess muttered, shooting the girl a sideways glance before walking off, "See you around." He made his way to a bench on the opposite side of the park, leaving the younger Gilmore defeated, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

It was about 30 minutes later when Jess noticed Luke walking towards the park. Finally he thought. His excitement only lasted a moment though and Jess found himself rolling his eyes when he saw that his uncle was not in fact walking towards him, but instead toward the girl Jess had ditched. Figures. Rory was Luke's little princess or something, and Jess was just the boy that he had no choice but to have around. He watched Luke greet the girl and after after a few words he knelt down in front of her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jess couldn't figure out why that made him so mad but within seconds he found himself searching for something he could punch. Finding nothing that wouldn't hurt his hand he settled for kicking the dirt in front of him harshly, producing a small cloud of smoke and dirtying his shoe. Jess was sitting only a little away from the bench his uncle was at, however the man had yet to give him so much as a glance to see that he had listened and had in fact stayed in the park as directed.

He watched as the man brushed a finger against the little girl's eye before saying something that made her laugh softly. Probably one of Luke's not even funny at all jokes, Jess thought. The last straw came when his uncle suddenly lent in and gave the girl a halfhearted Luke hug. Jess felt infuriated. It was obvious no matter what the man had said, he hadn't cared at all to see that Jess had stayed in the park. Luke had been putting off going to the bridge with him all afternoon and Jess knew he probably still didn't want to anyway, unless maybe Rory asked him, then he would for sure have dropped everything and gone. With one last little growl he kicked up off the bench and turned in the direction of the forest. Why did he wait for his uncle in the first place? He could take care of himself, he had for the majority of his life. He didn't need his uncle holding his hand to go to the bridge. Without turning around he left the park, angrily brushing away at the tears that dared fall from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

September 16th, 2pm

Luke sighed as he patted the girl on the head one more time, getting up from his position on the ground. The poor girl was devastated at his nephew's harshness towards her. And to be honest Luke wasn't entirely sure why the boy was being so nasty to her either. It was Rory after all. Sweet, caring Rory. The girl who threw a funeral for a dead caterpillar. How could anyone be mean to her?

"I promise Jess will come around eventually, okay?" he reassured the girl he had come to love, "You know he's had a rough time before he came here right? He's still just trying to figure things out."

"I know," the girl replied still a bit glum.

Luke gave her one last sad smile, "Your mom's waiting for you in the diner."

He watched her cross the street towards the diner before turning around to find Jess. He was feeling incredibly frustrated with his nephew's actions and was mentally preparing the lecture he was going to give the boy about treating people with respect and giving everyone a chance before judging.

He stopped dead however after scanning the small park. Luke was sure that the boy had been sitting on the far bench just minutes ago. He had seen him there just before he stopping to tell Rory that her mom had arrived. That's when he noticed the girl's red rimmed eyes.

His heart dropped a little as he tried to keep himself from panicking. Maybe he went to join the other kids playing baseball, he decided optimistically. If Luke had still been a boy he would for sure have been spending every spare minute he had on the diamond. There there was a chance that his nephew was the same.

It only took him another minute to realize that the boy wasn't there and only another second for Luke to go into full panic mode.

Another twenty minutes passed as Luke went in and out of every shop in town, checking the book store twice as it was the only place he could actually picture his nephew entering. Starting to fear the worst, realization suddenly dawned on the man. Where had Jess been begging to go all day? How could he have been so stupid?

Unfortunately, Jess had yet to show Luke where his secret bridge was. It was then that he remembered a certain girl mentioning visiting a bridge just the other day. New plan decided, Luke made his way back to the diner where the mother and daughter were just finishing their late lunch.

"Thank God you're still here," Luke exclaimed as he entered the diner, making a beeline for the girls.

"Oh boy!" Lorelai gasped excitedly, "Are we the one millionth customer!? Do we win free burgers for life!?"

"Would you shut up for a second," Luke said rolling his eyes, "Rory, I need your help. Can you tell me exactly where that bridge you were talking about the other day is?"

"Sure Luke, why do you need to know?" She questioned confused.

"Jess is missing and I'm almost certain that's where he is."

"Wait, Jess is...missing?" Lorelai reiterated.

"Did I just hear that you've already lost your nephew Luke?" Taylor Doose piped in from a few tables over, "I knew from the start that having him come to live with you was a bad idea. Now what does a missing child report look like for this town?"

"Taylor," Luke growled through gritted teeth, throwing his arm around to point towards the door.

The grocery shop owner threw his hands up, shaking his head. "You try and make this town respectable, but some people..." he muttered, going back to his meal.

"But he was just in the park," Rory stated, pulling Luke back into the situation at hand.

"Yeah well he was there when I was talking to you Rory and when I turned around to go get him he was gone. I looked all around town, but I'm almost certain now that he is at that bridge."

"Well do you want us to come help?" Lorelai offered.

"I think it's best if I go alone," Luke admitted, "Maybe you guys could stay here in case he comes back?"

The older woman nodded seriously, "Sure thing Luke, whatever you need."

Luke gave a slight nod in appreciation before the eleven year old explained the directions to him. Five minutes later he was once again exiting the building.

As he walked across town, the diner owner tried to decide exactly what to do when he found the boy. This was the first time his nephew had misbehaved for him, and he knew the disobedience warranted some kind of punishment. Luke wasn't too sure exactly how one went about punishing an eleven year old for such an act. 'Were time outs still a thing at eleven?' he wondered obliviously. The closer he got to where the bridge was meant to be, the less he had any idea what his course of action would be. He really needed to pick up one of those parenting books, he reflected grumpily as the bridge came into view.

The man stopped short at what he found as he turned the corner. Suddenly any thought of punishment was thrown out the window.

There, in the middle of the bridge, was Jess. His face was beat red and from what the man could tell from his position in the bushes, his cheeks were streaked with tears, more and more pouring out by the minute.

Confusion overcoming him, Luke stepped onto the bridge and walked towards his nephew.

"Jess?" he questioned, slowly dropping beside the boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy jumped as he felt an arm wrap around him, noticing his uncle was now beside him. He hastily wiped at his face in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his tears. Quickly, he changed his expression to one of indifference before beginning to talk. "Nothing's wrong," Jess declared, voice still shaky and eyes not meeting his uncle. "I wanted to come to the bridge so I came here. What do you care anyway?"

Luke was taken aback by the sudden change in the boys attitude. He gave the eleven year old a confused look. "I care Jess, because I specifically told you to wait for me in the park. But I care more to know why I found you in tears. Now we will sit here until you tell me why you are crying."

The nephew stayed quiet for a moment, then suddenly shook his head angrily. "I'm fine, it's nothing. You can get back to Rory now, I can take care of myself."

"Hey," Luke spoke, ""What is this all about? What do you mean get back to Rory?"

"I don't know, don't you wanna go bake her cookies or something? Don't worry I'll stay out of your way."

"Why would I bake- Jess what do you mean stay out of my way?" Luke wished he was better at this talking to kids thing. If Lorelai was there she probably would have already figured out what was wrong with Jess and would have already been in the process of fixing it. He sighed as he thought for a moment about what Lorelai would say. "Jess. This family thing isn't going to work if we don't talk to each other. Now I know neither of us are particularly good at talking about feelings, but we're going to have to help each learn. I want you to be able to come to me when you need to Jess. Please tell me what is bothering you and whatever it is, we will work together to fix it."

Jess sighed and slowly looked up into his uncle's eyes for the first time since he got there. "I don't want to be a burden," the little boy stated, cheeks quickly turning red and eyes once again falling to the water.

"What? Jess you would never be a burden. What would make you think something like that?" The uncle asked with sadness in his voice.

Jess sniffled once before sneaking a peek at his uncle once again. "I made a mess in the kitchen. And I kept bothering you when you were working. And I was mean to Rory. And you love Rory." The boy spoke fast and Luke had to work to keep up.

Luke took a moment to process the boys words before speaking again,"I do love Rory," He nodded agreeing. "And I'm not happy that you were mean to her, but that doesn't make you a burden to me." He paused before carrying on, "And you were not bothering me at work. I should have known better than to assume you were ready for kitchen duty or to think that any eleven year old boy would be able to wait as long as you did in a stuffy diner on a Saturday. I am actually very proud of you for your patience while I worked.

"You are?" Jess asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely," Luke smiled back, "Now is that why you were crying?"

"Sorta," Jess shrugged, "It's just..." He cut himself off, shaking his head.

Luke nudged his nephew's arm gently, "Just what?" He questioned softly.

Jess sighed, "You love Rory a lot."

"I do," Luke agreed, still unsure of the point the boy was trying to make.

"Sometimes I just feel lonely I guess," He mumbles, picking at his jeans.

Luke sat confused for a moment longer before suddenly everything seemed to click. "Jess? Do you think I love Rory more than you?"

The boy shrugged again and Luke's heart broke. "Jess I want you to look at me," Luke directed with a bit of force in his voice. He pulled the boys chin up so their eyes met. "You are my number one, do you know that? Number one. I love you very very much and I would never have taken you in if I hadn't wanted to. I don't want you to ever think that you were forced upon me ok?" The dark haired boy looked at him sadly as he continued. "Jess I don't want you to constantly feel like you are expendable to me, do you know what that word means?" Luke questioned suddenly, unsure. When the boy nodded his head he carried on. "You are mine, I adopted you and no matter what mischief you get into, how ever many times we fight, or however much I may love someone else, you will always be mine. I am never going to ship you off."

Luke felt the intensity of his own words. He didn't even know he meant them until they came out of his mouth but he knew that they were all true. This kid was his now. His responsibility for as long as Jess needed him and Luke would do his damnedest not to mess it up. He suddenly felt older than he ever had, but looking down at this kid who was so broken, so lost, made him realize that all his sacrifices would be worth it. He was angry at his sister. Angry that she didn't show her own son the love that he deserved. Angry that he now doubted the love that he was given. Angry that she made him think that he WAS expendable. He was angry, but it was all in the past now. All Luke knew now was that he would make things right for this kid once and for all.

"I love you kid," he spoke suddenly, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Jess seemed to be deep in thought as well, his uncle's words making him look up, "We're going to figure this out together ok?"

Jess smiled and nodded thoughtfully. "I think I should maybe apologize to Rory," he frowned.

"That would be a nice thing to do," The uncle agreed, feeling more than a little bit proud. They were going to be alright, he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh Jess!" Rory yelled as the uncle and nephew returned to the diner. She jumped up from her chair, wrapping her arms around the boys middle, "I was so worried about you!"

Jess stood shocked for a moment before looking up at his uncle who gave him a small nod. The boy then brought his arms up, awkwardly returning the hug.

Pulling apart, Jess swallowed nervously before speaking. "Um I just want to say...sorry, for y'know, how I treated you and everything. I was sorta messed up in the head and I took it out on you. Maybe we could still...like discuss that book sometime?

Rory smiled widely at him before nodding vigorously, "I would love that! I don't really have any friends, well except for Lane, but her mom's super protective of her..." the little girl continued talking a mile a minute as Jess listened intently.

"Don't you wish making up was always as easy as kids make it look?" Lorelai whispered to Luke, who was also smiling at the fast friendship already forming. "Looks like we'll be hanging around here even more now," Lorelai threw in cheekily. Luke rolling his eyes but his smile never faltered.

It was evening now and the two boys were upstairs, starting to unwind from an eventful and emotional first day.

"Ah fuck," Jess muttered as he spilled his water down his shirt.

"Hey!" Luke shouted, shocked, "Where did you learn that word?"

"Everyone knows the word fuck uncle Luke," Jess stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well you better forget it pretty fast because if I ever hear you say that again I'll wash your mouth out with soap," he threatened.

Jess snickered at his uncle's words, "Nobody does that anymore!"

"Oh yeah?" Luke challenged, "Well call me old fashioned then little boy, my nephew will not have a mouth like that."

Jess smiled at his uncle, "What about a mouth like this!?" He questioned, moving his fingers to the edges of his mouth and pulling the sides while he wiggled his tongue around and giggled wildly.

Luke began laughing as well, grabbing his nephew and digging his fingers into his side, producing a shrieking laugh from the eleven year old.

After a few minutes the two calmed down, resting on the floor with their backs propped up against the couch. "I mean it though Jess, I don't want you saying any of those words again, got it?"

"Yes Uncle Luke, I got it," Jess agreed, snuggling further into the older man's side.

"Uncle Luke?" he heard a few moments later.

"Yes Jess?" Luke questioned, looking down at the boy, who's boney elbow had been digging into his side for the last five minutes, but he had been ignoring in exchange for the nice, quiet moment the two were sharing together.

"Would you really wash my mouth out with soap?"

Luke was silent for a few moments, resting his chin on top of the boys head. "Well I suppose if you don't stop swearing I would have to now wouldn't I?"

"No," Jess answered innocently, "Not if you really didn't want to."

Luke chuckled at that, giving his nephew a side hug. "I will never WANT to punish you Jess, but you know, I'm your guardian now and sometimes I'm going to have to right?"

"Why? I don't care if you don't," Jess informed seriously.

"Well," Luke thought, choosing his words. "Because I love you, and when you love someone you want to do what's best for them, and sometimes what is going to be best for you is going to be punishment," the uncle struggled to explain. "If I just let you run around with no rules than you wouldn't grow up to be a very good person now would you?"

"How would washing my mouth out make me a better person?" Jess asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust at the thought.

Luke sighed with a smile, never knowing his nephew to be so inquisitive. "Well, when you swear, you're using language that isn't very smart or respectful. I know you are a very smart boy and I know there are so many more intelligent words that you could think of to say. So hopefully the bad taste will remind you how bad those words are and then next time you will choose a nicer word to use."

The young boy made a face at his uncle's explanation. He still thought that never getting punished would make him a better person. Being able to do what he wanted equals happy Jess, which equals better person! It made sense to him, although he didn't think his uncle would agree.

"Which reminds me," the uncle continued, pulling away a bit to look his nephew in the face. "I think we should talk about what happened today."

The boy's eyes dropped to the floor, and Luke took that as a cue to continue. "Running away today was not a good choice on your part and I want you to know that if that hadn't been very special circumstances then you would have been in big trouble for not listening to me when I said to stay in the park. I never want you to do that again, got it?"

"Yeah," the boy sighed, feeling embarrassed at the light chastisement, "I didn't even think. I was just upset 'caus I thought you didn't really want me, so I guess I just figured I would show you that I can do things on my own."

"Yeah well next time you are doubting anything I want you to come to me ok?"

"I will."

"Good," The uncle declared. The pair looked at each other for a few moments, smiling. Luke squeezed his nephew's shoulder once more. Maybe he could do this parent thing after all, he thought to himself. Sighing happily, he wished he could make this moment last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

September 25th

Monday morning shone bright and early through the apartment windows above the diner and Jess whined feeling the light on his face.

"Mmmmph," he rolled over, popping one eye open to examine the room.

It had been a week and a half since Jess had officially moved into the diner apartment and the boy had enjoyed his two days off after his first long week of school.

Jess had been dreading Monday morning since going to bed the night before and he briefly wondered if he could get out of another boring school day if he faked a flu. He had hated school in New York and he wasn't at all surprised to discover that he hated it just as much, maybe even a bit more, now that he had moved to Stars Hollow. At least back in New York Jess' mom didn't care at all about what Jess did or where he went, which made it a lot easier to just not do assignments. Or, once Jess was old enough to forge his mom's signature, he was able to get out of going to class all together some days. Not now though. His uncle was nothing if not persistent and Jess barely made it through the door most days before Luke was on him about how his day was, what homework he had, if he was hungry, and the twenty questions would go on and on. Having Rory in his class also made it ten times harder to hide assignments from the older man, therefore forcing Jess to do the dumb things.

Jess eyed his uncle as he walked through the door, most likely having just finished opening the diner for the morning. He groaned dramatically when the man glanced at him and the diner owner frowned. "Owwww Uncle Luke I don't feel good," the boy complained loudly.

"Uh huh," the uncle smirked, not skipping a beat. "Sorry bud, you used that one on Thursday. You're going to school."

Jess scrunched his face up, annoyed that his plan wasn't going the way he had imagined. "But Luuuuke, I'm telling the truth this time! I think those burgers last night were bad."

"MY burgers were bad?" Luke questioned, doubt dripping from his voice. "Jess come on, get up and get ready. I don't have time today to watch your every move to make sure you get organized. I need you to be responsible."

Jess rolled his eyes, but sat up and was soon padding across the floor towards the bathroom.

Luke sighed at the attitude but let it slide considering the boy had at least obeyed.

It had been just as long a week for the uncle as it had for the nephew. Luke was still very new to the whole parenting thing and being thrown into school life only a few days after Jess' arrival had been even harder. He had thought back to his own school days in preparation. His dad had always been home when Luke had arrived off the bus from school and Luke could remember him always listening happily to the events of his day. Luke was then promptly made to do whatever homework had been assigned, usually with a snack, and after, he was allowed to go off and play, or help out in the hardware store, which Luke had loved just as much.

Parenting Jess however never seemed to be that simple. He had learned quickly that his old school rituals would not work for his nephew. It was made quite clear since day one that Jess was not an eager student. Luke had already faced the daily struggle to get the boy dressed and to school on time, while trying not to start both of their days off sour. Once school was out, the uncle got to have even more fun trying to get out any sort of happenings of the day from the boy. Luke had no clue why showing interest in his nephew's life was about as painful as pulling out all of his teeth, but after a week of school, Luke still knew as much about his nephew's academic life as Rory would tell him.

Then of course was the joys of homework.

Luke remembered not enjoying homework at eleven years old. What kid did? But he certainly didn't remembered causing his father as much pain as Luke seemed to be in whenever he attempted to get Jess to sit and focus.

He learned early that trying to force Jess to do any schoolwork right away was pointless. After being forced to learn all day, Luke realized that his nephew needed at least an hour after school for free time away from his school books. Ironically, this usually meant the boy would sit upstairs with his noise in one of his own books. He was still trying to figure out the inner workings of his nephew.

Once his hour was up, Luke usually fed the boy before insisting that he start his homework. A short argument later and Jess was at the kitchen table, pencil in hand and scowl on his face.

And so the cycle continued, day after day. By Monday morning, Luke actually felt as much dread for the coming week as his nephew did.

"Come on Jess, get a move on, you still need breakfast," the uncle nagged, handing Jess his lunch in one hand and backpack in the other.

Jess followed his uncle down the stairs and into the half filled diner. He pulled himself onto the end stool and soon a plate of eggs and fruit was placed in front of him. He ate the eggs and then began pushing the strawberries around his plate.

"Eat that," Luke ordered as he passed the counter with an armful of plates.

Jess' eyes snapped to the clock and he gasped dramatically, "Oh look at the time Uncle Luke, I better go!" He quickly grabbed his bag and was out the door, leaving the diner owner standing beside the half filled plate of strawberries. Luke sighed, dumping the plate in the garbage. 'Choose your battles,' the dumb parenting book on his upstairs coffee table reminded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"And then you multiply all the top numbers by the next number on the bottom and write them down underneath the first set," the teacher drowned on. Jess twiddled his pencil between his fingers and looked over at Rory. Her eyes were glued to the board as she followed the teacher's words and scribbled rapidly in her workbook. Jess rolled his eyes, turning to look out the window. This math lesson was dragging on and Jess was bored. He had already learned how to do these equations at his old school, but he was still being made to sit through the boring lesson again. He looked over at a nearby tree, wishing he was sitting under it with a book, instead of at his desk in the stuffy classroom.

"Jess?" The teacher's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Do you want to do the next equation?" She asked him, obviously knowing that he had not been paying attention.

Jess knew how to do the problem. It was one of the easier ones to figure out, yet he couldn't help himself from saying instead, "No it's ok, you can do it. Your boring voice was putting me to sleep and I could use a nap."

Beside him, he saw Rory's mouth drop open, and the classroom erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Mr Mariano," the teacher said strictly. "I will not be talked to like that in my classroom. I would like you to get up and go sit in the hallway for the remainder of the lesson please."

"Gladly," the boy muttered, pushing his chair back and exiting the room. He sat down on the floor and stretched out his legs. Did the old broad really think this was punishment?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jess liked lunchtime. Not that he really enjoyed the social aspects of it but by lunch he was ready for a break from class, and he didn't really mind the company of Rory, and her best friend Lane while he ate. He had been introduced to Lane on his first day of school and Jess noted right away that she was a pretty cool kid. Not only did she have good taste, but Jess respected the alternative life she had created for herself without her mother's knowledge.

He sat down at one of the lunch tables and was just starting to pull his sandwich out of his lunch bag when he saw Rory and Lane walking up to him, the former with an irritated expression on her face.

"What's wrong with your face?" Jess questioned oh so elegantly.

"Why did you say that to Mrs. Thompkins?" She barked.

"Why do you care? It's not like it got you in trouble," the older boy questioned back.

The little girl huffed. "I don't like you getting yourself in trouble for dumb reasons. And I'm sure Luke won't be happy when he finds out."

"If my Mama found out that I said that to a teacher nobody would be able to find the body," Lane informed, going a little white at the thought.

"Hey, Luke's not going to find out! Unless someone snitches on me that is," he looked at Rory pointedly.

"I'm not a snitch," she defended herself. "I just think it was a stupid thing to do."

"It's fine. Can we stop talking about it now I'm hungry."

"And you probably hurt Mrs. Thompkins feelings-"

"Rory cut it out!" Jess growled, ending the discussion.

Rory huffed once more before sitting down and pulling out her sandwich.

"Soooo," Lane spoke up, breaking the tension, "Did I tell you guys what my cousin's, friend's brother found him at that old record shop in Hartford?"

And with that the fight had been forgotten, washed away with excited chatter and friendly banter over who's favourite band was the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The final bell rang and Jess sprung from his chair in relief, impatiently waiting for Rory to gather her books so they could leave.

"Jess," the teacher called from her desk, "Come here for a minute please."

Jess sighed, cursing Rory for being so slow. He approached her desk and the woman held an envelope out to him.

"I would like you to give this note to your uncle and have him sign it," she explained.

"Why?" Jess asked annoyed.

"It just explains our little problem from this morning. Please bring it back signed tomorrow, I'll be expecting it."

Jess gulped, trying his best to look indifferent as he grabbed the note from her hands and left the room.

He was frustrated. No schools in New York ever sent notes home whenever Jess acted up. Or maybe they did? Now that he thought about it he seemed to remember requests for parent teacher interviews sent home with his work packets. And maybe there were a few occasions where he remembered seeing an envelope or two in the mail with the school name stamped in the corner. But Liz had never bothered to read them, and Jess couldn't have cared less what they had said. He cared now though as he stared down at the envelope in his hand. Luke was going to be so mad he thought, panicking a bit. Why did Rory have to be right all the time? And why did Mrs Thompkins have to be a big huge tattletale.

"What did she want," Rory questioned as he met her outside the door.

"Uh just needed to give me a form she forgot to have Luke fill out when he enrolled me," the boy lied, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Huh. So you wanna do our homework together in the diner? I can call my mom and tell her I'm staying with you."

"Uh I actually have to...clean my room right away," the boy lied again, "Luke's been nagging me all weekend."

"Sounds like Luke," she smirked, "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah okay," he mumbled absentmindedly, waving her off.

Walking towards the diner, the boy racked his brain for a way to get his uncle to sign the note without him actually reading it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The boy pushed open the diner door, the bells announcing his entrance. He immediately spotted his uncle taking an order at the far table. Luke glanced over at Jess when he heard the bells. The boy kept walking, trying to make it to the stairs before his uncle could start asking him about his day.

As he reached the curtains however, Luke had caught up to him, notepad hanging loosely from his hand.

"Hey Jess, how was your day?" he asked casually.

"Fine. I gotta go upstairs, I uh...promised Rory I'd call her as soon as I got home," he lied for the third time.

"You were just with Rory," the man pointed out with a confused face.

"Yeah...but I told her I'd check to see if I had this book she wanted to read and I'd let her know as soon as I checked."

He turned around, quickly heading for the stairs and leaving a very suspicious uncle behind.

As he reached the apartment door, an idea suddenly hit Jess. He honestly was disappointed in himself for not thinking of it sooner. It had been a skill he had used on a weekly basis back in New York. He mentally smacked himself for being worried about the note at all.

The eleven year old smiled as he found what he was looking for. Taking the delivery receipt he headed for the window with his note from school. Placing the note and the receipt together onto the window, he carefully traced his uncle's messy scrawl on to the note. Jess smiled widely as he surveyed his work. Sorry Mrs. Thompkins, he thought cockily, it's going to take a lot more than a stupid note to get Jess Mariano in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

September 25th, 6pm

Luke looked up when the bell announced a new presence in the diner. He smiled when he saw his two favourite girls entering the building looking hungry.

"Hey. Anywhere's fine."

"Oh Luuuuke," Lorelai sing songed as she sat down. "I need the biggest cup of coffee you've got, preferably in an IV. It's been a long day."

"What happened?" Luke questioned as he poured her a cup and set down some chocolate milk for Rory.

"Ugh Michele got into a fight with a group of Tibetan throat singers staying at the Inn. It took a free 'throat message' and a box of pillow mints to calm them down, not to mention the 3 years it took off my life trying to calm Michele down."

"Sounds like a productive day."

"Something like that," she sighed, taking a large gulp of her hot beverage.

"So Rory," Luke smiled, turning to the girl, "Did Jess find you that book you needed?"

"Book?" Rory questioned, confused.

"When Jess got home he said he had to go right upstairs to find some sort of book you needed, he wasn't really clear, but he said he had to call you right away about it."

"I haven't talked to Jess since school," she admitted. "He told me he couldn't do homework together because you wanted him to clean his room right away."

"Really," Luke mumbled, realizing they had both been played. "Well I think I will go upstairs and check on my little cleaner."

The girls shrugged to each other as they watched the diner owner disappear behind the curtain.

"Jess?" Luke called when he walked into the apartment. He noted the boy lying on the floor with a deck of cards scattered around him.

The boy picked up a few discarded cards before holding them up to his uncle. "Pick a card," he instructed.

"Well this room looks even messier than when you left this morning," Luke pointed out casually, ignoring his nephew's order.

"Yeah, so," replied the younger boy, unsure of his uncle's point.

"Well Rory told me that you just had to get home to clean your room this afternoon. I was just expecting it to look all neat and tidy when I came up."

Jess rolled his eyes, "I just didn't feel like doing homework with her."

"She also says that she didn't ask you to find her any book?" It came out in more of a question, and Luke was hoping to get his nephew to talk.

"She must be losing it," Jess shrugged. He was mentally cursing his friend for being so chatty.

"Jess come on, why did you lie to me?" The uncle pushed.

Jess exhaled, sitting up straight and looking his uncle in the eye, "I didn't."

"Jess!" Luke exclaimed frustrated. "If I hear one more lie come out of your mouth you're going to bed right now. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just a little sick of people hovering all over me," Jess lipped.

Luke stared at the eleven year old for a minute before sighing and standing up straight. "Fine," he surrendered, "Pick this mess up."

Jess listened to his uncle's footsteps descend the stairs. He sighed quietly, stomach feeling strange. He wasn't guilty. No way. He had done this a million times and he never felt one ounce of regret before. He wasn't going to be in trouble and that's all that mattered...right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

September 29th

"How's it going up here?" Luke questioned, taking a break from the diner to check on his nephew's progress.

"Fine," Jess sulked, pencil in hand. He kicked his legs against the table, pushing his chair back so that it was teetering on two legs.

"Sit properly, you're going to get hurt," Luke's nagging becoming second nature by now. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Jess rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's easy, a baby could do this."

"Well then why isn't it done?" Luke pointed out smartly, "Hurry up and it will be out of the way for the whole weekend."

Luke knew that if he allowed Jess to wait until Sunday to do his homework then it would never get done. So to the schedule they stuck and Jess was far from happy about it.

"What's the point of even doing it if I already know how? It's dumb."

"Well your teacher won't know that you can do it unless you do your work and show her, so just stop complaining and finish it please. Then we can have a nice weekend okay?" The uncle bargained. He was exhausted from the week and he wanted nothing more than to get the frustrating task over with so they could both relax.

His nephew sighed fiercely, eyes falling back down to his paper.

"Done," Jess breathed out a half an hour later, throwing his pencil across the table, "Can I go outside?"

Luke looked out the window and prepared himself for a fight. "It's getting dark out Jess, I'd rather you wait until tomorrow to go out."

"What am I supposed to do up here all night?" Jess whined.

"Rory's downstairs, why don't you see if she wants to come up and play, if it's okay with Lorelai that is."

"Uncle Luke we're eleven. We don't play." Jess informed seriously.

"My mistake," Luke threw his hands up, "She can come up and hang out then."

"I guess," the boy agreed, heading to the door.

Five minutes later the two kids were entering the apartment already in a debate over the correct way to eat ice cream.

"No Rory it has to be in a cone! You're so dumb sometimes."

"Jess that's enough with the names," Luke chastised.

"Can we have ice cream Uncle Luke?" Jess asked, widening his eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

Luke sighed at his nephews antics. Somehow though this kid still managed to have him wrapped around his finger. "Rory would your mom mind?"

"Not at all," the girl answered eagerly.

"Okay I'll be right back. Don't get into any trouble," he pointed to his nephew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke spotted Lorelai at a stool as he entered the diner. She smiled at him.

"Hey. Are the kids driving you insane yet?"

"They've demanded ice cream," Luke grinned back.

"And mean old grumpy Luke is complying?" She gasped, "You better watch out, you're going soft."

"Yeah well those two seem to have that effect on me."

"So how's it going with the two of you?" Lorelai questioned softly. "I haven't heard any firetrucks or ambulances yet."

"It's good," Luke nodded. "School's a bit of a sore subject and he's got quite the attitude when he wants to but I think we're adjusting well."

"I'm glad. I can tell how much that little boy looks up to you."

"Yeah maybe when he's rolling his eyes at me twenty times a day," Luke smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah well maybe he doesn't always show it but it is so obvious how much he loves you."

Luke could feel himself getting warm at the words. "Well I better get them their ice cream before they come at me with pitch forks or something," Luke joked.

"Of course," She grinned. "Hey do you mind if I pick Rory up a little later? They just went up and I don't want to ruin their fun so soon. Those two are so freaking cute together."

"They're eleven Lorelai," Luke croaked. He was definitely not ready for that phase of parenthood.

"I know that," Lorelai retorted. "I'm just saying they're cute friends."

"Uh huh," Luke concurred, giving her a look. "Anyway, I can drive Rory home later. It's no problem."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, save you a trip and all."

She smiled at him, getting up from her stool. "Well thank you kind gentleman. Tell Rory I said bye?"

Luke nodded, watching her exit before going to make the ice cream for his two favourite rascals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jess it's time to get in bed," Luke nudged a sleepy Jess. They had taken Rory home two hours ago and since they got back Jess hadn't left Luke's side.

"I'm not tired," Jess mumbled, practically clinging to Luke's arm.

"Jess I told you and Rory not to watch that scary movie," Luke reminded with a knowing look.

"I'm not scared," Jess promised unconvincingly.

"Okay well go get ready for bed, you're exhausted."

Jess' eyes went wide. His gaze shot to the bathroom door and back to Luke. "You have to get ready for bed too."

"Yes I do," Luke agreed, feeling like he knew where this was going.

"Well why don't you come get ready now. It would save on electricity if we got ready at the same time."

"There's not enough room for both of us to get ready together Jess. I can use the bathroom once you're done."

Jess took a deep breath, "I guess." He hesitated before making his way towards the bathroom.

Thirty seconds later Jess ran out of the bathroom, slowing his step when he saw his uncle watching him.

"That was quick," Luke noted. "Did you even brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

This was going to be an interesting night, Luke thought getting up from the couch. "Okay, get into bed," he guided the boy across the apartment.

He tucked Jess in and as he turned off the lamp beside the bed he noticed the boy sinking deeper into the covers. Luke sighed as everything except the top of his nephew's head was in view.

Luke quickly got ready himself, his eyes feeling heavy as he crawled into his own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke woke startled, having the feeling that someone was watching him. He squinted towards the end of his bed and saw a small figure standing there. "Jess?" Luke whispered, looking at the clock that read 1:04am. "What's the matter?"

Jess sniffled but stayed quiet. He was holding a blanket around his head and frantically looking around him. Luke exhaled, watching his obviously terrified eleven year old.

"I told you not to watch that scary movie," he mumbled sleepily.

"I know," Jess conceded, shaking ever so slightly.

Luke sighed, pulling the covers back from beside him, "Get in."

"Really?" Jess asked, trying to hide the relief from his voice.

The boy crawled in and turned a few times to get comfy. Luke rubbed his nephew's back for a few minutes before he heard soft snores from beside him.

Luke smiled slightly, looking to his nephew who was now pressed into his stomach. Jess was going to be mortified in the morning, Luke was sure of that. But for now he enjoyed the thought that for the moment he could still bring comfort to his nephew simply by allowing him to crawl into bed with him. He knew it wouldn't last long but for now he was happy to savour these moments while Jess still allowed his innocence to show.


	7. Chapter 7

October 4th

"Hey Jess, remember tonight's parent's night, so I'm dropping you off at Babette's while I go to the appointment," Luke reminded his nephew while he ate breakfast.

"Why do I have to go to Babette's?" Jess whined, "She's loony and I'll be fine by myself for a few hours."

"Jess that's enough, you will show Babette respect and behave for her. I feel more comfortable having someone watch you and all I want to hear from you is yes Uncle Luke," the uncle ordered, fixing his nephew with 'the look'. "Besides, Rory's going to be there too."

"Well Rory's still ten for four more days, I'm nearly a whole year older than her," Jess pointed out.

"Oh excuse me Mister. I suppose we should be signing you up for driving lessons too then?" Luke joked sarcastically.

Jess grinned, "Probably! Then you won't have to drive me places anymore. I can drive you around!"

Luke snorted, reaching over to dig his fingers into a squealing Jess' ribs. "Finish eating you nut."

When Jess was done with breakfast Luke handed him his backpack and lunch. "I fixed the hole in your bag. Please don't drag it all the way home again, it has straps for a reason and I really don't need to be buying you a new backpack three weeks into the school year."

"Okay Uncle Luke," Jess replied absentmindedly, grabbing his things.

Luke lead him down the stairs and through the diner, opening the door for him to pass through. "Have a good day," he called as his nephew took off down the street, "Stay out of trouble!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke got in the truck with Lorelai after dropping Jess and Rory off at Babette's. He had to admit he was a bit nervous about parent's night. He wasn't nervous about his nephew's behaviour exactly. From what he knew the boy was doing fine. He hadn't gotten any notes or phone calls to say otherwise and Luke knew for a fact that his nephew's homework was always done. Yet, the thought of going back to school, of having to interact with teachers again, made Luke less than excited for the next hour.

"You alright?" Lorelai enquired, noticing the man's silence as he drove.

"Oh, yeah...just not exactly how I like to spend my Tuesday night," Luke replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Lorelai smirked. "I mean having to listen to teachers tell me how amazing my daughter is for an hour does get exhausting."

Luke breathed out a laugh. "Well it's not really what she has to say about Jess that I'm worried about. I'm just not a huge fan of going back to my old school. It was bad enough I had to go there the first time."

"Don't worry, going as an adult is much better," Lorelai assured enthusiastically, "They give you coffee and you can run in the halls if you want to and nobody says anything!"

"Oh well when you put it like that," Luke grinned.

"Follow me my friend. I'm the queen of getting out of detention," She jested with a smile.

Luke smiled back, feeling more relaxed. Lorelai really did seem to have that effect on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello! I'm Mrs Thompkins, welcome to parent's night," The teacher smiled sweetly as the two adults found the fifth grader's classroom.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai greeted, extending her hand.

"Oh! Rory's mom and dad! Rory really is just the sweetest little girl," the teacher gushed.

"Oh no-" Lorelai started.

"No we're just friends," Luke cleared up hastily, "I'm Luke Danes. Jess' uncle."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Mrs Thompkins apologized, embarrassed. "Nice to meet you both. So feel free to look around the classroom. Rory and Jess' desks are over there. I'll be starting the interviews soon in my office."

The two parents nodded as Mrs Thompkins went off to greet more arrivals.

"So do you think we make a cute couple?" Lorelai joked turning around.

"Ah geez," Luke said flustered, feeling his face heating up.

Lorelai giggled. "You better watch out, your face is going almost as red as the teacher's!"

"Hey you think Rory and Jess did one of these?" He asked changing the subject to a wall full of art projects.

"Oh probably. Forcing parents to pretend that the artwork of eleven year olds is as amazing as Picasso. Well let me tell you, Rory stinks at art and I'm not going to sit here and pretend otherwise like some parents." Lorelai proclaimed.

"Excellent parenting skills," Luke quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a snobby, two faced, son of a-"

"Lorelai!" A shrill voice exclaimed.

"Oh hey...you!" Lorelai smiled as she walked across the classroom, leaving Luke behind.

Luke turned his attention back to the wall. A row of brightly coloured self portraits, underneath reading in block letters, 'ALL ABOUT ME'. He scanned the short essays before landing on one with familiar handwriting. The picture was definitely the least detailed of the bunch. The half-hearted stick man with messy black hair and a book in his hand was very much the work of his nephew, Luke thought amused. His attention then turned to the words below.

"My name is Jess Mariano. I am eleven years old. I was born in New York City but my uncle recently adopted me and now I live in Stars Hollow with him. I really miss New York but I like living with my uncle. He's really busy working at his diner but he always makes sure to ask me how my day was and sometimes he will let me have ice cream even when I don't eat all my vegetables. He's actually pretty cool and I hope that when I grow up I can be like him. My best friend is Rory..."

Luke felt his eyes start to water as he pulled away from the rest of the essay. He knew that Jess would never have said anything like that to his face, but to know that his nephew did appreciate what he did, even when he didn't always show it, made him feel good. He didn't really understand how his nephew would want to be like HIM when he grew up, but the words still made his heart swell.

He looked around the classroom a bit more before he noticed Lorelai walking out of the teacher's office.

"You're up sweet cheeks," Lorelai winked teasingly.

"Would you stop that," Luke gritted out, passing her.

He entered the small office and closed the door.

"Mr Danes, have a seat," Mrs Thompkins insisted.

"Oh yeah okay," Luke stuttered, sitting down, "So...Jess?"

"Jess is settling well. His behaviour has been improving. There hasn't been anything major since the incident a few weeks ago."

"Incident?" Luke questioned, confused.

"Oh just what I told you about in the note I sent home the other week. He still seems distracted a lot in class, but the attitude has gotten a lot better."

"I'm sorry, what note are we talking about?" Luke backtracked, "I never received any note about behaviour. Actually I haven't received any notes, period."

"Oh I'm certain you did," the woman assured, "I made Jess have you sign and return it. One second I have it in Jess' file here."

She handed the lightly wrinkled piece of paper over to the uncle. Luke read the note, feeling his disappointment growing as he read about his nephew's actions. His eyes then flickered up to the signature at the top of the paper. There in blue pen was his name, cursive and messy. The diner owner narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I've never seen this note before," he mumbled more to himself.

"I'm sorry?" The teacher asked, "Are you saying that's not your signature?"

"No this is my signature, but I didn't sign it," Luke clarified. "I haven't signed anything for Jess' school at all."

"Nothing?"

"No. Why is there more?" Luke asked with concern.

Mrs Thompkins turned around and pulled out the rest of Jess' file. "Well I have my students get their tests signed so that I'm sure parents are kept up to date on their children's education. We've had two tests since the start of the year," she explained handing Luke more papers, "I know Jess could do better if he wanted to, he just doesn't apply himself."

Luke stared down at the two tests with identical signatures, then to the signed note.

"I see," he murmured with frustration. "Well it looks like I have to have a talk with my nephew about forgery."

"You didn't sign any of them?" She asked with dismay.

"No. No I didn't. Don't worry though this will be taken care of," Luke assured, "Thanks for your time."

"Maybe we should schedule another meeting once this is sorted out?" She suggested.

"Yeah that would be great," he agreed, pulling the door open.

"Hey how'd it go in there?" Lorelai smiled from where she was waiting, "Wasn't as scary as you thought huh?"

"Well, it seems that Mrs Thompkins has a file full of papers with my signature on them, but I haven't signed any of them," Luke informed with a huff.

"What!? So Jess...?"

"Yep," Luke confirmed.

"Oh wow that's no good," Lorelai muttered.

"No it is not," Luke sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I haven't really had to deal with any...misbehaviour yet. I mean sure I threatened stuff but I never thought he would do something so directly wrong."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai laughed sympathetically, "He's an eleven year old boy. Of course he's going to do things wrong."

"We've just been doing so well, you know? And now I learn that not only has he been getting in trouble at school, but he's been lying to me about it. He's been going behind my back the whole time."

Lorelai rubbed Luke's back comfortingly as they reached the truck. "Every kid does sneaky stuff every once in a while. It's in the kid code."

"Yeah well now I've got to deal with it and I have no clue how to do that," Luke worried. "I mean I talked to Jess about my role, told him that I'd have to punish him sometimes, but I was really hoping that it wouldn't actually have to happen. I'm not ready for this, I can't be a parent."

"You'll figure it out Luke, I promise. You guys have already come so far. You've got an incredible bond and you'll sort this. Have some faith in yourself. You keep saying you can't be a parent, but you're already more of a parent to that boy than anyone else has ever been. I saw his essay on the wall, and I'll tell you again what I told you last week, that kid looks up to you so much. You guys are going to be fine. Kids get in trouble, you deal with it and move on. I promise it WILL get easier. Now let's go get the kids, you'll take Jess home and you'll deal with it."

Luke exhaled sharply, mulling over his friend's words, "Yeah okay, let's go," he agreed turning on the engine. "Everything will be fine," he mumbled to himself.

"Everything will be fine," Lorelai reiterated.


	8. Chapter 8

October 4th, 7pm

"Hey dollfaces," Babette greeted enthusiastically, "The kids were just little cherubs I tell ya. They mostly just sat there with their books, didn't bother no one! I did make them some hot cocoa because kids can always use a bit more sugar and they just drank it and stayed quiet. No sugar rush or nothin'! Morey couldn't believe! Hey Morey, could you believe it!?"

"Couldn't believe it."

"He couldn't believe it! Such little dollfaces," Babette finished with a gush.

Luke widened his eyes a bit, taking in the avalanche of words that were just thrown at him. "Thank you Babette, I really appreciate you watching them but I really do need to get Jess home so-"

"Did the parent's meeting not go well?" Babette questioned, concerned, "Because I tell you he was a right angel. I don't know how anyone could be mad lookin' at that innocent little face."

"Everything's fine, there's just some things Jess and I need to discuss," Luke assured.

"Of course. Jess, your uncle's here!" She shouted through the house.

A minute later the two kids were at the door.

"You ready to go too sweets," Lorelai asked Rory, running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "How did it go?"

"It went very well," Lorelai informed, trying to keep things brief in front of the uncle and nephew. "Let's go home and I'll tell you all about it ok?"

"Ok. Bye Babette! Bye Morey! Thanks for the hot chocolate!" Rory waved.

"Any time sweetie," Babette smiled lovingly.

Luke looked down at his nephew, trying his best to keep his anger at bay. "You ready too?"

Jess nodded, sensing the tension omitting from his uncle.

"What do you say to Babette?"

"Thanks for watching me," he recited quietly.

"Aw any time dollface," Babette replied, giving him a sympathetic look. It was evident to the lady that the little boy might be in a bit of trouble tonight.

"Thanks Babette," Luke said once more before guiding his nephew to the truck.

The two boys got into the vehicle and Luke drove away in silence.

The ride was awkward. Jess could tell that something was up with his uncle and considering where he had just come from, Jess was a bit worried. He wasn't quite sure what his uncle and teacher had talked about but whatever it was didn't seem to be good for Jess' fate. He sat silently beside his uncle though. If one thing was for sure, Jess was not going to bring anything up. Maybe his uncle was just tired, or maybe there was nothing wrong at all, and if that was the case Jess wasn't about to go confessing any misdeed to get himself into unnecessary trouble.

Luke pulled up to the diner a few minutes later and the pair got out.

Jess immediately made a beeline for his bed when he walked through the door, grabbing a book and opening it. However, he sighed a few moments later when his uncle finally broke the silence. "Jess can you come sit with me on the couch for a minute please?" There it was, he dreadfully thought.

Slowly, he got back up and sluggishly walked the short distance to his awaiting uncle. The boy stood in front of Luke, eyes on the floor as he nervously pulled at a loose string on his sweater. "Yeah?"

Luke took a deep breath, determined not to yell at his nephew. "I had an interesting conversation with Mrs Thompkins this evening," he began, watching his nephew's face for any emotion. Jess' eyes stayed glued to the floor and Luke continued. "Any idea what we could have talked about?"

"Nope," Jess replied, still unwilling to confess to any unknown misbehaviour.

"Maybe this will help you figure it out," Luke suggested, pulling the wrinkled note from his back pocket.

Jess stared at the familiar piece of paper for a moment, his stomach twisting at the realization of what this was all about. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Luke agreed. "Jess do you know what you did?"

"I signed your name for you," Jess stated.

"Yes you did. Jess do you realize that it is against the law to sign someone's name on anything?" Luke questioned, trying to make his nephew understand the seriousness of his actions.

The little boy shook his head no, "I just didn't want you to know that I got in trouble."

"Yeah well you're in a lot more trouble now young man," Luke promised. "And how do you explain the tests that you signed?"

"I knew you'd be mad that I didn't do well," Jess' head hung low.

"I am mad," Luke agreed, "But I'm not mad at the grades Jess. I'm mad because I know you can do better. I know how smart you are and I know how easy the work is for you if you take the time to study, but instead you just don't try. I'm having another meeting with your teacher next week and I am going to have her notify me about every test from now on so I can make sure that you start to study."

Jess pouted, "I'm not a baby! I don't need Mrs Thompkins calling you all the time!" The thought had Jess' cheeks going red in embarrassment.

"Well obviously you can't be trusted to take your school work seriously by yourself so if that means that I have to treat you like a kindergartener to get it done then I will," Luke pledged.

"This sucks," Jess mumbled hotly.

"Yes Jess, this does suck," Luke concurred, "Because I really have no clue what to do with you right now. You mouth off at school, you don't take your work seriously, you lie to me, you hide things from me, you are constantly giving me attitude. I'm fed up Jess."

The knots in Jess' stomach tightened and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered, suddenly feeling extremely ashamed of himself. He had really messed up and his uncle probably hated him. He felt the first tear slip down his cheek and before he could stop it the rest were following.

Luke sighed, looking at his nephew. He looked younger than ever as his face was covered with tears and snot. Guilt bubbled inside him even though deep down he knew the lecture was deserved. But even so, the rest of it could wait, Luke decided. "Come on Jess, none of that," he soothed, pulling his nephew tight to his chest.

Luke held Jess for a few minutes as the little boy sobbed into his now damp shirt. He had pulled him onto his lap now, and was rocking him gently. When the sobbing turned to sniffles, Luke pulled away. "Look at me Jess," Luke ordered, pulling his nephews chin up. "I love you very much, and maybe I should have started with that, but you need to know that I love you very very very much, ok?"

The eleven year old nodded, eyes dropping again. "Nuh uh, come on Jess look at me. I love you and that's never going to change. I do not love the way you've been acting lately but that doesn't change how much I love you. Do you remember that talk we had a few weeks ago where I told you that eventually I would have to punish you?"

The boy nodded unhappily, and the uncle continued, "And you remember I told you that I would punish you because I love you and want you to grow up to be a good person?" Another nod. "I'm disappointed right now Jess, but we're going to take care of it and then we are going to move on."

"Ok," Jess sniffled, playing with the button on his uncle's shirt.

"I don't want to see you ever sign mine or anyone else's name to something ever again. When your teacher asks you to get something signed it is because she wants me to see it Jess and I don't care how mad you think I will be, I will be more mad if I find out you hid it from me. I don't like hiding and I don't like lying Jess. I want to be able to trust you but that trust needs to be earned, got it?"

"I know," Jess recognized.

"Whatever trouble you get into, I'd rather us be able to figure it out together than for you to hide it or lie."

"Ok."

"Ok," Luke repeated, satisfied that he had got most of what he wanted to say out.

"So now what?" Jess questioned warily.

"Well..." Luke pondered, "You and I will be spending a lot more time together for the next week. I think it's fair to say you're grounded. That means no going out, you will come home right after school, you will spend the afternoons in your room, there will be no TV or music. Maybe I'll get you to do some cleaning for me." His nephew's face fell. "Don't give me that look, you deserve it and you know it.

"I know," Jess accepted. "I love you Uncle Luke," he murmured few seconds later.

"And you know I love you, right?"

The little boy nodded.

"Now I think it's time you got in bed," Luke declared.

"It's 8:30!" Jess exclaimed.

"Consider it your new bedtime for the week."

"Uncle Lukeeeee!" The boy pouted, even though he was already half way to the bathroom.

Luke shook his head. It didn't take much for his nephew to return to his normal self again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

October 5th

"So how did it go last night?" Lorelai asked the next afternoon while she waited in the diner for Rory to return from her after school dance class with Miss Patty.

"Well I have an eleven year old upstairs pouting in his room, but for the most part we both survived unscathed." Luke divulged.

"Grounded huh?" Lorelai guessed.

Luke nodded, "Oh yeah."

"A favourite punishment of my mother's as well. If he wants I can give Jess some great tips for sneaking out, or even better, cleverly talking so much that you confuse the grounder into forgetting that the groundee is grounded."

"That whole sentence just gave me a headache," Luke groaned, rubbing his temples.

"See! It works!" Lorelai smiled proudly.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I think Jess has been deceitful enough by himself. He doesn't need any help."

"Well the offer's always there," She smiled cheekily. "But hey! Does this mean you and Jess won't be coming to Rory's birthday party on Saturday?"

Luke sighed, knowing how crushed the little girl would be if they didn't make it. "I'll have to see," he decided, "I mean letting him go out while he's grounded sort of defeats the purpose don't you think?"

Lorelai smiled wide, "So I'll see you there then."

"I never said that!"

"Luke you big softie, you can't say no to either of them and you know it."

"I'll let you know before Saturday," Luke insisted, but his small smirk was enough to let Lorelai know that deep down he had already caved.

Lorelai gave the man one more wide smile before requesting another coffee refill, the conversation quickly shifting to Luke's growing concern for the woman's health.


	9. Chapter 9

October 8th

"Come ON Uncle Luke! Hurry up!" Jess nagged, dressed and ready at the door right after lunch.

"Jess we don't have to be there for another hour, relax for a second while I finish up."

"But it doesn't matter if we're early, they won't care."

"If you don't calm down and be patient I might just decide to change my mind about letting you go today," Luke warned, changing his shirt from the oil stained work one he had on.

"You already said that we can't miss Rory's birthday, whether I'm grounded or not," Jess reminded.

"Yeah well that was when you were behaving and being good about your punishment. I mean it Jess, don't push me. I can give Rory her present later and you can just sit up here on your bed for the afternoon." It was an empty threat but it had the reaction that Luke was expecting.

"Fine," Jess huffed, taking a seat at the kitchen table and pulling out the book from his back pocket.

"Thank you," Luke acknowledged, glad that the boy didn't call his bluff.

"Why are you takin' so long to get ready anyway? Is it because Lorelai will be there," he asked with a cheeky smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No it is not," Luke countered with a look, "I just thought maybe it would be better if I didn't go over there smelling like a fryer."

"Well if she deals with that every other day of the year I doubt it will turn her off of you now," Jess replied smartly.

"Just go back to reading your book, smart alec," Luke grumbled.

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke," Jess smirked.

Twenty minutes later the two boys were ready to go and even though Luke reminded Jess that it was still too early, somehow the younger boy had managed to convince him to leave.

"Jess I want you to remember that even though I'm letting you go to Rory's party today, you are still grounded."

Jess rolled his eyes, "I know Uncle Luke! You've already reminded me like a million times."

"Hey," Luke chided with a frown, "This is your last chance to drop the attitude, I mean it. I'm just making sure you understand that this is a one time thing."

"Ok," Jess said, trying not to huff afterwards.

Luke was a bit worried about lifting his nephew's grounding for the day. It was the first time that the boy had really been in trouble with him and Luke didn't want Jess to think that he was a pushover and he could get away with things if he tried hard enough. But Lorelai and Rory were practically family. Luke wouldn't admit it but those two girls were really the closest thing he had to family these days, besides Jess of course. He just hoped his nephew understood that family things were different than being a pushover.

The boys pulled up to the house and Luke grabbed the ice that he promised the older Gilmore he would bring. They walked up to the porch and the front door flew open.

"You're here!" Rory exclaimed, clearly already high on birthday sugar. "You guys are the first ones to get here!" She informed as her mother came up behind her.

"Yeah well we had a bit of a disagreement about when the appropriate time to come over was," Luke explained, looking down at Jess who smiled sheepishly.

Lorelai smiled back. "Well it's a good thing you came early because you have the most important party supplies! Ice!" She motioned for the man to follow her as she took off towards the kitchen.

Rory turned towards Jess as the adults left the room. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the boy's neck.

Jess laughed, "You saw me yesterday at school."

"Oh I know, but it's not the same as when we hang out after school and have movie nights and get my mom to convince Luke that one more scoop of ice cream isn't going to hurt us."

"I've only been grounded for four days," Jess reminded.

"Yeah well Lane's mom doesn't let her out of the house on school nights and now you left me all alone, I might as well be grounded too."

"You're mom would never ground you," Jess chuckled.

"Well maybe I just don't do stuff to get grounded," Rory gave Jess a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm awful and you're an angel. You know it's not like I'm enjoying this whole experience either. Do you know how boring it is being stuck up in the apartment all afternoon with nothing to do?"

"Let's just agree right now that from now on you'll just stay out of trouble and not get grounded anymore, ok?" Rory suggested.

"I'll try my best," Jess agreed, "But it's not that easy. Luke's not like your mom."

"Well at least he let you come to my birthday! It would have sucked if you weren't allowed."

"Yeah. Luke wouldn't have missed it though. You're practically a daughter to him," Jess noted.

The little girl's cheeks went pink. She knew that Luke cared about her and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she often fantasized about what it would be like to have Luke as her dad.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Jess swiftly changed the subject. "Wait until you see what we got you for your birthday! I picked it out. Well Luke got you something too but you're actually going to like the part that I picked. You have to promise that I can borrow it once you're done though okay?"

Rory laughed, "Maybe I will and maybe I won't, we'll just have to see."

Jess made a mock hurt face as he playfully shoved Rory' shoulder, "Jerk!"

Rory stuck her tongue out at Jess and they both collapsed into giggles.

"Well it sure sounds like a party in here!" Lorelai sung as the two adults reentered the room. "C'mon you two, we need your help getting all the snacks set out before everyone gets here."

"That also means taste testing!" Rory informed Jess excitedly.

Jess smiled wide as he followed his friend through the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was three hours later and just before supper when the last guest had left the party.

"Well I'd say that was pretty successful," Lorelai mused, picking up random paper plates and cups from around the kitchen.

"Definitely one of the better eleventh birthday parties I've been to," Luke agreed, helping the mom clean up.

"It's the only eleventh birthday party you've been to isn't it?" Lorelai guessed.

"Not true. I attended my sister Liz's party when she turned eleven," he countered, "That is until they all tried to tie me up and make me their butler. That's when I realized it was the perfect day for fishing."

The woman chuckled, "I bet." She smiled at the older man, observing his style choice. He was much more put together than how he would normally dress. Not that the plaid didn't look just as good on him. Really, she thought in the safety of her own brain, the man could probably wear anything and he would be able to pull it off. She shook her thoughts away hastily. Her brain had been going to dangerous places over the last few months and when it happened she made sure to get away from those thoughts quickly. Luke was her friend and things were great just the way they were. He made her coffee and food, she helped him out with the finer points of parenting. It worked perfectly. The kids were friends, the adults were friends and everything was exactly how it should be. If only her brain would stop trying to complicate things. Before she knew it the next words were slipping out of her mouth.

"So what are you doing now?" She probed Luke slowly.

"I guess I should probably get the prisoner back to his cell," Luke joked, motioning towards the other room where the two kids were finishing a movie.

"You could..." Lorelai began, "But they're so quiet in there, and it's still Rory's birthday for another seven or so hours."

Luke stared at her, unsure of where this was going.

"Why don't you guys stay," the woman finally offered. "Have supper with us! We're going to order pizza and chinese and there's still tons of cake and ice cream left. I know Rory would love it if you stayed," she finished, staring at him with those bright blue eyes.

"I dunno...I mean I really don't think it would be right with Jess-"

"C'mon Luke! You've kept that poor kid locked up in the apartment for days!"

"Kinda the point of grounding him isn't it?" Luke pointed out.

"Yeah okay maybe but it's his best friend's birthday! And they'll only be eleven once! Let them have a pizza party, get hyped up on sugar and pass out to a classic! He can be grounded again tomorrow," she practically begged as if she herself was the eleven year old. By the end of her speech she wasn't sure if she was wanting this more for Rory or herself. All she knew was that she didn't want the boys to leave. Not yet anyway.

Luke sighed, eyes looking from the woman in front of him to the direction of the living room. "Won't that send the wrong message?" Luke questioned slowly, still worried about messing up this whole parenting thing.

"Luuuuke," Lorelai stressed dramatically, "You've already let him out, that ship has already sailed. You might as well enjoy it at this point."

"You're the one who told me I should let him come in the first place!" Luke shrieked accusingly.

Lorelai chuckled softly, enjoying her friend's uncertainty. "Relax Cool Hand, he'll be fine. You haven't scarred him for life. Would it make you feel better if I told you that you'll have plenty more chances to ground him properly in the future?"

"Oh yeah so much better," Luke mumbled dryly as he allowed her to push him in the direction of the children.

"Who wants to have a pizza party!?" The woman he considered his best friend shouted to the room.

Yells of excitement was the answer she received and Luke knew that there was no going back now. Lorelai was right he supposed. He'd do better next time. Besides, Jess deserved to have some fun childhood memories like this. The boy was actually a pretty good kid. He smiled sitting down on the couch next to his nephew. "You're lucky Lorelai vouched for you," he informed, digging his fingers into the boy's side.

"That's 'caus me and Jess are buddies, right Jess?" Lorelai grinned to the little boy.

He smiled shyly and nodded.

"Look at that adorable face Luke, how can you say no to that?"

"Yeah Uncle Luke!" Jess followed Lorelai's lead, "I'm way too cute to be mad at! Kinda makes you feel guilty about grounding me in the first place huh?"

"We can also leave right now if you want," Luke smirked.

"So I guess we should pick another movie!" Jess suddenly changed the subject, making the adults laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun had long set when the titles to the third movie of the night began to role down the screen. Luke felt the weight of the small body curled into his side get heavier about twenty minutes prior and he was aware that his nephew had fallen asleep. He looked over to his friend who also had a sleeping eleven year old wrapped in her arms.

"Guess we played them out," she whispered.

"Looks that way," Luke smiled, trying to regain feeling in his arm, while not stirring his nephew. "I should probably get him home." He carefully stood up, pulling the sleeping boy into his arms and grunting, "I won't be able to do this much longer.

"They're getting big," Lorelai pointed out sadly.

"Yeah they are," Luke concurred.

"We better watch these two. They're becoming quite inseparable. You guys might just have to move in here pretty soon," her cheeks went bright red once she realized how that sounded.

"Huh?"

"I mean-"

"Oh because the kids-"

"They're so close-"

"Of course-"

"I just...joking."

"Yeah."

The room got quiet for a few moments as both adult's brains ran a mile a minute. Lorelai shook her head with a smile, eyes finally having the courage to meet the man's again. "Look at me, the queen of making things awkward!"

"Aw no, it was...is...we're good," Luke stuttered.

The pair walked towards the door and Lorelai turned on the porch light for the man.

"Thanks so much Luke...for everything. Rory had an amazing day."

"Oh it was...nothing. I liked seeing her so happy."

Lorelai nodded with a smile. "Get your boy home to bed."

Luke nodded, small smile on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," she confirmed with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

October 25th 

 

“So Jess, what do you want to be for Halloween this year,” Lorelai questioned the boy while they ate their dinner.

Jess and the two Gilmores were sitting at a table at Luke’s having supper together as they had grown accustomed to doing over the past few weeks. Lorelai knew that when Luke had late nights in the diner Jess was left to eat alone. When she had started to see the little boy eating his dinners alone at the end of the counter, she had started asking him to sit and eat with them, an idea that Rory had loved as well. Some nights she was even able to convince Luke to take a break and sit to eat as well. One night while she was putting Rory to bed, the little girl had commented on their little ‘family’ dinners and how much she loved feeling like a real family. The comment had broken the mother’s heart, but she had to agree with her daughter. Ever since, she made sure that the little dinners happened at least once a week.

“I’m too old to trick or treat,” Jess stated as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

“Oh excuse me sir, I had no idea I was dining with such a mature young man,” Lorelai teased.

“Jess you have to go trick or treating with me! It’s our first one together! And it’s getting boring going all by myself every year,” Rory begged.

“Hello, I’m sitting right here! I guess I’m a nobody now,” Lorelai exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

“Mooom, you know what I mean! I love trick or treating with you, but it would be so fun to go with Jess!” Rory explained, getting excited again, “C’mon Jess! Pleeeeeeease!?”

“I haven’t trick or treated since I was like five,” Jess admitted, still bored with the subject. Jess could remember living in New York and watching all his friends getting excited every October. They would talk enthusiastically about what costumes their parents had bought them, and the day after the holiday they would return with handfuls of candy in their lunches. He remembered the first few years after Liz had stopped taking him, he would beg his mom to get him a costume and go out to get some candy. Liz had laughed in his face, telling the little boy that trick or treating was for little kids and that he needed to grow up. 

The first year that she refused to take him, the six-year old decided he would just go out on his own. He had waited until his mother had brought her newest fling into her room and locked the door before grabbing a sheet, cutting a few slits into it and halfheartedly throwing it over his small body. It started out fine enough. He went to a few doors behind another group of kids and after about ten minutes his bag was already half full. The night got darker and colder however, and the group of kids ran back to their parents, leaving Jess alone blocks from home and severely underdressed for the weather. It was the first of many times that the boy would be alone in the city after dark, but to the six-year old who had never experienced it before, it was terrifying. It took him a shivering hour to make it back to his apartment, hands gone white from clutching his bag of candy tightly. By the time he had reached the apartment he was a sobbing mess. Quickly, he let himself into the small house and collapsed onto his mattress in the corner of the living room, trying his best to find comfort in the mess of blankets. The next morning when his mom had woken up and the man had stumbled out, she had found the cut up sheet. Jess had gotten punished harshly for that one. He was given what his mom referred to as a ‘spanking,’ although Jess would soon find out that spankings didn’t usually involve hits to the back, arms and stomach. 

He shook the memory from his head. 

“Luuuke,” Lorelai called to the man behind the counter, “You need to come knock some sense into this nephew of yours! Tell him if he doesn’t come trick or treating with us you’ll give him a spanking!”

Jess nearly choked on his food. He knew the lady was making a joke, she was smiling wildly and she quickly stuck her tongue out at Jess. Yet, the little boy couldn’t stop himself from freezing at the word. He took a few breaths to calm himself down. Luke was nothing like his mother, Jess knew that. Even the few times when his uncle had given him a few swats after he had gotten particularly mouthy over the last few months, Jess had barely blinked an eye. He wasn’t scared of his uncle and he knew the swats were not meant to really harm him. But for some reason it was the word that seemed to have chilled him to the bones. The years and years that his mother had used that word, insisting she was disciplining him like all parents do. But Luke wasn’t like that. Luke loved him. His uncle was always reminding him of that fact. And his uncle didn’t just say it, like his mom had. His uncle proved it every single day. He made him meals, helped him with homework, brought him over to the park to play catch, ruffled his hair as he passed the boy with his nose pressed in a book. Jess’ mom never did any of those things. Luke would never do anything to hurt him. The boy’s brain was speeding with thought for a full minute, but he had managed to get himself calmed down enough to regain awareness of his surroundings. He exhaled feeling some relief. He was okay.

“What are you babbling about?” Luke questioned the woman as he made his way over to their table. 

“Your nephew is telling us he’s too old to go trick or treating,” Lorelai filled the man in, “You need to fix this.”

“If he doesn’t want to go then he doesn’t have to go,” Luke stated simply.

“Luke! You are so not helping,” Lorelai whined.

The man shrugged, heading back over to the cash to tend to a customer.

“Ok well we had better get home sweets,” Lorelai told Rory as she took one last sip of her coffee.

“Just think about it for a few days, please Jess?” Rory tried one last time.

Jess nodded getting up as well, “I’ll think about it,” he gave in.

The little girl gave him a wide smile that almost made Jess give in right then and there.

“I’ll see you at school!” She waved and the girls left.

Jess waved back before heading for the stairs with a shaky sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess was lying on his bed reading when Luke came over to tuck him in.

“Okay bud, book down, time for bed.”

Jess’ eyes squinted, intensifying his concentration.

“Jess,” Luke warned lightly.

The boy didn’t move for another moment before sighing and closing his book, “I was just finishing the paragraph Uncle Luke, geez.”

Luke smirked, grabbing the book from his nephew and placing it on the nightstand. He pulled the covers up over the boy’s body as Jess laid down.

“Sorry you had to entertain yourself tonight. I know Wednesdays are kind of boring when I have to work so late. Did you have fun with Rory and Lorelai at least?”

Jess shrugged, “It was fine.”

“Just fine?” Luke inquired carefully.

The boy shrugged again, knowing that he had to get it off his chest.

“Are you mad that I don’t want to go trick or treating?” He allowed himself to ask, eyes falling to the blankets quickly.

“What? No, of course not,” the uncle ensured, “I think you’d have fun, but I won’t be mad if you decide not to.”

“Really?” he eyed the man warily, “You wouldn’t really like...spank me...like Lorelai said?” Jess could feel his cheeks going five shades of red, but he needed to calm his mind.

“What!? Lorelai was kidding, Jess. Has that been bothering you the whole night?”

The boy shrugged again, feeling extremely embarrassed with this conversation and wishing he had never started it. “Never mind, I was just joking too,” he said, unconvincingly.

“Jess you know I’d never hurt you right?” Luke was starting to panic just a bit. His nephew had been through a lot and he should have known that there would still be hurdles he would have to overcome for a long time.

“I know,” Jess nodded. And he really did know. He had known before he had even brought it up to his uncle, but he felt a hundred times better hearing it from Luke.

“Are you going to be okay?” Luke asked, rubbing his nephew’s knee.

Jess nodded before smiling, “Yep.”

“Good,” Luke smiled back. It was silent for a moment before Luke spoke again. “I do think you should at least think about doing the whole Halloween thing though. You might just have fun. Plus Rory would be over the moon if you agreed.”

“You don’t think I’m too old?” Jess questioned, “Because Halloween really is for little kids,” he pointed out, mimicking the words of his mother.

“I do not think you are too old,” the diner owner assured, not disclosing the fact that he himself had stopped participating in the holiday when he had been only ten. “Besides, you still seem like a little kid to me.”

“Hey!” Jess exclaimed, shoving his uncle’s shoulder playfully, “Am not.”

“Whatever you say kid,” Luke smirked, pinching the boy’s cheek. “Now it’s really time for bed! Goodnight.”

“Night Uncle Luke...Love you.”

“Love you too...Knucklehead.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

October 28th

 

“I’m so happy you decided to go trick or treating with us Jess!” Rory exclaimed excitedly the following Saturday.

“Yeah well just remember you promised I didn’t have to wear some dumb costume,” he reminded, trying to hide his own excitement.

“Jess, like I said, I will make you anything you want,” Lorelai promised, getting her sewing machine and fabrics out from the closet.

“But it would be really cool if our costumes matched!” Rory commented smoothly.

“Rory, let Jess decide for himself,” Lorelai interjected, aware of the conversation the boy had had with his uncle a few nights ago and still feeling incredibly guilty for causing the concern. “We want Jess to be comfortable, right?”

The young girl sighed, “Right...”

“Ok Jess so what’ll it be? Vampire? Cowboy? Werewolf? Pumpkin? Your wish is my command!” The woman promised, waving her arms around.

“I don’t know...” Jess thought, trying to think of something not so childish. “Something simple. Nothing flashy.”

A knock on the door brought the trio out of their brainstorming session. “Come in!” Lorelai yelled from behind her sewing machine.

Luke opened the door and let himself in. “Hey,” he acknowledged the room. “Jess you ready to go?”

Jess started towards his uncle and the door.

“Hold it right there young man!” Lorelai commanded, “Luke I’m sorry, but Jess cannot leave until he tells me what costume I am making him for Halloween.”

“I can’t think of anything good,” Jess admitted, “Can’t I just go as myself?”

“Not the way it works boy-o,” Lorelai chimed.

“How about I’ll be a witch and Jess can be my black cat!” Rory suggested excitedly.

“I don’t think so,” Jess shot down.

“Well Jess what do you like?” Lorelai tried to make things simpler. “Any favourite book characters? Or do you want to be an actual book?” She smirked.

“You like doing magic Jess,” Luke pointed out, “Why don’t you be a magician?”

Jess thought about it for a second. “I guess that wouldn’t be so bad,” He decided with a nod. Maybe he would even be able to practice a few of his acts out.

“How am I supposed to match my costume to that?” Rory questioned sadly.

“You could always be his magic rabbit,” Lorelai suggested.

“Oh perfect!” The little girl smiled to her mom.

“Well now that we’ve got that sorted out, can we leave?” Luke requested.

“Yes, get outta here! No boys allowed! Right Rory?” Lorelai bellowed, pushing Luke to the door. Rory chuckled nodding her head.

“Thanks for having Jess,” Luke said once they were on the porch.

“Aw we had fun,” Lorelai waved her hands in a no big deal sort of way, “I’ll have your costume ready soon okay Jess?”

Jess nodded and after a nudge from Luke he spoke up, “Thanks for making my costume.”

“No problem kid,” Lorelai smiled, “We did sort of force you to come with us didn’t we?”

Jess shrugged even though he may have been secretly looking forward to the 31st.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 31st 

 

“Hello boys!” Lorelai sang as she entered the apartment above the diner with an arm full of costumes. She was dressed in bright colours and had a bright red nose attached to her face.

Rory hopped behind her dressed in a white bunny costume. 

“Jess! Hurry up and put your costume on so mine will make sense!” She demanded.

“Rory you’re a bunny, I think people will understand regardless,” Lorelai pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don’t want them to think that I’m just some cutesy bunny! I want them to know that we match!” 

“Okay, here bud, go get ready it’s starting to get dark,” Lorelai handed him the costume and Jess headed towards the bathroom.

Luke watched them with a smile until he noticed Lorelai handing him a bag.

“What’s that?” Luke asked warily.

“Your costume, obviously,” Lorelai rolled her eyes.

“Wait a minute,” Luke took a step back, “I’m staying here. You were going to take Jess and I was staying here to run the diner. We already discussed this.”

“Well, y’know we did discuss it, but after we had that discussion I got to thinking,” Lorelai began.

“Oh no,” Luke grumbled.

“Yeah, I was thinking about how it’s your first holiday with Jess and it just wouldn’t be right to miss out on seeing him go trick or treating!” She explained, gushing.

“I need to run the diner,” Luke reminded.

“You’ve got Caesar and Jack down there right now and it’s dead,” Lorelai pointed out.

“Well...even if I did come I don’t need a costume,” Luke challenged.

“Nope, not the way it works buddy boy,” Lorelai shook her head, “If you want to go trick or treating you have got to wear a costume!”

“But I don’t WANT to go!” Luke exclaimed, waving his hands in frustration.

At this point Jess had made his way out of the bathroom and the two kids were giggling wildly at the show in front of them.

“Just go put it on,” Lorelai finished, shoving the bag into his hand and pushing him towards the bathroom.

The three sat at the kitchen table while Luke changed. They waited patiently, hearing mumbling coming from the bathroom, along with some groaning and a sigh. A few minutes later, Luke was exiting the bathroom, an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Are you serious!?” Luke questioned. Looking down at his body which was covered in brightly coloured fabric resembling fish scales. In his hand he held a cap with a fish fin sewn onto the top.

Jess burst into giggles at the sight of his uncle. 

“What?” Lorelai asked innocently, “You like to fish.”

“And a fisherman costume wouldn’t have been easier?” Luke questioned, agitated.

“Huh, well I didn’t think of that!” Lorelai pondered with a grin. “C’mon cap off, fin on!”

She grabbed the ratty baseball cap from off his head and quickly replaced it with the fin. Stepping back, she admired her work with a grin.

“Ok now who’s ready to do some trick or treating!” The woman clapped her hands together.

The two children whooped enthusiastically as they made their way towards the door, Luke grumbling behind them. How did he always get himself roped into these situations?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke and Lorelai walked side by side along the street, watching the two kids run up to each door in their path, smiles growing wider as their bags grew heavier and heavier. 

“I’m so glad Jess decided to do this,” Lorelai mused suddenly, “They’re having a blast.”

Luke nodded thoughtfully, fin flopping with the movement. “He just needs a little push every now and then. I swear that sister of mine made that boy so paranoid of his every act. It hurts to see him always trying to push away his childhood.”

“Well he’s lucky he’s got us now to show him that he doesn’t have to do that,” Lorelai smiled sadly.

“Yeah. I just wish I had gotten him out of there sooner. I should have been more aware, seen the signs.”

“You got him out as soon as you could have,” Lorelai countered, “And he’s here now. He’s enjoying a fun holiday with his best friend, he’s happy and loved and that’s all that matters. You know,” Lorelai continued after a moment, “I’m glad you decided to come out too. You can push things away just as much as Jess can. You two are way more similar than you might think.”

“Like uncle like nephew huh? I guess we both sort of lost our innocence in a way,” Luke agreed.

“I guess you’re lucky to have me to show you that it’s still there deep down, aren’t you?” Lorelai smiled.

Luke stared at the woman in front of him for a moment before smiling, “you bet.”

The couple walked a little further, a comfortable silence between them. Slowly, Lorelai’s hand crept over to the man’s, fingers slipping through his until they were locked.

Another moment went by before the woman whispered softly, “This okay?”

Luke glanced at her slowly, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He nodded once and squeezed her hand a little tighter. The kids ran past them and hand in hand they followed them to the next house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was supposed to be a lighthearted chapter but it seems little Jess had a story to tell first. I just didn’t want it to seem like Jess had just moved on from his old life. It is still affecting him a lot. But I hope there was still enough fluff to make up for it :) 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

November 14th

Even before Jess opened his eyes he knew that something was not right. His mouth was terribly dry and when he attempted to swallow he felt a pain he could only imagine was similar to swallowing twenty tiny razor blades. He attempted to turn over only to groan in pain as his muscles protested every movement. In short, he felt like crap, and the thought of getting up to start the day made him want to bury his head deeper into his soft pillow.

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table sorting through receipts when he noticed movement from his nephew’s bed. “Morning bud,” he greeted, still focused on the papers in his hand, “If you get up now there will be time for me to make you pancakes instead of cereal today,” he informed, remembering the previous morning when both the uncle and nephew had slept in and barely made it out the door on time.

Jess didn’t feel the energy to respond to his uncle, instead, he let out a small whimper and scrunched his eyes up tight. The sun leaking in through the window was giving him a headache, even though his eyes were still closed.

“Jess?” his uncle questioned again, pulling his eyes away from the table to glance towards his nephew’s room, “Don’t fall back to sleep, you have to get up in ten minutes regardless.”

There was silence from the other side of the room and Luke sighed. Another day, another battle, he assumed, letting the boy have his last ten minutes in peace. After the ten minutes were up, he lifted himself from the chair and walked over to the snoozing boy.

“Ok Jess, now you really do need to get up,” he stressed, “C’mon, let’s have a morning where we don’t fight about this for once. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Jess popped one eye opened and winced. “Uncle Luke I don’t feel good,” he whined.

“Jess we go through this at least once a week and I’m tired of it, please get up or I will carry you to school in your pyjamas,” he threatened.

The boy sighed, carefully rolling to the edge of the bed and tossing his legs over the side. He stood shakily and started his way towards the bathroom. He took two steps before he stopped, looking towards his uncle with panicked eyes, “Uncle Luke I-” but he didn’t get another word out before his feet and the surrounding floor were covered in throw up. 

“Oh, Jess,” Luke sighed, panicking just a bit and attempting to keep down his own breakfast at the same time. He grabbed the boy by the armpits, pulling him out of the pile of vomit and carrying him to the bathroom where he set him down on the toilet seat. He placed his hand on Jess’ head and instantly felt the heat radiating off of it. “You were telling the truth.”

His nephew gave the smallest of nods, a sheepish look on his face. 

Luke watched the boy, sitting there in his pyjamas, covered in throw up and shivering terribly. He felt horrible for being so short with him earlier, not that Jess had given him a reason to believe him in the past. The worst part was that Luke had no clue what to do next. He’d never had to deal with a sick kid before, aside from when Rory had been sick and he was put to the task of making her favourite mashed potatoes every meal until she had gotten better. But that was different. He could deal with helping a sick kid from afar, but having to nurse a kid back to health all on his own was a completely different situation. He paced back and forth in the small bathroom for a moment, while Jess continued to shiver in front of him. 

“Uncle Luke you’re making me dizzy,” Jess complained quietly, holding his head.

“Oh...sorry,” Luke stopped where he was, glancing at his nephew. “Ok um, maybe you should get in the...tub? And like clean off the puke.”

“I don’t take baths,” Jess argued weakly.

“I know you don’t usually, but you tell me, do you really have the energy to stand in a shower right now?”

Jess sighed before shaking his head no.

“That’s what I thought. Do you need me to help you?”

“No!” Jess shrieked with the most energy he had used all morning.

Luke held his hands in the air, “Ok! Sorry, I just wasn’t sure. I’ll just start the water then. You have enough energy to get in?”

Jess nodded, still in horror at the thought of his uncle helping him to bathe.

“Ok, call me if you need anything,” Luke ordered, closing the door on his way out.

Once he was on the other side of the door he ran his hand across his face. Did this day really have to come? He was hoping that maybe he had gotten lucky and Jess would be a kid who was immune to illness. He himself hadn’t gotten sick in years. He prided himself in his healthy lifestyle and he was hoping that Jess would have been able to fit into it. Unfortunately, kids got sick, that’s just what they do and now he had to deal with it.

Picking up the phone he called the one person he knew would be able to help him. 

“Hello?” Lorelai answered just moments from leaving her house.

“Lorelai?”

“Luke?”

“I need your help. I really need your help,” he panicked to her, “Jess is sick. He threw up everywhere and he’s hot and germy and sick and I have no clue what to do!”

“Woah, slow down Luke! It’s going to be fine. You knew this was bound to happen eventually,” Lorelai reassured, “Let me get Rory to school and I’ll stop by before heading to the inn.”

“Really? That would be great,” Luke sighed in relief.

“Until then get him a fresh pair of pyjamas and back in bed. Make sure he gets some liquids into him if he can. Oh and don’t forget to call the school to let them know he’ll be absent,” she listed, having gone through this more than a few times.

“Ok,” Luke nodded, making a mental list in his head.

“I’ll be there soon,” she promised.

“Thanks.” 

After hanging up the phone, Luke crossed the room and retrieved some clean pyjamas from his nephew’s dresser, walking back to the bathroom and knocking lightly on the door.

“Jess?” He called, cracking the door open a bit so his nephew could hear him better, “I’m just bringing you some new pyjamas. You doing ok?”

“Yeah,” Jess replied in a hoarse voice.

Luckily, the curtain around the tub was closed, allowing the boy his modesty. Luke quickly grabbed the dirty clothes and left the bathroom once again. He then decided to get the call to the school out of the way and just as he was hanging up the phone Jess came out of the bathroom, looking white and somewhat younger. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes landing on his uncle.

“Still feeling pretty rough?” Luke asked, knowing the answer.

Jess nodded, looking close to tears. 

Seeing his normally cheeky nephew in such a state made Luke’s heart hurt. He usually liked to steer clear of germy kids whenever possible, but right now he wanted nothing more than to wrap his nephew up in his arms and make everything better. 

“Ok, back in bed bud. I already called the school to tell them you weren’t going to be there,” he informed, fixing Jess’ sheets and opening them for the boy to crawl into. 

He was propping up the pillows a bit when there was a knock at the door.

“Who’s that?” Jess asked, not wanting anyone to see him in his pyjamas, looking so gross.

“Just Lorelai. She’s here to help me out for a bit,” Luke informed, opening the door.

“Hey,” Lorelai whispered, “How is he?”

Luke stepped to the side, allowing her to walk through, “Come see for yourself.”

“Hey buddy,” she frowned down at the boy, “Not feeling too good today?”

Jess gave a pathetic nod just as Lorelai moved in to place her hand on his forehead.

“Oh Luke he’s burning up,” she informed, cupping the poor boy’s cheek lovingly. “Can you run a cloth under some cold water and bring it here?”

Luke nodded before getting to work. 

“Ok champ, now I need you to tell me what feels bad,” she asked, turning her attention back to her patient.

“My throat,” he croaked miserably, “and my body, and my stomach, and my head.”

“Yikes,” Lorelai murmured, “Well, congratulations my boy, you win the grand prize! All signs point to flu,” she announced with a frown. “Luckily, I know just how to make you feel better!”

Luke handed her the cloth and Lorelai placed it on the boy’s forehead, “How does that feel?” She questioned.

“Cold,” Jess mumbled, pushing himself further into the blankets.

“I know,” she cooed, “But it’s going to help bring that fever of yours down. Hang tight for a sec ok?

Jess nodded, the cloth covering most of his eyes now.

“Ok,” she beckoned Luke over to the table and started digging through her bag, “Give him this. It’s the medicine I give Rory when she’s sick, works pretty well. Also, some lozenges for his throat,” she continued, handing him the items. “Popsicles work wonders too, and I’m sure he won’t complain about those. Otherwise, just let him rest and keep an eye on that temperature. The cloth should help some, just keep it damp.”

Luke nodded along, thankful that his friend was there to help. “And if he feels hotter?”

“Take his temperature. If it gets over 103, then call your doctor for sure. Did you give him any liquids yet?”

“No I just got him back in bed when you got here,” Luke explained.

“Ok,” she pulled a can out of her bag and turned back to Jess, “Hey bud, will you take some sips of ginerale for me?”

“Not thirsty,” Jess mumbled drowsily.

“I know kiddo, but can you try some for me?”

Jess sighed, but latched on to the straw when the lady brought it close enough to his mouth. He took two small sips before pulling away.

“I don’t want anymore.”

Lorelai handed the can back to Luke, “Just encourage him to take some sips every hour or so. Make sure he has some water too. You can try soup or something later on maybe, but liquids are a must.”

“Thanks for everything Lorelai, seriously,” Luke praised, “I had no clue with this one.”

“It’s no problem Luke. You know you can always call me. I think of Jess as my own.”

Luke gave a half smile, heart feeling warm as he looked at her. He felt himself almost leaning into her before she spoke suddenly.

“Well I really should get to the inn, Michel hates it when I leave him alone to handle all the morning check outs.”

“Yeah of course. Thanks again,” Luke stumbled out.

“Feel better kid,” Lorelai patted Jess’ shoulder, “I’ll come check up on you later. Listen to your uncle!” She fixed him with mock stern face and he gave her a weak smile in return.

“See ya,” she waved to Luke before disappearing out the door.

“Ok,” Luke walked back over to Jess and knelt down, leaning his elbows on the mattress, “Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?”

“I’m ok,” Jess shrugged.

“Do you want some more of your drink?”

Jess shook his head no.

“Alright, well then I think you should try to get some rest for a while and we’ll see if you’re any better once you wake up,” Luke concluded, running his hand through his nephew’s messy hair, “I’m going to go downstairs for a bit, but I’ll leave the door open and if you need anything...” He stopped in thought for a moment, looking around the apartment. When he saw what he was looking for he got up to retrieve it, bringing it back and handing it to Jess, “squeeze this,” he directed, indicating the bicycle horn, “and I will come right up.”

Jess smiled at the idea, knowing that if he wasn’t sick Luke would not be impressed with Jess for squeezing the horn for attention.

“I’ll see you in a bit then. Get some sleep.”

Jess closed his eyes and Luke took that as his cue to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Luke went up to check on his nephew an hour later, he found the boy still lying in bed, but his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling.

“You’re up! How are you feeling?” Luke questioned, walking over to the bed.

Jess shrugged, looking at Luke with sick eyes.

Luke grabbed the gingerale from before, now flat, and held it out to Jess. When Jess shook his head no, Luke spoke, “I want you to have at least two sips, you need to stay hydrated. Would you rather a different drink?”

Jess shook his head and reached for the can, complying with his uncle’s order. 

Luke was a bit worried about his nephew’s lack of speaking. It was obvious that his throat was really bothering him. It wasn’t too often that he had a conversation with the boy where he didn’t get some cheeky remark, let alone no words at all.

“Here, suck on this,” Luke suggested, handing Jess one of the lozenges, “It will help your throat.”

He popped it in his mouth and immediately made a face, “That is gross,” Jess exclaimed hoarsely, spitting it back into his hand.

“It’s cherry flavour!” Luke informed.

“Doesn’t taste like cherry, tastes like medicine,” Jess mumbled with a betrayed look on his face.

Luke sighed. Wishing that he would just suck it up and deal with the taste. He supposed he couldn’t expect much more from an eleven-year-old though. “How about a popsicle instead?” He suggested, remembering Lorelai’s more kid friendly idea.

The boy’s eyes perked up at that and he quickly agreed. 

In the end, he only managed to eat about half of the cold treat, but he insisted that his throat felt better afterwards.

By the time dinnertime came around and Luke had managed to get Jess to take one more nap, the boy was complaining loudly about being made to stay in bed.

“Can’t I at least sit on the couch so I can watch TV?” He requested, doing his best to look healthier.

“Jess, I know your medicine has kicked in and you’re feeling better, but you were throwing up this morning, you need to stay put until we see how you are in the morning,” Luke explained, not budging from what he had already told his nephew.

Jess let out a noise of frustration that sounded more like the start of a toddler tantrum. Luke, however, resisted the urge to tell his nephew that fact, knowing that it would just earn him a scowl from the boy.

“There’s nothing to do besides just lie here!” Jess complained loudly.

“Why don’t you read a bit,” Luke suggested, stirring the soup he was making.

“I can’t read it hurts my head!” Jess replied, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, the attitude isn’t called for, sick or not,” Luke chastised, making a mental note to start working on Jess’ attitude issue better, “And thank you for just proving my point. If you are too sick to read in bed, then you are too sick to get out of bed.”

“Luuuuke,” Jess sighed exasperated, throwing himself back down on the bed. He laid there with his lip stuck out in a pout for a good ten minutes while Luke finished supper. The apartment was silent and Luke had to stop himself from laughing at his nephew’s childish antics. He always insisted he was too old for most anything, but it was times like these that Luke realized just how young his nephew still was.

Luke carried a tray of soup and bread over to the sulking boy. He smirked down at his nephew whose arms were crossed and eyes were trying way too hard to look anywhere but at his uncle.

“Are you done giving me the silent treatment yet?” Luke questioned with a small smirk.

Jess’ eyes fell on his for all of one second before darting back to looking at the wall with a hmph.

“Ok well you don’t have to speak to me back I do want you to sit up and eat some of this, and that isn’t a suggestion,” Luke requested.

It took a moment, but finally after a bit of hesitation Jess scooted up so that his back was pressed against his headboard and Luke could place the tray of food on his lap.

Once he saw Jess pick up the spoon and eat a mouthful, Luke was satisfied enough to leave the grumpy boy to eat his supper in peace.

As Luke sat alone at the kitchen table eating his own food, he reflected on the day. After a few minutes, he sighed, getting up and walking towards the living room. 

Jess was just finishing his last bite of food when he saw his uncle walking towards him, wheeling the TV over to his bed. “Really!?” he exclaimed, face lighting up.

Luke placed the cabinet with the TV on top in front of the bed before crouching down. “I know that being sick sucks and I’m sorry for being so hard on you. I do know what’s best for you, though. Please remember that next time you’re thinking about what a big ‘meanie’ I am, okay?”

Jess nodded with a smile, “Sorry for not talking to you.”

Luke let out a breathy laugh, “It’s okay. I’m sure I pulled that one on my dad a time or two when I was young.”

He handed Jess the remote and paused for a moment before making a decision. “Scoot over a bit,” he instructed, sliding into the spot beside his nephew and throwing his arm around Jess’ shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 16th

 

It was two days later when Jess was finally back to his old self and ready to go back to school. Luke’s alarm went off early in the morning, the relentless beeping nagging him to get up and start the day. He rolled over to turn it off and let out a groan as his muscles shocked him with pain. Swallowing hard, he found that his throat was dry and miserably sore and his head was pounding. “Nooo,” he thought to himself, closing his eyes once more, “So much for never getting sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s still Wednesday, but it’s already Thursday in some parts of the world and I finished editing so I thought I might as well post!  
> Thank you for the wonderful response I’ve been getting on this lately, I really do appreciate ever one of your comments! This chapter is for one of my reviewers who asked early on for a chapter of Luke dealing with sick Jess! Looks like Jess finally caught a bug for you :P Also I’m quite excited about writing the next chapter since I’ve been thinking about it for a long time! I’m not exactly sure how I’m going to write it yet but I’m excited to finally get to it! So I will see you guys next Thursday and I look forward to reading as many reviews in the meantime as you guys are willing to give me!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

November 25th

Luke sighed, finishing his round of coffee refills and setting the pot back on the counter. He had a dilemma and he had been working all morning trying to figure out a way to fix it. He hadn’t even realized that the end of November was approaching so rapidly, and with his focus on Thanksgiving and preparing a meal for not only himself, Jess and the Gilmore girls, but also all the Stars Hollow residents who needed a place to celebrate, he had been too busy to think too much about anything else. It wasn’t until he had looked at his calendar that morning that he had seen that the dreaded day was in fact nearly upon him and he had to figure something out.

He turned around and noticed the girls entering the diner for their usual Saturday morning breakfast.

“Hola Lucas!” Lorelai greeted in a bad accent, “I gotta say you really outdid yourself with that Thanksgiving feast! We didn’t move an inch from our couch yesterday!”

Luke and Jess hadn’t done much the day after Thanksgiving either. He had allowed Jess to sleep in as late as he wanted, a luxury that Luke didn’t allow too often, and then when he had finally woken up, the boys decided to head over to Jess’ favourite bridge to do a little fishing. Luke was pleased to find out that the younger boy shared his uncle’s enjoyment of the sport, and Luke had enjoyed spending the day listening intently to whatever Jess chose to discuss, happy to spend some extra time getting to know his nephew a bit better.

“How is that different from any other day?” Luke questioned with a smirk.

“Excuuuuse me! Don’t be rude!” Lorelai exclaimed dramatically, “Now you can just say goodbye to the pie compliments I had for you, mister.”

“Oh gee how will I survive,” he replied dryly. 

“Luke, I am in desperate need of your extra chocolate chip pancakes this morning!” Rory declared, changing the subject, “I spent the night at Lane’s house and all we had to eat for supper was wheat sausage,” the girl grimaced in disgust.

“Well, I’m glad to know that you at least got some healthy food into you!” Luke jested.

“Well now I need to drown it out with chocolate and syrup! Please Luke, I’m dying!”

“Coming right up,” Luke smirked, turning towards the kitchen. Suddenly an idea popped into his head that could solve his problem.

“Hey, Lorelai?” 

“Yes?” Lorelai answered when Luke suddenly turned back around.

“Is there any way you could maybe watch Jess for a few nights next week?”

“Um, sure,” she agreed, taken aback by the question, “Why, are you going out of town?”

“Well, not exactly,” Luke replied slowly, “Uh I’m just kind of going to be busy...with paperwork and stuff, and it would really help me if Jess was out of my hair. It will just be for two nights, next Wednesday and Thursday. I can come pick him up Friday morning, or I guess he can just come home after school and-”

“Luke it’s totally fine,” Lorelai assured her friend, a little curious as to why Luke was acting so mysterious. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Me? Oh yeah, of course, um, just you know it would really help out,” Luke stammered.

“Well, it is absolutely no problem. Jess is always welcome of course.”

“Thanks,” Luke said with relief.

“Jess is going to sleep over!? Yay!” Rory clapped, “Can I go up and tell him?”

“Go ahead. I’m not sure what he’s doing to up there,” Luke admitted.

Rory ran up to see her friend leaving the two adults at the table.

Lorelai’s eyes were burning into Luke and he was starting to get uncomfortable. “You sure everything’s alright?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Luke questioned defensively. 

“Ok, just checking,” Lorelai gave in, taking a sip of her coffee while Luke went to get started on their meals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

November 30th

Luke sat up in his quiet apartment the following week. November 30th. He hated that date with a burning passion. If it was up to him, the day would be taken off the calendar altogether and he would never have to deal with it again. Unfortunately, every year it still came, and Luke just had to suffer through the 24 hours the best he could. He was not feeling himself at all, but he was used to this mindset that he developed every year on the same date. It was the reason he had shipped Jess off to Lorelai’s the previous night. He knew how he got on this day, how his personality drifted, how he treated people, even the ones closest to him. This day just seemed to turn him into a completely different person and as much as Luke hated the person he became, he couldn’t help it from happening either. It was the reason that the second year after his dad died, he had made the decision that from then on he would close the diner every year on this date. It was just easier that way. His friends and customers didn’t deserve the wrath that was Luke on November 30th of each year.

However, about a week ago Luke realized that this year would be a little different. This year he had another factor to contend with that freaked him out more than a little bit. He was glad that he had thought quick and asked Lorelai. Jess certainly didn’t deserve his short temper, not the way he got on this particular day anyway.

Luke sighed, staring at nothing in particular. He just didn’t feel right. There was a pain inside him that he just couldn’t explain. A pain that was a mixture of heartbreak, grievance, and regret. 

He took a long shaky breath as he sat on the couch, so far gone in the depth of his own brain that when the phone rang he almost didn’t hear it. He wasn’t going to answer it either. Today was his day to fall off the face of the earth. The day he was allowed to turn the whole world off and be miserable all by himself. But when the answering machine picked up and he heard the person on the other line say the name of Jess’ school, he knew that he had no choice. He supposed he should have let them know that Jess was staying with Lorelai, that if there was an issue they should call her, but it was too late now and though he had tuned out the rest of the message, he managed to force himself to pick up the phone before the person had concluded.

“Hello?”

“Mr Danes?” the voice on the other line questioned.

“That’s me,” Luke sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in preparation for what he was about to hear.

“I’m calling in regard to your nephew, Jess Mariano?”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” Luke inquired, trying to speed the conversation up.

“Well, it seems your nephew got into a bit of a fight with another student today at recess. The boys are both fine, but school policy requires us to send them home for the day when fists are involved.”

Luke exhaled a long breath, trying his best to stay calm when his mood was already foul.

“Ok,” he finally gritted out, sighing again, “Someone will be over soon to pick him up.”

“Someone?” The principal questioned, confused.

Not in the mood to explain the situation, Luke hung up the phone without saying another word. He realized that it was in no way professional, but then again, they were lucky he had answered at all.

He took a few deep breaths before picking up the phone once more and dialing.

“Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking,” a chipper voice picked up at the other end.

“Lorelai, it’s Luke.”

“Luke? Is everything ok?” She questioned alarmed, knowing that the man was supposed to be very busy today.

“I’m fine, but the school called. Jess got into a fight, someone needs to pick him up,” Luke explained.

Lorelai realized what he was implying and spoke quickly. “Luke I’m super busy today. There’s a wedding here tomorrow night and the whole staff is pulling over time. I was actually going to have Sookie pick the kids up and bring them here after school.”

Luke sighed again, realizing that his dark day was not going to go as planned after all.

“No it’s fine, I get it,” he replied gruffly, “I should have realized that you were busy too. I’ll go get him.”

“You sure? I know you’re busy,” Lorelai replied feeling guilty, “I wish I could help more.”

“It’s fine,” Luke reiterated, “I guess I’ll just keep him after all. I’m going to have him here all day anyway and I don’t think he really deserves a sleepover with his friend anymore.”

“Alright,” the woman replied sadly, “I’m sorry you won’t be able to get all your work done after all.”

“It’s really ok,” Luke promised, even though it was far from it, “Thanks for helping anyway.”

“I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, talk later,” Luke mumbled, hanging up the phone and grabbing his coat with a huff. Did Jess really have to choose today to get in trouble?

When he walked through the elementary school doors, Luke spotted his nephew right away, sitting on a bench outside the principal’s door. His eyes were fixated on the floor, but he looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Uncle Luke it wasn’t my fault!” The boy exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

“Stay here while I talk to the principal,” Luke ordered, signaling for his nephew to take a seat once more. 

Luke knocked twice before hearing a faint, ‘come in,’ from the other side.

“Mr Danes,” the principal extended his hand when Luke walked through the door, “Please take a seat.”

Luke sat hesitantly, “What happened?”

“Well, it seems that Jess and another boy got into a fight over a couple of girls. Neither of them would say exactly what was said, but the teacher on duty reported that there were a few words spoken before Jess leaped onto the other boy and started throwing punches. The teacher managed to get them apart before any damage could be done.”

Luke ran his hand across his face and exhaled, “Look, I’m sorry about his behaviour. Jess is usually pretty calm so I’m sure he must have had a reason for getting upset.”

“Reason or not, fighting is not acceptable,” the principal stated pointedly.

“Of course, I understand,” Luke nodded, “Look, I’m not feeling the best today, I promise Jess and I will be having a long chat about this, but if I could just take him home?”

“Sounds good to me,” the principal accepted, “he will be permitted to come back tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Luke replied, getting up. He exited the room and looked to his nephew with a sigh.

“Let’s go,” he motioned to Jess, walking ahead and trusting that his nephew would follow.

Jess sped to keep up with his uncle’s long strides, feeling a little anxious. He had never seen his uncle like this before. Sure he had gotten mad at Jess more than once in the few months that Jess had lived there, but this was a whole different feeling. It was almost like his uncle didn’t care. He didn’t look mad, or upset, or disappointed, he just looked tired and far away. 

When they got up to their apartment, Luke walked across the room towards his bed, leaving Jess standing in the entryway. The boy felt sick to his stomach as his uncle disappeared around the corner. He hated when Luke was mad at him, but he hated this more. At least if Luke yelled, then he knew that things would get fixed and he would soon be forgiven. This was just scary. Jess quietly peeked around the corner. He got even more worried when he saw Luke, sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands. 

The young boy hesitated for a moment before speaking up, just above a whisper, “Uncle Luke?”

Luke’s head snapped up, eyes looking fiery. Ok, so maybe he was mad.

“I’m really sorry Uncle Luke, I swear it wasn’t my fault, he was just-”

“Jess just stop!” his uncle yelled, making Jess shrink back.

“I’m sorry,” the little boy blubbered with a shaky voice.

“Just go lie down or something. In your bed. I need five freakin minutes of peace,” Luke continued, still looking like his mind was elsewhere.

“Ok...” Jess whispered, leaving his uncle to be by himself. As soon as he collapsed onto his bed his throat let out the first of many sobs.

From across the room, Luke heard the sobs that he knew he had caused and his heart was broken. He hated himself, he hated the principal and the boy who had obviously said something horrible enough to evoke such a strong reaction from his nephew. He hated his sister and the drugs and the men. He hated whatever form of God was out there, hated that He had taken his dad from him. He hated the world. Sitting there on his bed, he was flooded with self-pity and pain, but hearing the sobs from the little eleven-year-old boy across the room made him feel something else entirely. It was in that moment that Luke realized that he had messed up. His life wasn’t just about him anymore. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t hide away, get down, block out the world. He couldn’t ship off his kid and pretend that the world around him didn’t still go on. It wasn’t an option anymore. From the moment he signed those adoption papers he signed away that right. Now he had a reason for living, a reason to get up and keep on moving. He was an idiot.

The sobbing continued and Luke couldn’t take it anymore. Standing up, he wiped his own face from the tears he didn’t know he had let fall. Slowly, he turned the corner and peered over towards his nephew’s side of the apartment. The moment his eyes landed on the curled up ball of snot and sobs that was his little boy, Luke felt like he might throw up. He did that. He caused all those tears, all that pain. He was a monster. 

“Jess?” Luke called softly, kneeling beside the boy’s bed. “Jess come here, I’m so sorry, c’mon.”

He pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and began rubbing his back rhythmically. “Shhhhhh,” the uncle soothed, rocking back and forth.

When the little boy’s sobbing subsided to sniffles, Luke spoke up softly. “Did your mom or I ever tell you anything about your grandpa?”

Jess shook his head no against Luke’s chest. He turned his head, watery eyes looking at his uncle expectantly.

“When I was young, your grandpa, my dad, was my favourite person in the world. I loved spending time with him, helping him out in his hardware store, I wanted to be just like him when I grew up,” Luke explained. “When my mom died, your grandma, my dad and I got even closer. He and your mom were all I had and I looked up to him so much, seeing the way he kept our family going, even when his world had come crashing down. He was so strong for us kids, he never showed us that he was hurting,” Luke felt his heart ache, but he knew that he had to continue, “One day though, it was late, your mom was off at a friend’s house or something and it was just me and dad alone at home. He thought that I had gone to bed, but for some reason I was having trouble sleeping that night, so I went downstairs to get some water. That’s when I saw my dad, hunched over the kitchen table with a beer, crying his eyes out. I got really worried because I had never seen my dad cry like that before. After a few minutes, he noticed me watching him and he jumped about a foot in the air. He started yelling at me, told me to get back to bed and not even think about coming back downstairs. You should know that my dad never yelled, never so much as raised his voice. He liked to be the peacekeeper, so when he started in on me that night you better believe I bolted up those stairs and got back in bed.”

“Were you scared?” Jess questioned suddenly, engrossed in the story.

“I was a bit, but I was more worried about my dad. Of course, after that, there was no way I was going to fall asleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning, my dad came up to my room, scooped me into his arms and told me how much I reminded him of my mom. We sat up in my room until three in the morning talking about mom, remembering our favourite times with her. When I was just about to doze off, my dad spoke up again, and he told me something that I still think about to this day. He said, ‘Luke, it’s okay to be strong for the people you love, but sometimes it’s good to show them that you get beaten down too. Everyone has tough times, but it’s how you pick yourself back up that proves who you really are.’ I still hear those words in my head every single day.” 

“What happened to your dad?” Jess questioned.

“Well,” Luke said thoughtfully, swallowing the lump in his throat, “He got sick, really really sick, and he died five years ago today,” he admitted.

“So I’ll never meet him?” Jess asked sadly.

Luke squeezed the little boy a little tighter, “I know you don’t remember, but you did meet him a few times when you were really small.”

“I did?”

“Yes you did. He was there the day you were born and he fell in love with you instantly. The last time he saw you was when you were three. You and your mom were visiting Stars Hollow and you and him instantly bonded. He used to pull coins out of your ear, and no matter how many times he did it, it would send you into a fit of giggles. I think of that every time I see you do a magic trick.”

“Grandpa liked magic like I do?” Jess asked excitedly.

“He did. You two are actually a lot alike. Your sense of humour, your intelligence, the way that you want to fix all your problems on your own.”

“I wish I could remember him,” the boy sighed sadly.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Luke promised. “I’m sorry about today Jess. Sometimes I forget what my dad told me. I try to bottle up my emotions and handle things on my own. I was sad today, and instead of letting you know that, I lashed out on you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s ok,” Jess shrugged, “I’m sorry you miss your dad. I miss my mom sometimes.”

“You do?” Luke asked, encouraging him to continue. 

“Sometimes,” the boy nodded, “but then I remember that I have you, and you will never leave me.”

“You bet I won’t kid,” Luke hugged Jess tight, “And I need to remember that it’s the same the other way around. We’re in this together.”

“Forever?” Jess questioned holding out his pinky.

“Forever and always,” Luke promised, latching on to his nephew’s finger, making the ultimate promise.

They sat like that for a long time. Jess soaking in his uncle’s comfort and Luke thinking about how lucky he was to have the little boy in his life.

“So,” Luke spoke again, remembering the events of the day, “Why did you get into a fight today?”

Jess sighed dramatically at his uncle for bringing up the subject again, “It really wasn’t my fault Uncle Luke! You can ask Rory!”

“Ok that’s fine, but I want to know what happened.”

“Blake was being a jerk!” He stated bluntly, “He was saying mean things to Rory and Lane, and he knocked my book out of my hand! He deserved to be hit Uncle Luke! I wish I could have had time to give him a black eye, but the dumb teacher pulled me off too fast.”

“Hey now! I don’t ever want to hear you say something like that Jess. I understand he wasn’t being the nicest to you guys and I’m happy that you stuck up for your friends, but you don’t hit people. Next time something like that happens I want you to walk away, or find a teacher, got it?”

“Fine,” Jess agreed begrudgingly, “I still think he deserved a black eye-”

“Jess,” Luke warned.

“Ok, ok, ok! No more brawling! I got it...” 

“Thank you,” Luke drawled. “If you want I can call the school and speak to them about the boy-”

“No way!” Jess interrupted dramatically, “That is SO uncool, getting your parent to tattle for you.” 

Luke let out a breathy laugh, remembering the kid code of being eleven. “Fine. But this better not continue or I will get involved, ok?”

“Yes, fine, ok, just don’t call my teacher,” Jess begged.

“I won’t,” Luke swore. He gently stirred from his position underneath his nephew, feeling pins and needles in his legs from being in the same position for so long. “What do you say we have some lunch?” he suggested, surprised that he was actually feeling somewhat hungry. 

“Can we have grilled cheese?” Jess requested with a twinkle in his eye.

Luke smiled fondly at his nephew, “I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t get this done in time but I managed! I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I know some of you really wanted to see the others taking care of a sick Luke and I was really considering writing it but I already had this chapter planned and I didn’t want two chapters in a row that revolved around taking care of Luke. If you guys still really want to see it let me know and maybe I will write a little ‘missing moments’ one-shot about what happened while Luke was sick. :)
> 
> I will be out of town this weekend (I’m currently on the train to Toronto) for the Supernatural convention. This is my 5th year going but it is the first time since I have watched Gilmore Girls so I am pretty excited to meet Jared again knowing that I am meeting Dean Forester haha (I know there are a lot of Dean haters out there but Jared is so sweet!) Anyway I will be gone all weekend and then it’s Thanksgiving for us Canadians so I’m going to try to get a chapter up by next Thursday but I’m not going to make any promises this week!
> 
> So I’ll hopefully talk to you guys next week and I would love some reviews in the meantime :)


	13. Chapter 13

December 2nd

The arrival of the weekend was a blessing after the emotional roller coaster that was the previous week. The rest of Luke's dark day went a lot better after the boys had had their chat, but even though the day had turned out better than expected, Luke was still happy to have the day behind him for another year.

Jess had gone back to school the next day, along with a note of apology to the boy that he hit. He had protested heavily about that idea, but Luke had insisted that it was not ok to throw the first punch and that Jess needed to be the bigger man. It was up to the other boy to decide if he would do the right thing as well. That didn't mean, however, that Jess hadn't sat at his desk with a scowl on his face the entire time he was made to write it.

Lorelai was relieved to see both boys standing and fairly happy when she went in for her morning coffee the next day, and though she pestered Luke for some time, Luke had refused to divulge any of the mysteries of the day before. Maybe some day he would feel comfortable opening up to other people about his day and how it made him feel, but for now he was proud of himself for letting Jess in. The boys had already decided that next year they would do something really special in honour of William, figuring that celebrating his life was better than hiding from the world. They were both going to work on communicating better with each other.

It was Saturday now and Luke had decided to book extra staff so that he and Jess could get away and do something fun, just the two of them, to celebrate the end of the hard week.

The uncle woke Jess at 8am sharp, and though Jess thought that it was a bit early to be waking up on a weekend, he did so without complaint because he was just as happy to get away from the diner on a day that was usually devoted to Luke working and Jess entertaining himself.

“Don’t forget your hat and mitts Jess. I put them on the table for you,” Luke reminded, grabbing his coat from the front closet.

“I don’t need them Uncle Luke, besides I just fixed my hair just right,” Jess complained.

“Jess, remember that conversation we had about me knowing what’s best for you? Just put on the hat, it’s cold out and I don’t think you want to get sick again right?” Luke questioned, wondering if the boy would ever listen to him without a fuss.

Jess sighed, grabbing the clothes off the table, “Fine, are we ready to go yet?” he asked, starting to get hot in his coat.

“Yes, let’s go,” Luke agreed, “You know we could get going a lot faster if you didn’t give me a hard time about everything...” he drowned on, Jess trudging behind, used to his uncle’s nagging by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why won’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Jess questioned as Luke drove.

“Because we’re almost there and then you’ll see,” Luke informed, causing his nephew to sigh dramatically.

“We’ve been driving forever,” Jess complained, leaning his head against the window.

“We’ve been driving for twenty minutes,” Luke corrected as he made a turn.

“I’m hungry,” Jess informed a moment later.

“We just had breakfast,” Luke reminded in astonishment.

“Well what are we having for lunch?” The boy asked, holding his stomach as if he was in pain.

“We’re going to go someplace special,” was all Luke would reveal, “I’ve got some fruit and granola bars in that bag at your feet if you’re really that hungry. We’ll go for lunch after our first stop.”

The boy reached for the bag to investigate and though he would have rather a different treat, he munched happily on the granola bars for a few minutes anyway, making sure to leave the fruit part for his uncle.

“Now I’m thirsty,” Jess piped up once he swallowed his last bite, making Luke seriously wonder if a day of bonding was really worth this much pain.

“Jess we will be there in literally two minutes, can you just sit quietly until then please,” the uncle practically begged, the thirty-minute car ride feeling much much longer. 

Jess kept his mouth shut after that, watching out the window as he hummed to his favourite Clash song. True to his word, Luke pulled into the parking lot two minutes later and shut the engine off. Jess looked out the window, eager to see the first mystery stop of the day. He was surprised when he noticed a sign reading, ‘Checkered Flag Raceway,’and upon further inspection, a huge track lined with go-karts of various colours. 

“We’re going go-karting?” Jess asked in astonishment.

“I thought it might be fun,” Luke shrugged, thinking back to the previous night when he had been up late researching ‘fun things to do near Hartford, Connecticut.’

“You’re going go-karting?” Jess reworded his question, still in disbelief.

“Hey, you better watch out! Or are you just scared that I will beat you!?” Luke challenged the suddenly excited boy. 

“No way, old man!” Jess joked, jumping in his seat.

“We’ll see who you’re calling old soon enough!” Luke smirked, getting out of the truck.

The boys made their way to the check in counter and Luke ordered their tickets.

“We’ll just need the child to stand beside the sizing chart to make sure he’s tall enough,” the employee instructed when Luke went to pay. As Jess got sized by the teenaged attendee, Luke prayed that he would make the cut, not wanting Jess to be disappointed on their special day.

Luckily a moment later, Jess came bouncing back with a smile.

“Lucky you, his head just scrapped the top bar,” the teenager informed, directing the second part of his comment at Luke.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief that his somewhat short nephew was able to drive. He doubted that going to see a movie after being promised go-karting would have gone over well with the eleven-year-old.

The boys got suited up quickly and got ready for their races. Even though it was Saturday, they were some of the only ones on the track and Luke figured the cold weather had something to do with it. He laughed to himself as he saw Jess give in and put on the mitts that the uncle had insisted he bring. 

It took them a little less than an hour to complete their five races. By the fourth, Jess had been growing increasingly frustrated with himself. The little boy had been having a tougher time than he had expected operating the small vehicle and although Luke tried his best to go easy on him, the older man somehow kept managing to beat the poor boy. As they were getting ready for their fifth and final race, Luke could tell that the good sportsmanship that the eleven-year-old had been attempting to keep was slowly slipping away, and the uncle feared the bad attitude that would soon follow.

“Jess remember we’re just having fun,” Luke reminded as they got prepared for their final trip, “Nobody’s keeping score.”

“Of course the winner would say that,” Jess lipped annoyed.

“Come on Jess, take a deep breath and let’s have fun ok?”

Jess managed a stiff nod before getting back into his kart for the fifth attempt.

Luck was on both the uncle and nephew’s side this time, however, and as the two karts sped passed the finish line, both boys were happy to see that Jess had finally figured out the workings of his kart. At the last second he had managed to zip past his uncle without Luke even realizing that he was gaining on him. When Luke had realized what had happened he was even more pleased and a bit proud to know that the boy had won fair and square, without the uncle having to feel guilty about going easy on him.

“Hey Jess! You did it! Good job bud!” Luke praised getting out of his kart.

Jess heard his uncle’s compliments, trying hard not to act too excited, but failing miserably as a smile crept past his lips. Go-karting was a lot of fun, Jess mused, but it was way more fun when you won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fresh air and competition seemed to be just the trick to work up quite an appetite and after giving back the necessary equipment and heading for the truck, both boys realized that it was definitely time for lunch. It was only a short trip to the place Luke had in mind and within ten minutes the boys pulled up to an old looking restaurant just outside Hartford. 

“Sniffy’s Tavern?” Jess questioned, scrunching up his nose, “What kinda name is that?”

“The kind that belongs to some good friends of mine,” Luke informed, turning off the truck. “I used to come here all the time before you came along. I thought that maybe it was time to introduce you.”

“Who are they?” Jess asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Well, they are sort of like my second parents,” Luke explained, “Maisy was my mom’s best friend, and I grew up spending a lot of time with her and her husband, then when my parents died they really helped me out.”

“Oh,” was all Jess spoke, staring intently at the door.

“I know we were talking about your grandpa a lot this week, and I’m really sorry that you don’t remember him, but I thought it would be nice for you to have some sort of grandparent figures that you could meet,” Luke explained. He noticed his nephew’s anxious expression and quickly added, “Don’t worry bud, they’re going to love you.”

Jess nodded once. Luke wasn’t surprised to see that his nephew was nervous. Jess had never been too good at meeting new people or being social in general, but he was sure that this meeting would be for the best, and give the boy a bit more family to love him.

“Ready?” The uncle asked.

“Mmhmm,” Jess mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt slowly.

They walked across the parking lot and Luke opened the door, letting Jess pass in front of him into the restaurant.

“Are you sure I can be in here?” Jess questioned seriously, “Doesn’t a tavern mean bar?”

Luke laughed out loud at Jess’ remark, “You’re fine, it’s just a restaurant with a fancy name. We won’t order you any alcohol, how about that?” he reasoned, guiding him to a booth in the back.

“Maybe I could try some?” Jess said cheekily.

That caused Luke to snort once more, “Maybe in ten years.”

“Lucas!” The pair heard from across the restaurant, cutting their conversation off. Luke turned to see an older lady speeding towards them, arms held open. When she got close enough, she pulled Luke up from his seat and wrapped him in her arms tightly. Luke’s face lit up in a way that Jess had never seen before. “Do you just seat yourself now!?” She questioned, but Jess could tell that she was only pretending to be mad.

“Maisy, good to see you,” Luke responded as they pulled apart. 

“I’ll say so,” Maisy agreed, “It’s been months since you’ve been around! I was just telling Buddy the other day that I was getting worried about you!”

“Sorry, been a bit busy lately,” Luke apologized.

“And you’ve brought a friend,” Maisy continued, turning her attention to Jess, “Who’s this young man Luke?”

“Well,” Luke started, “That’s actually part of the reason you haven’t seen me in a while. Maisy, this is my nephew, Jess. You remember Liz had a kid? Well things got a little...complicated,” he explained, giving Maisy a look as to say he would explain that part later, “So I adopted Jess a few months ago, right bud?”

Jess nodded shyly as Maisy’s eyes turned from confusion to excitement.

“And you’ve kept us from this little boy for that long!?” Maisy exclaimed excitedly, pulling Jess up from his seat as well, “Come here!” she pulled Jess in tight, making him give Luke a look from behind. Luke gave him a shrug in return but was still smiling.

“Buddy! Get out here,” she yelled across the restaurant.

A moment later a man who looked even older than Maisy came out from the back room and within a minute Luke and Jess were submitted to more greetings. By the end of it, Jess thought he may have cracked a rib from the intensity of the hugs he had received from the complete strangers. He wondered how they would act with people who they actually loved.

“Now Jess,” Maisy turned to him once the introductions were through, “I want to know everything about you! And you’re going to have to let me know when your birthday is, of course, we can’t miss that! And what your favourite foods are and oh how old are you?”

“I’m going to be twelve soon,” Jess interrupted, thinking it best to at least answer one of the questions she was spitting out at him.

“Mais, maybe just give him a second to take everything in,” Luke suggested, amused.

“Oh of course deary,” Maisy agreed, “Why don’t we get you two some lunch to start and then we can talk, I’m sure that’s the reason you came in here!” she smiled at the boys.

“Oh good thinking Mais, how about the-” Buddy questioned, making a motion with his hands.

“That’s just what I was thinking!” Maisy agreed as the couple began to walk away.

“I didn’t get to see the menu,” Jess complained when they had disappeared behind the door again.

“Doesn’t matter,” Luke shook his head, “They wouldn’t have brought you what you ordered anyway.

“Well that doesn’t sound like good business...” Jess muttered.

Ten minutes later, the couple came back out, placing a personal size pizza in front of each boy. 

“Not the most fancy meal,” Buddy admitted, “But, we figured pizza was the perfect food for a boys’ day out.”

“It’s great,” Luke promised, “Right Jess?”

Jess nodded, already stuffing the cheesy goodness into his mouth.

“And we’ve got lots of desserts for you after lunch Jess,” Maisy gushed to her new surrogate grandson.

“He does not need to be loaded up on sugar,” Luke broke in even though he knew it was pointless.

“Oh Lucas you hush, he’s the closest thing I have to a grandbaby and I will spoil him however I like,” Maisy shot back, “Don’t worry, there’s enough treats for you as well, don’t you think I forgot that it was your birthday a few weeks ago!”

Jess’ ears perked up at that information, “It was?” he spoke up suddenly, “Uncle Luke you never told me that.”

Luke sighed, wishing that the woman hadn’t said anything, “That’s because I do not need a big fuss made about it,” he informed, giving Maisy a pointed look.

“Oh Luke, you only turn thirty once, are you telling me you didn’t celebrate?”

“I don’t need to celebrate,” Luke countered, “Nobody knows my birthday and I like it that way.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Jess exclaimed, feeling hurt, “What day was it?”

“He was born November 19th,” Maisy informed, “I should know I was right there as he popped his little tushy out into the world!”

“Ok! Jeez. See this is exactly why I keep it to myself,” Luke muttered, turning red.

Jess rapidly scanned his brain trying to remember what they had done on the 19th of November. There had been so much going on in the last month that every day seemed like a blur and when he couldn’t come up with anything he just hoped that he hadn’t given his uncle too much attitude on that day. Luke had been so good to him and the thought that he had missed his birthday made him a bit sick. Thirty was a big number and knowing that Luke had let the day pass without so much as hearing a ‘happy birthday’ made Jess incredibly sad. He was going to make up for it somehow though, he would think of something.

The rest of lunch was spent with Jess answering question after question as his new ‘grandparents’ got to know him better. He couldn’t believe the amount of affection they were showing him even though they had just met him. Nobody had treated him so good upon first meeting the boy, except Luke of course, but these two were treating him as if they had known him his whole life. Two hours later and the older pair were already making plans to celebrate Jess’ birthday. Jess had never known what it was like to have grandparents, but watching Maisy and Buddy gush over him made him think that it must feel something like this.

Luke enjoyed watching Jess get dotted on all afternoon, just as he expected they would as soon as he introduced the boy to the couple, but after a few hours he noticed the boy start to appear restless and Luke figured that it had been a long enough visit for the first meeting.

“Well Jess, we had better get going,” Luke broke in when he found an appropriate time. He stood up and Jess followed suit.

“Oh Lucas, don’t be a stranger!” Maisy ordered, wrapping him into a hug once again, “I don’t want to go so long between visit again, you hear me?”

“We’ll be back soon Maisy, I promise,” Luke reassured.

“Jess you pester your uncle to bring you back to visit, ok?” Maisy instructed, giving him a hug as Buddy shook Luke’s hand.

“Alright,” Jess nodded, deciding that he already felt quite comfortable with the pair and would be happy to maybe come back to visit sometime.

Leaving the tavern, arms loaded with sugary death, as Luke put it, the boys were starting to feel the mid-afternoon tiredness of a full day set in. There was still one more stop Luke wanted to make before going home, however.

“Where are we going?” Jess questioned when he noticed they weren’t headed in the direction of Stars Hollow.

“Well, when I was telling Lorelai about our plans for the day, she was telling me about a place that Rory always demands to go to every time they come to Hartford, and I figured you would probably like it too,” Luke informed as he drove.

Jess furrowed his brow as he watched his uncle drive. He wasn’t sure what else his uncle could have planned after the amazing day they had already had. 

Soon, Luke pulled up to another building and when Jess looked out the window he couldn’t help but smile. Of course Luke would take him to a bookstore. Not just any bookstore, Jess thought as he surveyed the building. This bookstore looked absolutely massive and it reminded him of the public library that he liked to frequent back in New York.

“Can we go in?” Jess asked in a daze, way too focused on the building in front of him to realize how funny his question was.

“Well I thought we could just come look at the outside of the building,” Luke laughed at his nephew.

Jess turned back to face his uncle, sticking his tongue out before excitedly opening the door to get out.

The inside of the store was even more breathtaking to Jess than the outside and he could understand why Rory would love this place so much.

“You can pick out a book if you want,” Luke offered to the overexcited boy.

“Really?” Jess asked, not knowing where to start his browsing. “It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Luke winked at the boy whose face lit up. 

“Thanks Luke!” He exclaimed genuinely, running off as Luke attempted to keep up.

Luke wasn’t aware that choosing one book would be such a big ordeal, but it wasn’t until over an hour later that they were finally back in the truck, Jess chatting happily about his newest purchase.

“I made sure that I got one that I know Rory hasn’t read either, that way she can borrow it when I’m done,” Jess informed, proving to Luke once again just how special his nephew really was.

“That was a good idea.”

“Yeah I can’t wait to tell her! I hope they come to the diner for supper tonight!” 

“I’m sure they will,” Luke bet, listening as his nephew continued to chatter animatedly about the day.

Soon they were pulling up to the diner and Luke killed the engine for the last time. He made to get out, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“This was the best day ever!” Jess admitted, smiling wide, “Thanks Uncle Luke.” 

The little boy proceeded to bend down to hug the older man’s arm, a moment later opening the door to get out. He let himself into the diner happily, leaving his uncle still sitting a bit stunned in the car, heart filled with warmth, head filled with new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but it finally came together! This chapter is for the person who asked to see Jess meet Maisy and Buddy, I’m sure we’ll be seeing them again!
> 
> Also, fun fact: The line about Luke looking up ‘fun things to do in Hartford’ was totally what I did last night, trying to come up with a scene for this chapter haha 
> 
> Anyway, you guys the feedback I’ve been getting lately has been amazing! You’re really making me feel special and I’d love it if you kept the reviews coming! I was having trouble writing this and I just started thinking about what you guys would say about the scene and voila the words just came to me! So thank you so so much!!


	14. Chapter 14

December 3rd

Jess had laid in bed the entire night trying to come up with a way to make it up to his uncle for missing his birthday. As he thought back to the previous day, his stomach churned with guilt. It had been one of the best days Jess had ever had in all his eleven years, and it was all because of his uncle. The boy tossed around in his bed again. Luke had deserved a special day, and even though he knew that it wasn’t his fault that his uncle hadn’t told Jess about his birthday, somehow Jess still felt responsible for not giving Luke as special of a birthday as Luke had given him on just a random Saturday in December.

He needed to come up with a plan. Just because the day had passed, didn’t mean that they couldn’t still celebrate. Thirty was a big number after all. 

The first step was getting Luke a gift, Jess decided. Unfortunately, you needed money to buy gifts, and that wasn’t exactly something Jess had. When he had been living in New York, Jess would often do odd jobs for neighbours and businesses in order to make some extra pocket money for when the food supplies ran short, however, living with Luke, Jess no longer had the need. If Jess needed something, Luke would usually buy it for him. He couldn’t ask Luke for money for his own birthday present, though. Somehow he would have to come up with a different solution.

It was about four in the morning when an idea popped into his head.

Slowly and quietly, Jess crept out of his bed, checking first to make sure his uncle was still snoring softly. When the coast was clear, Jess quickly made his way to the door and let himself out. He tiptoed down the stairs to the diner and waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to turn the light on or else he’d be caught. He knew that he would have to be quick if he wanted to get what he needed and be back in bed before his uncle woke to open the diner. 

Plan in mind, he made his way toward the cash register and grabbed the key from the hiding place under the coffee cup on the shelf. Turning the key, Jess smiled when he saw what was inside. There was tons of money in the cash register, Jess noted happily. He was actually quite proud of himself for thinking of this idea so quickly. This way he wasn’t borrowing money from his uncle, he would be borrowing it from the diner! At least that’s how the eleven-year-old saw it. And after the gift was bought he could find a few small jobs to do to earn the money back. 

He slowly grabbed for the money, deciding that twenty dollars would probably be enough for now. Having got what he needed, he went to close the register but stopped when he heard a loud voice behind him

“Jess William, what do you think you’re doing!?” 

The sudden voice of his uncle breaking the silence of the night startled Jess, causing him to freeze in place. He wanted to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, that he was only borrowing the money and would pay it back in a few days, but doing so would mean that he would have to tell the man about the birthday plans, and Jess didn’t want to do that. So instead he stood there, unsure what to say, and looking guilty.

Luke marched over to his nephew, disappointment and frustration written all over his face. He grabbed the boy’s wrist, causing the money to fall to the floor, and pulled him away from the register. Turning him to the side, he landed three rapid swats to Jess’ unsuspecting backside, causing the boy to cry out, more from the shock than the pain.

“Upstairs right now,” Luke ordered in an angry tone, letting go of the boy’s arm and pushing him in the direction of the stairs. 

“Uncle Luke I-”

“Just go upstairs, Jess. I will be up in a minute and we’ll talk,” Luke promised, back turned away from the boy.

Jess took a shaky breath, but turned for the stairs, not wanting to give Luke a reason to be any more mad than he already was.

This was not how everything was supposed to go, the boy thought as he climbed the stairs. He was supposed to plan a nice birthday surprise for his uncle to show Luke how much he appreciated him. But, of course, Jess had to go and screw everything up. His plan had backfired and now everything was going wrong. Jess mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Luke would never trust him again. After everything the man had done for him the day before, and this is how Jess had repaid him. He absentmindedly rubbed at the sting in his bum as he waited for his uncle to come upstairs.

It was a good ten minutes later when Luke reappeared through the door. He grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it over to where Jess was sitting crossed legged on his bed. Sitting down, he rubbed his hand across his face slowly before speaking.

“Alright, explain,” he instructed.

Jess wasn’t prepared to be given the floor so fast. He had expected his uncle to come upstairs and lecture him before he would get a chance to get a word in. Sure the ten minutes he was alone upstairs should have been plenty of time to come up with a satisfactory explanation to give to his uncle about his misdeeds, yet sitting there now, in the dimly lit room with his uncle sitting in front of him, left Jess at a loss for words. His eyes drifted down to his sock feet as he inattentively picked at the hole forming in the right toe.

“Jess I’m giving you the chance to explain yourself, but if you choose not to I’ll just have to punish you based on what I saw, and I’d really rather not do that,” Luke encouraged tiredly.

“I was just borrowing it,” Jess whispered with a pout.

“If you want to borrow something you first have to ask the person if you can,” Luke sighed, “and I’m telling you right now Jess that you may never take money out of the register.”

“I was going to give it back!” Jess insisted defensively.

“If you needed money so bad why didn’t you just ask me?” Luke questioned.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not? What did you need the money so badly for anyway that had you sneaking down at four in the morning to get it?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” Jess muttered.

The uncle gave the boy a confused look, not liking that Jess was keeping secrets from him.

“Why not?”

“I just can’t,” Jess stressed, “Please Uncle Luke I promise it’s not for anything bad, but I really can’t tell you.”

Luke eyed his nephew for a moment. “Fine,” he finally gave in, too tired to argue any further and willing to believe his nephew when he said it wasn’t something he wouldn’t approve of.

The boys stared at each other for a few seconds in silence.

“Jess you’re old enough to know that stealing is wrong,” Luke finally spoke up, “And I refuse to believe that you really thought deep down that ‘borrowing’ it was any different. Am I right?”

Jess shrugged once, “I guess I had a feeling that maybe you wouldn’t like it if you knew. But I didn’t know how else to get the money without asking you! And I really was going to pay it back!”

Luke sighed, really not feeling like dealing with this at 4:30 in the morning. 

“The point is you still did it Jess, even though you knew it was wrong.”

Jess’ eyes fell onto his lap once more, “I’m sorry.”

The uncle sat there a minute in thought. Sometimes it was really hard to parent his nephew. What the boy had done was wrong, they both knew that, yet for some reason Luke knew that if the boy had known it was wrong and he decided to go ahead and do it anyway, then it must have been important to him. 

“Stealing is wrong,” the uncle reiterated once more, “and I never want to find out that you did it again, do you hear me?”

Jess nodded apologetically. 

“You’re grounded-” the uncle began to sentence, but was quickly cut off.

“Uncle Luke no!” Jess shrieked in panic, “I have something I really need to do today,” he begged, still wanting to make sure his uncle got the birthday he deserved.

“Jess your punishments aren’t up for debate,” Luke said firmly.

“Please Uncle Luke! Please, please, please! I’ll take any other punishment! You can even spank me some more if you want,” Jess offered, knowing that his uncle was aware that the word was a touchy subject for him.

“Jess,” Luke shook his head in disbelief, “This issue doesn’t warrant any more spanking than you already got. I’m saying you’re grounded and you’re grounded.” 

Jess felt the tears forming at the corners of his eyes out of frustration. He needed to be free today to organize some sort of surprise. He was hoping to meet up with Rory and maybe even Lorelai to brainstorm, but he wouldn’t be able to do that if he was grounded. 

“Uncle Luke, pleeeeeease,” he cried once more, “Any other punishment without complaint.”

Luke exhaled, watching his nephew’s hysterics. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “Listen,” he finally spoke, “I want you to get in bed, I think we could both use a bit more sleep. We will discuss this more when we wake up and maybe, maybe Jess, we can compromise on some other punishment.”

The answer satisfied Jess and he quickly scrambled to get back under his covers.

Luke pulled the boy’s covers up to his chin and gave him a look. “Get some sleep,” he ordered his little rebel as he moved to turn off the bedside lamp.

He crossed the apartment and got back into bed himself, although not really expecting to sleep. His mind was racing far too much trying to decide just how to deal with the miscreant across the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess woke again at nine and as he opened his eyes the events of the early morning came rushing back to him. Guilt setting in once more, he turned on his side and spotted his uncle, sitting at the kitchen table, busy in the middle of what looked like some sort of school project. He furrowed his brow, wondering what the man could be up to so early in the morning.

Jess sat up and let his feet fall to the floor, before standing and shuffling towards his uncle. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, trying to catch a peek at the papers and poster board covering the table.

Luke shuffled some papers quickly, turning to his nephew and guiding him away from the table. 

“I’ll explain in a bit,” he informed, “Right now I want you to get in the shower, you haven’t washed in two days and you stink.”

“I do not!” Jess denied, feeling a little relief to see that his uncle was joking with him again.

“Go,” Luke smirked, “we’ll talk when you get out.”

Jess showered slowly, still feeling tired from the night before and a bit nervous about the talk that his uncle had in mind. He was glad that his uncle was in a better mood than a few hours ago, but he had still promised Jess that the subject was not forgotten. 

When he was squeaky clean and dressed for the day, the boy took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom to face his uncle.

The table was now clean again, other than the poster board which was lying across it, face down. Luke was in the kitchen and when he saw his nephew, he gestured him over. 

“Come sit at the table,” he directed, grabbing the milk as well as the box of cereal from on top of the fridge. He set the food, along with a bowl and spoon, in front of Jess at the table.

Jess took the cue and began pouring his breakfast. When he took his first bite, Luke came over and sat in front of him.

“I thought about what you told me this morning,” Luke started, “and we’re still going to deal with the cash register thing, but you did make a good point.”

“I did?” Jess questioned, mouth full of cereal.

“Swallow first Jess,” Luke reprimanded with a disgusted look, “yes you did. You are nearly twelve years old and I think it’s time you started having some money for yourself.”

“Really!?” Jess asked, not expecting a conversation like this after what he did.

“Yes really,” Luke confirmed, “but don’t think I’m just going to hand it to you. You are going to earn it.”

Jess nodded, encouraging his uncle to continue.

Luke stood up once again and picked up the poster board from where it was resting on the table, turning it towards his nephew.

There was a chart with days of the week on it, as well as a list below it with two rows titled, ‘Rules.’

“This is going to be our new system,” Luke explained, glancing towards the paper, “You’re going to start the week off with ten dollars, your attitude and behaviour throughout the week will determine how much of it you get to keep at the end of the week.”

Luke glanced at his nephew to make sure he was paying attention before continuing. 

“You get two chances a day Jess, two warnings, the third time you will lose a dollar. The more serious rules on this side,” Luke motioned to the second row, “Will lose you a dollar, or possibly more, automatically, whether your warnings are used up or not.”

Jess glanced at the list of rules. The first column was simple things, eye rolling, swearing, complaining about homework, general disrespect, the other side read more serious things such as lying, fighting and to Jess’ dismay, stealing was also included. It really was quite simple to understand, and even though Jess felt like he was a bit too old for such a childish chart, he had to admit that it would solve his money issue.

“This doesn’t mean you won’t get additional punishments if the situation warrants it,” Luke thought it important to mention, “but I’m hoping it will help us improve on our day to day problems. I’m also going to post a list on here of chores I would like you to do throughout the week. If the list isn’t done by Saturday then you will lose two dollars. Do you have any questions?”

Jess pondered for a moment before shaking his head, “I don’t think so...Am I still in trouble for what happened this morning?” he asked hesitantly, nearly kicking himself for possibly reminding his uncle of his misdeeds.

Luke sighed, “I don’t know what you were so upset about missing today that had you begging not to be grounded, but I’ve decided to compromise with you. You may go out and do whatever it is you so desperately needed to do today, but for the rest of the week you will be staying inside after school with no entertainment. You will also be on dish duty for an hour a day this week to make it up to the diner. Fair?”

Jess scrunched up his face at his sentence, but gave in, “Okayyyyy,” he drawled out, accepting his fate. At least he could still plan the birthday surprise for his uncle. 

“Well I’m glad you agree because you didn’t really have a choice,” Luke smirked.

“Can I go out right now?” Jess asked, sensing that the conversation was over.

Luke shook his head at as his nephew’s eagerness, wishing he knew what the boy was up to, “Fine, get out of here, enjoy your last day of freedom,” Luke shooed him out the door.

Once Jess was out of sight, Luke turned back to the poster, picking it up and grabbing a tack to hang it on the wall. He was quite proud of himself for coming up with the hopefully effective system. When he thought about it, he realized that he probably should have done it from the start. Sat the boy down, gone over the rules. But, it was better late than never, and Luke hoped that this system would help aid him in working on some of his nephew’s more frequent behavioural issues. Jess wasn’t used to rules when he lived with his mom, but Luke was hoping that the ‘positive reinforcement’ as the parenting books would call it, would encourage Jess to follow his uncle’s rules a bit better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess ran in the direction of the Gilmore house, hoping that the girls were still at home, considering they hadn’t been at the diner when he passed through. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get everything accomplished in the one day that Luke had given him. He made it to the Gilmore’s in record time, panting as he knocked loudly on the door. 

Lorelai answered the door, still in her pajamas even though it was already after ten in the morning, and holding a cup of coffee that Jess suspected wasn’t her first. 

“Hey Jess, running from the cops?” she questioned the sweaty boy.

“What? No!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your alibi,” she assured in a serious tone.

Rory popped her head out from behind her mother after hearing her best friend’s name, “Hey Jess! You wanna do something?”

“I need your guy’s help,” Jess cut to the chase.

“This sounds serious,” Lorelai noted, awaiting information.

“It is!” Jess confirmed, “Do either of you know when Uncle Luke’s birthday is?”

The girls stood in thought for a moment before Lorelai spoke, “Well, I remember him telling me he was a Scorpio,” she pondered, remembering their first meeting fondly. “Oh my gosh!”

Jess knew that the older Gilmore had become aware of the issue at that point and he nodded seriously at her exclamation.

“What, what!?” Rory wondered, not catching on.

“We missed Luke’s birthday didn’t we?” she turned to Jess for confirmation.

“He took me to meet these old friends of his yesterday and they said to him ‘don’t think we forgot that it was your birthday a few weeks ago’ and when I asked them when it was, they told me it was November 19th!” Jess retold, “Luke didn’t seem too happy that they told me, but how could he not tell us!?”

“That’s Luke, never wanting a big fuss made about him,” Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah well it was his thirtieth birthday and he didn’t even get a card!” Jess frowned, “I was hoping that we could come up with a way to celebrate now.”

“Ok,” Lorelai agreed, already in thought, “Well I work until three tomorrow, I could-”

“No, it has to be today!” Jess informed, “I’m grounded this week, whatever we do has to be today.”

“You’re grounded...this week?” Lorelai questioned confused.

“Not again!” Rory cried in disappointment.

Jess sighed, “It’s a long story, but we don’t have time right now! We need to hurry and think of something.”

“What if we have a party here tonight?” Rory suggested.

“Definitely a possibility, but I’m not sure Luke would appreciate a bunch of people over here celebrating him,” Lorelai concluded.

“We could just have us?” Jess shrugged. “We could make him dinner and have a cake and presents and decorations!”

“Yeah!” Rory exclaimed excited.

“Ok rugrats, but you’re forgetting one thing, I’m not exactly the world’s best cook,” Lorelai reminded.

“We could get take out?” Rory shrugged.

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, “As long as we’re celebrating I don’t think it really matters if we actually make the food.”

“Ok then, it’s settled,” Lorelai gave in, “First we should probably go to Weston’s and order a cake so that we can go present shopping and pick it up after,” she started planning aloud. 

“Umm,” Jess started, suddenly quiet.

“What’s wrong?” Lorelai questioned.

“Well, I don’t exactly have any money right now,” Jess expressed his dilemma, “Kinda part of the reason I’m grounded. And I don’t really want to ask Luke for money for his own birthday.”

“Jess it’s fine, I can cover it,” Lorelai assured.

“But I’ll have money soon!” Jess promised, “And then I can pay you back!”

“Jess don’t sweat it! It’s for Luke. God knows he deserves it after all he’s done for me,” she pointed out.

Jess sighed in relief, “Thanks Lorelai.”

“No problem kiddo,” she smiled, “Now let’s get a move on! We’ve got a birthday party to plan!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going party supply shopping was a fairly simple task. They got the cake ordered and the decorations bought before lunch. It was the present shopping where they hit a snag. Jess really wanted to get his   
uncle something special, and with the promise that he would pay Lorelai back, he didn’t feel so guilty about accepting her offer to pay for it. The problem was, he didn’t know what to get him. He wanted something special, especially considering his mess-up from that morning, but nothing he saw in the stores seemed to be good enough.

“Well look on the bright side kid,” Lorelai reasoned, “if you can’t find the perfect present today, there’s always Christmas.”

The girls had already chosen their presents for Luke a half an hour ago and since then the two had been trying their best to help Jess out. The problem was, they would have to be heading home soon if they wanted to get everything decorated and ready for the evening. 

Jess was starting to panic a bit, knowing that time was running out. 

They were passing a photo shop when Lorelai got a bright idea. “Hey Jess! I know something that Luke would absolutely love.”

“What?” Jess asked eagerly.

Lorelai pointed towards the photo shop, “I think Luke would love it if you got some pictures taken for him.”

Jess looked doubtful, “Really? That doesn’t seem very special.”

Lorelai shook her head at the boy’s words, “Trust me on this one bud, those pictures would mean more to him than any present you could buy him.

Jess thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Ok, if you really think so.”

“Alright!” Lorelai cheered with a smile.

The trio walked into the empty shop and Lorelai explained to the worker what was going on. A few minutes later they were setting Jess up in front of the screen and snapping some pictures.

“Jess wait, come here a sec,” Lorelai ordered, holding her hand out to the boy. When she got close enough to him she licked her finger and started scrubbing at his face.

“Ew! Lorelai!” Jess shrieked in disgust.

“Sorry! You had some dirt on your face! Ok, get back over there! Smile pretty.”

They took a dozen or so pictures of the boy before Jess spoke up, “Rory, you should be in one too! Luke would love that!”

“You think?” Rory questioned unsure.

The boy nodded eagerly and Rory shrugged, going over to join her friend. 

After snapping a few more, the kids convinced Lorelai to join them as well and soon the three were laughing in front of the camera.

Once they were done, the trio quickly chose the best pictures and after Lorelai was finished paying they were on their way home to start decorating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory and Jess were giggling as they helped each other hang the streamers that afternoon.

“Ok guys shhh I’m going to call Luke,” Lorelai informed the hyper kids, “Act natural!”

The room hushed as the two sat with their fingers crossed, hoping their plan would work.

The phone rang twice before the gruff voice picked up from the other end, “Hello?”

“Hey Luke!” Lorelai greeted in a chipper voice.

“Oh, hi Lorelai, is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, of course! Um, I was just calling actually to see if you wanted to come over here for supper? The kids are busy and I know they wouldn’t mind some extra time before Jess has to leave. I was going to offer for Jess to stay for supper anyway, so I figured, hey Luke eats too!” Lorelai giggled nervously.

“You’re cooking dinner?” Luke asked wearily.

“You think I’d call you over here to poison you?” Lorelai laughed, “Even if I was willing to do that to you, I’d never subject poor sweet Jess to that. We’re ordering out.”

“Well...ok I guess that would be nice,” Luke agreed, “What are those two doing over there anyway? Jess was very adamant that I didn’t ground him until tomorrow.”

“Oh...you know...kid stuff,” Lorelai stuttered, giving the kids wide eyes.

Luke squinted his eyes from the other end of the phone. First Jess was acting weird, now Lorelai. Something was definitely up.

“Anyway, I’ll see you at 6ish?” Lorelai asked, wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible.

“Yeah ok, see you at-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence before he heard the phone go dead. Yep, something was definitely up, he concluded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke knocked promptly at the door at a minute past six. He heard shuffling from inside before hearing a faint, “Come in, it’s open!”

He shook his head as he grabbed the knob, wondering how many times he would have to remind the woman that she should lock her door.

He pushed the door open and-

“Surprise!” 

Three bodies jumped out at him, all wearing party hats. The room was brightly decorated with way too many balloons and streamers and a sign reading, “happy belated birthday’ was hung from the fireplace. 

“What the-” Luke started, not sure what to say.

“Uncle Luke!” Jess exclaimed, running into the older man’s arms. 

“What’s this all about?” Luke questioned once the initial shock wore off.

“Well, a certain nephew of yours showed up at our doorstep this morning and informed us that he found out that you had hidden your birthday from us mister,” Lorelai explained. 

“Well, yeah, but-” Luke stuttered out, still processing everything.

“I didn’t want to just not celebrate Uncle Luke,” Jess told him.

Luke shook his head in disbelief, but he couldn’t hide the smile from his face. “You guys are something else.”

“Don’t we know it,” Lorelai smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Luke was sat back down to open presents. He opened a few small gifts before he was handed one last package.

“You guys didn’t need to do all this,” Luke informed for the hundredth time that night. 

“Just open it!” Lorelai nagged excitedly.

Luke pulled back the paper to reveal a small photo album. He opened the cover and had to hold back tears at what he saw. The first picture was Jess with the cheekiest grin on his face. A classic Jess look, Luke thought with a smile. He flipped through to see a few more pictures of Jess, then a few of Rory and Jess together, smiling at each other, and one with their arms around each other’s neck. The last picture was one of all three of his party throwers. They were all laughing at something and Luke could tell by their faces that it hadn’t been staged. He stared at the pictures for a few long moments before closing the book.

“When did you guys do this?” he asked, holding back tears.

“Today,” Rory informed.

Luke shook his head in disbelief, “Thank you, I love it.”

“Now,” Lorelai spoke, “You have to promise that you’ll never hide your birthday from us again!”

“How exactly can I do that? Now you know it,” Luke pointed out with a shake of his head.

“Yeah well, you’ll just have to accept us celebrating it every year from now on then.”

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, “But next year we will celebrate it on your real birthday!

Luke chuckled, “It looks like I won’t have much of a choice. Really though, thanks for everything guys, I guess I’ll just have to get used to you three butting in where you shouldn’t be from now on, huh?” he joked.

“You better believe it!” Rory smiled.

“Group hug!” Lorelai shouted, and the three came crashing into Luke with shrieking giggles. Luke couldn’t help but laugh as well as he held the three most important people he had close to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was tucking Jess into bed that night after they got back from the girl’s house. 

“So that was why you were so upset about being grounded today?” Luke asked the sleepy boy.

“I just didn’t want to miss your birthday,” Jess reiterated.

“And the money?”

“I wanted to get you a good birthday present,” the boy confirmed.

“Hmmmm,” Luke nodded, “Well mister, you make it really hard to stay mad at.” 

“I know,” Jess smirked.

“I had a really good birthday,” Luke admitted, running his hand through Jess’ hair.

“Good,” the little boy smiled.

“You are really special, you know that?” Luke informed the boy.

“So are you,” Jess stated honestly.

Luke bent down to hug his nephew, “Goodnight Jess.”

“Night Uncle Luke. Love you.”

“Love you too kid.”

Jess closed his eyes and rolled to his side. Luke watched him breathing softly for a few moments, resisting the urge to run his hand through the boy’s hair once more. His kid was really something else, he thought as he turned off the lamp. What was he going to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, can we say longest chapter yet!? Nearly 5000 words! This chapter got away from me, but hopefully you guys don’t mind too much. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I’d love to know your thoughts!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all my readers! The response to the last chapter was amazing and I’m glad so many of you are enjoying it as much as I’m enjoying writing it! Your comments really do make my day!

December 4

"Time to get up Jess, you've got school," Luke's words ran through his head, breaking Jess out of his dreamland. 

Jess groaned, he hated Monday mornings passionately. "Uncle Luke I'm-"

"If you say sick Jess you're losing a dollar right now," Luke warned, "I am so tired of having this discussion."

Jess frowned, getting out of bed. He was already hating the fact that Luke now had the money to hang over his head.

"What happened to my warnings," Jess mumbled sassily.

"I believe that's what you just got," Luke argued, shooting the boy a disapproving look for his tone, "I also seem to remember that lying was in the second row of rules" he pointed out, glancing at the poster on the wall, "You're lucky you got a warning at all."

Jess glared, but Luke shot him down once more, "Jess, I'd really think about it before I open my mouth again if I was you. Is this really how you want the week to start?"

Jess kept his mouth shut and stalked off to the bathroom. He had to try to get through at least one day without losing any money. Christmas was coming after all, he would need it to buy gifts.

Just two more weeks until Christmas break, he thought encouragingly. Then, it was a two-week break with no school, or teachers, or jerk kids, or homework. He could make it through two more weeks he decided as he styled his hair. 

Rory was waiting for Jess in the diner when he descended the stairs. She handed him his backpack that she had retrieved from the coat rack.

“I take it from the fact that your backpack has been hanging down here all weekend that you haven’t even started the book report that’s due tomorrow?”

“I was busy all weekend,” Jess reminded as they began walking in the direction of the school, “and Uncle Luke never asked, which like never happens, so sue me, but I took the free pass.”

“You’re going to try to do it all in one night?” Rory gave him a disapproving look.

“It’s not like I’ll have anything better to do,” Jess frowned, “Luke doesn’t even let me read anything that’s not for school when I’m grounded.”

“And whose fault is that?” Rory asked with a look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jess mumbled as they entered the school, “I was trying to do a good thing!”

“Next time ask me for help first!” Rory proposed, “Girl brains are smarter than boy brains sometimes.”

“Uh huh,” Jess rolled his eyes at his friend as they found their seats and the teacher’s voice interrupted their conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The teacher had directed the kids to get into groups to work on their art projects for Christmas. They were supposed to give the paintings to their parents as Christmas presents, but Jess wasn’t putting too much effort into his. Luke wasn’t exactly the ‘hang a picture on the fridge’ type of guy. He wished the teachers would realize that the homemade gifts stopped being cute a long time ago. It was a lot easier for parents to pretend your art was good when you were four and cute.

Neither Rory, nor Lane particularly liked art class either, and the three used the opportunity to talk about Christmas plans instead, while half-heartedly slapping some paint onto their papers.

“The Kim’s don’t celebrate Christmas,” Lane sulked, “But I’m excited for the big Gilmore bash your mom has been talking about!”

Rory nodded excitedly, “As soon as we get home from my grandparent’s party next Saturday! It’s going to be awesome!”

“Your mom has been complaining about your grandparents party for the last month,” Jess pointed out, “I don’t know why you guys are even bothering going.”

“We haven’t seen them since Easter,” Rory sulked, already dreading the puffy dress she would be forced to wear, “and we skipped Thanksgiving, so we kind of have to.”

“What are you doing for Christmas Jess?” Lane asked, reaching for the green paint.

Jess shrugged, twiddling with his paintbrush, “We didn’t really celebrate all that much at my mom’s unless she had a guy for the holidays and was trying to impress him. I don’t really know what Luke usually plans.”

“We tried to invite him over last year,” Rory recalled, “But he said he was busy. The only thing I know for sure is that he went to visit some people in Hartford a few days before, but otherwise he just kept to himself.”

“Probably Bud and Maisy,” Jess guessed.

“It’s always fun to watch Taylor’s face go red trying to get Luke to hang some decorations though,” Rory laughed.

So Luke wasn’t really into Christmas, Jess concluded. He guessed that was one thing him and his sister had in common, and Jess wasn’t really surprised. He wouldn’t have pegged Luke as a Christmas guy. Jess couldn’t really weigh in since he had never properly celebrated, but that was okay he supposed. It really was just another day of the year, and neither him or his uncle were all that religious anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 8th

“So, I was thinking maybe we could go pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow,” Luke suggested on Friday night as they were eating dinner.

“A Christmas tree?” Jess repeated.

“Yeah,” Luke shrugged, “Christmas isn’t very far away you know.”

“Do you usually put up a Christmas tree?” Jess asked, raising his eyebrow.

Luke shrugged once more, “Well, no. But I thought that maybe it would be nice this year.”

“You don’t have to do it just for me you know,” Jess informed, “Mom and I never put one up either. We don’t need to.”

Luke shook his head. Another piece of Jess’ childhood lost, and another instance where the boy was trying to push it away.

“I’m not doing it just for you,” the uncle insisted, “I think it would be nice to have a few new traditions. I’ve never had anyone here to enjoy a tree with, so I never bothered. But this year is different, right? Like my dark day.”

Jess nodded once, “I guess so,” he agreed, taking a bite.

“Okay good, so we’ll go get one tomorrow morning?”

“Sure,” Jess agreed with a shrug. Maybe having a tree wouldn’t be so bad, it may be nice even.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 9th

“What about this one?” Jess called to his uncle from across the lot.

Luke walked over to where his nephew was standing beside a massive tree. “I think that might be a bit too big for our apartment,” Luke chuckled, moving to the next one to examine.

“Are you going to get one for the diner too?” Jess asked surveying another tree.

“Oh, I don’t think-”

“The customers would probably really love it!” Jess cut in, remembering what Rory had said about his uncle’s annual screaming match with Taylor.

Luke looked towards his nephew, who was looking at him with big brown eyes that he could have sworn was a look taught to him by Lorelai, “Maybe a small one,” he agreed, defeated. 

Jess smiled happily, moving along to the next tree in the row. “I bet it will make Lorelai happy too,” he added, leaving his uncle standing there as he ran off to search some more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here Jess,” Luke said as he handed the boy a bulb to hang on the tree. 

“We’re running out of space,” Jess complained, searching for a place to put it.

“Okay, we’ll put the rest away,” Luke decided, “These decorations are from when I was a kid. We had a lot more space for a big tree at our house back then. Your mom always insisted that she be the one to put the star on the top and I think the main reason was that the tree was so tall and our dad would lift her all the way to the top to place it.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to do that,” Jess commented, looking at their tree that barely made it past the top of his head. 

“Yeah...probably not,” Luke agreed, “Well, you want to do the honours anyhow?” He asked, holding the star out to the boy.

Jess shrugged, taking the glittery metal from his uncle’s hand and reaching to place it on top of the tree. He stepped back to admire their work and was surprised to see that it actually wasn’t half bad. It was definitely the best tree that he had ever decorated. Ok, maybe it was the only tree he had ever decorated, but still.

Luke came over and wrapped his arm around Jess’ neck. 

“We didn’t do too bad kid,” Luke noted, pleased.

“It’s pretty,” Jess agreed, admiring the twinkling lights bouncing off the walls of the dimly lit room.

Luke looked at his watch before patting the boys back, “Well, I think it’s hot chocolate time and then bed.” 

“Can’t I stay up a little later?” Jess asked hopefully, having been made to go to bed early the last week because of his grounding.

“You can read in bed for twenty minutes after your drink,” Luke offered. “By the way, Lorelai wants us to go over to her place tomorrow to help them with their decorating, although I have a feeling it’s more so I will hang the hundreds of lights she insists she needs every year.”

“Rory said they put up three Christmas trees,” Jess croaked in awe at the girls’ enthusiasm.

“I wish I could tell you she was kidding kid. It’s better not to try to understand the minds of the Gilmore’s,” Luke advised.

Jess nodded, having grasped that concept in his first month of meeting them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 10th

 

“Luke!? Can you pull this box down for me,” Lorelai called out the next day.

“I’m coming,” Luke answered, turning the corner just as the box was about to fall on her head. Luke grabbed it just in time and placed it safely on the floor. “Why didn’t you just wait for me? I said I was coming. You could have hurt yourself!”

Lorelai shrugged, “Too late now.”

Luke rolled his eyes, opening the box for her.

“Rory! Jess! I need some tinsel throwers!” Lorelai called to the kids in the kitchen.

“Why don’t you just use ribbon?” Luke grumbled, “Tinsel gets everywhere.”

“Luke! Tinsel is a Christmas tradition!” Lorelai gasped, “Every Christmas tree needs tinsel!”

“Mine doesn’t have any,” Luke argued, “It still looks festive enough to me, and I won’t be picking tinsel out of every nook and cranny for the next six months.”

“All I can say is it’s a good thing Jess is here to see what true Christmas decorating looks like,” Lorelai concluded with a huff.

Luke shook his head as the kids came running into the room full of energy.

“Jess how many of those cookies did you two have,” Luke inquired with a sigh.

“Oh Luke you hush!” Lorelai butted in, “It’s Christmas!”

“It’s not Christmas for another two weeks and you’re not the one who will have to sit up with him when he has a sore stomach tonight,” Luke shook his head, “No more Jess, got it?”

Jess rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Jess,” Luke warned.

“I won’t eat anymore,” Jess promised sincerely.

“Thank you,” the uncle accepted.

“Here Jess,” Rory shoved some tinsel into his hand, “Throw it around the tree branches like this,” she demonstrated.

The kids got to work and Lorelai turned to Luke, “I guess I shouldn’t offer you any tinsel to throw then?” she grinned.

“I’m good,” Luke smirked, “I’ll just watch the destruction from afar.”

“Ooook, but you’re missing all the fun!” Lorelai sung as she joined the kids.

A half an hour later all three trees we’re shiny and festive. Luke wasn’t even sure how it was possible to fit that much tinsel onto a tree, but the Gilmores seem to truly have a gift.

“What’s this?” Jess asked, pulling something green out of a box.

“Ooh the mistletoe!” Rory exclaimed.

“Ahh,” Jess shouted, throwing the plant to the floor.

Lorelai laughed, picking it up, “What’s wrong Jess? Scared of a little smooch?” She teased, holding it over his head, “Oh look at that!”

“Lorelai!” Jess squeaked, ducking away.

“Aw come on Jess,” Lorelai pulled the boy closer and bent down to give him a peck on the cheek. “Now was that so bad?”

“Eww,” Jess rubbed at his face, making a mental note to stay far away from any mistletoe for the rest of the holidays.

Lorelai smirked before grabbing a tack and heading over to the kitchen entryway to hang it up.

“Ok I got all the lights hung, but I need a longer extension cord,” Luke informed coming in the back door and entering the living room.

“Mom! Luke!” Rory giggled excitedly, “You guys are under the mistletoe!”

“What?” Luke questioned, looking up and then to Lorelai with panic. 

Lorelai stared back, frozen for a moment.

“You guys have to kiss, it’s the rules,” Rory reminded grinning.

“Uhh no, sweets you know Luke’s not into all these Christmas traditions. Leave him be,” Lorelai tried lamely. 

“Mooom, you guys have to!”

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, “You made me do it Lorelai! Don’t be a hypocrite.”

Luke was still just staring at the woman as she gave him a look of apology. “Um well,” she laughed nervously. She quickly leaned towards Luke, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, similar to the one she gave Jess. 

“Ok come on kids, milk and cookies in the kitchen!” Lorelai ushered.

“Luke said I can’t have any more cookies,” Jess replied with a smirk at her cover up.

“One more’s fine, right Luke?” Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded stiffly before clearing his throat, “Uh, yeah, one more Jess, that’s it.”

The kids gave each other knowing looks before shrugging and following the older woman towards the cookies, leaving Luke behind to catch his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four ate dinner together as Christmas carols played softly in the background. 

“I can’t believe it will be Christmas Eve in two weeks!” Rory spoke up.

“That’s right,” Lorelai nodded, “You guys better be good, Santa’s watching!”

“Mooom,” Rory grinned, shaking her head, “You can’t use that one on me anymore!”

“For the first year,” Lorelai frowned, hating that her little girl was growing up.

“You believed in Santa until last year?” Jess asked, surprised.

“Well...maybe,” Rory stuttered, embarrassed.

“There’s nothing wrong with that Rory,” Luke looked pointedly at his nephew, “Everybody’s different.”

“How old were you when you found out Jess,” Rory questioned.

“I never believed in Santa,” Jess shrugged, “Well when I first went to school I asked mom about him when the kids mentioned it, but she told me he wasn’t real.”

The adults gave each other a look.

“Well that’s not very fun,” Rory frowned.

Jess shrugged again, “It’s no big deal.”

“So anyway,” Lorelai piped up swiftly, “I think we got a lot accomplished today! We have to go see what the lights look like once we’re done eating! It should be dark enough.”

“I’m done,” Jess announced.

“Jess you barely ate anything,” Luke frowned.

“I’m not hungry.”

Luke gave him a disapproving look, “I knew letting you eat all those cookies was a bad idea.”

“How are you hungry,” Jess questioned Rory, “You had as many as I did.”

Rory shrugged, “I guess I can just fit more in than you.”

“You two have stomachs of steel,” Luke muttered, shaking his head at the girls, “Jess you need to eat a few more bites, you can’t go to bed with a stomach full of nothing but sugar.”

Jess sighed, but picked up his fork once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory ran to the window just as the group was clearing the table from supper. “Mom! It’s snowing!”

Lorelai gasped, running to the window to inspect with her daughter, “I knew I smelt snow when I woke up this morning!”

The two girls quickly got on their coats and ran out the door, leaving the boys to follow behind. Luke handed Jess his coat and they joined the girls in the yard. Jess ran to find Rory who was dancing in the white flakes and Luke joined a smiling Lorelai at the top of the porch stairs.

“This is my absolute favourite time of the year,” she informed her friend as she took a big whiff of the cool air. “Everything turns magical when it snows.”

“Yeah magical,” Luke muttered sarcastically, “Like the magical ice it creates that you slip on and break your neck or the magical snow pile that covers your car and takes you hours to defrost.”

Lorelai shook her head, still smiling as she gazed at the sky, “It’s just different when it snows. Everything changes. Almost everything good that has ever happened to me has happened when it snowed.”

Luke watched the woman for a moment, caught up in how the Christmas lights reflected on her face and how the snowflakes danced around her hair, resting on her nose before they melted away to nothing. He looked above them, “Hey Lorelai?” he broke in, nudging her side.

The woman broke out of her daze to gaze up at what Luke was looking at. Her heart sped up as she saw the mistletoe hanging from the roof of the porch, “Rory must have put that there,” she mumbled with a blush.

Luke took a deep breath, inching closer to the woman beside him. “I think I owe you something from earlier,” he spoke up, hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it felt. Slowly, he pulled Lorelai closer, looking into her wide eyes for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers. He felt Lorelai lean into his touch, deepening the kiss as she placed her arms around the man’s torso. Luke’s heart was beating fast as he soaked up the feeling of her breath against his, tuning out the rest of the world. After a moment they pulled apart gently, both somewhat shocked by what had just taken place.

“Wow,” was all Lorelai could get out, eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

“Wow,” Luke repeated, hand still resting on her chest.

“What does this-”

“I’m not sure,” Luke cut her off.

Lorelai nodded, “Maybe we can talk about it...when there’s less,” she motioned towards the kids around the corner.

Luke nodded back, “You coming to the diner tomorrow morning after you drop Rory at school?”

“I am now,” Lorelai affirmed with a small smile.

Luke smiled back, not sure what just happened, but suddenly really wishing it was tomorrow morning. Maybe Lorelai was on to something about the whole snow thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, have some L&L scenes!! :) It was a long time coming wasn’t it guys??
> 
> Also a lot of you have been asking how far I’m going to go with this story. So I figured I should probably finally address it!
> 
> As of right now, I think I’m planning to do Jess’ first full year with Luke and then I plan to probably write a sequel, since a lot of you really want to see Rory and Jess as teenagers. I probably won’t make them as old as in the show, at least not right away, maybe about 15. These plans could of course change, but that is what I’m thinking right now!
> 
> So, please let me know how you liked this chapter and also your thoughts on the sequel (If you’d even want it?) and what you’d like to see! It obviously won’t be for a long time since this story still has a long way to go!
> 
> PS what about that trailer guys!? It was everything I could have asked for!! And when the camera panned to Jess I squealed so loud! 30 days to go!


	16. Chapter 16

December 11th

“I don’t understand why you have to walk me to school,” Jess complained as he glanced around to make sure none of his classmates had seen him, “It’s not like I’ve been bad.”

“I’m not walking you to school because you’re in trouble. I had a free morning and I just thought it would be nice,” Luke insisted.

His uncle was distracted, it was painfully obvious, and Jess assumed that this walk was more than just bonding time for the pair. “Does this have anything to do with why you and Lorelai were acting so strange after supper last night?”

“What? No!” Luke sputtered a little too quickly, “And we weren’t acting strange.”

“Whatever you say Uncle Luke,” Jess mumbled inaudibly, shaking his head.

“What time does Rory usually get to school when she doesn’t walk with you?” Luke questioned suddenly.

“What? Why?” Jess gave his uncle a weird look.

“I just...don’t want to leave you all by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jess assured, wishing his uncle would leave as more and more kids started to approach the building.

“Ok...well I guess I’ll just go th- oh there they are!” Luke exclaimed, realizing that he might have shown a little too much enthusiasm if the look Jess gave him was anything to go by.

“Ok, well Rory’s here,” Jess threw his hand in the direction of Rory, “So you can go now.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah...I’ll see you this afternoon,” Luke nodded, although his eyes were no longer focused on his nephew.

Jess rolled his eyes and took off to where Rory was heading inside, “Stay out of trouble!” Luke half-heartedly called out as he began walking in the direction of the blue-eyed woman across the yard.

“Hey,” Luke greeted awkwardly when he got close enough.

“Oh, hi,” Lorelai all but blushed, “I thought I was meeting you at the diner.”

“Oh well yeah, but uh...Jess was mouthing off this morning and so his punishment was that I would walk him to school,” Luke lied clumsily. 

“Ah, wanting to embarrass the poor kid,” Lorelai smirked.

“I don’t embarrass him!” 

“Ha, that’s what all parents say,” Lorelai pointed out.

“So,” Luke motioned in the direction of the diner.

“Yeah, lead the way,” Lorelai agreed.

The two walked in mostly silence, each throwing glances at the other when they thought they weren’t looking. After arriving at the diner, Luke held the door open for Lorelai and she accepted the invitation into the warmth of the building.

It was just after nine now and most of the busybodies of the town had already come and gone from the diner, much to the pair’s relief, allowing for the couple to make a swift exit through the curtains and up the stairs. It was after they had entered the apartment and closed the door behind them that the two seemed at a loss for their next move.

“Uh...you want to sit on the couch?” Luke offered, lifting his cap to scratch his head. 

“Sure,” Lorelai nodded, happy to be given direction.

Luke decided to stay standing, unsure of how far they could push things right now. Was sitting on the same couch too forward? Maybe he could sit on the chair beside the couch, or at the kitchen table? The bed might be a bit too much distance.

Lorelai’s voice brought him out of his inner dialogue and left Luke standing awkwardly in the middle of the apartment. “So, I have to get to the inn soon, I guess we should...talk about last night?”

“Look Lorelai, I’m sorry about that. It was just the snow and the Christmas songs and the never-ending supply of mistletoe,” Luke stressed the last part, “I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly and with the kids and the decorating, it just felt so much like...”

Luke stopped short, and Lorelai looked up before nodding, “Family?”

The man seemed dazed for a moment and Lorelai hoped she hadn’t said the wrong thing. Finally, Luke nodded slowly, “Yeah...I mean I guess, kinda, right? I’ve gone crazy.”

“You haven’t gone crazy,” Lorelai frowned, “It was nice. You know Rory had the biggest smile on her face when I was putting her to bed last night. Christopher hasn’t called her since summer. He missed her birthday, and Thanksgiving, no word about Christmas yet. She’s been moping around the house for days. But, yesterday she was just so happy. I loved it. I loved watching her with Jess. You know she used to ask me for a sibling daily when she was younger. I finally had to explain to her that it didn’t work that way. That the magic stork wouldn’t just drop a baby on our doorstep. But, yesterday, with Jess, I saw a glimpse of what could have been. And with you, decorating for Christmas, bickering over how much sugar the kids could have, I mean Rory even managed to get you, in all your manliness, to read them The Night Before Christmas. That’s what I’ve wanted for her all her life. A father whose there, a sibling to grow up with. I liked it Luke. I like us. 

Luke swallowed slowly, taking in her words, “I liked it too.”

The pair sat in silence for another moment until Luke spoke up once more, “What are you thinking?”

Lorelai pondered, “I’m thinking that I’d like to try this...us. I’d really like to try it.”

“What do we tell the kids?”

“I think it’s best to be honest with them, make sure they’re okay with it before we move forward. It’s going to affect their lives too if we try this. I’m pretty sure Rory will be over the moon about it, but I think we still need to make sure. Rory comes first, I’m sure you’re the same with Jess.”

Luke nodded, “I’m just worried about things changing too fast for him. I mean he’s just now getting used to living here, with me, and this is going to be something new entirely, and if it doesn’t work...I don’t want him to lose his best friend, or you. He’s already lost his mother, he doesn’t need to lose any more people he loves.”

Lorelai shook her head, “I would never do that to Jess. He’s going to know that I will always be there for him if he needs me, regardless, as I would hope Rory can feel with you.”

“She can,” Luke agreed.

Lorelai smiled softly, “So we’re doing this?”

Luke smiled back, “I think so.”

“Do you want to tell the kids together or separately?”

“I think I’d like to talk to Jess alone first, make sure he can ask questions without worrying about hurting anybody’s feelings.”

“Okay,” Lorelai affirmed, “I’ll talk to Rory after school.”

She got up from the couch and the pair were again left unsure of the next move.

“So, I better get to work,” Lorelai stated.

“Yeah, I should probably get back downstairs too,” Luke agreed.

“We’ll probably stop by the diner tonight for supper,” Lorelai informed.

“Sounds good.”

Lorelai lingered for a moment and Luke wondered if she had more to say. It was another few seconds before she found the courage to close the space between them, pressing her lips softly against his and then breaking away with a smile, “I could get used to that.”

Luke made his way down to the diner with a little extra pep after she left. Not even the presence of Taylor Doose at the table by the door could put a damper on his mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jess can you come here a sec,” Luke asked casually from the couch, “I want to talk to you about something.”

Jess walked over wearily, “I was good today,” he defended with his hands in the air, “You can even ask Rory! The teacher didn’t yell at me once!”

Luke laughed lightly, “You’re not in trouble, I just have something I want to discuss with you.”

Jess sat down, still looking worried, “Ok, what?”

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing...Or at least I hope it is.”

Jess steadied his gaze on his uncle, giving him the sign to continue.

“Alright, uh, you like Lorelai, right?” Luke began, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Jess nodded, scrunching up his brow in confusion.

“Ok, good,” Luke nodded nervously, “Um, so I guess I was wondering...how would you feel if me and Lorelai, Lorelai and I, we uh, started...dating?”

“Well, it’s about time!” Jess exclaimed, throwing his head back when he finally realized what this was about.

“What?” Luke questioned dumbly.

“Well, it’s obvious you two have been madly in love forever. I mean, I only got here a few months ago, but Rory told me it’s been this way basically since you guys first met.”

“You and Rory were talking about us?”

“We were placing bets on how long it would take for you to finally get together,” Jess confirmed, “Rory thought it would be at least another year.”

“So...you’re ok with this then?” Luke asked.

Jess shrugged unconcerned, “Sure.”

“Ok,” Luke smiled, patting Jess’ knee, “Well, great!” That conversation had been a lot easier than he had been expecting.

“So does this mean we’re going to move in with them?” Jess questioned innocently causing Luke to chuckle.

“Well I think maybe I should take her out on a first date before we think about that,” he shook his head fondly at his nephew.

“You’ve already pretty much been on a million dates,” Jess pointed out with a huff.

“Yeah, well I was thinking something more along the lines of dressing up and a nice dinner. And no offence, but perhaps one that doesn’t involve anyone under five foot.” Luke smirked.

“As long as I don’t have to stay with Babette again,” Jess whined.

“Jess, she was really nice to you the last time. Don’t I remember her saying something about making you hot chocolate?” Luke reminded.

“Yeah, but her house smells like cats!” Jess informed, “And she made us look at pictures of her gnomes for like twenty minutes.”

“Well, we’ll talk,” Luke concluded, “But, you will show respect to whoever I get to watch you.”

Jess sighed, “I knowww. When are you guys going to go out?”

“I’m not sure. We wanted to make sure it was ok with you and Rory first,” Luke answered honestly.

“Well, it is,” Jess reiterated.

Luke nodded, “Now we have to wait to see what Rory says and then we’ll decide.”

“She’ll say yes,” Jess assured.

“Hopefully,” Luke responded.

“She’ll say yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess was sitting at the end of the diner counter finishing his homework when the Gilmore girls came in for supper.

“Jess!” Rory squealed, crashing into him and giving him a hug from behind, “Did you hear?”

“I won the bet,” Jess smirked, turning around to face his friend.

“I don’t even care,” Rory beamed, “I’m so happy! We could possibly be siblings...well something like that anyway.”

“Hold up kid,” Lorelai tried calming her bubbling child, “Don’t get ahead of yourself now. What did I tell you?”

“I know, I know. We’ll see how it goes,” Rory rolled her eyes, “But, we know it’s going to go great! It’s Luke mom!”

Lorelai shook her head at her daughter with a smile, but her stomach churned a little. She wouldn’t lie in saying that she wasn’t worried about starting a relationship with Luke. They had a good thing going right now. Rory loved Luke and she would hate to see her daughter crushed if things didn’t work out. Maybe deep down she would hate to see herself crushed too.

Luke came out from the kitchen, drying rag hung over his shoulder, “Oh hey,” he greeted, eyes fixed on the older woman. 

“Hi,” Lorelai smiled.

“It’s like those cartoons where the characters have little hearts pumping out of their eyes,” Rory gushed to Jess as they watched the exchange.

Jess nodded, mildly disgusted with how the adults were acting. “Do you guys need a room,” he questioned smartly. 

Luke broke his gaze away from the woman to give his nephew an annoyed look. “Don’t you have homework to finish?”

“Done,” Jess smirked, closing his books.

“Fine, sit with the girls then and I’ll bring you your supper,” Luke directed.

“You should eat with us too Luke!” Rory suggested happily, “Since we’re practically a family now.”

Lorelai sighed, “Rory.”

“I know, I know, we’ll see how it goes. But he should still eat with us.”

Luke looked around the diner and noted that there was only one couple sitting in the corner by the door.

“I suppose I can sit with you guys for a few minutes. At least until someone else comes in. But you two are eating what I make Jess. You have had enough burgers, you need something healthy.”

“See Rory, this is exactly what I mean. It may look all cute and perfect on the outside, but see this! Already dictating what we eat. What’s next? Making us exercise?!”

“Maybe you’re right,” Rory nodded in understanding.

Luke rolled his eyes as he left to prepare the food.

“Don’t worry,” Jess calmed, “If he makes something really disgusting for himself, he usually makes me something different.”

“Well, I dibs the kid food as well. Mr Health Nut is on his own,” Lorelai stated seriously.

Luke brought out their food a few minutes later and the four sat down to what the adults hoped would be one of many family dinners. They ate with happy chatter, nothing really different than all the other dinners they had shared together over the last few months.

“So how many kids do you guys think you will have?” 

“Rory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Haha oh Rory...I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! For some reason I enjoy writing awkward Luke hehe They’re going to give it a go guys! Hopefully it goes well! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your thoughts!
> 
> PS I’ve been feeling even more Luke and Jess love lately since writing this story and having the revival on the way and so I made a little video about them! Check it out if you want here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMKw3iFOnSk
> 
> and you can check out the rest of my channel for more Luke and Jess and other Gilmore videos if you are interested!


	17. Chapter 17

December 14th

“Woah, what happened in here?” Luke asked when he walked into the apartment, pushing past an avalanche of clothes, books and toys.

“I couldn’t find my other boot,” Jess explained as he sat on the bed to put on the retrieved footwear.

“Yeah, well now I can’t find the floor,” Luke countered, kicking some dirty clothes out of his way.

“I’m going to the park,” Jess spoke, getting up, “Some guys from my class asked me to play baseball with them after school.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you pick this mess up,” Luke informed.

“Ugh Luke! I’ll do it later, they’re waiting for me!” Jess whined.

“I’m sure it took you all of two seconds to mess it up, it won’t take you that long to clean it.”

Jess sighed, but started throwing dirty clothes into the hamper.

“Baseball huh?” Luke questioned as he looked though the mail on the table, “In December?”

“It’s more fun to slide into home when there’s snow,” Jess explained matter of factly.

“Makes sense,” Luke nodded, “And who are these boys you’re playing with? I’ve never heard you mention anyone besides Rory and Lane.”

“I can’t just have a bunch of girls for friends,” Jess scowled, “These guys are super cool.”

“Yeah? Do I know them? What are their names?” Luke pressed.

“Blake Finnegan, Chuck Presby and a few other guys,” Jess shrugged.

Luke pondered for a moment, “Hey, isn’t Blake Finnegan the one you got in a fight with just the other week?”

“Yeah so?” Jess questioned in an annoyed tone, “They asked me to play and I said yes.”

Something wasn’t adding up for Luke and he had the feeling that Jess wasn’t giving him the whole story. He didn’t press it though. Kids fought. Maybe they really had figured things out. It wouldn’t be bad for Jess to make a few new friends anyway.

“There it’s all clean. Can I go now?” Jess asked impatiently.

“Go,” Luke waved his nephew off, “Be back inside by the time the street lights come on ok?”

He heard a faint agreement, his nephew already halfway down the stairs.

Luke shook his head, eyes going back to the papers on the table.

“Knock, knock! What’s a lady gotta do to get some service around here!” Lorelai complained loudly, entering through the door that Jess had left open.

Luke smiled, greeting her with a quick kiss, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she smiled back, “Where was Jess off to so fast? I barely got a hi out of him before he was gone.”

“Apparently some kids from class asked him to play baseball,” Luke filled in, “You remember that kid he got into a fight with last month?”

“Seriously? Rory told me that boy was all kinds of trouble,” Lorelai remarked with a frown.

Luke shrugged, “I don’t know what to do, he says they’re fine now.”

“I guess you just keep an eye on them,” Lorelai suggested.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Luke agreed.

“So, we still on for tomorrow night?” Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, Caesar’s running the diner, so as long as Sookie’s still fine to watch the kids?”

“She is,” Lorelai confirmed, “She actually seems pretty excited about it. I’m not sure if that has more to do with getting to hang out with the kids or the fact that, and I quote, ‘Oh my gosh I can’t believe you two finally opened your eyes and saw what was right in front of you!’ I’m thinking more the latter.”

“Was the entire town talking about us!?”

“Apparently Sookie owes Jess ten bucks,” Lorelai informed seriously.

“Unbelievable,” Luke muttered, shaking his head.

“Either way the kids are taken care of, that’s all that matters.”

“Well good” Luke smiled, “Because I’m pretty excited about tomorrow night too.”

“Ditto,” Lorelai agreed, “That is until tomorrow night’s over and it is Saturday and I have to go to my parents’ house, ughhhhh.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Luke promised.

“Have you met my parents?”

“It will be over before you know it and you’ll be free until Easter,” Luke tried again.

“That’s true,” Lorelai sighed, “That is if I make it through the night.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I should just bring you with me right off the bat, get things really going. You know, that’s not half bad,” Lorelai joked, “my folks would be so busy taking you down that they’d completely forget I was even there!”

“You know what, I’m good,” Luke smirked.

“What, not such a tough guy now, huh? Gonna hide away in your little diner and make me suffer all by myself!”

“You’ll have Rory,” Luke reminded.

“Yeah, well they actually like her,” Lorelai deposited herself into one of the kitchen chairs with a huff, “I’ll be thrown to the sharks and she’ll be up on a fancy cushioned chair being hand fed caviar from a golden plate.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re dramatic?”

Lorelai shrugged, “Gotta stick with what you’re good at. Now are you coming downstairs? Rory’s waiting and we’re in dire need of a Luke burger.”

“Caesar’s down there,” Luke reminded, more to get a rise out of his girlfriend.

“What part of ‘Luke’ burger did you not understand!? Is Caesar’s name ‘Luke’ now?” Lorelai bellowed.

Luke smirked, “I’m coming.”

“I swear you do this to me on purpose,” Lorelai complained as the pair exited the room.

~~~~~~~~

Rory waited patiently as her mom was finishing off her coffee after supper. “Mom can I go over to the store quickly? I need to get some folders for my project.”

“Ok sweets, here,” she said handing her daughter a five dollar bill, “I’ll wait for you and then we’ll go home.”

Rory accepted the money and quickly exited the diner, wanting to get back before it got dark out.

A few minutes later, just as Lorelai was downing her last drops of coffee, Jess came through the door, drenched and looking annoyed.

“Hey kid, what happened to you?” Lorelai smirked.

Jess’ face changed when he saw Lorelai sitting at the table, “Nothing, just got wet from playing baseball in the snow.”

It wasn’t until Lorelai got a better look at him that she grew concerned.

“Jess you’ve got red marks all over your face and neck,” she informed, pulling him closer to inspect the damage.

He pulled away, slapping Lorelai’s hands out of the way, “I’m fine!”

Luke came out from the kitchen just as the exchange was taking place. “Hey, Jess! What’s going on out here?” he shouted, grabbing Jess’ arm and pulling him away from Lorelai roughly. When he spun him around he too noticed the marks on his skin, “Jess what happened to you?”

“Nothing! I’m fine!” he yelled, growing frustrated by the attention, although only drawing more attention to himself with the outburst.

Luke noticed Jess’ discomfort and sighed, “Go upstairs and get into something dry. I’ll be up right behind you to take a look and make sure you don’t have any bruising.”

Jess rolled his eyes as he turned to disappear behind the curtain, and Luke refrained from scolding him for it. Instead, the uncle sighed, starting to follow the boy, before turning back towards his girlfriend.

Lorelai, however, shooed the man along with a sympathetic look, understanding that Jess came first. Luke gave an appreciative nod in return before disappearing behind the curtain as his nephew had a few moments before.

He opened the apartment door just as Jess was pulling a new top over his head, already having changed his lower half into sweats.

Luke scooped up the wet clothes from the floor, throwing them into the hamper and making his way back to the boy.

“Jess your cheek is bleeding,” he pointed out, brushing his finger gently against the boy’s cheek, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” the boy insisted, “We played baseball and then had a snowball fight. That’s it.”

“The entire upper half of your body is full of red splotches and your bleeding, there has to be more to the story,” Luke urged.

Jess shrugged, “Some of the snowballs might have had a bit of ice in them.”

“You guys were throwing ice balls. Jess do you know how dangerous that is? You could have gotten really hurt,” Luke said with a shake of his head.

“We were having fun Uncle Luke! You should try it some time!” Jess spat hotly.

“Hey,” Luke reprimanded sharply, “That’s enough. Your mouth just lost you a dollar mister, that’s your third warning today.”

“I don’t care!” Jess growled, although the look in his eyes told Luke that he did.

“Jess, what is up with you? If this is how you’re going to act after spending time with those boys then you won’t be allowed to hang out with them anymore,” Luke threatened.

“You just don’t want me to have friends,” Jess accused.

“We both know that’s not true. I do, however, want you to pick good friends and I’m not so sure those boys are.”

“They just thought it was funny, they didn’t mean to cut me,” Jess defended.

Luke exhaled slowly, realizing that their conversation was going in circles, “Fine Jess, but this is the last time I want to see you coming home like this,” Luke instructed, grabbing the first aid kit to clean up his nephew’s cut, “Next time they start playing rough like that I want you to walk away, got it?”

“You make it sound like we’re in kindergarten. We’re eleven Uncle Luke, it’s how eleven-year-olds hang out.”

“Jess, drop the attitude right now or I promise you won’t like the outcome,” Luke threatened as he dabbed at the cut.

Jess crossed his arms, wincing as the disinfectant burned into the wound. 

Luke finished up, placing a band-aid over the affected area.

“I’m not wearing a band-aid on my cheek to school tomorrow,” Jess stated.

“Relax, it’s just for the night. I’m sure it will be healed up enough by tomorrow morning to take it off,” Luke said, “You’re lucky I don’t have to drive you to the hospital for stitches, throwing ice at each other.” He shook his head as he closed the first air kit.

Jess rolled his eyes again, “Can we just forget about it?”

Luke eyed the boy for a second, still feeling that there was something more that Jess was keeping from him, but knowing that if his nephew didn’t want to talk, he couldn’t make him. “Put on some slippers and a sweater, I don’t want you getting a cold.”

Jess obliged, hoping the round of twenty questions was over. 

Luke sat down on the couch as Jess put on some warmer clothes. Afterwards, the eleven-year-old sat down on his bed. Something was bothering him and Luke figured it was the reason for the attitude he was receiving from the boy. 

“Hey Jess,” Luke called. 

The boy looked over at the man, giving a small hum of acknowledgement. 

“You want to watch a movie or something?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders, but got up to join his uncle on the couch.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Jess was thoroughly cuddled into Luke’s side. Luke pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and threw it over the boy who only took the opportunity to nuzzle further into his uncle. It amazed Luke that his nephew could be so impossible to deal with one moment and so lovable the next, but it happened more often than not. He hoped that whatever had been bugging the boy earlier was forgotten. Jess really had been improving over the last few weeks and Luke didn’t want to go back to square one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 15th 

“Why is Sookie watching us at Lorelai’s place?” Jess questioned the next day after school. Luke was expecting his nephew to come home from school in a happy mood today considering it was the last day before Christmas break. He was unfortunately proven wrong, however, when Jess returned from his day in what appeared to be an even fouler mood than the day before.

“Because her house is too small and we figured in case we get home later than expected you and Rory can go to bed at Lorelai’s without having to be woken up to go home,” Luke explained.

“I’m not sleeping with Rory,” Jess snipped at his Uncle, “We’re eleven, that’s gross.”

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “We weren’t expecting you to, Jess. Rory can sleep in Lorelai’s bed with her and you can sleep in Rory’s bed.”

“Well maybe I didn’t want to stay over at their house,” Jess snapped.

“Jess, please. Can you just cooperate for one night?” Luke pleaded, “You said you didn’t want to stay with Babette, so I got somebody else. I thought you said you didn’t mind me and Lorelai dating?”

Luke was really starting to think that Jess’ recent attitude problem could possibly be the result of his newest relationship. He wondered why Jess would have acted so on board with the idea just a few days ago if in reality he didn’t like it.

“I don’t mind,” Jess said with a glare.

“Ok,” Luke said, giving his nephew a confused look, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jess insisted, shoving a book into his backpack.

“Because you know you can talk to me about anything right? I won’t get mad,” Luke promised.

“I’m fine Uncle Luke,” Jess grumbled.

“Ok,” Luke gave in, unsure of how else to handle the fact that his nephew looked the furthest from ‘fine’. “Well then are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Jess affirmed, slinging his bag over one shoulder and walking towards the door.

Luke took a deep breath, picking up his keys and following his nephew out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You ok? You seem a little preoccupied tonight,” Lorelai noted as the pair drove to their dinner reservation.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just...there’s something up with Jess, and I don’t know what it is, and sorry, this night was supposed to be kid free and here I am ten minutes into the evening already bringing them up. Now I am going to stop worrying and focus on us,” Luke assured his date with a small smile to prove his point.

“So nothing got resolved last night then?” Lorelai guessed.

Luke exhaled slowly, “I don’t know. He got mad at me for questioning if his new friends were the best influence on him and he just wouldn’t talk to me. Then, before we got to your house today he was complaining about spending the night. He and Rory are always begging to have sleep overs and now he doesn’t want to. Something’s just not adding up.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with us?” Lorelai questioned with a frown.

“I don’t know,” Luke answered honestly, “I mean he said no when I asked him, but he’s obviously not telling me something.”

“Hmm,” Lorelai shrugged, “I guess you just give him his space until he’s ready to talk.”

“That is if I don’t kill him for his attitude before that,” Luke shook his head as he made a turn.

Lorelai laughed, “Get used to it my friend, they’ll be teenagers before we know it.”

“Don’t remind me.”

~~~~~

Luke held the door open for Lorelai when they arrived at the tavern. He wasn’t going to bring Lorelai to Sniffy’s for their first date, for one because he knew that it would only turn out to be a night of incredibly embarrassing stories that would have Luke shooting glares at his surrogate parents and Lorelai gathering up enough blackmail material to last her years. However, when Maisy had called to check in on the boys a few days before, Luke had somehow let it slip about his date, and Maisy insisted that the date must be held there. Luke knew that there was just no changing Maisy’s mind once she had an idea brewing, so he finally gave in.

“Lucas!”

“Hey Maisy,” Luke greeted, accepting her hug.

“How’s our boy doing?”

“He’s fine. Keeping me on my toes,” Luke answered, not willing to get into the subject again.

“As he should!” Maisy smiled, “And you must be our Luke’s little lady!”

“Hi, I’m Lorelai,” she held her hand out, but was pulled in for a hug instead.

“You know this here is a special young man Lorelai,” Maisy informed, patting Luke’s back.

“I had a feeling,” Lorelai smiled.

“Well come on! Sit, sit!” Maisy instructed, leading them to a reserved table. “Where is our boy tonight anyway Luke?”

“Oh Lorelai’s friend is watching him and Lorelai’s daughter at Lorelai’s place,” Luke explained.

“Oh you have a daughter?” Maisy questioned.

“Yes, Rory, Jess’ partner in crime,” Lorelai grinned.

“They are pretty inseparable,” Luke agreed.

“Aw isn’t that sweet,” Maisy gushed, “Well you must bring the kids in sometime. I’m missing my little man.”

“Will do,” Luke agreed with a nod.

“Ok well I’ll leave you two to your date,” she smiled at the couple fondly, “Buddy’s already preparing your meals.”

“Thanks Mais,” Luke nodded and the woman left.

“What no menus at this restaurant?” Lorelai asked when the two were alone.

“There may be, but I’ve never gotten to order off of it,” Luke smirked.

“I’m happy we finally got to do this,” Lorelai smiled to Luke.

“Me too,” Luke agreed with a nod.

“How long have we known each other now anyway?” Lorelai thought back, “It must have been what? The March before last?”

“It was March, last year, you came into Luke’s demanding coffee. I told you to sit down and wait your turn. You sent Rory to try to coax me, luckily I was immune to kids back then.”

“Oh how the times have changed,” Lorelai smirked.

“Yeah, well the Rory card didn’t work on me yet,” Luke continued, “Finally you came up to me, asked what my astrology sign was.”

Lorelai nodded, remembering where this was going now.

“Finally I gave in and told you. You came back and handed me the horoscope section of the newspaper. Under ‘Scorpio’ you wrote, ‘you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she’ll go away.’ I gave her coffee.”

“But she didn’t go away,” Lorelai smiled.

“No she didn’t,” Luke confirmed, “Man that feels like ages ago now.” He shook his head, “I feel like I’ve aged ten years since then.”

Lorelai nodded in understanding.

“Things were a lot simpler back then,” Luke went on, “If only we would have started dating right away.”

“Luke, Jess is going to be ok, you know that right?” Lorelai soothed.

“Sometimes it just feels like I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. Just when I think I’ve figured him out, he throws another curve ball at me.”

“Welcome to parenting,” Lorelai smirked, “No parent knows everything, you just have to take it day by day, sometimes hour by hour.”

Luke nodded, knowing she was right, “I just hope that I wasn’t wrong to go on this date with you. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to, I really wanted to, but-”

“We’ll just take it step by step,” Lorelai reassured, “If he doesn’t seem to be adjusting well then we’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully, “But you do know you deserve happiness too, right? And I’m not just saying that for my own gain.”

Luke nodded studying his fingers resting on the table.

“When I first had Rory I never wanted to leave her side. I wanted to make sure I was there for her, make sure she knew I loved her. I was so terrified of becoming my parents. But, finally one day Mia convinced me that in order to be a good mom I had to take care of myself too. She was right Luke.”

Luke cleared his throat, taking in her words, “I’m really AM glad we did this,” he voiced finally, lifting his eyes to meet the crystal orbs staring back at him.

Lorelai nodded in agreement, hooking their hands together and squeezing gently in return.

~~~~~

“You don’t have to come in,” Lorelai whispered as the pair made their way up to the Gilmore porch later that night. 

“I would feel better if I checked on Jess,” Luke admitted, “If he’s still awake I’ll let him come home if he wants to.”

Lorelai gave his arm a comforting rub, “I’m sorry you’re worried about him. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Luke nodded, giving her a half smile as they opened the door. 

“Hey!” Sookie greeted with a whisper, “How was your night?”

“Good,” Lorelai smiled, “How did it go here?”

“We had fun,” Sookie nodded.

“The kids were behaved?” Luke asked suspiciously.

“Perfect angels,” Sookie promised with a nod.

“Well good,” Luke smiled with relief. Maybe he was exaggerating after all, “I’m just going to go check on him before I leave.”

The man excused himself and made his way to where his nephew was sleeping in Rory’s room.

Luke knelt beside the bed and studied his sleeping boy. He gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, causing the eleven-year-old to stir. Jess’ eyes fluttered open lazily and he suppressed a yawn.

“Hey bud,” Luke spoke softly. 

“Time’s it?” Jess asked drowsily, closing his eyes again.

“Late,” Luke said honestly.

“Mmrgh,” Jess whined, turning slightly towards his uncle. “You ‘ave fun?”

“We did,” Luke affirmed.

“Good,” he yawned, rubbing his eyes and burrowing his head further into the pillow.

Luke held back a smile at his sleepy boy.

“Do you want to come home with me or do you want to stay in bed and I’ll see you tomorrow bud?” Luke questioned, rubbing his back.

“ ‘tay,” the boy muffled, voice heavy with sleep.

“Ok little man,” Luke gently patted his back, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

The uncle received no response in return, but the soft snores told Luke that his nephew had fallen back to sleep. Luke leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s forehead, something that Jess would have never allowed had he been awake.

“Love you buddy,” he whispered into the silent room. He closed the door behind him and returned to the living room. Lorelai was sitting on the couch alone and Luke assumed that Sookie had already left for her own house. She stood up when she saw her boyfriend enter.

“He okay?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Luke shook his head, giving her a small smile, “He wants to stay the night.”

Lorelai gave her boyfriend a knowing look, “All that worrying for nothing huh?”

“Sorry I was so distracted tonight,” Luke apologized again, “I really wanted it to be a good first date and I couldn’t even focus properly.

“Hey,” Lorelai shook her head. If anything she felt even more love for the man after what she had witnessed tonight. “You care about your kid, that’s something I could only dream of Christopher doing. You really are a catch Luke Danes.”

She kissed him softly and the pair held each other close for a moment.

Luke unwrapped his arm from around her waist slowly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to Lorelai.

Lorelai gave him a confused look before opening the paper carefully. She was speechless at first by what she saw. A newspaper clipping reading a random day in March last year. And there, under the word Scorpio was her own sloppy handwriting, slightly faded, but somehow the words still stood out boldly on the small paper. “Luke,” she whispered, mouth slightly hung open.

“I really want this to work Lorelai,” Luke spoke, looking into the eyes of the woman he cared for so much. “I know it won’t be easy, you’ve got Rory and the inn, I’ve got Jess and the diner, but no matter how hard it gets, I want you to know I’m in, I’m all in.”

Lorelai nodded sincerely, “Me too.”

Luke smiled, eyes crinkling slightly as he nodded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course when one chapter flows perfectly, the next one makes me want to rip my hair out. The problem is I know where I want the story to go and sometimes it’s hard to focus on the getting there part. But I hope you guys enjoyed reading this more than I did writing it! haha. As always I would love to hear your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

December 17th

 

“Hey,” Lorelai greeted the man behind the counter with a pout.

“Hey,” Luke nodded, “Sorry we bailed on your party last night, Jess felt warm and I didn’t want to risk him getting sick again so close to Christmas.”

“S’okay,” Lorelai shrugged, “Miss Patty brought a reinvented ‘Christmas Edition’ of her Founders Day punch and things ended up crashing pretty early actually. Is he okay this morning?”

“I think so,” Luke glanced towards the stairs, “I’m making him take it easy today just in case, but his temperature seems back to normal.”

“Well good. Kids shouldn’t be allowed to get sick on Christmas.”

“So,” Luke eyed the woman, “Why did you look like you just came from a screening of the Titanic when you walked in here a second ago?”

“Ugh if only that ship was around yesterday while I was at my parents,” Lorelai replied dramatically, resting her head in her arms on the counter.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Luke countered.

“Oh it was going just fine and dandy at first,” Lorelai shook her head, “By supper they had only offered to take me to buy proper clothes for Rory, as well as asked if I had just missed my hair appointment this week and would be rescheduling, all in all, a pretty tame night at the Gilmore’s. Then Rory, my dear, sweet, innocent Rory let it slip about her new friend Jess, and in turn my new boyfriend Luke,” Lorelai gave the man a look before throwing her head back into her arms.

“Ok, so they know we’re dating?” Luke shrugged, “They were bound to find out eventually, right?”

Lorelai sighed theatrically, shaking her head at her boyfriend’s naiveness, “Luke, Luke, Luke, do you know what this means?!” 

Luke held his hand out, inviting her to tell him just how bad it could really be.

“This, Luke, means that now my parents want to meet you, and Jess might I add, at dinner, just the six of us, next week.”

“Ok, well that’s fine. Tell them yes,” Luke agreed easily.

“No, no, no, I don’t think you understand, you can’t meet them!” Lorelai nearly shouted, “I was joking before about wanting you to come with me. They will chew you up and spit you back out, and then do it again, Luke. And I don’t even want to think about poor little Jess. Does he know what college he wants to go to? Huh? Well he better know by next week! They’re vicious people my friend and a nice guy like you wouldn’t stand a chance. You already have a disadvantage because I like you.”

“You need to calm down,” Luke told his girlfriend when she was through with her rant, “So your parents may not be the easiest people to impress. That’s fine. I’ve dealt with people from many different walks of life. I’m sure I can hold my own,” Luke insisted.

“So you’re saying you want me to book it?” Lorelai made sure she was understanding her boyfriend right.

Luke nodded, “Book it.”

“And you know that you’ll have to dress Jess up in a suit and be all presentable?” Lorelai was staring at him like he had two heads.

“It’ll be fine,” Luke promised again, leaning in to press a reassuring kiss to her lips. “I have to meet them eventually, right?”

“Well, alright,” Lorelai gave in, getting up, “But hey it’s your funeral my friend, don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Luke smirked, waving her off as she exited the diner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24th

Jess was hunched over something on the floor when Luke walked upstairs after closing the diner on Christmas Eve. He would be closed the next day as well, wanting to spend as much time with his boy as possible on his first proper Christmas. 

“UNCLE LUKE GO AWAY!” Jess yelled when he noticed his uncle, wrapping his arms around something protectively.

Luke turned his back to the boy promptly, “What’s the matter!?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s the matter you just can’t come over here,” he stumbled out.

The older man heard rustling behind him for the next few minutes before his nephew’s voice hit his ears once more, “Ok you can look now.”

Luke turned around with a smirk. His nephew could be really cute without meaning to be sometimes. Lorelai had informed him that she had taken Jess to the mall when he had been with the girls the day before and Luke knew that his nephew had been trying his hardest to be good to save money up for Christmas. Luke didn’t want Jess to spend his money on him, but he knew if he voiced his thoughts Jess wouldn’t have heard it. Luke, however, was grateful to the woman for taking Jess the day before because it had given him the chance to wrap up the presents he had bought for the boy.

Jess walked over to the tree and put a lumpy shaped object underneath it next to the neatly wrapped gifts they already had prepared to take over to the Gilmore’s the next day.

“What’s that?” Luke questioned playfully.

Jess just shrugged, “I guess you’ll see tomorrow,” he answered, hoping to sound mysterious.

Luke chuckled to himself, “Still looks pretty bare under that tree. Hopefully Santa can fix that tonight.”

“Uncle Luke,” Jess gave the man a tired smile, “Nice try.”

“Aw Jess, can’t you just pretend to be my innocent little boy for one night?” Luke joked, pinching his nephew’s cheek lightly.

“Sorry,” Jess shrugged, batting his uncle’s hand away, “If it helps we can leave milk and cookies out for ‘Santa’ even though we both know you’re not going to eat them.”

“Ok, well, maybe there is no Santa,” Luke finally accepted, “But that doesn’t mean that a certain little boy doesn’t still have to get in bed. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.”

“Fine,” Jess agreed, surprising his uncle. There weren’t many nights where Jess got in bed without some kind of fuss. Luke was constantly battling against the ‘just one more chapter Uncle Luke’ or the ‘What’s the point of going to bed if I’m not even tired yet?’ Tonight, however, Luke supposed he shouldn’t really be shocked by his nephew’s compliance. He remembered Christmases as a kid. Somehow it was always easier going to bed when you knew you would be waking up to presents the next morning. 

“But I’m not little,” Jess felt it important to mention.

“Of course not, my mistake,” Luke grinned at the boy as he held the blankets open for him to crawl into.

When Jess was all tucked in, Luke sat at the edge of the boy’s bed. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

The boy shrugged, making the man sure more than ever that he was going to make this Christmas the best ever. An eleven-year-old should be bouncing off the walls on Christmas Eve. He was sure over at Lorelai’s house there was an eleven-year-old girl who was, and Luke envied Lorelai a bit because of it. Not that he didn’t understand his nephew’s thought process. He had no reason to believe that Christmas should be anything special. That would change, though. Luke hoped that by next Christmas he would be dealing with a completely different kid.

“When I was little your mom and I laid awake for hours on Christmas Eve. We would listen, trying to be the first one to hear the reindeer hooves on the roof or the jingling of Santa’s bells. Our dad would go to the bottom of the stairs with a bell and shake it and when we heard that sound we thought it was the most magical thing in the world.”

“You must have been pretty dumb,” Jess pointed out.

“We were kids,” Luke countered.

“I guess,” Jess agreed, eyes dropping to his blanket.

“I wish you could have had that magic when you were younger, but tomorrow is going to be a really great day nonetheless,” Luke assured, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jess nodded, a part of him feeling like he could believe his uncle. It wasn’t like he had a reason to not.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At around 10pm, Luke was finally sure that his nephew had fallen asleep. He nearly cheered when he heard the slowed, soft breathing across the room. Now, of course, he was fully aware that the boy didn’t believe in Santa Claus, yet for some reason, Luke had it in his mind that he wanted his nephew to wake up to a pile of presents magically appearing under the Christmas tree overnight like he had when he had been small. It might have been something simple, but it was the first step in Luke’s perfect Christmas plan.

Carefully and quietly, the man tiptoed to his closet where he had stashed the neatly wrapped gifts that he had prepared for his nephew the previous day. Ten minutes later the tree was overflowed with colourful parcels of various sizes and shapes. If Luke was being honest with himself, he would admit that he might have gone a little overboard. However, he reasoned that if any kid deserved to be a bit spoiled, it was his kid. Luke had to make up for ten missed Christmases after all. 

With the task done, Luke stumbled back over to his bed and flicked off the bedside lamp. He was thoroughly exhausted and he knew that tomorrow would be another busy day.

~~~~~~~~~~~

December 25th

Luke was up early the next morning, but he stayed lying in bed until he heard hints of his nephew waking up. When he was sure the boy was awake, he quietly got out of bed and peeked around the corner. He watched as his nephew rolled to the side of his bed and placed his feet on the floor. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes lazily. He stumbled over to the sink, most likely to grab a cup of water, but to Luke’s delight, the boy stopped dead when his eyes landed on the Christmas tree. Luke watched as the boy inched his way closer to the tree, slyly glancing down at the parcels beneath it. Luke decided it was now time to greet the boy. Feigning tired, Luke rounded the corner with a forced yawn. “Morning Bud.”

Jess jumped a little when he realized that he was caught looking at the tree. He turned abruptly, continuing in his journey to the sink, “Morning.”

“Merry Christmas!” Luke tried again, enthusiastically.

“Merry Christmas,” Jess greeted back.

Luke turned, pretending to examine the tree, “Well it looks like Santa came after all,” he mused to the boy.

“Who are all those presents for?” Jess suddenly questioned as he took a sip of water, trying not to act too interested.

“Well, there are only two of us living here, and since I put them under there then I guess the only other option is you,” Luke deducted.

“They’re not all for me,” Jess shook his head.

“I don’t see anyone else’s name on them.”

“But...” Jess fixed his eyes under the tree for a few moments, “Uncle Luke that’s too much. I only got you one gift.”

“I’m the parent, Jess. It’s my job to spoil my kid on Christmas. I don’t need you to be spending any money on me.”

“But-”

“Jess, come here,” Luke ordered, holding his arm out to his nephew.

Jess slowly approached him and when he got close enough Luke pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you very much, and I am so proud of what you’ve overcome these past few months. I know it wasn’t easy moving here, living with me, having your whole life flipped around, but I am so incredibly proud of how strong you were,” Luke pulled the boy away to look him in these eyes, “You deserve this Jess, okay? I don’t want you to feel guilty. I wanted to do this for you and I want you to enjoy it, got it?”

Jess shrugged, but gave his uncle a soft smile, “Ok.”

Luke grinned at the boy, resting his hand on Jess’ shoulder, “Well let’s not waste time then, let’s open some presents, huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jess couldn’t believe the day he was having so far. First, he woke up to what felt like a million presents from his uncle, which made the measly tackle box that he had bought the man look pathetic in comparison, even if Luke had insisted that he loved it. Then, the boys had eaten the best waffles Jess had ever tasted, complete with Luke letting Jess use as much whipped cream and syrup as the little boy’s heart desired. It was now time to head over to the Gilmore’s house to celebrate with them, but honestly, Jess wasn’t sure how the day could get any better than it already was.

When the boys pulled up to the house they were immediately bombarded with Merry Christmas hugs, before being shuffled into the small living room, which felt even smaller now that it seemed Christmas had exploded inside it.

“Jess I have to show you everything I got for Christmas!” Rory insisted once the four were inside and warm.

“You two go and look and then we will do round two of presents,” Lorelai suggested.

The two kids shuffled off to Rory’s room and when the adults heard her door click shut Lorelai turned to Luke with a devilish smile. “Now come here and give me a real Christmas smooch,” she ordered, making grabby hands at her boyfriend. Luke obliged, kissing the woman, but pulling away much too quickly for Lorelai’s liking, making his girlfriend pout.

“We should go get the kids present ready,” he reminded.

Lorelai sighed playfully, “I suppose,” she drawled out, “But don’t think I won’t be giving you your own Christmas present tonight,” she informed with a cheeky wink.

Luke grinned as he followed her to the backdoor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow, we hit the jackpot in books this year,” Rory exclaimed excitedly after Jess finished telling her what he had gotten for Christmas as well.

“Between the two of us I think we have enough reading material for at least three months,” Jess agreed with a nod.

“Well it’s a good thing your birthday’s in March then!” Rory pointed out with a smile.

“Rory! Jess!” Lorelai called causing the kids to look at each other before shrugging and getting up from the bed to see what she wanted.

“Yeah mom?” Rory questioned as she opened her door to see her mother and Luke standing in the kitchen.

“Both of you, get your coats, hats and mitts on and come here please,” she directed. When the kids had returned she motioned the two to stand in front of her, “Now we still have more presents to get to under the tree, but before we do that we have some bigger presents for you outside.”

“This is a present from both of us,” Luke motioned between himself and Lorelai.

“What is it!?” Rory jumped up and down.

“Well let’s go see,” Lorelai directed with a wave of her arm, “Luke, you got that end?”

Luke nodded as he rounded in on his nephew, bringing his hands up to cover Jess’ eyes as Lorelai did the same to Rory. The two proceeded to guide their respective kid out into the driveway.

“Alright,” Lorelai said, stopping, “1, 2, 3!” The adults removed their hands from the children’s eyes and waited for their reaction.

“Bikes! You got us bikes!” Rory squealed with glee. She ran over to her pink bike, decked out in everything girly, including a white basket in the front. Sitting next to it was Jess’ much more boyish, black and orange one.

“Yeah, so now you gotta do coffee runs for me when I’m just too exhausted to move,” Lorelai declared, holding the back of her hand to her forehead like she was about to faint.

“What do you think bud?” Luke asked, nudging his nephew, who was still rooted to his place with a shocked expression on his face.

“But...you already got me so much stuff,” the little boy reminded, “This is too much, it’s-”

“Jess, what did I tell you this morning? Do you remember?” Luke urged his nephew to think.

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts kid. Go, check it out,” Luke gave the boy a small push to get him going.

Jess gave his uncle one last look before smiling ever so slightly and running over to join his friend who was climbing onto her bike.

“C’mon Jess! I’ll race you down the driveway!” Rory challenged as Jess too mounted his bike.

“I’m gonna win,” Jess declared, even though his friend had already taken off.

Lorelai walked up to Luke and rested her head on his shoulder, “Well I’d say that was a hit.”

“I’d say so,” Luke smiled, “We’ll never see them again.”

“Well sir,” Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend, “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” Gently she guided him into the house by the pull of his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Jess don’t! I was going to move there!” Rory whined loudly.

It was nighttime now and the kids were sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire in their pajamas. They were playing a board game while the adults sat cuddled on the couch.

“It’s my turn, I can go wherever I want,” Jess shot back.

“Jerk!” Rory pouted.

“Am not!” Jess rebutted.

The parents looked at each other with knowing eyes. It had been an incredibly long day and the sugar high that the kids had been on had crashed a good half an hour ago. The hour of crankiness was upon them and it was most definitely time for bed.

“Ok munchkins, bedtime!” Lorelai announced in a cheerful voice.

“But we didn’t even finish our game yet,” Jess argued.

“Yeah mom, and it’s Christmas!” Rory agreed.

“Come on guys,” Luke helped, “You’re both exhausted and the game will still be there tomorrow.”

“But-”

“Jess,” Luke warned.

The boy sighed, “Fine.”

The kids got up, abandoning their game and leading the way to Rory’s room. The girls had already set up an extra mattress on Rory’s floor for Jess to sleep on, allowing the adults to have a sleepover of their own upstairs. 

“Alright, everyone get nice and cozy,” Lorelai ushered, leaning over to tuck Rory in, “Jess you need anything down there?”

“No.”

“I think this was the best Christmas ever!” Rory proclaimed.

“It was pretty fantastic,” Lorelai agreed, turning to wrap her arm around a smiling Luke.

“I think Jess agrees too,” Luke chuckled, pointing to the floor where Jess was already dozing lightly.

The girls giggled softly before exchanging goodnight kisses.

“Night sweets, let us know if you need anything, ok?” Lorelai whispered.

“Uh huh,” Rory hummed, heading to dreamland herself.

The couple quietly left the room, closing the door softly.

“I think I’m ready for an early bedtime too,” Lorelai smirked, “What do you say?”

“Lorelai, don’t forget there are still kids in the house,” Luke shook his head with a smile.

“What? Are you saying you’re loud?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, dragging her boyfriend upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg with all the Revival promo today I didn’t think I would have this done and ready! What a crazy day, wasn’t it!? We’re in single digits now!! Next time I will be updating we will literally be a day away!
> 
> BTW, don’t worry, the Jess issues from the previous chapter will still be addressed but things have calmed down for Christmas, you will understand why in the chapter after next!
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 19

December 29th

It had been a quiet day in the apartment above the diner. It was the last few days of Jess’ winter vacation and though Luke would have thought the boy would have rather been spending it outside in the park, he was surprised that his nephew had been keeping quiet upstairs. He had been staying inside for most of the break, Luke realized. He and Rory had of course ridden their bikes a few times after Christmas, but with the girl spending the day at the inn with her mom and Sookie, Jess hadn’t even considered going for a ride. Luke was sure the boy was just tired from the Christmas excitement though, and with their dinner at the Gilmore’s scheduled for that night, a restful day was probably a wise choice.

“Jess, ten more minutes and we have to start getting ready to go,” Luke informed Jess, who was working on a model aircraft he had gotten for Christmas.

“I still don’t get why we’re going,” Jess mad a face, “Lorelai hates her parents.”

“Hate is a strong word, and we are going because they are Lorelai’s parents and it is important to them that they meet us.”

“I wish I didn’t have to wear a suit,” Jess complained.

“Yeah, I know,” Luke agreed, preferring his plaid and cap as well, “But we are going to make a good impression on these people, for Lorelai. Which leads me to my next topic. You are to be on your best behaviour tonight, understand?”

“I know Uncle Luke, you don’t have to tell me that every time we go somewhere,” Jess nearly rolled his eyes, but stopped himself.

“I know you know,” Luke nodded, not wanting the boy to feel like he didn’t trust him, “But tonight is different Jess. These people are, well, you’ve heard Lorelai’s stories.”

Jess nodded.

“So, I want you to do your best to use your manners, no sarcastic remarks or inappropriate jokes, just yes sirs, no ma’ams, all that fancy talk, ok?”

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, “It doesn’t matter though, they’re not going to like us anyway. Rory told me that they barely like her and she’s way more polite than us, plus she’s their granddaughter.”

“Well, we’re doing this for Lorelai, and we just want things to go smoothly for her, whether they like us or not,” Luke concluded, not necessarily disagreeing with his nephew. “Ok, your ten minutes are up, put that away for now and hop in the shower please, we have to go pick up the girls in an hour.”

Jess sighed but complied. He was not looking forward to this evening at all, but at least he knew the other three weren’t either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:30pm sharp, the four were standing outside the huge house in their fanciest clothes. Jess scowled as he tugged at his tie for the millionth time. His entire body felt itchy and hot and he wondered why anybody would enjoy sitting around for hours in uncomfortable clothes just to eat dinner. When he had voiced his opinions to Luke, however, he was told to deal with it. So, there he stood, on the front steps of the biggest house he had ever seen, in itchy, uncomfortable clothes, dealing with it.

A moment after Lorelai had knocked, a young woman answered the door, looking a bit frazzled, but smiling nonetheless as she took everyone’s coats from them. When she disappeared through the hallway to deposit the coats, another lady, older this time appeared through a different door, and Jess could only assume that this was Lorelai’s mother.

“Oh you’re here,” She stated the obvious, “Richard, they’re here!”

“Hey mom,” Lorelai greeted casually.

“Lorelai,” Emily nodded, “Hello Rory.”

“Hi grandma,” Rory politely answered.

“Lorelai, Rory! Nice to see you so soon after your last visit,” An older man, Richard, Jess presumed, stated.

“Mom, Dad, this is Luke, and his nephew Jess,” Lorelai motioned to Luke and then down to Jess.

“Hello,” Emily acknowledged politely, extending her hand to Luke.

“Nice to meet you Emi-, uh, Mrs Gilmore,” Luke stuttered out.

“Mrs Gilmore is just fine,” she directed.

Luke gave an awkward nod.

“Luke I can get those creases in your pants fixed for you, I know an excellent dry cleaner,” Richard offered.

“Oh um,” Luke was already so incredibly uncomfortable and Jess would have laughed if they were in a different situation.

“Hello Jess, Rory has told us a lot about you,” Emily finally acknowledged the boy, not that Jess had minded staying invisible.

“Hi,” Jess answered shyly, taking her hand to shake.

Richard approached next and shook his hand forcefully, “Luke you need to work on this boy’s handshake. A good man needs a firm grip.” 

Lorelai pulled her boyfriend into the living room, and Jess could tell that Luke was thankful for the relocation.

For it being such a huge house, Jess was not impressed with the inside at all. The couches they were brought to sit on were hard and uncomfortable and he wondered briefly how anyone managed to relax in a house that looked and felt so much like a museum. Although he reasoned that the room was a perfect setting for the tension that seemed to be looming large between the six people in the room.

“So Luke, Lorelai tells us you run a diner?” Emily attempted to start up a conversation.

“Uh, yeah, it was my dad’s old Hardware store, but I turned it into a diner when he died,” Luke explained.

“How fascinating,” Emily smiled, “I’ve never actually eaten at a diner, but I’ve heard the most charming little stories about them. Did you know that there’s been countless reports of diner’s serving road kill? They just pick it up off the street and serve it to their customers on a plate. I mean I’m sure you don’t do that at your diner.”

“Uh no, I don’t,” Luke shook his head stiffly.

“Well that’s good,” Emily’s eyes bore into the man, “I’m sure it’s a nice little business to live a humble life.”

“Mom, Luke’s got a clean, successful place, where he makes more than enough money to support himself and Jess,” Lorelai defended.

“Oh yes, how long have you had your nephew living with you now Luke?” Emily asked.

“It’s been nearly four months now, huh bud?” Luke nudged Jess and Jess wondered if the man was hoping that the boy would help get some of the attention off himself. However, Jess just nodded along with his uncle.

“It’s so nice of you to have taken him in like you did,” Emily praised, “I can only imagine the kind of effect a drug addict mother could have on a small child.”

“Mom!” Lorelai gaped at her mother, subtly flicking her head towards Jess to try to make her understand the inappropriateness of her timing.

“Your mother’s right Lorelai,” Richard chimed in, and Jess began to feel incredibly uncomfortable, “You know, I have a client of mine whose mother was constantly, what’s the word you kids use? Shooting up? Well, one day when he was ten years old he walked into their house and found her stone cold dead sitting right in her armchair. He’s still a mess to this day over it.”

“Okay!” Lorelai finally exclaimed, “Rory, do you want to take Jess and go play up in my old room until supper?”

“Ok mom,” Rory nodded, starting to feel upset herself over the conversation and not even wanting to imagine how Jess felt.

When the kids were out of earshot Emily spoke up again, “I don’t know what you’re so upset over Lorelai, they are old enough to understand about life and death and how your poor choices can affect that.”

“Mom, Jess was just taken away from his mother six months ago and was completely uprooted into this new life. I don’t think he needs to be reminded of that fact, or the fact that she could be somewhere all alone, dead right now!” Lorelai whispered angrily. 

“It’s the facts of life Lorelai, someone’s got to teach it to him eventually,” Emily shrugged.

Lorelai sighed as Luke rubbed her back comfortingly, even though what had just been discussed about his sister had mad him nauseous. He may never forgive her for what she did to herself and to Jess, but he would never stop loving her, and he definitely didn’t want her dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dinner was awkward with stiff conversation being made and gross food placed in front of them. Luke and Lorelai had promised both kids on the way there that if they managed to make it look like they had made an attempt on their supper then the four would stop at a McDonald’s on the way home for something a little more appetizing. Looking down at his food now, however, made Jess wonder if the reward was worth the attempt.

“So Jess, any plans on what school you would like to attend after high school,” Richard brought up casually when there was a lull in the conversation.

“Dad, please,” Lorelai nearly whined, looking to Luke with an expression that shouted ‘I told you so!’

“Lorelai, it is a perfectly valid question. We all know that Rory’s going to Harvard, I’m just wondering what the boy’s plans are.”

“Well...uh,” Jess stuttered, eyes moving to Luke for help.

“Richard honestly, we don’t even know what kind of school the boy could get into. Who knows the kind of things his mother was doing while she was pregnant with him, it’s a wonder he has any sort of brain at all,” Emily stated casually.

“Jess is super smart!” Rory cried suddenly, “He’s probably read even more books than I have and he’s way better in math!”

“Rory! Calm down this instant! We don’t need you making a scene like your mother,” Emily chastised. 

Rory shrunk back in her seat, but she was still fuming. Jess sat with his eyes fixed on his plate, he was no longer feeling hungry for even his reward at this point. Suddenly he felt like he may need to find a washroom quickly or the carpet beneath them, which Jess could only assume cost more than everything the boys owned combined, was going to be covered in the food that he had just managed to get down.

“You know what mom, thanks for dinner, but I really think it’s time for us to go,” Lorelai stated in an even tone, motioning for Luke, Rory, and Jess to get up as well.

“Lorelai sit back down this instant, honestly, you wonder where your daughter gets her impulsiveness from,” Emily snapped.

“No mom, I will not sit back down,” Lorelai refused.

Luke finally stood as well, “Emily, with all due respect I think Lorelai’s right, it’s time to go.”

Luke and Lorelai turned to leave and the kids quickly got up to follow suit.

“Rory, whatever your mom tells you, know that we love you very much and we hope to see you soon,” Emily stopped Rory as she got to the door.

“If you love me then why were you so mean to my best friend?” Rory questioned, honestly confused.

With that the four left the house, leaving Richard and Emily in the wake of their mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a quiet drive home. The adults offered to keep their end of the deal and stop by McDonald’s for anything the kids wanted, but neither Rory nor Jess felt hungry.

They pulled up back at the diner and Luke opened the door for everyone to file in. Without a word or a glance back, Jess headed for the stairs and disappeared behind the curtain.

Luke sighed as he watched him go, “I better go talk to him.”

“Luke wait,” Lorelai stalled, holding her hand in front of him, “Do you mind if I go talk to him for a minute? I’ve had years of experience with my parents, I think I may be able to help a bit better.”

Ok...if you’re sure?” Luke agreed.

“I am,” Lorelai nodded firmly, “Why don’t you work on that one,” she suggested, motioning to the sad little girl sitting at one of the tables.

Luke gave her a sad smile before nodding slightly. 

“I’ll be back,” she rubbed the man’s arm, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the curtains as well.

She knocked softly before opening the door. 

“Jess?” she called softly, poking her head in.

At first she thought the boy was crying when she saw him sitting on his bed cross legged and head hung low, but when he looked up at her she saw that his eyes were dry, though she could see the hurt written all over his face.

“Buddy? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

He shrugged and Lorelai took that as an okay. She carefully sat on the edge of his bed, giving his knee a pat.

“Rough night, huh?”

Jess gave the smallest of shrugs and Lorelai was almost certain that he was holding back tears at this point.

“Do you know that you are an amazing young man?”

“I’m not that special,” Jess whispered, picking at his sock.

Lorelai sighed sadly, deciding to take a different approach. “My parents suck.”

Jess looked up at the woman, seemingly thrown off by her words.

“They’ve been like that for as long as I remember,” she continued, “and it used to bug me. It used to make me feel so angry, and scared, and alone. Then I moved to Stars Hollow, and I learned what love and compassion really was. I found a new family here. People who supported me, and loved me even though I didn’t come from them. And I learned to love them back. I learned how to be a better mother than my mother was, and I learned that my parents’ words didn’t mean as much as I thought they did when I was younger. People knock you down in this world, but the ones who really love you will make sure you know your worth.”

“I’m sorry you had to grow up there,” Jess looked at her with sad eyes, “I didn’t know they were that bad.”

“Well, you know what the craziest part is?” Lorelai asked.

Jess shook his head and Lorelai continued, “I still love them. No matter how many awful, rude, hurtful comments they say to me, I don’t think I will ever be able to stop loving them.”

Jess swallowed hard, eyes watering a bit.

“And it’s ok that you still love your mom Jess, it’s completely normal and you never have to let others make you feel bad for that.”

“She was bad,” Jess noted quietly.

Lorelai shrugged, “She made some bad choices, but I’m sure somewhere, deep down, she loved you very much.”

Jess nodded, looking conflicted, “Sometimes I feel guilty for still loving her. Uncle Luke takes really good care of me and he deserves to have all my love.”

“You’re very lucky to have your uncle,” Lorelai smiled, “A lot of kids in your situation don’t have uncle’s as awesome as yours. But you know what the great things is?”

When the boy didn’t answer she continued, “We never run out of love, bud. You’re allowed to give as much love as you want to Luke and still have some left for your mom.”

Jess shifted uncomfortably on the bed,“You really think so?” he asked, unsure.

“I know so,” Lorelai promised, “I love Rory more than anything in the entire world, but you know what? I still love Luke, and Sookie, and Mia, and I love you a crazy amount too kid,” she nudged his arm lovingly.

The corner of Jess’ lip cured up into a half smile and when the woman leaned down to give him a hug he accepted it.

“You’re going to forget every word that came out of my parents’ mouth, ok? And just for the record, you’re smart enough to get into any school you want to, don’t ever let anyone call you dumb.”

Jess nodded, “Thanks Lorelai.”

“Anytime kid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey, you ok?” Luke approached Rory, bumping his fist on her knee.

“Do you think Jess is alright?” Rory questioned the man.

Luke paused for a moment, “I think he will be.”

“I hope so, I’m so mad at my grandparents, how could they be so mean?”

The little girl was still steaming and Luke hated how the whole night was affecting his little family.

“I don’t know. Some people just don’t know how to be nice,” Luke reasoned, “And it hurts because we know Jess and we know how great he is and it’s too bad that they want to miss out on getting to know such a great boy, right?”

Rory nodded, eyebrows furrowing, “If they don’t want to be nice and get to know Jess, then I’m not going to let them get to know me anymore either!” 

Luke shook his head, “You don’t need to do that Rory. I don’t want you to hate your grandparents, and I don’t think your mom wants that either.”

“But how am I supposed to love them when I know how mean they are?”

Luke shrugged, “Sometimes it’s the mean people that need the most love. Something must have caused them to become so mean, right? If you show them a bit of love, who knows, maybe they will realize what it’s like and want to give it back.”

“So...you think that the more mean they are, the more I should love them?” Rory asked, confused.

Luke shrugged again, “I don’t think it could hurt.”

Rory nodded, “Ok, I’ll try I guess.”

Luke smiled, brushing his thumb on her cheek, “Atta girl.”

“Hey,” Lorelai sing-songed, walking through the curtains with a hand on Jess’ shoulder.

“Everything good?” Luke asked with a smile.

“Well I don’t know, Jess and I are still pretty hungry, we we’re thinking ice cream sundaes?” Lorelai smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke and Rory looked at each other before breaking out into grins as well, “Well then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in basically one sitting and I think I really like it! Let me just say I am so thankful that I got this done last week because I would have never gotten anything written this week! Guys the revival is coming the day after tomorrow!!! I’m so crazy excited! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you all after the revival! Eek! 
> 
> Welcome to all my new readers!! Please take a moment to review if you can. They really do keep me going and every one makes me so happy! xx


	20. Chapter 20

January 2nd 1996

 

The new year had come and it was already the kid’s first day back at school. It was recess and though Rory and Lane had approached Jess as they had always done before, Jess shooed them away, saying he wanted to hang out with his other friends. Jess didn’t miss the hurt look on Rory’s face as the two girls turned to leave, but he chose to ignore it. He was a boy, after all, he couldn’t just hang out with a bunch of girls.

“Jess you’re meeting us after school in the park,” Blake informed him, bumping his shoulder a bit.

“Why?” Jess asked in confusion, “Isn’t it kind of too cold out to play baseball?”

“We’re not playing baseball,” Chuck informed, “We have another task for you to do.”

“You guys said if I made it past all the icicles then I would prove myself,” Jess reminded, “And I almost got in trouble from my uncle because of that, I had to lie to him.”

“Aw poor baby is scared of his uncle?” Blake fake cried, “First you hang out with a bunch of girls and now we find out you’re also a little baby who does everything his uncle tells him like a good little boy? Sorry Jess, I’m not sure we can have someone like you hanging out with us.”

“I don’t hang out with girls anymore!” Jess countered, feeling irritated by the accusation.

“Yeah? Well then why did Randell and Kevin see you riding bikes with Gilmore during Christmas break?”

Jess’ brows furrowed, “Her mom is dating my uncle! I can’t help being with her!”

The other boy shook his head, “Well you better try harder. If you’re constantly hanging out with her you’ll for sure be out.”

“Fine,” Jess sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, “What do I have to do?”

“Meet us at the park straight after school and you’ll see,” Chuck instructed.

“I have to go home first,” Jess frowned, “My uncle doesn’t like me going places without telling him.”

“Jeez there you go again! Are you cool or not Jess? Be at the park as soon as the bell rings or you can forget about hanging with us ever again,” Blake threatened, turning to leave.

Jess bit his lip as he watched the two boys walk away, a second later the bell rang, indicating the end of recess. Jess turned towards the school and started his way inside. He could think of a lie to tell his uncle he decided. He still had half the day to think of something after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The school day went faster than he had been wanting and soon the bell rang loudly freeing the children from any more learning. Jess sighed collecting his books and stuffing them into his backpack. He noticed Rory out of the corner of his eye, wavering at her desk a moment seemingly in debate as to whether she should wait for Jess or not. ‘Not’ seemed to be the winning decision when she finally turned and walked out of the room, meeting Lane at the door. 

Jess sighed. He didn’t feel bad. He didn’t. He was a boy and it was okay for him to want to hang out with other guys every once in a while. Rory would be okay, she had Lane. 

He turned to exit as well and leaving the school he walked the short distance back to the center of town. Approaching the diner, he bit his lip nervously. He could say he went to the library with Rory, Jess brainstormed. Of course that lie would only work if Rory didn’t head over to the diner with her mom in the next hour or two, and the odds were not in Jess’ favour for that outcome. Another option could be that he was kept after class. That lie would still get him in trouble though, and Jess wasn’t sure if getting in trouble at school would be a better or worse crime that the one he was planning on committing. With one last burst of rebellion, he trudged past the building and headed for the park. Luke would just have to deal, he decided. Besides, maybe if he was fast enough Luke wouldn’t even notice that he was late coming home. Yeah, okay Jess, good one. Well, he would figure something out later.

It wasn’t hard to find the group of boys huddled together near the back of the park and Jess lengthened his strides to get to them faster. 

“Hey guys,” Jess greeted, causing the others to turn towards him.

“So the baby decided he wanted to be a big boy after all,” Blake sneered and Jess’ fist clenched in his pocket.

“Just tell me what I have to do, okay?”

Blake slung his arm over Jess’ shoulder with a wicked smile, and Jess’ stomach churned a little. 

“Simple. You see, me and the guys are a bit hungry since we skipped lunch today. It would be really great if you could get us a snack,” he told the black-haired boy.

“That’s it? Well why didn’t we just meet at my uncle’s diner? He would have made something for us,” Jess asked, confused.

“Oh no Jess my good friend. You see what we really want is some of those new candy bars that Taylor just got in at the market. You know, the ones with the caramel and cookie?”

Jess nodded, “Okay, well I don’t know if I have enough money to buy one for all of you,” he admitted.

“Well it’s a good thing we don’t want you to buy them then, isn’t it?” Chuck spoke up.

“What?” Jess furrowed his brow at the boys.

“Ever heard of the five finger discount Jess?”

Realization dawned on the boy and he broke away from Blake’s hold to face the group, “You want me to steal them?”

“You finally caught up,” Blake sniggered.

Jess sighed. He knew how to steal. He had done it countless times before just to survive. But after the whole register thing that he had just gone through with Luke, Jess wasn’t feeling so confident about his skill anymore. He could picture Luke’s chart up on the wall in the apartment with ‘no stealing’ written in capital letters. Jess wasn’t exactly sure what the punishment would be for a second offense, but he had a feeling it would be more than just losing a couple of dollars.

“I dunno guys...if you just let me go back to my place I could get some more money and-”

“I don’t think you get it man, we don’t want you to buy them,” Chuck said, “All of us have stolen before, you want to be one of us don’t you?”

“But I have stolen before!” Jess informed. If only the boys knew just how much.

“Yeah? Well then now’s your chance to prove it!”

Jess gulped hard and looked in the direction of Doose’s Market. He could be quick about it. Grab them and get out. Nobody had to know.

He exhaled with frustration, “Come on,” he finally caved, leading the way back into the square.

When they got in front of Doose’s Jess stopped.

“What are you waiting for,” one of the boys taunted. Jess didn’t register which one spoke the words as his mind swam with nervousness. 

Before he lost all his confidence he slowly moved his feet once more, taking one last look back at the other boys before pulling the door open and entering. He felt the heat wash over him as he closed the door behind him and he pulled his hat off his head. 

It wasn’t overly busy in the market, but it wasn’t too empty either. It seemed luck was on his side as he navigated his way to the candy aisle basically unnoticed. His hand hovered over the display for a split second before he grabbed a handful of the discussed chocolate and with one last glance on either side of him, he pushed the sweets up the arm of his coat. 

Success. 

He turned to leave and nearly made it to the door before he heard the familiar voice of Taylor Doose behind him.

“Hello Jess,” Taylor greeted with suspicion written all over his face.

“Uh hi. Listen I’d love to stop and chat Taylor, but Luke wants me back at the diner right away.”

“Wait a moment young man,” Taylor held up his hand, coming closer to the boy, “You didn’t buy anything.”

“Nope,” Jess shook his head.

“What were you doing in here if you didn’t buy anything?”

“I...we...Luke! Luke asked me to come check to see if you had any...soap, to wash dishes! We ran out and we needed more so he sent me here to see if you had any,” Jess was aware of how bad of a lie that was and he mentally kicked himself for not planning an excuse before going in.

Taylor narrowed his eyes at the boy, “Dish soap, aisle three.”

“Yeah, um, but Luke’s allergic to that kind.”

“Allergic?”

“Yep, makes his hands all splotchy, really isn’t pretty,” Jess made a disgusted face.

Taylor went to say more, but Jess cut him off, “Listen Taylor I really have to get back now. Luke told me to be quick and I already made a detour into the bookstore that Luke didn’t know about.”

“Very well,” Taylor surrendered, waving the boy off, “Tell Luke if he needs any cream for his rash, we just got a new brand in that’s supposed to work great.”

Jess nodded politely, “Will do.”

He turned on his heel and made a beeline for the door, pulling it open with the arm that didn’t contain the stolen goods. He turned the corner and leant against the side of the building letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Did you do it?” The boys circled him.

Jess held his arm down and let the chocolate slide out, earning some impressed faces from his classmates.

“Alright Mariano! Looks like you’re not such a wimp after all,” Blake complimented.

“Yeah, listen guys, I really have to get home, enjoy the candy, okay?”

“See you tomorrow, Mariano. You’re going to sit with us at lunch, right?”

The irritation Jess was feeling subsided at the offer, nearly smiling, he quickly stopped himself and instead put on a face of indifference, “I guess,” he shrugged before turning towards the diner. As he walked away, he allowed the smile to escape his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Jess! Where have you been?” Luke rounded in on him the second he walked through the door, “I was worried sick about you!”

Jess still hadn’t come up with a lie that he thought would satisfy his uncle, so instead he formed a half truth, “I had to meet Blake and Chuck in the park. We have a project we’re working on and we needed to discuss who was going to do what.”

Luke rubbed his face, setting the coffee pot he was carrying down on a nearby table, “Okay well don’t do that again. It would have taken you two extra seconds to come find me on your way to the park and let me know.”

“I’m sorry,” Jess tried his best to act remorseful.

Luke nodded, “Why don’t you head upstairs and get started on your homework. I’ll be up in a bit to make us some supper.”

“Okay,” Jess passed his uncle towards the stairs, glad to have not gotten in trouble.

Back in the apartment Jess took off his coat and to his surprise a chocolate bar fell out. He must have missed one, he guessed, turning it over in his hands a few times before walking over to his drawer and burying the evidence deep within. He collapsed on his bed as he thought back to the boy’s words. He was in. The boys that were without a doubt the coolest of his grade and now he would be one of them. Jess couldn’t wait for the next day. Finally, he wouldn’t be the butt of the jokes or the punching bag anymore. They had accepted him and he no longer had to worry about any of that. The boy was on quite the high when his uncle walked through the door. 

“Didn’t I tell you to start your homework?” Was the first thing out of his uncle’s mouth and Jess turned towards the man.

“I don’t have any,” the boy answered truthfully, grateful that the teacher had gone easy on them on their first day back.

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that after you just finished telling me that the reason you were late was to discuss your project,” Luke spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

Man, he was really off his game today, Jess thought, internally scolding himself to keep it together. “Well that’s not due for a while. We just wanted to make sure we knew who was doing what.”

Luke eyed Jess, seemingly wanting to call the boy out, but instead taking a different tactic, “Well, if you don’t have any other homework, then you might as well use the time to get started on it, you don’t want to leave it all until the last minute.”

Jess nodded stiffly, “I guess.” Great. Now he would have to try to come up with something to do to make it look like he was working on a stupid made up project. This evening was proving to be a whole lot extra work than he was planning on. 

“Come sit at the table,” Luke directed, keeping his eyes on Jess, “I can help you if you want.”

“Actually Uncle Luke, we really can’t start the project until we do our lab tomorrow,” Jess thought up on the spot.

“What’s the lab?” Luke probed further.

“Um...we have to, observe the different parts of a flower,” Jess thought back to a science project he had done the year before.

“In January?

Jess nearly rolled his eyes at how thorough his uncle was being, “Ever heard of pressed flowers? Jeez.”

Luke was taken aback by his nephew’s defensiveness, “Hey, no need for the attitude thank you. I guess if that’s the only work you have then you sir are off the hook for the night. Supper will be ready soon.” Luke turned around to tend to the pots on the stove.

Jess watched the back of his uncle’s head briefly before turning back to his bed to grab his book. There had just been too many close calls today and he wondered for a moment if lying was too much headache sometimes. He pushed the thought from his mind as he dove back into a much simpler world within the pages of his novel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After supper, Jess decided he would stay upstairs for the rest of the night. He didn’t need any more close calls and honestly he was exhausted from the day. Luke had been up and down all night, keeping an eye on the diner as well as checking in on his nephew every so often, much like he did on most nights.

“Hey Jess, the girls are downstairs, do you want to go say hi?” Luke asked when he came up to grab some extra notepads. 

“Um, I’m good,” Jess declined, shifting ever so slightly, but not taking his eyes off the book.

Luke looked perplexed for a moment, before replying with a follow-up question, “Do you know if there’s something wrong with Rory? Lorelai said she’s been quite all afternoon. Did something happen at school?”

“Uh,” Jess was only half listening as his eyes scanned the page, “I’m not sure, I didn’t hang out with her today.”

“You didn’t?” Luke intoned, becoming even more confused. 

“No,” Jess shrugged.

“O...kay,” Luke drawled out, “Well maybe you could keep an eye on her tomorrow and see if you notice anything? I’m sure Lorelai would appreciate that.”

“It’s not my job to babysit her,” Jess spat hotly, squinting his eyes even more intensely on the book in his hand.

“I know it isn’t,” Luke blinked. 

Jess’ outbursts were happening more and more often these days and though Luke had thought things had calmed down over Christmas, unfortunately that didn’t seem to be the case. Now Rory was being quiet and strange as well. He wondered if Rory knew more than she was letting on about his nephew’s change in attitude. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have a chat with the little girl and see if she could divulge any useful information.

Luke returned to the diner, head a little cloudy, unsure about what was going on with the kids, but determined to figure it out.

Lorelai was waiting for him at the counter when he turned the corner and he felt extremely thankful that at least he wasn’t in this alone. He could never put into words how her support over the past several months had kept him sane. 

“Any luck with that one?” Lorelai asked hoping that the boy might have confided in Luke what might be wrong with her daughter.

Luke shook his head, looking tired, “He’s acting just as strange. Do you think they had a fight?”

“It’s possible,” Lorelai shrugged, “If they did, I can’t imagine it will last for too long. Those two are attached at the hip.”

Luke nodded, but he still bit his lip nervously as he glanced at the sad looking girl munching on a plate of french fries. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine in a few days,” she went on. 

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, “Maybe I’ll try talking to Rory tomorrow. Jess has been off for a while and I’m hoping she might have an idea why.”

“Do you want me to ask her about it tonight,” Lorelai asked, furrowing her brow in question.

“It’s okay,” Luke waved his hand, “I think I’d like to try. If she hasn’t opened up to you yet, maybe she will to me.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Lorelai shrugged, stroking his arm lovingly. “We need to get those two cheered up soon because we sir need another date soon.”

Luke grinned wide, “I would definitely have to agree with that,” he barely got out before her lips were pressed against his.

“Get a room people!” The voice of Taylor broke through the room full of chatter, but neither of them paid him any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a nice trip back to Stars Hollow over the weekend! I’m still having trouble coming out of the Gilmore bubble! But we need a season 2 right!? I mean what was that ending??
> 
> Anyway, I’m very happy that the Christmas events of this story are over now and I can get back to the more important stories I’ve been wanting to tell here! I’ve got a pretty good amount of this story planned out now and I’m looking forward to writing it! I hope you guys will stick around now that the revival is over because I love all you amazing readers so much! As always your feedback is so incredibly important to me!


	21. Chapter 21

January 5th

It may have been a short school week with the New Year, but if the relief Luke felt to see Friday was any indication of the week they had had then the extra day of holidays hadn’t made much of a difference. The diner had been abnormally busy the past few days, and it didn’t help that Luke’s meat supplier had messed up his order, causing Luke to have to pay twice as much to buy extra hamburger at the grocery store just to keep up with the demands. Amidst the chaos, Taylor had been in his ear, pestering him endlessly about rash cream and new soap that Luke was all too busy to even try to understand before he threw the man out. The kids were still being suspiciously quiet and keeping to themselves. Luke had tried to talk with Rory about what was going on, but she had only shrugged and insisted that everything was fine. However, the tension between the two kids was becoming increasingly obvious to the parents.

“Jess, I want good reports from school today, okay?” Luke reminded as Jess was getting ready to leave.

The last few days had not only been hard on Luke and his little family but apparently the school as well. Luke had received notes home two days in a row about his nephew’s rude behaviour and poor listening skills and Luke didn’t know what to make of it all. His nephew had been improving so much over the last few months and now it felt like they were heading back to square one all over again. 

“Can I go to the park with the guys after school?” Jess asked, ignoring his uncle’s words.

“We’ll see how today goes first,” was Luke’s response, trying to be firm with the boy in hopes that he would shape up. 

With the first note home, Luke had not been pleased, but he had chalked it up to a bad day and had decided that an early bedtime would be a sufficient consequence. By the second day, with the same reports from the school, Jess was denied his TV privileges even though his favourite TV show was on and he was instead forced to do dishes downstairs. Luke was trying out different methods of punishing his nephew in hopes of not having to ground the boy for weeks on end, but he was soon running out of other options. Luke hoped that today things would be better.

Jess rolled his eyes, “You’re just mad because I’m hanging out with the guys instead of Rory, and it’s making you and your girlfriend sad.” He knew he was pushing his luck and being rude, but he was so tired of the adults breathing down his neck this week. He finally had more friends and his uncle seemed to be trying to ruin things every chance he got. 

“Jess stop. We’ve already had this discussion and you know that’s not true. I would like to know what is going on with the two of you, but you don’t want to tell me so I am going to stop asking. The reason I am saying maybe is because you have had a rough week and I am not going to reward you with time with your friends until I see how your behaviour is today,” Luke explained, “Be good, listen to your teacher, be respectful, and you will be allowed to go out.”

Jess crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. He really wasn’t trying to get in trouble this week. He had actually been trying to pay attention and do his work. He couldn’t help it that every time the teacher’s back was turned one of the guys would make a face that would cause Jess to laugh, or they would throw something at him that he would just have to throw back. He also couldn’t help that when the teacher yelled at him for goofing off his brain just naturally came up with smart remarks that the teacher didn’t deem as funny as his brain did. Now that he had friends in his class who weren’t boring like Rory, and didn’t sit at their desks looking straight ahead the whole time, class was kind of fun. Unfortunately, that meant that his nights were turning out to be not so much fun. Today though, he was planning on being good. He didn’t want Luke to be mad at him anymore and he really didn’t want to have any more privileges taken away.

 

~~~~~~~~

“Hey Jess, wait up,” Blake caught up with the boy as he was heading back to the diner after school, Blake’s arm wrapped tightly around the shoulder of Becky, a girl from their class.

“Yeah?” Jess questioned. The day had gone smoothly and Jess was hoping that whatever it was the boy wanted wouldn’t be something that would make Luke mad. He really didn’t want another night of punishments.

“Becky and I were just talking about how great it would be to have donuts for breakfast tomorrow morning,” Blake informed, “The other guys thought it would be awesome too.”

“And?” Jess pressed.

“And,” the boy drawled out, “We thought since your uncle runs the diner, it would be no problem for you to bring some for us.”

Jess rolled his eyes, “Blake, there’s no way my uncle is just going to let me take a dozen donuts, even if I told him they weren’t for me. He’s a health nut.”

“Well then why don’t you just put those skills that you demonstrated the other day to good use again?” Blake suggested, wiggling his fingers in the air.

“You want me to steal from my uncle?” Jess asked in disbelief.

Blake just shrugged with a sly grin, “If you can steal from Doose, your uncle will be a piece of cake, right?”

Jess was unamused, but before he could open his mouth again, Blake spoke, “Becky likes the chocolate ones.” He gave Jess a thumbs up.

“Wait, why do you get to hang out with Becky anyhow? She’s a girl,” Jess asked suddenly.

Blake shook his head,“Jess, I’m not ‘hanging out’ with Becky, she’s my girlfriend. Have you ever even kissed a girl before?”

Jess didn’t answer and Blake nodded, “That’s what I thought. There’s a difference between me having a girlfriend and you going over to Gilmore’s house to play ‘dollies’.”

“Shut up,” Jess spat. He knew it was a weak comeback, but it’s all he could muster with his hurt pride. 

“Whatever man, so are you going to get us the donuts or not?”

“I’ll get them,” the boy glared, feeling the need to prove himself once more.

“Good,” Blake nodded, “Meet you in the park tomorrow morning then.”

He watched the couple walk out of sight and sighed. He knew if Rory were around she’d tell him he was being dumb. She would probably give him the silent treatment for even considering stealing from his uncle again. But, right now Rory wasn’t talking to him anyway, and unless he wanted Rory to be his girlfriend, he couldn’t talk to her either. He thought this was what he wanted, but now he wasn’t so sure.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

December 6th

This time Jess had thought of a plan. He had known that he couldn’t just go downstairs in the morning and clear out the donuts from the containers on the counter. The workers and his uncle would notice that right away. That’s why Jess had offered to help Luke with unloading the pastry delivery the night before. Luke had been a little shocked that his nephew was willing to help, but he had agreed with a small smile. 

Jess had caught the happy look the man gave him at his offer and he couldn’t deny the small swirl of guilt already eating away at his stomach. He had no choice now though, he didn’t have Rory or Lane as friends anymore, so if he wanted to keep any friends at all he would need to do this.

He helped the man carry all the boxes into the kitchen, and once Luke went out to settle the bill, Jess quickly and quietly grabbed one of the boxes filled with donuts and stashed it upstairs under his bed. 

In the morning the rest of the plan was easy. He woke up and got ready to go just before nine and knowing that Luke would be handling the busy late Saturday morning rush, the boy grabbed the donuts and casually slipped out the back exit of the diner. Blake had been right, it had been way easier than stealing from Doose’s. Unfortunately, the guilt that swam in his stomach was much much bigger and by the time he got to the park, his stomach ached too much to even enjoy a victory donut with his friends.

“You are a pro Jess,” Blake praised, shoving the boy from the side. Jess gave a weak smile in return.

“Yeah,” Chuck agreed, “You’re way better than any of us, you have to teach us your ways.”

“Yeah, well...” Jess trailed off.

“So listen Jess,” Blake cut in, “The video store is getting in that new GameBoy game next Thursday. Since you’re such an ace shoplifter we figured you could get it for us no problem, right?”

Jess’ face fell instantly, “That’s like a $50 game.”

“Exactly,” Chuck agreed, “None of us have that kind of money.”

“But...” Jess trailed off again. It was one thing to steal a few dollars worth of sugary treats, but a $50 game? The idea made Jess feel even more sick.

“Listen man, if you don’t think you can do it that’s fine,” Blake shrugged, “I mean we thought you were cooler than that, but hey I guess some people just don’t have the guts.”

“Sorry guys,” Jess shook his head, not caring if he sounded like a baby this time. It wasn’t like any of the other guys were stepping up to do it either, “That’s too much, I can’t steal that.”

“Ok,” Blake nodded, “How about this, you either get us that game next Thursday, or we go to Taylor Doose and show him these pictures of you stealing from his store last week,” he finished with an evil grin, pulling out the pictures from his coat pocket.

Jess felt his heart speed up as he looked down at the incriminating pictures, so clearly of Jess.

“You can’t do that!” Jess yelled, getting angry at his so-called ‘friends.’

“Oh, but we can,” Blake smirked, and Jess wanted to hit him. If they hadn’t been right in front of the diner he would have. Unfortunately, making a scene right outside the diner would be sure to draw Luke’s attention.

“You’ve got a week to think about it Mariano, until then, I’ll keep these nice and safe,” he waved the pictures in front of Jess’ face once more before the group walked away, grabbing the rest of the donuts as they went.

If Jess hadn’t felt sick before, he sure did now. He was so stupid to think that the boys were his friends. Now he didn’t have any friends and he had no clue what to do. He held back the tears that were begging to fall as he headed back to the apartment. What was he going to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was later in the evening now and under Jess’ protests, Luke had dragged him over to the Gilmore’s for supper and a movie night. The boys hadn’t been seeing the girls all that much since the Christmas break and Luke was beginning to feel the toll it was taking on his still new relationship. 

“Alright kiddos, who’s picking the movie?” Lorelai tried to stay smiling even though the supper had been a quiet affair with Luke and Lorelai attempting to get the two younger ones engaged in a longer conversation than just yes or no answers.

Rory shrugged and Jess looked away. Luke sighed giving Lorelai a sad look. He just wished he could figure out what was going on. 

“Well how about me and Luke clean up the dishes and you two can head into the living room and get something set up on the TV? How does that sound?” Lorelai suggested with feigned enthusiasm.

“That sounds fantastic Lorelai,” Luke played along, “I would definitely take you up on that offer if it meant I didn’t have to do dishes.”

“I’ll help mom with the dishes Luke, you can go with Jess and pick a movie,” Rory attempted.

“No kid,” Lorelai shook her head, “I’m sorry but that wasn’t an option. Off you go you two, we’ll be there soon.”

Both kids looked like they were in physical pain as they dragged their feet out of the kitchen and into the living room. When they were out of sight the couple looked at each other in defeat.

“I don’t know what else we can do,” Luke sighed, “That was the most painful dinner I’ve ever had to sit through.”

“Worse than my parents’?” Lorelai smirked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Nearly,” Luke massaged his temples.

“Maybe we should just let them have some space?” Lorelai brainstormed, “Maybe forcing them on each other is just making it worse?”

“I wouldn’t say they’ve been forced on each other,” Luke made a face, “You guys haven’t been to the diner all week, and with the way Jess has behaved this week we’ve been staying in as well.”

“I know. I miss you,” Lorelai whined like a child, hugging her boyfriend’s side tightly.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait it out,” Luke surmised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “And when this is all over I’m taking you on a real date.”

Lorelai smiled up at the man, but her face quickly fell when a loud thud followed by yelling was heard coming from the living room.

The two looked at each other with dread before starting towards the commotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rory lead the way into the living room, already feeling awkward having to spend time alone with Jess.

“What do you want to watch?” She asked breaking the silence.

“I don’t care,” Jess answered in a monotone voice, looking bored.

“I don’t understand why you hate me so much,” Rory rolled her eyes at the boy as she squatted down in front of the collection of movies, “I never did anything to you.”

“Just pick a movie,” Jess sighed. He had way too much on his mind right now and he wasn’t feeling like getting into it with Rory too. He really just wanted to go home and forget the whole stupid day had happened.

“And now you hang around with that awful group of boys who only ever get you in trouble,” Rory continued, “You know they don’t actually like you, right?”

“Rory shut up,” Jess growled, growing frustrated. He hated the fact that she was always right.

Rory gave him a hurt look in response, “You’re not even the same person anymore,” she accused, approaching the couch, “I want the old Jess back.”

“I am the old Jess,” he snapped, “Just leave me alone.”

“No! You won’t talk to me at school, or the diner, why can’t you just see that you’re being a jerk!?” 

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Just get a life!” Jess finally exploded, shoving Rory to the ground.

Rory looked back in shock, but it only took her a second before she was up and shoving Jess back. Before they knew it, the two were rolling around on the floor in a full-on wrestling match. A couple seconds later the kids were being pulled off each other by their respective parent.

“What is going on in here!?” Luke barked, giving Jess’ arm a shake.

“She wouldn’t shut up!”

“He was being a jerk!”

The adults looked at each other, both knowing that it was unfortunately time for the evening to end.

“Rory go to your room,” Lorelai ordered in a somewhat calm voice.

“But-”

“Now please,” her mom cut her off in a no-nonsense tone. The little girl gave a dramatic whine before stomping her way to her room. She wasn’t used to being in trouble and she wasn’t used to fighting with Jess either.

When the door slammed shut Luke spoke up, “Jess go wait for me in the truck,” he directed, releasing the boy’s arm.

Jess didn’t waste any time leaving the house. He was in trouble, again, but at this point he just wanted to go home.

When both kids were gone the couple surveyed the mess that was the living room. Luke picked up the throw cushions as he spoke. “I guess tonight was a bad idea.”

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief, “What is happening to our children?”

Luke shrugged, “I don’t know, but whatever it is they better snap out of it soon. I don’t know how much more bratty kids I can take this week.”

“Amen, brother.”

“I better get out there before he hot-wires the car and drives to Vegas or something,” Luke smirked, motioning to the truck.

“Well if you can’t find me in the morning it’s because she hid the body,” Lorelai smiled tiredly. 

“What a week,” Luke shook his head.

“Call me tomorrow?” Lorelai questioned.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, giving her a quick kiss.

With that he left the house and both parents went to deal with their designated ‘brat’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke opened the door and threw his keys onto the table, “I want you to go get ready for bed.”

He sounded tired, the boy noted and if Jess wasn’t still on fire he probably would have felt bad for causing it. Instead, Jess wordlessly crossed the room towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was only seven-thirty on Saturday night, but he wasn’t exactly feeling brave enough to voice that fact at the moment.

Once he was done in the bathroom he approached Luke once more and waited for direction.

Luke eyed the boy for a moment and he observed that his nephew’s temper was still high, “I think you need to sit on your bed quietly for a little bit Jess, then we’ll talk about this, and I want you to use this time to think because I expect real answers out of you this time bud.”

Luke wasn’t really feeling angry anymore. He had to admit when he first walked into the living room and saw his nephew and Rory attacking each other he felt his temper rise like mercury, but now he honestly was just confused. He wanted to know what was going on in Jess’ head these past few weeks and above all he just wanted his boy back.

Jess did use the time to think. He thought a lot actually. But, most importantly he thought about the fact that there was no way he could tell Luke about anything that was going on. The guys had those pictures hanging over his head now and if Jess thought that his uncle was mad now, he couldn’t even imagine the look on his face if he ever found out about what Jess had done.

About ten minutes later Luke approached his nephew’s bed and sat down beside him, “Okay bud, I want to know what is going on with you.”

Jess looked his uncle in the eye. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to get it all out, make up with Rory, and have everything go back to normal, but he just couldn’t. Luke would be so mad at him.

“Rory was being a jerk, that’s it,” he finally settled on saying.

Luke ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, “Jess, come on. Tell me right now, why are you two fighting?”

“She doesn’t like that I have new friends,” Jess shrugged, “I never got mad that she was friends with Lane, there’s no difference.”

“Well, have you talked to her about it? Maybe let her know that even though you have new friends she’s still your friend too?”

“Just forget it, okay?” Jess exhaled in frustration, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well I do,” Luke insisted, “Look Jess, whatever is going on between you two, I either need you to fix it or talk to me because what I just walked in on earlier, I never want to see that again. You don’t solve your issues by attacking each other.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I don’t plan on solving the issues then,” Jess replied smartly, turning his back to his uncle.

Luke sighed, he was growing incredibly frustrated with his nephew, and the attitude he was receiving wasn’t helping, this talk was going nowhere, “Fine Jess, you know what, go to bed. I don’t want to hear another word out of you until morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jess muttered back and it took everything in Luke not to pick the kid up and shake him until he would give in and talk. Instead, Luke got up from the bed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. It wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to lose his patience now. He had to act like his nephew’s words didn’t bother him and hopefully soon the boy would break down and tell him what was wrong. Things couldn’t get much worse that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to give Jess a slap? Or maybe a hug? I can’t decide! All I know is things are getting tense! Find out what happens next week on an all new episode! Haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the love on the last chapter! I really appreciate it.


	22. Chapter 22

January 10th

“Hey Jessica,” Blake greeted Jess at recess like he had the past three days.

“Leave me alone Blake,” Jess replied, agitated, but not looking up from his book. He had been reading by the tree all week during recess. Between the group of boys showing their true colours, and his fight with Rory, he didn’t really know who else to hang out with at school anymore.

“I just came by to make sure you were still planning on following through with our deal,” Blake sneered.

“We never had a deal, Blake,” Jess reminded, “I never actually said I’d do it, remember?”

“Oh, but you will,” the bully countered, “Wouldn’t want Mr. Doose to find out anything about goody two shoes Jess, would we? And I can only imagine what your uncle would say. He’d probably ship you back in the box you came in if he found out.”

“Just shut up,” Jess growled, the boy’s last comment hitting Jess hard.

The boys walked away laughing, leaving Jess alone with his book, although he wasn’t feeling much like reading anymore. 

He threw his book to the side, not caring that the snow was rapidly dampening it’s pages. He glanced around the playground, listening to the happy chatters around him of kids who didn’t have a care in the world. His eyes landed on the two girls, his best friends, ex-best friends he supposed. They were building a snow fort on the other side of the field and Jess longed to be over there with them. He would have pretended to hate every second of it, but both girls would have known that it was all just an act. Jess didn’t remember feeling this lonely since his days in New York. Back then, Jess never had any friends around for too long either, the only difference was in New York it wasn’t by choice. It wasn’t too surprising that no kids wanted to be friends with a kid who wore rags and barely talked. Sometimes, when he stayed at a school for long enough, the odd kid would hang around him for a few weeks, but Jess was never any good at keeping friends for very long either. It seemed that unfortunately that trait had followed him to Stars Hollow. The concept of being alone wasn’t new to him, but for some reason, Jess had never felt quite as lonely as he did right now, sitting alone under a tree in the snow, watching two girls build a snow fort.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

January 11th

Thursday morning came all too quickly for Jess. He woke up with his stomach twisting violently and he thought for a moment that he might throw up. He didn’t want to go through with it. He really didn’t. He sat in his bed for a moment, weighing his options. He knew the only way to get out of it was to tell his uncle. He also knew, unfortunately, that it would still cause him to get in trouble and Jess couldn’t help the slight bit of hope he had that if he could just pull it off, the boys would drop the threats and finally leave him alone. He glanced over at his uncle, shuffling through paperwork at the kitchen table. Jess’ mind was having a tug of war on what the right thing to do would be.

“Hey Uncle Luke?” Jess finally built up the courage to say. He was going to go for it. Everything would be okay, he reasoned.

Luke glanced up quickly from the paperwork in front of him, continuing to fill stuff out, “What is it, Jess?”

“Um,” The boy swallowed nervously. This was his last chance. He could just tell his uncle and maybe he would fix it. Sure Luke would be mad, but really he had only stolen a few dollars worth of sweets. It was nowhere near as bad as stealing a $50 game. “I just...um, I...,” he sighed, “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be a little bit late coming home this afternoon. I need to stop by the bookstore for something for school.”

Jess wanted to kick himself. It was his last opportunity to fix things and he had chickened out. To top it off he had just piled on another lie to his list of offences.

“Okay, but I want you to come straight home afterwards,” Luke agreed, “Thank you for letting me know this time.”

Jess sat, defeated. He hated himself for the guilt he was feeling. He thought back to his old life. The old Jess, the pre-Stars Hollow Jess, wouldn’t have batted an eye at a challenge such as this. He would have done it in a heartbeat to impress potential friends. The old Jess, however, didn’t have a guardian quite like his uncle. Even if he had been caught, his mom wouldn’t have been sober enough to care. She had been the one to teach him how to steal when he had been just barely three years old, after all. He just needed to forget about his uncle for now and remember where he came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lorelai smiled as she made her way to the back wall of the video store and noticed that her daughter’s favourite movie hadn’t been rented yet. It was Thursday afternoon and after picking a still sad girl up from school, she had informed Rory that she would meet her at home, before heading towards the movie store. Rory had been sulking at home all week and Lorelai was hoping to finally put an end to it. After fighting with Jess, Rory had grounded herself to the house, and although Lorelai had agreed that it was deserved, it had been five days now and she had decided that her daughter had learned her lesson, even if Rory didn’t think so. She hoped that renting her favourite movie and having a classic, girl’s only, Gilmore movie night, might be just the ticket to help lift the girl’s spirits.

She grabbed the movie, as well as a tub of Red Vines and some popcorn and headed for the check-out to pay. The rest of the supplies she would pick up at Doose’s.

However, when Lorelai turned the corner, her mouth hung open in shock. There, in front of the line of video games, was an all too familiar little boy stuffing what appeared to be a game into his coat. She stood frozen for a few seconds in complete shock until finally shaking out of her daze. Placing her movie night supplies down on a nearby shelf, she marched over to the boy in anger.

“Jess?” She called.

Jess jumped about a foot in the air upon hearing his name and his eyes went wide when he noticed it was Lorelai approaching him.

When she got close enough she grabbed the hand that was still shoved in his coat and pulled it out, revealing the game that he was still holding on to, “Jess, what do you think you’re doing?” Her voice got deadly quiet and Jess didn’t think he had ever heard her sound so scary before.

“I...I, um,” He was panicking, brain gone completely blank with dread.

Lorelai shook her head, not waiting for any more response as she grabbed the game roughly from his hand and put it back on the shelf. Without another thought, she grabbed the boys upper arm and dragged him out of the video store.

Jess noticed the boys watching him from around the corner as Lorelai marched him out. The look of amusement on their faces made Jess’ blood boil. His face burned with embarrassment and he turned his head quickly, trying to keep up with Lorelai who seemed to be taking two steps at a time with how long her strides were. She was pulling him in the direction of the diner and Jess suddenly felt the need to plead with the woman.

“Lorelai, please don’t tell Luke. I promise I’ll never do it again, just please, he’s going to be so mad.”

“I’m mad too Jess. I seriously cannot believe you right now. This was a big no no Bud and I will not be keeping this from Luke,” Lorelai lectured. It sounded strange coming from her mouth. Jess had never really heard Lorelai angry before and the fact that he had managed to get her to that point made him even more worried about how his uncle would react.

They made it to the diner in record time and Lorelai stopped just inside the door, scanning the room for Luke. The place was pretty empty and Luke wasn’t there either. Lorelai guided Jess over to a table and ordered him to sit down.

“Stay right here, don’t move,” she directed, trying to make her eyes look firm. She left the boy and let herself behind the counter to go search for Luke in the back room.

“Luke?” She called.

“Lorelai?” Luke responded, straightening up from where he appeared to be counting product on the floor, “What are you doing back here?”

“Okay, Luke listen,” she prepped, “I need you to take a deep breath and stay calm.”

“What happened? Is Jess okay? Is Rory?”

“Luke just listen to me for a second,” she held her hand up to Luke’s chest, “I was at the video store and I ran into Jess there and I...saw something.”

“Saw someth- Lorelai what are you talking about?”

She exhaled hard before continuing, “I was renting a movie for tonight and I turned the corner and there was Jess shoving a video game into his coat without paying for it.”

“What?” Luke asked, caught off guard by the information, “Lorelai, are you sure?”

“I’m positive Luke. I confronted him about it and he begged me not to tell you. I didn’t know what to do, so I put the game back and dragged him out of there. He’s waiting in the diner.”

Lorelai watched as Luke’s temper rose higher and higher as the information settled in. She felt bad to have ratted out the kid like she had, but she loved Jess and sometimes, even though Jess wasn’t her own, she knew that she had to be the parent and do what was right, not what was popular. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Luke shook his head, trying to push past Lorelai.

“Luke just wait,” Lorelai stopped him, placing herself in front of the door, “You need to calm down first. You can’t do anything when you’re this angry.”

“He stole Lorelai,” Luke huffed in frustration, “After the register incident, and the talk I had with him and the chart with the list of rules and he still did it. He knew it was completely wrong and he still did it. I just don’t know what is going on with him anymore.”

“Luke you need to talk to him, figure out why he did it,” Lorelai advised, “I know it looks bad, but this is Jess we’re talking about. I mean, even when he tried to steal from the cash it was for a good reason.”

“Just because he has a good reason doesn’t mean he should have done it. Especially considering we’ve already had a long discussion about why stealing is wrong.”

“I know,” Lorelai agreed, “Just hear him out first, that’s all I’m saying.”

Luke nodded, giving his silent promise to the woman. He knew she was right.

Finally, Lorelai moved out of the way and let her boyfriend by.

The diner was empty now and Luke spotted Jess right away when he turned the corner. The boy looked like a mess of nerves as Luke approached him. His eyes were red-rimmed and when Jess saw him coming, he hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his fist. If Luke hadn’t been so mad, he would have felt sorry for the kid.

Jess immediately shot up from his chair, “Uncle Luke I-”

But Luke cut him off, raising his hand to silence the boy, “Upstairs Jess,” he ordered, pointing his finger towards the curtain, “We’ll talk about this upstairs.”

Jess gulped nervously, looking between his uncle and Lorelai before obediently heading for the stairs.

Lorelai turned to Luke when the boy was out of site, “You going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with my fair share of misbehaving kid over the last few months,” Luke sighed.

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen you this mad before Luke, maybe you should-”

“I’ve got it Lorelai,” Luke cut in. Realizing that he may have sounded a bit harsh, he softened his voice, “Listen, thanks for everything, really. I promise that I’ll hear him out and not do anything until I’m calm, okay?”

She gave him a sad smile in return, “I’ll stay here a while in case Caesar needs any help. Go get our boy back.”

Luke gave her a half smile, “Thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As soon as Luke opened the door to the apartment and let himself in, Jess sat up straight on his bed. He knew he would have to explain everything. The few minutes that he had been upstairs by himself, Jess had realized that in order to explain himself he would have to fess up to everything. The challenges, the candy bars, the donuts, every wrong thing that he had done over the last month would need to come out, and Jess was not looking forward to it one bit.

Luke sat down at the edge of Jess’ bed and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear his head before speaking. “What were you thinking?” He demanded to know, somewhat mimicking the words of Lorelai when she had grabbed Jess roughly at the video store.

For all the time that Jess had to come up with what he would say to his uncle, he suddenly felt completely frozen and unsure. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words were coming out.

Luke sighed, “Jess, I am incredibly upset with you right now and I am not giving you any more chances here. I have been trying to get you to talk to me for weeks now and you wouldn’t, but enough’s enough. We are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on with you, and why you thought under any circumstances that it would be alright to steal a video game.”

Luke’s voice was deadly serious, and if Jess thought he was nervous when Lorelai had been stern with him, it was nothing compared to how his uncle was now.

Finally, Jess’ voice filled the silence, just above a whisper, “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted.

Luke sighed again, he felt like he had been doing a lot of sighing over the past few weeks, “How about at the beginning?”

Jess searched for words for another moment, before opening his mouth, “Blake and Chuck have been bothering me for a while. Making fun of me for reading and laughing at me for only hanging out with Rory and Lane. They kept stealing my books and stuff. I thought that after I got in that fight with Blake that things would get better, but apparently it just made it worse. They kept telling me that you didn’t want me and that you wished I would die so that you could go back to living your life. I know it wasn’t true Uncle Luke, but it still made me really mad,” the boy struggled to explain.

Luke nodded, encouraging him to go on. His heart was already starting to soften. How could kids be so cruel?

“But then one day, they started being really nice to me, they started hanging around, and they said I could hang with them if I wanted. I didn’t really like them, but I figured if I was their friend then maybe things would get better, so I agreed. I met them in the park one day, the day we were going to play baseball, and I told you we got in a snowball fight?” The boy looked at Luke to make sure he remembered.

Luke nodded and Jess continued, “Well when I got there they told me they had a challenge for me to prove I could be one of them. They took me over behind Miss Patty’s where there was a bunch of huge icicles hanging. They said I had to run past them all while they threw snowballs at the icicles to make them fall.”

“Jess,” Luke said in a disapproving tone, “Do you know how dangerous that was? Icicles can kill people!”

“I know. I knew it wasn’t a good idea, but I wanted them to like me, so I did it. They mostly just hit me with the snowballs, but one icicle fell and that’s how I cut my cheek.”

Luke looked horrified, but let his nephew continue.

“It was actually kind of fun having them as friends for a while. Then, after Christmas, they told me they had another challenge for me. They wanted some chocolate bars from Doose’s, but I told them I didn’t have enough money. Then, they said I didn’t need money.”

“Oh Jess,” Luke muttered, shaking his head.

Jess sighed, getting up from his bed and digging around in his drawer. He grabbed the candy bar he had forgotten about and handed it to Luke. The disappointment in Luke’s eyes was enough to make Jess’ stomach churn all over again.

“They also had me steal a box of donuts from the diner,” Jess admitted, not trusting his eyes to meet Luke’s this time.

“I take it that was when you offered to help me unload the pastries last week?” Luke put two and two together.

Jess nodded in shame.

“So there was a missing box. I knew I wasn’t going crazy!” Luke mumbled to himself.

“I’m really sorry Uncle Luke.”

“And the game?” Luke pressed, encouraging his nephew to finish the story.

“They asked me to steal it for them,” Jess shrugged, “I told them no that time because that was like super expensive, but then they told me if I didn’t then they would show Taylor pictures of me stealing from his store!”

Luke exhaled in frustration, “And in all of this, did you ever think even once that maybe you should come and talk to me? I’m pretty sure I gave you at least a dozen opportunities to.”

“I knew you’d be mad,” Jess whispered.

“Jess...I wouldn’t have been happy, but you need to learn that the further you dig yourself, the more unhappy I’ll be,” Luke sighed and both boys were silent for a moment. “So I’m guessing the fight with Rory?”

“The guys told me that she was a loser and I shouldn’t hang out with her,” Jess answered sheepishly, “And she was mad at me for being a jerk. I really was a jerk,” he muttered as an afterthought. 

“There has been a lot of lying going on the past few weeks hasn’t there?” Luke sighed

Jess nodded with shame, not trusting himself to speak.

Luke exhaled, “Well I’m not going to lie kid, I was hoping for a bit of a better explanation than just peer pressure. Those boys were completely in the wrong as well, but you, Jess, need to learn better ways to deal with bullies. The way you handled it this time was no better than throwing punches like you did last time. Adults are there for a reason, okay?”

Jess nodded, head hanging low.

Luke sighed, letting the silence fill the room for a moment. “I don’t think this will be an issue, but I don’t want you hanging out with those boys anymore.”

“They probably don’t want me to anyway,” Jess shrugged.

“Jess, boys who act like that, and use you like that, are not proper friends,” Luke elucidated, “I promise you will make other friends, but you don’t need to make them like that. Look where those boys got you,” he finished, motioning to the situation they were now in.

“I know,” Jess looked away.

Luke was quite proud of himself for keeping his cool like he had been. He was thankful for Lorelai’s words before dealing with Jess. In the long run, he agreed that yelling wouldn’t have gotten either of them very far. Now though, he sighed, knowing it was time to get to get down to business, “I think our chart will be out the window for a few weeks at least. Not that the rules are,” he quickly clarified, “But I don’t think you necessarily deserve any sort of allowance right now, do you?”

The boy shook his head, blushing ever so slightly.

“And you’re grounded indefinitely,” The uncle continued, “I’ll decide later just how long, but right now I’d start getting used to this room because you and it are going to become quite acquainted.”

Jess knew he deserved every bit of punishment he was getting, but that didn’t mean that his shoulders didn’t slump a considerable amount as his uncle gave him his sentence. 

Luke paused for a moment, and Jess wondered if that was it. Finally, his uncle let out a shaky breath, “You broke a lot of big rules, Jess,” He pointed out once more, almost as if he needed to remind himself, “I really don’t feel like grounding you is enough to get the message across this time. I grounded you when you stole from the register, and yet here we are again. And I’m sure even you’ve lost count of the amount of lies you’ve told in the past few weeks.”

Jess looked up nervously, he didn’t need to be reminded, he knew that he had really messed up.

“I think you deserve a spanking, Jess,” Luke was finally able to spit out, even if his brain was still fighting him on it, “But I don’t want to do it unless I’m one hundred percent sure that you will be okay with this.”

He glanced at the boy who was still watching him, albeit a bit nervously, but he didn’t look like he was going to interrupt, so Luke continued once more, “You know I love you very much, I think it goes without saying at this point,” another nod from the boy in front of him, “And I would never ever hurt you, Jess. I mean, it will sting a bit, but I would never leave bruises, or abuse you, do you understand me?”

Jess agreed once more.

“Listen, I wouldn’t even consider doing this if I didn’t think it was necessary. But, the way you’ve been acting the past few weeks, I don’t know where my boy went, but that wasn’t him, and I didn’t like it one bit. I want to make sure that I never see that other boy again, and if I have to do this to ensure that fact, then I will.”

“I’ll never do any of that again,” Jess promised in a whisper, not trusting his eyes to meet his uncle’s.

“I really hope that’s true, Bud, but I need to make sure you remember,” Luke struggled to explain. He paused, trying to read his nephew’s face, “I need you to tell me how you’re feeling right now?”

It took Jess a few moments to respond, and Luke let the boy have as much time as he needed, “I...don’t want you mad at me anymore,” Jess admitted.

Luke shook his head, “I’m not mad anymore Jess, I’m disappointed, but I’m no longer mad,” he promised, hating how cliche it sounded, but it was the truth. “I don’t like the idea of spanking you, Bud, I’d really rather not actually. I’d love to just say don’t do it again and take you out for ice cream, but that wouldn’t be helping you. I want you to grow up to be a good person, and I’m willing to do this if it is what is going to help you get there.”

Finally, Jess nodded, “I’m really sorry Uncle Luke.”

Luke nodded back, “I know you are.”

“I’ll be okay.” Jess finally agreed, “I don’t want a spanking, but I’ll be okay.” He knew his uncle wasn’t lying and he trusted him a whole lot more than his mom. He had already proven that fact by the way he was asking Jess about this before doing anything. He remembered the conversation they had had on this very subject only a few months ago and he knew he really had nothing to worry about. It didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous, but he knew he deserved it. 

“You’re sure?” Luke checked once more.

“Yeah,” Jess agreed hesitantly, feeling odd for sealing his own fate.

“Okay,” Luke finally nodded, taking a deep breath, “Let’s get this over with then.”

Luke positioned himself straighter on the edge of the bed before beckoning Jess over to him. Jess nervously crawled the short distance to his uncle and the boys gave each other one last glance, both looking as nervous as the other. Finally, Luke pulled Jess’ arm gently and guided him across his knees. It felt weird and he wondered briefly if he was doing it right. The entire concept was foreign to him. Not that he hadn’t been on the receiving end of one of these before, but somehow he figured this was going to be a whole lot different. He decided that being on the other end was easier, although he didn’t think his nephew would agree at the moment.

“You good?” The uncle asked once more, squeezing his nephew’s shoulder.

Jess didn’t say anything but nodded. He was breathing fast and Luke decided that it was time to get it over with. 

Slowly he raised his hand up and brought it down firmly on his nephew’s backside. It sounded louder than it should have to Luke, as did the muffled “Ow,” that managed to escape his nephew’s lips. Before he lost all his courage, he took a deep breath and raised his hand again. The whole process was fast, less than a minute, but it didn’t feel that way to either of the boys. In total, Luke gave the boy around twenty smacks, although he didn’t keep count. When he got to the last few he made sure to use a bit more force to drive the message home and Jess kicked his legs slightly from the impact. “No more stealing, no more lying, no more disrespect, am I clear?” he lectured lightly, accepting the small nod he received in return. Finally, Luke brought his hand down one last time and exhaled in relief. It was over. He immediately brought his hand to the boy’s back and began rubbing it soothingly. He didn’t think his nephew was crying, but his breathing was uneven and Luke knew he needed a moment to calm down.

Jess felt his uncle’s hand move to his back and he was aware that the punishment was over. He was still somewhat shaking and he was having trouble calming his breathing, but he appreciated his uncle’s soothing touch. It hadn’t been as bad as he was expecting. Not that his butt wasn’t stinging badly at the moment, and he couldn’t wait to get up and rub some of that pain away, but still, he felt safe. He actually felt better than he had in weeks. All the guilt and frustration was washed away and his stomach no longer felt like there were a million knots in it. More than anything, though, he was craving some affection from his uncle, something that he had been pushing away the last few days.

Slowly, the boy got up and turned himself so he was now sitting on the man’s knee. “I’m sorry,” he nearly cried, but was stopped by his uncle’s strong arms pulling him in for a hug.

“Never again, okay?” Luke spoke into his nephew’s hair, sounding close to tears himself.

“Never, I promise,” was Jess’ sincere reply.

The pair pulled away and Jess spoke up, “I really hate Blake and Chuck.”

Luke couldn’t help but agree on that one, “I’m going to have a talk with the school about them.”

Jess opened his mouth to protest, but Luke brought his hand up to silence him, “Jess, we’ve had this discussion already, you said you’d handle it and I let you, look where that got us. I will be speaking to the school about their bullying and if they bother you in any way you will tell me immediately, got it?”

Jess didn’t look happy, but he nodded anyway, “Do you think Rory and Lane will ever talk to me again?”

Luke smiled at his nephew, “I think they just might. But you will find out tomorrow at school.”

“Can’t I just talk to her for five minutes when she comes in tonight?” Jess begged.

“You will see her tomorrow Jess. I doubt she will be here tonight anyway, she’s still grounded.”

“Wait, Rory got grounded!?” Jess shrieked in disbelief. Had he really missed that much by ignoring his friend for so long?

“You weren’t the only one who threw punches that night were you?” Luke reminded, “Although according to Lorelai she basically grounded herself.”

Jess laughed, unable to imagine Rory being grounded. He only hoped that she wasn’t too mad at him for being the one to cause it.

After a moment, Jess’ face got serious again, “I’m really sorry for causing this whole mess Uncle Luke. I was dumb and a jerk.”

Luke shook his head, “Don’t ever call yourself dumb, Jess. You made some mistakes and poor choices, but you are not dumb,” he corrected, “Next time I want you to learn to say no, okay? I know that it can be difficult to do, but believe me, that little word can save you from a whole lot of problems. I know that you know what’s right and what’s wrong, you need to start using that big brain of yours, got it!?” Luke smiled, rubbing his knuckles in his nephew’s messy hair.

Jess laughed, “I will.”

Luke rubbed his nephew’s knee, “You okay?”

Jess nodded, “Just tired.”

“Yeah, well I’m guessing you didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” Luke gave the boy a look.

Jess gave a guilty smile in return, “Not really.”

“Well then I think a rest before supper will do you some good,” Luke concluded, getting up and opening the sheets for the boy to crawl in.

“You’re really not mad at me anymore?” Jess asked once more just to be sure.

Luke shook his head, “I would have never punished you if I was still mad, Bud.”

Jess nodded, and Luke could tell he was processing his words. He smiled down at his sleepy boy, “I love you a lot,” he reminded once more.

“Love you too,” Jess returned, closing his eyes. In minutes, the apartment was filled with soft snores and Luke smiled. His boy was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can we have a talk for a second? 
> 
> This one was a toughy for me guys, like really tough. It was honestly keeping me up at night writing and rewriting different options in my head. I think I was even more nervous than Luke haha. I actually nearly scrapped the whole chapter yesterday! I’ve been planning this whole bullies/Jess storyline for a while now and I was still debating with myself about how Luke would handle it until the minute I wrote it down. I know spanking can turn people off of stories and I really hope that isn’t the case here. This will most likely be the only time I’ll be doing a full punishment like this but I just felt I needed to do it. Hopefully you guys think it was handled okay. I figured Luke wouldn’t be against spanking, but considering Jess’ past and his issues with it before, obviously he was nervous about how Jess would handle it. But there was a lot of love and reassurance and trust and I think our boys will be okay. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. There’s still a million things I could change but I decided that at some point I just needed to stop worrying and post it! Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

January 12th

Jess woke up earlier than usual the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. He wouldn’t deny though that he was still a bit nervous for the day ahead. Not only would he have to face the boys again, but he also needed to make up with Rory and Lane, something he wasn’t so sure would go smoothly considering the way he had acted over the last month.

“Morning Bud,” Luke greeted as Jess shuffled to the bathroom.

Once finished, Jess sat down at the table and watched his uncle who was in front of the stove. He was glad that things were calm between the two of them again. After Jess’ nap and supper the previous night, Luke had closed up the diner early, sent Caesar home, and the two boys spent the evening playing board games and eating desserts that Luke never usually allowed on school nights. Luke had insisted that they had to eat it up because otherwise it would go bad and that was the only reason he was allowing it. Okay, so maybe he was spoiling his kid just a bit, but it had been a hard day. Maybe he had no choice but to be tough on the boy earlier, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t spoil him just a bit afterwards. He wasn’t going soft...he wasn’t.

After a few minutes, Luke turned from the stove with the fry pan in his hand, scooping some scrambled eggs onto the two plates on the table, grabbing some juice for Jess and sitting down beside him.

Jess began to eat slowly. Luke noticed that the boy was quiet and he decided to press, “You alright, Bud?”

Jess nodded while he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Luke looked at the boy concerned, “Are you sure because we’re not keeping secrets from each other anymore, remember?”

Jess sighed, he wasn’t meaning to seem secretive, he was just deep in thought, “I just hope Rory will talk to me.”

Luke felt for the kid, he knew what it was like to fight with a friend, “I’m sure it will be fine Jess. Rory is your best friend, and she’s one of the most forgiving kids I know.”

Jess nodded thoughtfully, “I guess so.”

Luke watched his nephew for a moment longer. He wished that he could fix everything for the boy, but he had gotten himself into quite a mess and he had to get himself out of it. He had faith that it would all work out though. Rory and Jess were a package deal, there was no way a silly little fight would ruin that friendship.

“You better eat up,” he finally said, “You have to leave soon.”

The boys finished their meal in a comfortable silence and soon they were ready to start the day, Luke following the boy down the stairs into the diner. Jess grabbed his backpack off his hook at the bottom of the stairs as Luke reclaimed his position behind the counter.

“Why don’t you go say hi to Lorelai before you leave,” Luke encouraged, and Jess knew that he needed to apologize to the woman. He may have felt a bit angry with her at first for telling on him to Luke, but he knew that it wasn’t really her fault and she had only done it because she had to.

“Hey kid,” Lorelai greeted casually as he approached her table.

Jess lifted his hand to give her a little wave, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about yesterday,” he spoke up shyly, eyes not quite meeting hers.

She smiled sweetly at the boy, noticing Luke eyeing them from across the room, “Hey,” she responded, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze, “That’s all in the past now, okay? I’m sure your uncle has shown you the error of your ways.”

“Oh yeah,” Jess agreed, nodding.

Lorelai suppressed a giggle at the boy’s reaction, “Well then we’re all good.”

Jess gave her a small smile and nodded, “Okay.”

Noticing that he looked like he had more to say, Lorelai waited.

“Is Rory still mad at me?” He finally asked nervously.

Lorelai nearly gushed at his cuteness, but refrained for the boy’s sake, “I don’t think it will take much to change her mind kid, she’s been missing you a lot.”

He gave her a sad look in return, “Yeah...me too.”

“Jess you better get going,” Luke called to him.

“Okay,” Jess nodded, turning back to Lorelai, “Thanks for not hating me.”

“Never,” she replied seriously before he turned to leave, “Hey,” she called after him, “It’s going to all work out, you’ll see,” she encouraged once more and Jess nodded.

“Thanks.”

Luke met him at the door, holding out his lunch bag for him to take, “Straight home after school, alright?”

“I know,” Jess agreed, not planning on testing his uncle anymore.

Luke nodded once, “Try to have a good day?” he said, knowing that his nephew was still feeling nervous about making up with his friends.

Jess nodded and giving his shoulder one last squeeze Luke sent him out the door. When the boy was out of sight, he turned to his girlfriend.

“And how are you feeling today?” She questioned him with concern.

“Better,” Luke promised, “It was a rough afternoon, but I’m glad we finally got everything out in the open and resolved. I have a meeting with the school later this morning to hopefully get the issue with the bullies taken care of.”

“Good, I hope those jerk kids get what’s coming to them,” Lorelai ranted.

“Yeah, well as long as they leave Jess and the girls alone,” Luke stated.

Lorelai nodded thoughtfully, “So how long before Jess isn’t grounded anymore and we can go on that date you promised me?” She asked with a smile, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh no, we’re not waiting that long,” Luke concluded, “Jess can still be grounded with a babysitter, I am taking you out this weekend.”

“Really?” Lorelai chirped with a smile.

Luke grinned, “I think we both deserve a break,” he said, planting a kiss on her lips,

Lorelai smiled into the kiss, “I’ll ask Sookie if she’s free to sit.”

“And I’ll make the reservations. Preferably this time at a restaurant where the owners haven’t seen me in diapers,” Luke grimaced.

Lorelai giggled madly, “Aw, now what’s the fun in that!?”

“I’ll get you some coffee,” Luke rolled his eyes fondly, turning his back to the woman.

“Oh Luke Danes, my hero!” Lorelai cried in a shrilling voice as she watched him walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The students were gathered in the yard before school started like every other day and once Jess approached he began his search for the girls he wasn’t sure even wanted to see him. It took him a few moments before he spotted Rory at a picnic table reading.

Slowly the boy approached her, “Hey,” he spoke, catching her attention.

She looked up, slightly surprised at who was standing in front of her, “Hey.”

“Where’s Lane?” he asked casually.

“She had an early choir practice.”

Jess nodded awkwardly, “Can I sit?”

Rory shrugged, “If you want to.”

“Do you still hate me?” 

Finally, Rory looked up, studying the boy’s face, “I don’t hate you.”

“I was awful to you and Lane.”

Rory shrugged, “I still shouldn’t have fought with you.”

“I’m sorry you got grounded,” Jess mumbled, kicking his boot in the snow.

Rory shrugged again, “It’s okay, I deserved it.

Jess nodded once, looking around before he spoke, “Luke spanked me,” he finally divulged.

Rory’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

“You were right Rory, those guys were jerks,” The boy admitted, “I never should have been hanging out with them.”

“Well, I’m not going to disagree with you there,” Rory smirked, “I just wish it wouldn’t have taken you so long to figure that out.”

“Me too,” Jess agreed as the two fell into a comfortable silence. “I really am sorry...about everything.”

“It’s okay.”

“So are we still friends?”

“Do you promise never to be such a jerk again?” Rory asked warily.

“I promise,” Jess nodded sincerely.

Rory smiled, “Please never stop talking to me again,” she cried, throwing her arms around her friend, “I hated that.”

“I won’t.”

“So Luke was really mad at you?” Rory finally questioned, glad to have made up with her best friend.

“He wasn’t very happy,” Jess admitted, “But he actually kept his cool better than I thought considering I told him I had stolen three times.”

“You what!?” Rory screeched, furrowing her brow in disappointment, “Jess Mariano!”

“I know, I know, okay!?” Jess held his hands up to his ears, “Luke already lectured me and my butt enough thank you, plus I’m grounded for like ever.”

“You deserve it,” Rory said in an upset tone, “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Jess responded, rubbing his forehead, “Can we please talk about something else now?”

Rory sighed, but knew that Jess already felt bad enough, “Fine.” she huffed, “Did you hear what Billy Fink did at recess yesterday?”

And with that the best friends were back. Their easy chatter that had been missed for so long continued like nothing had happened and both kids felt better than they had in weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke waited in a small plastic chair in the hallway of the elementary school. He rubbed his hands nervously on his pants as he shifted uncomfortably in the small seat. He didn’t think he would ever feel comfortable in either of his old schools and he had never thought he would be made to come back to them so often once he was out.

“Mr Danes, you can go in now,” the secretary at the desk informed him.

Luke thanked the woman and turned towards the closed door, knocking once before opening it.

“Mr Danes, good morning,” the principal greeted from his place behind the desk.

“Uh hi,” Luke replied, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

“So I’ve been told that you wanted to have a meeting about a few boys who are causing Jess some issues?”

“Yeah, uh Jess has been having some issues for a while and he finally talked to me yesterday,” Luke explained, “I guess these boys have been bothering Jess and his friends for some time now. I just want to get to the bottom of it really, it’s affecting Jess a lot.”

“I understand that Mr Danes, you said over the phone that it was mainly Blake Finnegan and Chuck Presby causing the issues, am I correct?”

A swift nod from Luke confirmed the man’s words.

“It doesn’t seem that Jess has ever complained about either boy before to a teacher or myself. However, I do have it in my notes that he and Mr Finnegan got into a fist fight a couple of months ago, where your nephew threw the first punch.”

Luke sighed, “Well, yeah, I mean that’s true, but Blake had been taunting him prior to the fight. Now, I’ve spoken to Jess about the hitting and he knows now that instead of getting violent he needs to go to a teacher, but I don’t think that excuses the other boy’s behaviour.”

“Look Mr Danes, I understand your concerns, but the problem here is Jess has never complained about these boys and other than the fight, which it looked like your nephew started, the school hasn’t seen any of the bullying actually happen. Of course, I’m not calling you or Jess a liar, but until we see it, there really isn’t anything we can do.”

“So what you’re telling me is that my nephew is coming to school every day, getting harassed and manipulated by these boys, and the school isn’t going to do anything about it?” Luke questioned, trying to stay calm, but already way past that point.

“Listen,” the principal reasoned, “We’ll bring the boys in here and have a talk with them, but the best thing Jess can do at this point if it happens again is tell a teacher so that we know it is happening.”

“I’m telling you right now it’s happening!” Luke all but yelled.

“Mr Danes, I really am sorry. Like I said, we will talk to all three boys and make sure they know that bullying is not okay, but I really can’t punish anyone unless we see it for ourselves.”

“Unbelievable,” Luke muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Luke shook his head, “I have to get back to work.”

The principal nodded, “Very well. We’ll look after your nephew Luke, don’t worry.”

Luke gave a forced nod in return as he let himself out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“It’s like he already had his mind made up before he even heard what I had to say,” Luke ranted to Lorelai, who had stopped by the diner after getting off work early.

“It’s not fair,” Lorelai agreed, understanding how frustrating the school system could be.

“And he was pretty much blaming Jess for everything,” the man continued in exasperation, “I swear that whole place is the worst excuse for a school system I’ve ever seen.”

Lorelai hated seeing her boyfriend so worked up, but there wasn’t much she could say to fix it, he was right, “Well we know the truth and we will watch them closely,” she advised, “If it continues we’ll just have to take greater action.”

“I guess so,” Luke sighed, “It’s just, Jess was so open with me yesterday, and I promised that I would take care of this and I couldn’t even do that.”

“You’re going to be there to support him, and to back him up, that’s all you can do Luke,” Lorelai encouraged.

Luke sighed, eyes meeting his girlfriend’s, “I guess so. What would I do without you?”

Lorelai shrugged, “I don’t know, but for some reason I picture Jess’ hair green in a Lorelai free universe...”

Luke shook his head at her antics, “You’re nutty.”

“And that’s why you love me!” Lorelai smiled brightly back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jess exited the school after the bell rang, the cold air hitting his cheeks causing him to shiver.

“Hey, wait for me!” Rory called, catching up with him as he descended the last step.

“Are you meeting your mom at the diner?”

“Yeah,” Rory nodded, “She got off early today. Hey, did you see the flyer in our take home folder?” She questioned, suddenly excited at whatever she was remembering. 

Jess shook his head. Rory should know by now that Jess never looked in that thing. He just handed it off to Luke and if there was anything important Luke would address it and put it back in Jess’ bag.

Rory shoved a piece of paper into his hand, “There’s going to be a Mother/Son, Daddy/Daughter dance next month for Valentine’s Day!”

Jess made a face at the paper, handing it back to the girl, “Well, lucky us I guess right? My mom’s a whack job and your dad’s MIA, looks like we get out of it.”

Rory’s face turned annoyed at Jess’ words, “I’m going to ask my mom to call my dad and see if he will come!” She told him confidently. Jess, on the other hand, felt for the kid. From what he had overheard of the adult’s conversations, Rory’s dad wasn’t going to be showing up.

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have to go,” Jess lied. In all honesty he was a little jealous that at least Rory had some slim chance of having her dad come. He shook the small bit of disappointment out of his head as he held the door to the diner open for Rory.

“You can still go!” Rory spoke suddenly, “Mom can take you!”

“Can take him where?” Lorelai questioned, catching the end of the kid’s conversation as they entered the building. She was sitting at the first bar stool, Luke standing in front of her on the other side of the counter.

“To the Mother/Son, Daddy/Daughter Valentine’s Day dance!” Rory explained once more, “I told him that I was going to get you to find Dad’s number so I can ask him, but since Jess’ mom is,” she paused for a moment, looking at Jess, “...you know, not around, I thought you could take him!”

“Well, sweetheart, I’d be happy to take him if it’s something Jess wants, but are you sure you want to ask Dad?” Lorelai threw a glance to Luke in concern, “You know he’s been really busy and he might not be able to make it.”

Rory furrowed her brow, “I want to ask him! It’s a Daddy/Daughter dance mom, why wouldn’t he come?”

Lorelai’s heart broke for the girl, “Okay sweetie, we’ll ask him.”

Rory smiled once more, “Yay! And you can take Jess right!?”

Lorelai smirked, turning her attention towards the boy, “Well, I don’t know, no flowers? Or chocolates!? I don’t think that’s how you ask a girl to a dance Mr. Mariano!” She teased.

“It was Rory’s idea! Not mine!” Jess defended, cheeks turning pink.

“Relax kid, I’d be happy to take you to the Mother/Son dance,” she promised, sobering up. She looked a Luke feeling a bit of pride that Jess considered her a mother figure in his life. She could tell that Luke was feeling the same way.

“Okay,” Jess agreed, trying to hide the small smile that danced on his lips.

“Well then it’s settled,” Lorelai gave one more firm nod, “C’mon kid,” she turned her attention back to Rory, “Mia asked us to go for dinner at her house, we better get a move on.”

“Okay!” Rory exclaimed excitedly, following her mother, “Bye Jess! Bye Luke!”

The boys voiced their farewells before turning back to each other.

“So I take it your make up with Rory went well then?”

Jess nodded, “And Blake and Chuck left me alone today too.”

“Good,” Luke nodded, not feeling the need to bring up the results of the meeting with the principal as long as things were going okay for Jess, “Just make sure that if they bother you again you tell a teacher right away, okay?”

“I know,” Jess nodded.

Luke gave his nephew’s shoulder a pat, “Alright, why don’t you head on upstairs, I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and a somewhat filler chapter, but I needed to tie up the loose ends before continuing the story and with Christmas this week I just haven’t had as much time to write either so I decided to stop it there in order to get the chapter out this week. Also I’m hoping to start jumping ahead bit by bit because we still have to get all the way to September before I start the sequel and this story is already getting long!
> 
> Thanks for your positive feedback on the last chapter. I was really happy that a lot of you really loved it even though I’m still uncomfortable with it and thank you to the ones who were not the biggest fans of how Luke handled things for still being really sweet with your comments. My readers really are the best!
> 
> Lastly, I want to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! Whatever you guys celebrate I hope it’s great! I’ll see you next week for one last chapter before 2017!


	24. Chapter 24

January 14th

It was Sunday afternoon and Jess was in the upstairs apartment waiting until it was time to go over to the Gilmore house. He and Rory were going to be staying there with Sookie again while Luke and Lorelai went on their date. Right now, however, he was incredibly bored and had taken to throwing a tennis ball up into the air and catching it in his baseball mitt over and over. Luke had been down in the diner all morning, but had come back upstairs around twenty minutes ago in order to do some laundry so he would have something to wear on his date.

After catching the ball in his mitt about a million times, Jess sighed dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” Luke questioned, setting the laundry basket on the table to fold.

“Bored,” Jess mumbled, throwing the ball hard against the far wall and catching it in his mitt.

“Don’t do that,” Luke nagged absentmindedly, “Why don’t you come help me fold this basket?”

Luke wasn’t surprised when he received an unimpressed look in return, “Or sit there and be bored that works too.”

“Or you could let me listen to music and I wouldn’t be bored.” It was Jess’ turn to receive an unimpressed look and he sighed again, rolling off the bed to help his uncle fold the laundry.

A second later the phone rang and Luke got up to answer it as Jess sat down at the table to begin sorting through socks.

“Hello?” Luke answered, waiting for a reply from the other end.

“Ah no...really?...that jerk, I’d love to give him a piece of my...yeah I know...of course she is...are you sure you still want to?...Okay see you soon,” was the one-sided conversation Jess heard as Luke talked. Finally, his uncle hung up the phone and Jess waited eagerly to hear who he was talking to.

“That was Lorelai,” Luke divulged before Jess could ask, “She found Christopher’s number for Rory to call to ask him to the dance.”

Jess’ heart sank for his friend, already knowing where this was going, “Did he answer?”

Luke nodded, “He did. He also told her that he wouldn’t be able to make it even though she gave him a months notice,” Luke stressed the last part and Jess was aware he was voicing his frustration more to himself than to Jess.

“Poor Rory,” Jess said sadly.

“Yeah...so anyway the girls are on their way here. Lorelai is hoping that a burger and a piece of pie will help lift her spirit a bit. I guess you and Rory can eat dinner here before we leave instead.”

Jess nodded in agreement, “Is she really upset?”

“She’ll be okay Bud. She just needs some time. It hurts when you love someone, but they don’t love you back the same way. I’m sure you know how she’s feeling,” Luke explained.

Jess frowned, he knew exactly how she was feeling.

“But she’ll be fine because she has Lorelai, and me, and you and all these people that love her more than she’ll ever know,” Jess knew that his uncle was talking to him at the same time. He never really realized how similar he and Rory were, but he was glad that they each had a friend who understood. He also knew that they were both incredibly lucky to have the family that they had formed on their own. So what if it wasn’t exactly traditional.

“I’ll try and cheer her up some more tonight,” Jess told his uncle.

“That’s my man,” Luke smiled proudly, “I’m going to go ahead downstairs to start your supper okay? Lorelai said they would be here soon. You can come downstairs and eat with Rory.”

“Okay,” Jess agreed, still thinking about his friend. He was glad that he would be able to be there for her tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When the girls arrived at the diner Luke didn’t miss the deep frown etched on Rory’s face. Her eyes were puffy and she most definitely looked like she’d been crying. Lorelai was frowning as well, but when Rory looked up at her as they entered the building, Lorelai lifted her face into a reassuring smile, not letting her daughter see that she too was disappointed in Christopher.

Luke had never met the man, but he hated him anyway. The thought of anyone having a daughter as great as Rory and not making any effort for her made his blood boil. Chris didn’t deserve a daughter like Rory. He didn’t deserve any kid, but he especially didn’t deserve Rory.

Luke plastered on a smile as he approached the female half of his family, “Hey guys.”

“Luke this girl needs the best Luke burger you can muster up and the biggest piece of pie in the building, pronto!” Lorelai directed in a cheerful voice.

“I think that can be arranged,” Luke smiled down at the little girl, “Hey Rory, why don’t you head upstairs to see Jess and you two can eat up there instead?”

“Okay,” Rory shrugged and she brushed past her mom, heading for the stairs.

Luke turned to Lorelai, “She’s not doing good, huh?”

“Not a bit,” Lorelai sighed sadly, “Which is the exact reason I didn’t want her to ask him in the first place. But she was just so convinced that he would come this time. He hasn’t seen her in nearly a year.”

“What was his excuse this time?”

“Said he had a work trip somewhere in Asia or something,” Lorelai shrugged, “Which in itself would be fine, but he didn’t even try to make it up to her. No reschedule. Nothing. It didn’t have to be the dance, she just wants to see her dad, you know? But he barely talked to her for five minutes before saying he had to go.”

“Poor kid, no wonder she’s crushed,” Luke sympathized. 

“Yeah well now she doesn’t want to go to the dance at all, and I feel bad because I promised Jess and God knows that kid needs this just as much as she does. What is it with good for nothing parents?” Lorelai ranted.

“I’ll take her,” Luke answered like it was the obvious solution. 

“What?” Lorelai asked, stopping dead in her rant.

Luke shrugged, “I’ll take her to the dance,” he repeated, “I mean if she wants me to.”

“You, Luke Danes, are offering to go to a fifth grade Valentine’s dance?” Lorelai questioned once more.

“Well, you’re taking Jess and I already see Rory as my own daughter anyway. We’re a family, right? Of course I’d love to take Rory.”

Lorelai’s eyes were getting watery as she sniffled, “Okay,” she nodded with a smile, “If you’re sure.” 

“I’ll ask Rory myself,” Luke declared, grabbing the kid’s meals and heading for the stairs, motioning for Lorelai to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jess heard a soft knock on the door and he sat up in his bed.

“Yeah?” he called to the door.

The door pushed open to reveal his sad looking best friend, “Luke said I could come up.”

Jess nodded once, “Well if Luke said so,” he raised his hand to gesture her in and she followed his order, closing the door behind her.

“Are you okay?” he asked once the door was closed. It was a dumb question though, the girl looked a mess of sad. 

Rory let her eyes fall to the ground, seemingly embarrassed, “My dad said no,” she admitted. “I was so stupid. Why would I think he would come to a stupid dance anyway?”

“You’re not stupid. Don’t say that,” Jess scolded lightly, mimicking the words his uncle always said to him. After a moment he spoke again, this time softer, “I’m sorry about your dad. I know what it feels like and it’s not a good feeling.”

Rory shrugged, “I didn’t want to go to the dance anyway.”

Jess nearly laughed at that, “Of course you did! It’s alright to be sad about it Rory.”

“I should have known better,” Rory went on, “He didn’t even come for my birthday, or wish me a Merry Christmas.”

Jess stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about how hard that must have been for Rory. Sure his mom hadn’t done any of that either, but Jess knew that she couldn’t even if she had wanted to, so at least he didn’t have any hope, whereas Rory always would. “He sucks, but forget about him, you have us, right?”

Rory nodded slowly, trying to show her friend a smile, but not feeling in the mood for it.

A moment later the parents came through the door carrying plates of food.

“Grubs here! Get it while it’s hot!” Lorelai announced and the kids shuffled to their spots at the table.

Luke had really delivered with bringing Rory the biggest piece of pie she had ever seen, along with her burger and way more fries than she normally got. Finally, she felt a real smile come to her lips. Luke may not like to ruin his reputation as the grump of Stars Hollow, but he always knew the smallest of ways to make her feel better.

“Hey Rory, I wanted to ask you something,” Luke spoke up as the girl was lifting the burger to her lips. Rory looked at him expectantly as she chewed. “So, I know your dad is going to be out of town for the dance, and I know that it’s supposed to be a Daddy/Daughter dance, but if you want, I mean if you still wanted to go that is, and it wouldn’t be too weird,” Lorelai nudged her rambling boyfriend to get to the point, “I could maybe take you to the dance? I know I’m not your dad, but it would be better than not going, right?”

Rory’s face went from confused to thrilled in two seconds, “You really mean it?” She finally asked skeptically, “You do know it’s a dance right?”

Luke laughed at the daughter mimicking her mother, “I am aware, and I would love to take you if you still want to go.”

Her eyes sparkled excitedly, “So Mom would take Jess and you would take me!?

Both adults nodded and Jess smiled at his friend.

“Yes! That would be so cool!” The girl finally shrieked, “We would be like almost a real family!”

“I guess your right Hun, so you’re sure? You want to go with Luke,” Lorelai repeated once more with a big smile.

Rory bobbed her head excitedly in reply. 

“Well I guess we need to go dress shopping next weekend don’t we?” The mother asked. Rory beamed in return and Lorelai was so grateful for her boyfriend. She was happy that the joy was back in her daughter’s eyes.

The rest of the meal was filled with excited chatter about dances, and even a few stories from the adults about their best and worst dance experiences. Christopher had been long forgotten, and Lorelai didn’t feel bad for him one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When the four got back to the Gilmore house after eating, Sookie had already arrived and had let herself in.

The kids ran into the house and after greeting her they sat together on the couch chatting aimlessly, Rory happy to be feeling better and Jess happy to be out of the house for the night.

Lorelai and Luke came in behind the kids and headed to the kitchen to talk with Sookie before leaving. 

“Hey,” Sookie greeted when she saw them, “How’s our girl doing?”

Lorelai had called her earlier to fill her in on what had gone on with Christopher and like the other adults, her heart was broken for the little girl.

“She’s doing much better now,” Lorelai informed with a smile, “Luke’s going to take her to the dance.”

Sookie gasped excitedly, “Really!? That’s so great! I always knew you were a big softie,” She said with glee, hitting Luke’s chest.

“Well, she deserves to go to the dance, whether her father’s a scumbag or not,” Luke spoke quietly, craning his neck to make sure Rory couldn’t hear him.

“Well I think that’s just great,” Sookie reiterated once more, patting Luke’s shoulder and grinning to Lorelai, “You guys should get on your way,” She finally advised with a smile, “You don’t want to waste your precious kid-free time here.”

“Listen Sookie,” Luke spoke up before leaving, “I hate to do this to you, but Jess is grounded and I’d really like him to stay grounded. I know it’s already a tough night with Rory and all, but unless it’s really necessary I’d like to stick to no TV, or video games, or music for Jess. He brought a book and that’s okay for tonight since I don’t want to burden you with having to entertain him the whole time, but Jess knows what he’s allowed and not allowed to do.”

“No worries Luke,” Sookie waved her hands, “I was hoping to do something fun all together anyway, we’ll be fine without electronics,” She smiled, “You two just worry about having a good time, I’ve got everything covered.”

“You really are the best Sook, have I told you that enough?” Lorelai praised her best friend.

“Yeah, thanks a lot Sookie,” Luke agreed.

“It’s really no problem! Now get out of here you love birds!” She shooed the couple towards the door.

“Okay children,” Lorelai sang as they passed the living room, “We’re going now. Be good for Sookie or face my wrath later,” she teased in an evil voice.

“Jess,” Luke spoke, pointing to the boy.

“I know, I know, I’m grounded,” Jess responded, cheeks going a bit pink from having this discussion in front of everybody.

Luke nodded once before ordering a general ‘be good’ to the room and exiting with Lorelai. 

When the parents were gone, Sookie turned to the kids.

“Okay,” she clapped her hands together, “What should we do!?”

“Watch TV?” Jess said cheekily, earning a playful swat on the arm from Sookie.

“Nice try Egghead,” she smirked.

“Sookie do you know how to dance? Not like Miss Patty taught me, but like the slow ones that you do at a real dance?” Rory asked hopefully.

Sookie smiled at that, “I may know a move or two.”

“Can you teach me and Jess!? We only have a month to learn before the Valentine’s dance!”

“Well I could give it a go I suppose!” Sookie agreed.

“I’m not dancing!” Jess protested quickly.

“What were you expecting you were going to do at a dance?” Rory laughed at the boy.

“I don’t know, there will be snacks won’t there?” Jess shrugged.

Rory rolled her eyes, “C’mon Jess,” she ordered, pulling the boy to his feet, “My mom may love to eat, but if you’re taking her to the dance you’re going to have to dance with her too!”

“Okay Kittens, now Jess you put your hand on Rory’s waist like that,” Sookie instructed, pulling the boy’s hand to the right place, “And Rory, you can rest your hand on his shoulder and then hold your hands together like this,” she continued, pushing the kid’s hands together in front of them, “Aw look how cute you two look! I just want to put you on top of a wedding cake!” She gushed as the kids got into position.

“Okay I’m done,” Jess proclaimed, throwing Rory’s hand down and stepping back.

“Oh come on Jess I was just teasing,” Sookie giggled apologetically.

“Yeah Jess I can’t dance by myself!” Rory whined.

Jess sighed dramatically, feeling all his pride leave him as he grabbed Rory’s hand and got back into position. As much as he may have been happy when Lorelai had offered to take him to the dance, he was starting to wonder if it was really going to be that much fun. He definitely wasn’t a dancer, and the thought of having to do it in front of all the kids in his class made the idea even less appealing. One look at Rory’s puppy dog eyes though and he was swaying along with her, listening to Sookie’s instructions as they quickly got the hang of dancing together. At least Rory was happy. He was glad for her sake that Luke had offered to take her when Christopher couldn’t, and it didn’t hurt that if Jess had to be stuck dancing in front of everyone, at least Luke would be in the same boat as him too. 

“Well, I think you two will be the best dancers there!” Sookie exclaimed when both kids were winded and couldn’t dance another step.

“I tripped twice,” Rory reminded.

“Yeah and I nearly knocked Rory over when I spun her,” Jess added, giving Sookie a look.

“Okay, well you were also taught by the world’s clumsiest person, but at least you’ll know what you’re doing out there. It will be a room full of eleven-year-olds after all,” Sookie reasoned, “Who wants cookies?”

Two eager nods brought the three into the kitchen and Sookie brought the cookies out as the kids thirstily drank some water, still catching their breath. 

“Jess, you are allowed sweets, right?”

Jess paused, “Well...” 

Sookie smirked at the boy, “I won’t tell if you don’t,” she smiled with a wink and Jess happily nodded back at her.

“I hope Mom and Luke are having fun on their date,” Rory pondered once the cookies were plated, “I feel bad that we made them be separated so much lately.”

Jess nodded thoughtfully in agreement, “We suck.”

“Oh stop it you two,” Sookie waved a hand at them, “You’re uncle and mom are parents and that’s what parents do, they put their kids before anything else. Now come on, eat up! I still have a few other moves I want to show you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke and Lorelai pulled up to the house at nine that night. It was early still, but after a nice dinner, and Lorelai even convincing Luke to split a chocolate lava cake for dessert, they had both decided that it would be wise to call it a night. It was a school night after all and although Luke could have left Jess to sleep at Lorelai’s and go to school with them the next morning, he knew that both kids would get a better sleep in their own beds.

All the lights were still on when they approached the house and opening the door, they smiled at the sight. Rory and Jess were holding on to each other as they danced what appeared to be some sort of waltz as Sookie guided them from the sidelines.

Tiptoeing quietly into the house, Luke extended his hand to Lorelai and guided her onto the ‘dance floor.’ The kids smiled wordlessly as Luke began leading his lady in a much more polished version of what they were doing causing Rory and Jess stop and admire their skills.

“Did you know Luke could waltz?” Rory whispered to her friend.

Jess shrugged back to her, “I guess Luke can waltz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter. I really need to get back into the swing of things here and I’m hoping now that Christmas is over I will be able to. Between everyone being at home and the million places we had to be this weekend, as well as my dog nudging my hand as I speak preventing me from typing this, my writing time has been next to nothing. And I feel from the decrease in reviews on my last chapter that it is showing in my writing! But fear not because I will get back on track! 
> 
> Also speaking of Christmas, I got the world’s best Christmas present from my parents this year! They got me tickets to the Gilmore Girls convention in Atlanta in March! I’m going to meet Scott Patterson guys! And Yanic, and Keiko, and Matt so far. I’m praying every day that they will invite Milo! But I’m sooo excited to go! I’m still in shock!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had good holidays and happy 2017 to all of you! I want to thank you all for being so loyal to this story this year and I promise that if you guys stick around, 2017 will bring even more uncle/nephew and Gilmore/Danes/Mariano cuteness from my end! Talk to you all in the new year!


	25. Chapter 25

February 14th

“It looks like you got enough chocolate and candy here to feed the entire town,” Luke noted, sifting through the bag of Valentine’s his nephew brought home from school.

“Yeah, and you know the cards I brought were practically the only ones that didn’t have any candy attached to them,” Jess pointed out, reminding his uncle of the fight they had had the previous night when Jess had tried to convince Luke to run over to Doose’s at 9pm to pick up candies because he had forgotten until then to make Valentine’s cards at all.

“That’s not my fault,” Luke defended, “Besides, no kid needs this much sugar in their system. I’m sure your class will survive with one less piece.”

“Blake’s cards had two chocolates each,” Jess grumbled, hating how his nemesis always seemed to be better than everyone else.

“Yeah, well I hope he paid for them,” Luke mumbled back with a low blow.

“Can I have my bag back?” Jess asked, reaching for his treats.

Luke pulled his arm away quickly, holding the bag just out of the boy’s reach, “You don’t need any more right now, I know for a fact you were already loaded up on sugar today and I have no doubt that tonight will be no different.”

Jess whined, “But I’m starving Uncle Luke!”

“Well, then here,” Luke said, shoving nice pants and a dress shirt into his nephew’s hands, “Hurry up and put this on, we’re meeting the girls in half an hour. The sooner we get to the dance the sooner you can eat.”

Luke wasn’t sure why the dance started at 5pm. By the time the kids got home from school it didn’t leave much time to get organized and shuffle everyone back out again, but he was thankful that at least the school was providing supper for them, albeit pizza wasn’t exactly the healthiest of choices, but it beat trying to get them both fed and ready before the dance.

“Uncle Luke these pants are too short,” Jess complained, coming out of the bathroom to prove that his pants were indeed a good three inches too short and showing off a nice view of the boy’s ankles.

“What?” Luke sighed, bending down to observe the fabric, “You just wore these at Christmas.”

Jess shrugged, “Maybe they shrank.”

Luke sighed, “No, I think you’ve grown,” he replied, taking a look at his nephew, “Why’d you do that?” He joked.

“Sorry,” Jess smirked, “but I can’t let Rory be taller than me forever!”

“Well, it looks like you’re well on your way to fixing that problem,” the uncle shook his head, “Let me check your closet to see if you have any other pants to wear for now. Looks like we’ll have to go clothes shopping again.”

Jess groaned, “I hate going to the mall.”

“Yeah, well that makes two of us. So no more growing, got it?” Luke ordered, shuffling through Jess’ closet.

“Maybe I could just do it all at once so then we would only have to go once,” Jess answered like it was the most logical thing in the world.

“You figure out how to do that and I’m on board,” Luke played along, “Here, try these ones and hurry up.”

The new pants turned out to be the winners and soon the two boys were dressed and ready to go. They headed down the stairs where they met their two dates.

Luke had insisted that the boys should pick up the girls at their house instead of meeting them at the diner, but after Lorelai pointed out that it would make no sense since they would have to pass the diner again on the way to the school, Luke had finally relented and agreed that Lorelai had a point.

Both girls looked beautiful wearing their new dresses that Rory had been practically vibrating to put on for weeks and Luke noted the light lip gloss on the younger girl that Lorelai had no doubt allowed her to wear for the occasion.

He smiled as he approached the two girls, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his girlfriend’s lips, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, handsome man,” Lorelai smiled, “But I believe I already have a date for this evening and so do you,” she finished in a scandalous voice, “Rory I’d watch this one if I were you!”

“My mistake,” Luke smirked, turning to Rory and giving her a peck on the cheek, “Don’t you look all grown up.”

“Mom let me use some of her makeup!” Rory stated proudly.

“Some lip gloss,” Lorelai made clear.

Luke smiled at the little girl’s excitement, “Well you look very pretty.”

“Thanks!”

“And who’s this handsome fella?” Lorelai questioned as she turned to Jess.

Luke glanced at the boy, “Someone who decided to grow an extra three inches overnight and no longer fits into his good dress pants. Luckily I still had the bag of clothes Mia gave me from her grandson, otherwise, your date would have been wearing jeans.”

“Hey, formal dressing is overrated,” the woman insisted with a wave of her hand, “But I guess it’s a good thing I wore heels, or Jess might have been towering over me!” She teased.

“He’s still not as tall as me!” Rory declared happily, standing beside Jess to prove her point.

“You’re wearing heels!” Jess accused, “You’re only a little taller.”

“It’s okay kid,” Lorelai reassured, “Girls grow faster than boys at the start. You’ll catch up before you know it.”

Rory pouted at that, letting her little purse swing at her side.

“Can we go now? I’m starving,” Jess complained, gesturing towards the door.

“Well, there was your first clue Luke, growing boys have growing appetites!” Lorelai sang, “You might want to hold off on the clothes shopping until this growth spurt is done. Now let’s go get this boy some food!”

With that the group started towards the door, deciding to walk the short distance to the school. The girls shivered in the still crisp February air that blew through their not exactly weather appropriate dresses and Luke threw his arm around Rory to keep her warm.

Approaching the school, the crowd of what appeared to be every fifth grader and their parents in tow came into view. Everyone was quickly scurrying into the school and out of the frosty air. They felt the warmth wash over them as they walked through the door and into a hallway filled with more red and pink than anyone would think possible to fit in a hallway. The small family followed the bright colours all the way to the gym at the end of the hall.

They entered the room, only to be met with an even bigger explosion of bright colours and music blasting. The fact that Luke felt the desire to cover his ears from the noise made him feel old, but he managed to refrain from doing so. Instead, he was pulled through the crowd by Rory as Jess and Lorelai followed behind.

“It’s so beautiful!” Rory exclaimed over the loud music.

“You know what’s even more beautiful?” Jess chimed in, “Pizza.”

Rory rolled her eyes, but continued in pulling her family towards the other side of the gym where they found the tables stacked with boxes and boxes of pizza.

“There, you happy now?” Rory asked, gesturing to the food, hoping to get the eating over with so she could dance.

“Delighted,” Jess answered, leading the four into the line.

“Well, I guess we know how they’re spending all the fundraiser money we keep sending in,” Luke voiced to Lorelai, motioning to the insane amount of cheesy heart attack on the table.

Lorelai slapped his arm with a smirk, “Oh stop, this is a cute party.”

Pizza collected, the group found a table and sat down, getting out of the way for others to get their food. The kids finished their meals quickly and soon Rory was jumping up from the table, “Lane!” She exclaimed when she spotted her other best friend across the room, “Come on Jess!” Rory pulled the boy away with her, leaving the parents alone at their table.

“Well so much for our dates,” Luke smiled.

“They’ll be back,” Lorelai assured, “Rory’s been talking all week about getting you on that dance floor.”

“Oh goodie,” Luke said dryly, even though he knew that as soon as Rory came to ask him he would be saying yes without a second thought.

“It’s cute seeing them all dressed up and having fun, don’t you think?” Lorelai spoke again, watching the kids across the room, “They’re getting so independent. Can you believe Jess will be twelve in a few weeks?”

“I’m trying not to think about it,” Luke admitted honestly, “One more year and he’ll be a teenager. I don’t think I’m ready to deal with a teenager yet. I just got used to this whole kid thing!”

“You’ll be fine. Just think of how you were as a teenager, it won’t be that bad.”

Luke’s eyes went wide at his girlfriend’s words, “Okay well that just made things worse!”

Lorelai giggled, “Well hopefully our kids will have more common sense than we did.”

“Yeah...hopefully,” he muttered, not mentioning the fact that he already saw the similarities between himself and his nephew daily.

The two looked up as the kids approached the table once more.

“Did you know that Lane isn’t even allowed to dance here!” Rory exclaimed as she approached, “It’s a dance, you have to dance! The word is right in the name!”

“Sweets, you know that Mrs Kim has different rules than we do and we have to respect that,” Lorelai recited as she had so many times whenever her daughter had questioned the insane rules of her friend. Secretively though she always agreed with her daughter.

“I know,” Rory sighed, used to hearing the spiel, “It would have been fun to dance with her, though.”

“You miss do not have to worry,” Lorelai smirked, “You will have plenty of opportunity to dance tonight.”

“I know,” Rory smiled brightly, turning to Jess when she felt him nudge her slightly, reminding her of why they had approached their parents in the first place, “Oh yeah, Mom can we have some desserts?” Rory remembered, pointing to the dessert table.

“Sure, knock yourself out, kid, it’s a party!” Lorelai replied.

Luke shot her a look before turning to the kids, “Only two treats guys okay? Jess do you hear me?” He continued saying as the kids were already running across the room again, neither of them acknowledging his words. He turned back to his girlfriend, “They’re going to be so pumped up on sugar.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing there’s a dance floor to wear it all off,” Lorelai declared sassily, causing her boyfriend to shake his head.

The kids did eventually return to the table, although Luke could have sworn he had witnessed his nephew grab for a third cookie on the way by, and it didn’t take long after their return until Rory was begging to get on the dance floor.

With a defeated look towards Lorelai, Luke slowly lifted himself from his seat and begrudgingly allowed the eleven-year-old to pull him towards the centre of the room, quickly getting lost in a sea of parents and children.

Rory was excited to put her new dancing skills to the test. She had demonstrated the moves that Sookie had shown her to Miss Patty at her dance class the week before and with a few more pointers even the older lady had agreed that her skills were quite satisfactory. 

Luke and Rory had swayed to the fast songs for a few minutes, the room busy with outrageous dance moves from the fifth graders around them, but finally, when the music shifted to a slower tune, Rory’s eyes lit up. 

“Can we do the waltz dance like you did with Mom that night!?” Rory requested in an adorably cute way and Luke smiled. He really was a sucker for those Gilmore girl faces.

Taking the smaller hand in his, he steadily guided his young partner in the moves, much like he did with her mother just a few short weeks ago.

“Wow Luke!” Rory exclaimed after a minute, “You’re so good at this, you can barely tell that I’m not!”

Luke laughed out loud at the remark, “You’re holding your own too missy. You’ve been practising haven’t you?”

Rory blushed slightly with a shrug of her shoulder, “Maybe a bit,” she confessed, thinking back to the countless days prior to tonight that she had spent hopping around the house in an attempt to move her body as Luke and her mom had done.

“I can tell,” Luke praised once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For close to twenty minutes Jess sat watching his uncle and best friend dancing as he fiddled mindlessly with an unused napkin on the table, unaware that Lorelai was watching him.

She waited a moment before sighing dramatically, grabbing her young date’s attention.

“What?”

“Well, I know you would never in a million years want to be on that dance floor right now,” she said with mischief in her eyes, “but I would really love to get up there and have fun with Luke and Rory.”

She watched as the boy calculated her words.

“I just thought that maybe you would do me a favour and come be my dance partner for a few songs?”

A little too quickly to be believable, Jess replied, “Well I guess if you really want to I could...just for a few songs.”

Lorelai smiled, pretending not to notice the boy practically dragging her through the crowd towards the dance floor and the other half of their group.

Rory’s eyes lit up when she saw them, “Are you guys going to dance with us!?”

“We thought we may try it out for a bit, didn’t we Jess?” The mother replied nudging the younger boy.

Jess shrugged, “Lorelai wanted to.”

Luke looked towards Lorelai with a knowing smile. He couldn’t help but think how lucky they were to have each other, not only to love one another, but to love the other’s kid like their own as well.

“Well Jess that was very nice of you to offer your services like that,” Luke replied in a serious voice.

“It’s no big deal,” The little boy shrugged, causing both parents to hold in their giggles.

The next few songs were fast and upbeat and the energy in the room reflected that as the four danced with crazy enthusiasm, laughing as Jess attempted a not so smooth breakdance session and Rory had Luke spin her so many times she had to sit on the floor for a few seconds to regain her balance. 

As the songs played on and the tempo slowed, Luke and Rory and Jess and Lorelai danced in pairs for a while, before Luke extended his hand, requesting a dance with Jess’ date which Jess obliged graciously, Rory and Jess using the time to show off what they had learned together with Sookie.

Every family seemed to be in their own little world and Luke reflected that this dance may have been the one thing that the school had done right thus far. A night like this was exactly what his family needed after a rocky couple of months.

After more than an hour on the dance floor, the parents were sweating and sore, and they knew that they would be feeling the night in the morning. They finally excused themselves from the children and though they were met with disappointed faces, neither child followed them back to the seats. Jess had clearly come out of his shell and was having a great time, no longer in need of Lorelai to be his cover up for being on the dance floor.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Lorelai complained, rubbing her calves as she took a seat and sighed with relief.

“I think I pulled a muscle in my foot,” Luke replied back, propping the affected body part up on a nearby chair.

Lorelai laughed, “When did we become our parents?”

Luke shook his head. Thirty years old and he was already falling apart. He wondered if it was really due to age or the daily headache that was trying to keep up with an eleven-year-old. He was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

“Isn’t that the Blake kid over there?” Lorelai asked, pointing towards a crowd of parent-less kids on the dance floor.

“I think so,” Luke confirmed gruffly, “I swear he better stay away from our kids. I’d love to find his parents in this crowd and give them a piece of my mind.”

“Didn’t Jess say that those boys weren’t bothering him anymore?”

Luke sighed, “That’s what he’s been saying. It still irritates me that I punished my kid for the bad decisions he made, yet those boys were the ones who pressured and bullied him and they weren’t so much as told off for their actions.”

“I know Hun,” Lorelai agreed, rubbing his arm, “But you can only be responsible for how you parent,” she reminded, “All I know and care about is that Jess is going to grow up to be a very nice and good young man,” she insisted. She smiled as she gazed from the boys who were throwing their drinks on one another and creating a sticky mess on the floor, to Jess who was adorably extending his hand to the waiting Rory as they began yet another dance together.

“Look at our kids,” she beamed.

“Yeah,” Luke smiled, “They’re pretty great.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By eight the party was dying down rapidly, the fact that it was still a school night giving the evening a premature ending. Sweaty and exhausted, the family of four started their trek back to the diner.

Luke walked with Rory in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck. He draped his coat over her shoulders to prevent the even colder chill of the night from hitting her skin, yet she still shivered slightly, a combination of the cold and just pure exhaustion.

Beside them, Lorelai and Jess walked side by side. The boy’s eyes were droopy as well and Lorelai was amused at the fact that both kids would probably be completely zonked out by eight-thirty. The countless nights of fighting for just twenty more minutes before bed were defeated by one night of dancing and sugar crashes. They would have to remember that for future reference, Lorelai mused.

Upon reaching the diner, Luke quietly directed Jess up the stairs to get ready for bed as he deposited a sleeping Rory into the arms of her mother.

“You can bring the coat back tomorrow, I don’t want her getting cold on the walk home,” he offered thoughtfully.

“Thanks,” Lorelai smiled, exchanging a kiss with the person she loved so much.

“Are you sure you guys are alright to walk home alone? I’m sure Jess’ll be fine by himself for a few-”

Lorelai cut him off by pressing another kiss to his lips, shifting the sleeping girl in her arms ever so slightly, “We’ll be perfectly fine. Kirk is out patrolling the streets tonight, he won’t let anything happen to us.”

Luke nodded, rolling his eyes, “No, no he won’t.”

“Goodnight,” Lorelai bid farewell, “Thanks for this,” she added, motioning to her daughter, Luke instantly understanding what she meant.

He nodded once.

“Thanks for that,” he replied back, motioning up the stairs to his almost certainly snoozing nephew.

Another nod was exchanged before the woman opened the door and began her walk into the dark of the night. Luke knew that they would be fine walking home. The town was safe, it was only eight at night and even though Kirk was a little nutty, Luke had no doubt in his mind that the kid would make sure the two girls got home safely, yet none of those facts stopped the man from watching the pair as they walked all the way across the town until their tiny specks became nothing more than darkness in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! 
> 
> I thought about adding a bit of conflict into this chapter but thinking back to all the conflict we just came from and the stuff I have in store for later, I figured that I would give you guys a completely fluffy chapter. Just a cute family being cute. Hope you enjoyed! As always I love to hear your thoughts!


	26. Chapter 26

March 11th

“Jess stop!” Luke heard Rory complain from across the diner and he sighed internally. It was day one of spring break for the kids and Luke had somehow drawn the short straw when deciding who would watch the pair during the work week. Lorelai had promised to try to take the later half of the week off if possible, but the first wedding of the year was scheduled for the following week at the Inn and the planning seemed to be taking up all of her time lately. She did however, promise that she would be staying home on Thursday no matter what. It just so happened that a certain young man would be turning twelve-years-old in just three days and both Luke and Lorelai had decided that it was crucial that they make the boy’s first official birthday with them something special. There would be no working on that day.

“What is going on now?” Luke asked in a no-nonsense tone as he approached the table. It was only day one of the break and the kids were already bickering like crazy, causing Luke to wonder why the schools felt the need to add on so many freaking holidays. 

“I’m trying to read and Jess keeps flicking my book,” Rory tattled.

“Jess, I just bought you a new book the other day, why aren’t you reading it?” Luke questioned, trying to stay focused on the kids as he noticed a new customer entering the diner.

“I already finished that one,” Jess informed.

Luke sighed in exasperation, “Okay well why don’t you guys go to the park or for a bike ride or something?” He suggested.

“You got mad at me the other day when I went to the park because I got my new shoes full of mud,” Jess reminded.

“Wear your rubber boots and go,” Luke replied, needing to get the kids out of his hair for a little while if he wanted to stay sane.

“Can we ride to my house to get me boots too?” Rory asked, looking down at her nice clean shoes.

“Sure,” Luke agreed, “But grab your boots and come back to this end of town alright? I don’t want you guys staying at your house alone.” 

He knew that the eleven and almost twelve-year-old were for the most part mature enough to be alone for small bits of time when needed, but something about the idea of them being alone at the Gilmore house without any supervision when they were already bored just didn’t sit right with the man. Luke and Lorelai had decided that once Jess turned thirteen they would experiment with leaving the two home alone while they went on a date in town, but for now, they still needed the peace of mind knowing an adult was there if something went wrong, even if they got eye rolls about being too overprotective. 

Today, however, the kids agreed easily to the man’s terms and Luke sighed with relief as the bell above the door sang with their exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just before noon, Luke was pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend walk through the door looking tired, but smiling nonetheless.

“Hey,” he greeted, kissing her across the counter, “I thought you wouldn’t have time to stop in for lunch today?”

“I don’t really,” Lorelai admitted, “But Sookie basically threw me out telling me if I didn’t take a thirty minute break I would collapse, so I decided to make a quick visit. Where are the kids?”

“Around,” Luke waved his hand in the air vaguely, “They were driving each other and me crazy cooped up in here so I sent them out to play.”

Lorelai smirked, “Jess would hate you if he heard you saying they were ‘playing’” she stated matter of factly.

Luke rolled his eyes with a smile, “Whatever kids these days are calling it. All I know is that if they didn’t leave I was going to go insane.”

Lorelai gave a sympathetic smile, “Aw Hun I’m sorry it was such a tough morning, but I’m here now, and I’ve still got twenty-three minutes until I have to leave again,” she informed wriggling her eyebrows.

“So a cheeseburger and fries then?” Luke assumed with a smirk.

“My man! He knows me so well,” She smiled back as he turned to give her order to the kitchen.

“Any word on if you will be able to take some days off this week? I think I’m going to leave Caesar in charge of the diner tomorrow and take the kids to do something fun. It would probably do us all some good to get out of here for a bit.”

“It’s not looking good tomorrow or Wednesday,” Lorelai frowned but perked up as she accepted a cup of coffee from the man, “There’s still so much to do for this wedding. But you take the kids and have fun tomorrow, we’ll do the fun birthday stuff on Thursday and then on Friday I should be able to take the kids out of your hair so you can get some work done.”

“They’ve actually been pretty good about letting me work,” Luke acknowledged, “If you don’t count the bickering.”

“They’re turning into true brother and sister,” Lorelai smirked.

Luke grinned, “That they are. Speaking of those two, they should be bursting in here any minute now demanding lunch.”

“No one can resist your burgers,” Lorelai praised, grinning as she took a huge bite of the cheesy goodness that had just been placed in front of her.

Luke grimaced, handing her a napkin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The kids didn’t return while Lorelai was at the diner and Luke was now wishing that he had told them to be back for lunch. It was nearing one-thirty now and he had noticed the sky was beginning to become much darker. He not only did not want them to skip a meal, but he also didn’t want them getting sick if it did start to rain. Just as the thought formed in his head, the sky opened up and the first of many raindrops began falling at an alarming speed.

Finally, when Luke was just about to go out and find the kids to tell them to come home the two appeared through the door, shivering and dripping wet.

“Where were you guys, you must be freezing,” Luke asked, concerned, as he approached them.

“We were at the bridge,” Rory informed and Luke wasn’t surprised. Since getting their bikes the pair had been spending even more time at their favourite bridge than they had before.

“We were just about to come back for lunch when it started to pour,” Jess added, “We thought about waiting it out under a tree, but we were already really wet and it was cold.”

Luke nodded, “Well come on upstairs, both of you, you must be freezing and we need to get you out of these clothes before you get sick. Rory, you can wear some of Jess’ sweats for now.”

Rory nodded as Luke led the way upstairs.

While Jess got changed in the bathroom, Luke found some clothes for Rory and soon both kids were dry again. To Luke’s dismay, however, they were still both shivering.

“I think you guys should stay in for the rest of the afternoon, get under some blankets to warm up and watch a movie or play video games or something. I’m going to bring you both up some soup to get your bodies warm again.”

“Hot chocolate too?” Jess questioned hopefully, “We’re reeeeally cold Uncle Luke.”

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, “Some soup AND some hot chocolate then,” he gave in and both kids smiled as they got themselves cozy under a blanket on the couch and began discussing movie options for the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

March 12th

Luke knew when he woke up the next morning that something was wrong. He had been concerned when he was putting the boy to bed the night before and the kid couldn’t stop sneezing for the life of him. This morning, however, he was more than concerned as he listened to his congested nephew across the room. Dreadfully, the man pulled himself up from his bed and silently made the trip across the apartment to check on the boy.

“Jess?” he whispered softly, nudging the sleeping boy and noticing that though he wasn’t insanely hot, he was definitely warm, “Jess can you wake up for me? Just for a minute?”

“Mmmph,” Jess groaned, grimacing as he swallowed.

“You’re not feeling too good, are you Bud?” Luke finally voiced with dismay.

“My throat hurts,” Jess complained, “and I can’t breathe.”

Luke sighed, “It looks like we didn’t get you out of those wet clothes fast enough,” he concluded, “I guess we’ll be saying home today after all.”

“But you said we could go to the movies,” Jess said with disappointment dripping from his voice.

“I know I did, but we can’t go when you’re sick like this,” he explained, “Let’s get some medicine into you and hopefully you will get better quickly. We don’t want you sick on your birthday, right?”

Just as Luke was rounding up the medicine for the boy, he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone and Luke prayed that it wasn’t who he thought it might be. 

“Hello?”

“Luke...”

“Please don’t tell me what I think you’re about to,” Luke cut in.

“Rory’s sick,” Lorelai sighed.

“Well, it looks like we really won’t be going anywhere today, I’ve got one of those too.”

“Not Jess?”

“I could hear him breathing across the apartment all night.”

“Well, I guess they share everything else, why not a cold, right?” Lorelai said in an upset tone, “I really needed to be at the Inn today.”

“It’s fine. You bring Rory here. I’m already looking after Jess, what’s one more sick kid?” Luke shrugged even though Lorelai couldn’t see him.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Hopefully we can get them better so their whole spring break isn’t ruined.”

“Alright, well we’ll be over soon then,” Lorelai agreed.

“See you soon.”

Luke hung up the phone and grabbed the medicine, approaching his nephew once more, “Looks like you’ll have company in sick camp,” he spoke to the drowsy boy.

“I wish we never went out yesterday,” Jess spoke, still obviously upset.

“These things happen Bud. But you guys will rest today and I promise if you are feeling better later this week I will take you to the movies, okay?”

Jess nodded sadly, accepting the pills that Luke handed him to swallow. 

“Go back to sleep for a little while,” the uncle encouraged, “I’ll wake you in a little bit for some breakfast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

March 14th

_“Mom,” a six-year-old Jess whispered in excitement, shaking his unconscious mother gently, then a bit rougher, “Mommy!”_

 _

A loud snore escaped her lips throwing her into a violent coughing fit that always made the young boy squeeze his eyes shut in fear. 

“Mommy?”

“I told you not to call me that anymore,” Liz reminded groggily as she looked at him with bloodshot eyes, “You’re not a baby anymore, right?”

“Sorry,” Jess apologized with downcast eyes, “But Mom, guess what today is!” he perked up again, remembering why he had gone to wake his mother.

“Jess why did you wake me up? You know Mommy was out late with Craig last night,” she ignored her son’s question as she used the word that she had just chastised him for using.

“But Mom it’s my birthday! Remember? I’m six now!” Jess tried to maintain his enthusiasm although he was starting to become discouraged by his mom’s mood.

“That’s great,” Liz smiled, but it wasn’t warm like his teacher Miss Kenetty’s was, “My boy’s getting so big. You could probably go to the store for groceries now.”

Jess’ face fell at that. He knew that the grocery store was a few blokes away from their current apartment, but at least it would be one more thing he could do to please his mother. He liked to please her. Sometimes if he could make her really happy, she would stay home with him at night, make him a box of Kraft dinner, and watch one of the three channels they got on their TV. Jess loved those nights the most.

“I can go get the groceries Momm- um Mom,” Jess nodded.

“That’s my good boy,” she smiled, cupping his cheek and Jess sank into the affection, “I’ll leave you a list and some money on the counter today.”

“Can we have Kraft dinner for my birthday?” Jess asked hopefully.

“I might be home late babe,” she replied, and Jess knew that by ‘late’ she meant that he wouldn’t be seeing her until the morning, “But you can buy a box for yourself.”

The small boy nodded, disappointed that he would be celebrating alone, but glad that she had agreed to his treat.

A little while later his mom had left and Jess was once again alone. Sighing, he got himself dressed and checked the counter for the list she had promised to leave him. He scanned it once smiling when he saw that she did indeed leave the extra money for the box of Kraft dinner. The six-year-old made fast work of pulling on his coat and boots before heading out, walking the three blocks to the grocery store with only a handful of odd looks as he passed.

Filling his basket carefully with the small amount of food they could afford, Jess started towards the cash register before another thought made him turn around.

The word ‘bakery’ was written in giant letters at the back of the grocery store and Jess approached the counter timidly, remembering the time when he had been smaller and the worker had come out to give him a cookie. The sign still read ‘free cookie to those twelve and under’ and Jess hoped it was still true.

“Hey buddy,” the man behind the counter greeted cheerfully, “Where’s your Mommy?”

Jess wordlessly pointed in the general direction of where he had come from, learning early on that saying ‘she’s not here’ would only cause him trouble.

“Does she know you’re over here?”

Another wordless nod from the boy and he pointed to the sign.

“Are you allowed a cookie?”

He shook his head yes and the man smiled, “Okay then.”

He handed Jess the cookie and Jess opened his mouth shyly, “uh um...bag?”

“You want a bag for the cookie,” it was a small cookie and the man was confused, but with another swift nod from the little boy he had agreed to wrap it up.

Jess was proud of himself as he walked through the door to their apartment once more. Not only had he managed to get everything his mom had asked him to, he had also managed to get not only a special dinner for himself but also a special birthday dessert.

It was darker in the apartment now, mid afternoon and the sun had moved to the side of the apartment that didn’t have windows. He put the groceries away silently before pulling out a pot to make his food. 

The stove had always scared the little boy since he had been three and he had burnt his arm trying to heat up some rice, but Jess was six now and he was much better at taking care of himself. Like the little girl from the book ‘Matilda’ that he had just finished reading at the library, the boy mused.

While the food was heating up, Jess noticed a voice mail was left on their machine while he had been out, and playing it back he learned that it was his uncle calling to wish him a happy birthday and promising a present was on the way. Jess hadn’t seen his uncle in a few months, and he didn’t know him all that well, but he still felt warm knowing that the man’s call and present could always be expected on his special day.

Feeling happier, Jess carefully scooped the hot noodles into a bowl, placed it on the coffee table with a glass of milk, and rested his special cookie beside it. He knelt down to begin his meal.

“Happy birthday Jess,” he whispered to himself shoving a heaping spoonful of the cheesy mixture into his mouth.

_

Jess drowsily opened his eyes and looked around confused. He was in his bed, in his room, in his uncle’s apartment. This was not the moldy, unfurnished apartment that he and his mother had shared all those years ago. This one was warm and inviting, Jess’ books and toys were strewn about the room and a flat gingerale sat on his bedside table from the cold he had been fighting off the past few days.

Today he was twelve-years-old and for the first time in six years, he would be breaking his Kraft dinner and cookie tradition. Instead, he would be spending his birthday with his family. The family he had formed here, in Stars Hollow.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Luke had spent the past two days taking care of two cranky, sick, kids and suffice it to say he was exhausted. It of course hadn’t been the first time he has had to look after a sick Jess, but the fact that the kids were sick on spring break made their cooperation that much more difficult. Luke didn’t blame them for being disappointed, he remembered how vital it felt to make the most of every second of spring break when he was a kid, getting sick just wasn’t an option.

Luke had tried to make it special at least. He had gone to Doose’s and bought popsicles for their burning throats and Lorelai had run over to the movie store to rent some films to keep them occupied. Luke had even let them turn his living room into a giant blanket fort the day before when they were both feeling well enough to get out of bed for a little while.

Today, however, was Jess’ birthday, and everyone was praying that the pair would be feeling well enough to celebrate instead of wasting the day away in bed. Luke rolled out of bed and grabbed the medicine that he had been administering to Jess for the past two days. He was relieved that he had not been woken up again in the middle of the night to his nephew hacking up a lung, but Luke had been prepared with the medicine ready beside his bed if he had. 

To his surprise when he turned the corner he saw Jess up and sitting at the kitchen table with a book in his hand.

“Happy birthday Bud,” he greeted, caught off guard at the sight, “You’re looking better. How are you feeling?”

He took a look at the boy and noted his still watery eyes and the sniffles that escaped his nose.

“Better,” Jess replied.

Luke smiled, “That’s great, I still think you should take it easy today, at least until your head clears up a bit more, but it looks like birthday plans are still a go.”

Jess smiled. He wasn’t sure what sort of plans his uncle had in mind, but the thought that there were any plans at all made Jess slightly overwhelmed with emotion.

Luke ruffled his hair, “Now your cold hasn’t put a damper on your appetite thus far, how about some birthday pancakes?”

The nephew had to agree that pancakes did sound good, and the more he thought about it the more he was sure he could convince the man to allow him to use whipped cream and syrup on them today. Finally, he nodded eagerly, “Okay.”

~~~~~~~~ 

Luke had actually decided to close the diner for Jess’ birthday, something he didn’t like to do often, but today he wanted to focus all his attention on the boy without having to be worried about being called in because of a crisis of some sort or another. That fact was why Luke was so surprised to hear knocking on the diner door as he made his way downstairs to collect some supplies that he needed to take over to Lorelai’s later in the day.

Grumbling about being closed and why can’t people read signs, Luke was surprised when he got to the door, only to see two very familiar faces on the other end, holding boxes of brightly coloured packages in their arms.

Luke swung the door opened with a smile, “Hey Bud, Maisy, what are you doing all the way out here?”

“You didn’t honestly think we’d forget our grandson’s birthday did you!” Maisy exclaimed, motioning to the boxes of gifts in her hands, “Where is our birthday boy?”

“He’s upstairs. Actually, he’s been fighting off a cold the last few days,” Luke rambled as he watched the two enter, Maisy placing far too many gifts on a nearby table while Buddy set down a bouquet of balloons, the number twelve scattered throughout them.

“You guys,” Luke shook his head fondly, “This is way too much stuff, you’ll spoil him.”

“Good!” Maisy said with a firm nod, “Now please tell me he’s not too sick to celebrate his birthday?”

“No, he’s actually feeling a lot better today,” Luke informed with a head scratch, “I’ll go get him.”

Luke climbed the stairs to find his nephew finishing up the pancakes he had made for him, “Hey Jess, you’ve got some visitors downstairs who want to see you.”

Jess swiveled in his seat, shooting the man a confused look, “I thought we were meeting Lorelai and Rory at their house?”

“It’s not Lorelai and Rory,” Luke shook his head with a smile.

“Then-”

“Why don’t you just come down and see?” Luke suggested.

Jess followed his uncle down the stairs and through the curtains.

“There’s our champ!” Buddy greeted, holding his arms wide in welcoming.

Jess smiled big, “What are you guys doing here?” he asked as he accepted the numerous hugs he was delivered.

“Hey Mais, I think the boy forgot that it was his birthday,” Buddy joked, eyes twinkling.

“I didn’t forget!” Jess grinned back, “I just didn’t know you guys were coming.”

“Of course we came!” Maisy waved her hand, “We weren’t going to miss our first birthday with our grandson!”

Even though the older couple called to check up on the boys at least once every two weeks or so, Jess still hadn’t quite gotten used to them calling him their grandson. He didn’t know that people could show so much love to someone who they weren’t even really related to, but Jess wasn’t dumb enough to voice those thoughts. He was pretty sure Maisy would lecture him for hours for thinking that he wasn’t special to them.

“Now come over here and open your gifts,” Maisy ordered.

Jess turned his gaze over to the table filled with boxes, “Those are all for me?” he asked in amazement.

“Yep and you better get over here and open them, Maisy’s been out shopping all week! You’d think she’d never been to a toy or bookstore before!”

“Oh now you hush!” Maisy snipped to her husband, “He is my only grandbaby and I will spoil him as I see fit!”

Jess looked over to Luke and the man shrugged. They both knew that declining the gifts would not be an option, so instead Jess complied, allowing himself to be showered in love from his new grandparents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was nearing mid afternoon by the time the boys had finished their visit with Maisy and Buddy and the couple were on their way back home. Jess had been overwhelmed with gifts and love from the two and he was already thinking that there was nothing more he could want for his birthday. It was now time to head over to the Gilmore’s however, and for some reason Jess didn’t think the festivities would be stopping once they got there.

“Jess!” Rory shrieked when she saw her friend approaching the house, “Happy birthday!” 

“Thanks,” Jess smirked at his friend who was obviously feeling better as well.

“Rory, didn’t I tell you to stay inside without a coat?” Lorelai’s voice reminded from somewhere inside, “Do you want to get sick again?”

“Sorry,” Rory bowed her head, “But Jess and Luke are here mom!”

A few seconds later Lorelai appeared beside her daughter in the doorway, “Well look at us! All somewhat healthy and finally together again!”

“If you’d just stop being so busy,” Luke teased, leaning in for a kiss.

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “But weddings don’t plan themselves you know!”

“You guys should start planning your wedding,” Rory smiled hopefully.

“You missy, are pushy!” Lorelai informed her daughter, jabbing her fingers into her side and producing a laugh from the girl.

“It was worth a shot,” Rory shrugged loosely. 

Finally, the group led themselves into the warm house and Jess smiled when he saw the brightly coloured decoration strewn across the room, much like they had done for Luke’s surprise party.

“So Jess, we wanted to take you guys to a movie today but considering that nasty bug you two are still getting over, I think we’ve decided we will save that for later this weekend,” Lorelai explained, looking to Luke for confirmation and Luke nodded in return, “But we’ve still got decorations, and gifts and cake, I think we can still have a pretty great party right here, what do you think?”

Jess nodded, already feeling overwhelmed by all the attention of the day, but appreciating nonetheless all the effort people were going through just for him.

“Great! Now Jess, I must ask you what you would like for your birthday dinner? Anything you want, the menu is yours to decide!” Lorelai announced.

Jess pondered the question for a moment before a wave of nostalgia hit him. Shyly he looked up at the adults, “Could we maybe have...Kraft dinner?” 

“Kraft dinner?” Luke asked to make sure.

Jess nodded once.

“Are you sure kid?” Lorelai asked, “Because you know the world is your limit. We can do Chinese, pizza, burgers, Mexican, anything you want.”

“I’m sure,” Jess nodded once more, slightly embarrassed. Everything in his life had changed completely and he loved it. He loved his life with Luke and the time he got to spend with the girls and Maisy and Buddy and everyone else, but that didn’t mean everything had to change, right?

The adults looked at each other finally and Lorelai shrugged, “Your wish is our command birthday boy!” she agreed, bowing to the boy playfully.

“I’ll run to Doose’s and pick up a few boxes,” Luke announced, grabbing his keys.

“Alright,” Lorelai kissed him, “Hurry back! You don’t want to miss the rest of the celebrating!”

Luke smiled at the excitable woman as he excused himself from the room, off on his mission to get some Kraft dinner.

As they sat down later that night around the coffee table to eat their feast of cheesy goodness, a chocolate chip cookie on the side, Jess couldn’t help but smile. Nobody else knew the significance of the special meal, but to Jess it symbolized just how far he had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know, I might take a week off from this story at some point. I’m not sure when or if I will for sure but this story has kind of been consuming me since August haha and I think I’m in need of a little break soon. Like I said it might not happen, but just don’t be surprised if I skip a week eventually! Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	27. Chapter 27

May 10th

“We still need bread, grapes, and chicken,” Luke read out from his list as he and Jess stood in the center of Doose’s Market, “Do you want to go get the bread and grapes, and I’ll get the chicken?”

“Sure,” Jess agreed, willing to do his part to make the shopping trip go faster. Luke had promised to take him to the park to work on his baseball swing after school, and Jess had been less than happy when he had gotten home and his uncle had informed him that the grocery shopping would need to get done before the two could play.

“Make sure you check the bottom of the grapes to make sure they haven’t already started rotting,” his uncle reminded him as they parted ways in the small store.

Luke didn’t usually take his nephew to do the grocery shopping. For the most part it was easier and faster to get the job done himself while the boy was at school, or on the weekend when Jess was off with Rory or Peter, a boy from his class that Jess had been hanging out with recently and who Luke happily approved of after having him hang around the last month or so. This weekend, however, was going to be a busy one and therefore today was the only time to get the shopping done. It was Mother’s day on Sunday and on top of the craziness that the diner seemed to become on Mother’s day, Luke had his own preteens who needed help with their special Mother’s day festivities. 

Luke didn’t mind helping out Rory, or Jess who had decided that he wanted to do something special for Lorelai too. Last month the four had celebrated her birthday and Luke had outdone himself in making sure his girlfriend had gotten the special day she deserved. Less than a month later and it was time to do it again. Luke was happy to though. In his mind the woman deserved a hundred days of people telling her just how amazing and special she was.

So tomorrow, Luke and the kids had planned to go out to the mall to find something special for the mother, and on Sunday the three were set on making her the best breakfast in bed not to mention waiting on her all day.

“Got it,” Jess announced as he made his way back to Luke’s side, swinging the bag of bread as he waited for his uncle to pick the best chicken.

As Luke searched through the poultry he noticed Taylor out of the corner of his eye lurking behind a cookie display. Squeezing his eyes together, he sighed heavily as he seemed to be doing every time he went into the market with his nephew since Jess’ incident, “Please Taylor, not today.”

“Luke I’m sorry, but when a thief like your nephew comes into my store it is my right as a business owner to keep an eye on him.”

“Taylor, seriously!” Luke growled, “It’s been months. Jess already apologized AND paid you back double what he took, which was four freakin’ dollars by the way. I already guaranteed that he won’t do it again, now would you just let us shop in peace!?”

“Luke you might want to keep that temper of yours in check,” Taylor reprimanded him like a child, “Seriously it’s no wonder your nephew is like he is with a role model such as yourself. You two should take a note or two from my son and grandson! Model citizens the both of them! Really Luke with a little discipline-”

Luke cut the man off with a roll of his eyes as he pushed past him and made his way to the check-out. “Jess,” he called the boy to follow him.

The boys paid quickly while Taylor continued rambling on and Jess watched as Luke only seemed to get redder and redder. Finally, with their arms full of bags, they headed out the door.

“He’s unbelievable,” Luke ranted with a shake of his head as Jess struggled to keep up, “We’re going to start shopping in Woodbridge. He wouldn’t be laughing then would he?”

“I’m sorry for causing this mess, Uncle Luke,” Jess piped up guiltily as his ranting uncle finished.

“Don’t worry about it Jess, Taylor’s a lunatic. You did everything right to make it up to him and he’s a grown man who should learn to forgive and forget.”

“Hey! Roadrunners! Wait up!” the boys heard Lorelai’s voice from behind them and they turned to see both Gilmore girls approaching them, “Where’s the fire? You’re like speed walking down the street.”

“Luke’s mad at Taylor,” Jess stated matter of factly.

“Well what else is new,” Lorelai replied.

“It’s been months! MONTHS! And we still can’t go into Doose’s without being harassed,” Luke complained, getting heated again.

“You know Luke, teachable moment or not, making Jess confess to Taylor might not have been your smartest move. Taylor sure as hell didn’t need more ammunition,” Lorelai pointed out.

Luke sighed, looking towards his nephew and then reaching over to humorously cover the boy’s ears, “It might not have been one of my best ideas,” he admitted before letting go of the boy once more.

“You know I could still hear you right,” Jess said with a cheekily.

“You didn’t hear anything!” Luke told him jokingly, “It was the right thing to do, even if we can no longer shop peacefully for groceries in our own town.”

“You know what would make you feel better?” Lorelai chimed in, “Making us some burgers.”

“Nice segue,” Luke responded sarcastically, “Actually, Jess and I were about to go play some baseball,” Luke informed the woman and Jess was happy that Luke had remembered their deal.

“Baseball? You readying to be the next Babe Ruth, Jess?” 

Jess shrugged, “Peter’s got a wicked swing and I don’t stand a chance, so Uncle Luke said he’d help me practice.”

Lorelai nodded, being overly gesticulative as she pretended to think, “Well, I suppose that is pretty important. Rory and I will just have to deal with Caesar’s sub-par burgers today,” Lorelai relented.

“You just don’t like them because he puts on extra lettuce,” Rory pointed out, “You could just take it off you know.”

“Rory, my dear child, I _could_ take it off, or he could save me the energy and just not put it on as my dear boyfriend here knows how to do.”

Luke shook his head at the interaction, “We’ll see you two later,” he voiced as he and Jess excused themselves to drop their groceries off and get out on the field before dark.

“Bye Hun,” Lorelai responded, dropping a kiss on his cheek before letting him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Jess, lower your grip on the bat!” Luke yelled from where he stood at the pitch, “You’ll be able to swing it smoother.”

Jess looked to his hands and did as his uncle instructed. They had been playing for about ten minutes now and Jess was already starting to feel a bit frustrated with himself. He had known he wasn’t very good. All those years of sitting on the sidelines reading, instead of playing with the other kids hadn’t made him into any sort of pro athlete. Luke, however, was amazing, even his pitch was impressive and Jess couldn’t believe that his uncle wasn’t playing professional baseball somewhere. Jess was only hoping that at least SOME of his uncle’s natural talent would rub off on him, they were related after all.

Luke threw the ball to his nephew once more, making sure not to throw too hard. He could tell that the boy was frustrated. Months of living with him had trained Luke to spot the subtle mood changes of his nephew, a skill that had become useful more than once for stopping an outburst before it started.

Jess swung and missed, again, and he sighed heavily, feeling the urge to throw his bat.

“C’mon Jess, take a breath and try again. Remember this is all just for fun, you’ll get it,” Luke coached, “I want you to keep your eye on the ball. If you stay focused on the ball you’ll know the right time to swing.”

Luke watched as the boy sucked in his breath with determination and returned to his batting stance, letting his uncle know that he was ready for another pitch. Luke drew his hand back and pitched easily to the boy.

Jess squinted his eyes in concentration as he watched the ball come towards him and when it got close enough he swung, tapping the ball with the side of his bat and sending it a few feet in front of him.

“Hey ‘atta boy Jess!” Luke praised with a smile.

Jess pursed his lips with a frown, “It barely went anywhere though.”

Luke shrugged, “That’s alright. In baseball they call that a bunt. It’s a good strategy to use sometimes actually,” the uncle informed. “Don’t worry, before you know it you’ll be hitting it out of the park, but you’re making progress and that’s something, right?”

Jess shrugged, “I guess,” he replied, although he still didn’t sound too thrilled.

Luke smirked at his nephew, never wanting to be anything but the best, one of the traits that reminded Luke so much of his own dad that it constantly reassured him of just how much his dad was still present through the younger boy. “C’mon Bud, we’ll try a few more before calling it a night. Maybe we can try out that new video game you got when we get back inside.”

Jess threw a smile back at his uncle upon hearing his words, “Really? You’ll play too?”

“I will play too,” Luke nodded with a smile.

The man received a wide grin in return before Jess threw the bat over his shoulder once more, preparing for another swing.

~~~~~~~~~ 

May 11th

“Ok men...and woman,” Luke turned to the kids as they entered the mall the following day, “What are we thinking here?”

“Something cutesy,” Rory thought, “Mom loves cutesy stuff, and definitely flowers!”

“What does ‘cutesy’ even mean?” Jess made a face, “We should get her something cool, like a remote control car!” He exclaimed, looking towards a display in one of the shop windows nearby.

“Jess we’re shopping for mom, not you!” Rory huffed at the boy.

“I know we are. Doesn’t mean we can’t get her something cool,” he mumbled.

“Alright guys, let’s focus here,” Luke regained control, “Now that definitely looks like a store that Lorelai would love,” he suggested, pointing towards a shop that’s window displayed many ‘cutesy’ things such as furry lamp shades, ugly ‘dog and me’ matching outfits, and a singing toaster.

“Yes!” Rory exclaimed, rushing towards the entrance as Jess begrudgingly followed. 

It didn’t take long for the kids to find perfect gifts for Lorelai, even Jess had to admit that the store was practically made for the woman. So, with their arms full of purchases, the three made their way towards the food court for some lunch.

“Oh cool, a used book sale!” Rory announced excitedly when she noticed the tables set up in the middle of the mall, causing Jess’ eyes to shoot up as well, “Can we look for a minute, Luke?”

“Knock yourself out,” was the reply of a man who knew he was outnumbered by two book-crazy children and wasn’t about to get in their way.

“Jess look! First edition Jane Austin!”

“You can have it!” Jess said playfully, eyeing a different book.

“No I can’t,” Rory sighed, setting it down, “It’s five dollars, I spent all my money on Mom’s gift.”

“Rory let me see that,” Luke spoke up, holding his hand out for the book, “Jess yours too.”

The kids handed the two books over in confusion and watched as he proceeded to head for the cash. Rory, however, quickly cut him off.

“Luke, no! It’s okay,” she promised sincerely, “You’re already buying me lunch and I don’t need it that badly!”

“Don’t worry about it, maybe you don’t need it, but I want to get it for you, okay?” Luke said with finality.

Rory hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Luke looked her in the eyes.

Jess, who had been watching the exchange from the sidelines knew that Rory wasn’t going to win this fight. He had realized early on that when his uncle had gotten it in his head to do something, there really wasn’t any chance of talking him out of it. It didn’t mean that Jess was any more used to the man buying him things, even necessities, but he had learned to accept these gestures with no more than a thank you these days.

“Well...okay,” Rory finally gave in, “But I’m going to clear tables, or do dishes for you to pay you back!”

Luke only smirked fondly at the girl, deciding he would save that battle for a later date. Instead, he turned towards the check-out and pulled out the seven dollars that the two books came to. He thanked the lady and grabbed the bag, handing it to the kids as they recommenced their walk towards the food court.

“Thanks Uncle Luke,” Jess expressed as he examined his new book while he walked.

“Yeah thank you so much,” Rory repeated, still slightly guilty.

“Don’t mention it. Now, what do you feel like?” He asked as his eyes scanned the small food court, “Chinese, pizza, burgers?”

“I sort of feel like Indian,” Rory voiced, as the smell hit her nostrils from across the room.

“Ugh, we’ll smell it all afternoon,” Jess complained, another cuisine catching his eye.

“You always say no when I suggest Indian, it’s not fair.”

“That’s because it’s gross.”

“Okay, hey, why don’t I give you both some money and you can each go get what you want,” Luke suggested, thwarting the foreseeable fight, “We’ll meet back at that table right there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jess agreed, “Even if it means I still have to look and smell her gross food...”

Rory huffed and Luke cut in, “Jess, you got what you want, now zip it. Here,” He took two ten dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to the kids.

“Thanks Luke,” Rory smiled, skipping over to buy her food of choice.

Jess headed in the other direction and with them gone, Luke finally took a moment to think about what he wanted to eat.

Luke chuckled to himself when he got back to the agreed upon table with his tray and found both kids silently eating with their respective books propped open in front of them. Only these kids, he thought sitting down, ready to enjoy what he realized would be a quiet lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was just after three in the afternoon when the three had finished all their errands as well as an impromptu ice cream break and were ready to go home.

“I’ll race you to the truck,” Jess challenged when they stepped out into the nearly deserted parking lot.

“Prepare to get beaten by a girl!” Rory accepted with a smile.

Luke shook his head as he watched them rush past him towards the truck, wishing he still had that much energy. He never thought he’d be thinking that at thirty, yet here he was. Suddenly, his smile dropped as he saw the young girl stop dead in her tracks, his nephew a step behind, also curious as to why his friend halted their race.

Both boys watched as Rory’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and before either of them could ask what had happened another person came into view.

“Dad!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK!! Also posting early caus I feel bad for making you guys wait.
> 
> I’m feeling so much better. I definitely needed that break! I took a bunch of steps in taking care of myself better in the past weeks and I just feel like I’m in such a better place now and most important, my head is so much clearer to write again! Thank you to everyone who sent me cute messages about missing last week’s chapter, those made my week as well. 
> 
> And here we are. The start of another storyline I’ve been planning for a while! Don’t worry guys this isn’t going the way you may think. I just needed a certain person to make a quick appearance (really quick, I promise!) just to help push things in a certain direction :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

May 11th

“Dad!?”

Luke felt his heart sink as Rory yelled out to the stranger. Why would Christopher even be around here, he thought, but it only took one look to confirm that it seemed the girl was not confused. Luke had never met the man, but he had seen pictures when Rory had shown him a time or two and there was no denying that the man from the pictures was indeed the man standing just meters away.

“Dad!” Rory yelled once more when her first call didn’t catch the man’s attention and before Luke knew what was happening the girl was running up to him. Luke would have never expected to be in this position right now and he suddenly found himself wishing that his girlfriend was with them. He quickly started jogging after the girl, not wanting to leave her alone with a man who, although was her father, had not been in the picture for at least a year and who Luke wasn’t sure he could trust.

When Rory was just feet away, she called his name once more and Christopher looked up with confusion.

“Rory?” he said clearly taken aback, but still sporting a crooked smile.

“Dad!” Rory smiled wide, “I knew it was you! Why didn’t you look when I called you?”

Chris still looked in shock and it nearly gave Luke the urge to laugh if the situation hadn’t felt so intense, “Sorry Kiddo,” he replied, “Just not really used to being called Dad out of the blue like that.”

_You don’t say_ , Luke thought. Of course he wouldn’t be used to being called Dad even though his daughter was going on twelve-years-old. It probably would be odd when you only played ‘Dad’ when it was convenient for you.

“Oh,” Rory said quietly leaving Luke to wonder if her father’s words had stung, “I didn’t know you were here! How long have you been in Connecticut for?”

“Just rolled in yesterday,” Chris informed, “I had some business to take care of with my parents.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rory looked almost hurt, and rightly so.

“Oh sweetie I would have, I’m actually glad I ran into you,” he promised, though Luke saw right through his lie, “I just didn’t want to get your hopes up until I knew for sure I would have time for a visit.”

Rory crinkled her brow, but nodded all the same, seemingly trying herself to decide if she should believe her dad or not.

“What are you doing here anyway, Kiddo? Where’s your mom?” Chris questioned, looking towards Luke skeptically.

“Mom’s not here, she’s at home,” Rory explained, “Luke took Jess and I to buy her Mother’s day presents.”

“He took you...and Jess?” He asked looking a little horrified, “I know I haven’t been around in a while Kiddo, but your mom didn’t...adopt a kid did she?”

“What! No!” Rory responded with a giggle, “Dad, Jess is Luke’s nephew, but he wanted to buy Mom a gift because she’s sort of like his mom now since she’s dating Luke and all...”

“She’s dating...Luke,” he repeated as he turned to the boys who were standing just a ways away, “I’m guessing your Luke?”

The man pointed towards Luke with a mixture of unsureness and resentment and it took a moment for Luke to realize the attention had shifted to him.

“Oh um, yeah, hey,” Luke finally shook himself from his daze, approaching the man as he extended his hand, “Luke Danes.”

“Uh huh,” Chris muttered, looking towards the hand, but not grabbing it. With a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a snort, he turned back towards his daughter, “Well Rory, it’s lucky I ran into you! We’re long overdue for a little bonding time, don’t you think?”

Rory’s eyes grew into saucers as her grin extended, “Really!?”

“Of course. I am your dad after all, all daughters need time with their dad, right?”

Luke had caught the look Chris had thrown in his direction as he spoke and Luke felt his temper rise. All daughters do need their dads, he thought, it’s too bad all dads weren’t there for their daughters. Luke wanted to ask Chris if that statement was so true, then where was he when Rory was sick during spring break, or when Rory had turned eleven, or most importantly when Rory had asked him to go to the Daddy/Daughter dance? Luke couldn’t remember seeing his face at any of those events. He would know since he had been present for all of them. Of course Luke wasn’t about to say any of that to Chris here, not in front of Rory. That didn’t mean, however, that he thought her going off with him was a good idea.

Unfortunately, Rory turned to Luke with excitement, “Luke can I go!?”

“Uh, Rory I don’t-”

“Of course you can,” Chris cut him off slyly, “I’m your dad, you can come with me if I say it’s alright.”

“Rory, I really think we should call your mom first,” Luke spoke slowly, not trusting Christopher to act rationally, but also feeling the need to step in as he was not a hundred percent sure that Lorelai would approve of Chris taking her daughter.

“There’s no reason to do that,” Chris shot him down, “I’m her father and I can take her if I want to.”

“Pleaseeee Luke!” Rory begged, “Mom won’t mind. She’ll be happy that I finally get to see Dad!”

Luke wasn’t so sure of that statement, but he really felt against the wall at this point. Yes he was the one who was there for Rory, not Chris. Yes he was more of a father to her than Chris was. But at the end of the day Chris was still her father, and no matter how serious his and Lorelai’s relationship got, Luke wasn’t so sure he had any rights over Christopher. It was different with Jess, Liz had lost all her visitation rights. As far as Luke knew, there had never been any legal action taken with Chris and he was allowed to come and go as he pleased.

“Okay, well I’m going to call your mom and let her know you’re with your dad now and that he’ll drop you off back home?” Luke directed the second part to Chris, needing his confirmation before agreeing.

“Of course, I’ll make sure she gets home safely,” Chris nodded, still staring down Luke.

Luke nodded once, sighing deeply.

“Thanks Luke! And thanks for lunch and the book, and taking me today! I had fun,” Rory rambled, giving the man a quick hug before grabbing her father’s hand.

“Ready kid?” Chris asked with enthusiasm.

“Yep,” Rory glowed, “Bye Luke, bye Jess!”

Luke saw Jess give a slight wave, but the look on the kids face told him that he was thinking the same thing as his uncle. 

As the two watched the father and daughter pulling out of the parking lot on Chris’ motorcycle, Jess finally voiced his concerns, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to let her go with him?”

Luke let out a long and frustrated sigh, “I don’t know Bud...”

“You know, I knew I hated the guy, but he was even more of a jerk than I thought he was,” Jess snipped, “How could Rory fall for that?”

“He’s her dad, Jess. Sometimes it’s hard to see past that title.”

“She’s just going to get hurt again.”

Luke looked down at the boy, wise beyond his years, “Well, hopefully, for Rory’s sake, he’s different this time. If not, we’ll just be there to pick up the pieces like we always are, right?”

Jess nodded sadly and Luke slung his arm around the kid’s shoulders, pulling him towards the truck, “For now I guess it’s just you and me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luke was stacking chairs onto tables later that night, having decided to close early considering the place was dead and he would need to be up earlier than usual tomorrow anyway to get ahead of the Mother’s day rush before heading over to Lorelai’s to help the kids.

He was just about to stack the last chair onto the table and head upstairs when he felt the presence of someone watching him. Turning at his uneasiness, he was surprised to see not some creep with a hood watching him, but his girlfriend’s eyes lingering on him from the other side of the door.

 

“Lorelai,” Luke breathed out, confusion written on his face as he opened the door to let her in, “What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“Christopher dropped Rory off at home a little while ago, Luke,” the woman spoke in an angry tone, “I got blindsided today when my daughter who I thought was out shopping with my boyfriend, was dropped off by not him, but my ex. My daughter’s father who she hasn’t seen in nearly a year and who has no interest in being a part of her life.”

“Lorelai, I-”

“No, listen to me,” Lorelai cut him off, “I don’t know how you could have thought in any way that it would be okay to let her go with him, but guess what? He’s gone again. He didn’t actually want to spend time with her, Luke. He took her straight home to me. He wanted to see ME. He was upset when he found out that you were my boyfriend so he took her only to prove that he could and then he came straight here. When I told him I had no interest in having a relationship with him again he took off, didn’t even say bye to Rory, because guess what? That’s who he is. Now, Rory is crushed again and you know what, so am I.”

“Lorelai, I’m sorry,” Luke spoke voice dripping with guilt, “I wasn’t expecting to see him there and Rory spotted him and wanted to go and I didn’t know what to do. He’s her father, I had no right to get in his way.”

“Luke! Rory is my responsibility and I sent her with you, so _you_ could take her and bring her home safely. That doesn’t mean you can let her go off with some person you don’t even know, even if she does beg you to let her. Were you even aware that he was driving her around on his motorcycle? Because that’s safe!” she spoke in a sarcastic tone, “You are the adult Luke, you are the one who should have had the better judgement, not an eleven-year-old girl!”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay!? I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but you have to realize that I was in an uncomfortable position today too and it’s not fair that you just assume that it would be easy for me to make that call when you weren’t there. He is her father and I didn’t know what the right thing to do was Lorelai!”

“The right thing to do is call me! Or tell him you would bring her home and he could visit her there! It isn’t letting her go with him!” Her voice was rising by the second and Luke didn’t know what to do.

“I did call you Lorelai! I called from a payphone as soon as he left with her! I left you a message, it’s not my fault if you didn’t listen to it before he showed up. I didn’t mean to blindside you with this.”

“You called after he had already taken her Luke! Even if I would have gotten the message it would have been too late! The damage was done!”

Luke shook his head, out of any more arguments, “...I don’t know what else to say Lorelai. I love Rory like my own daughter and I would never want to see her hurt, but I really didn’t see what other choice I had.” 

“You know what... I can’t talk to you right now,” Lorelai gasped out, “I need to go.”

“Lorelai wait!” Luke felt his stomach drop. The woman stopped with a sigh on her way to the door, turning slightly to look back at him, “Can we talk tomorrow at least, sort this out?”

Lorelai swallowed slowly, taking a breath before speaking in a quiet, yet serious tone, “I just need some space.”

“ _Space_? Space like you’re breaking up with me _space_?”

“Just...space,” she repeated, turning back around and letting herself out the door, leaving Luke standing in the middle of the darkened diner.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there in the dark, staring at the door as the sound of the bell above still rang in his ears even though the actual sound had stopped long ago. Not noticing he was holding his breath, he let it out shakily.

“Uncle Luke?” He heard from behind him, the voice of his nephew cutting through the deafening silence.

Luke turned to the boy slowly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I heard yelling...is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, Bud, everything’s fine, go back upstairs,” he tried to sound reassuring, but the look his nephew gave him told him that he hadn’t been successful.

“What happened? I thought I heard Lorelai. Did you two have a fight?”

Luke sighed, suddenly wishing that Jess was younger and less intuitive.

“Jess...”

“It was because of Chris wasn’t it?”

Luke exhaled tiredly, “It will all be sorted, don’t worry. For now, how about we have a guy’s night, huh? Pizza, video games, how does that sound?”

Jess looked to his uncle sadly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

There was a second of silence before Luke nodded slowly, “I will be fine. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

May 12th

Jess had been watching his uncle run up and down the stairs all morning, tending to the Mother’s day rush and coming up to grab more notepads, napkins and whatever else the customers seemed to be using an unusual amount of on this particular day. 

By the time Jess was up, dressed and eating some scrambled eggs at the kitchen table, Luke had already disappeared and reappeared at least five times. It baffled Jess that on Mother’s day of all days people were out and about so early. Wasn’t it supposed to be a day where mom’s got to sleep in and when it was time to eat, they were treated to breakfast in bed? Or at least brunch. Who made their mom get up and go for breakfast before nine on Mother’s day!?

Jess shook his head at the thought as he scooped another forkful of eggs into his mouth. He would be lying if he said he was feeling a hundred percent. He woke up with the mindset to try to feel positive today, he really did, that however, didn’t stop his stomach from feeling heavier than normal, or his eyes from leaking a few tears randomly when he accidentally let his mind drift to thoughts of his own mom when he was brushing his teeth.

He hadn’t meant to feel sad and to be honest he was sort of surprised that he did. It’s not like his mom had ever appreciated any of the attempts Jess had ever made when trying to make her Mother’s day special. A lot of the times she hadn’t even been around, or at least hadn’t been conscious enough for Jess to actually do anything special. But, that didn’t mean that he hadn’t always at least tried. It also didn’t mean that it didn’t feel weird to know not only would he not be seeing his mom on Mother’s day this year, but he most likely would never be seeing her again. These thoughts had been swimming around in Jess’ head all morning and the hollow homesickness he was feeling from them were frustrating the boy beyond belief. This was his home now after all. Why was he feeling homesick when he was in his home?

He reasoned that the feelings he was having today were probably how Rory was feeling yesterday when she had begged to go home with her dad. Jess wouldn’t lie in saying that he hadn’t been a little ticked at the girl for causing so much grief for Luke, even if she hadn’t meant to. Luke has always been amazing to the girl and to watch her drop him so quickly when her dad had shown up had enraged Jess. But today, Jess had to admit that if he had seen his mom and she had seemed so willing to spend time with him like Christopher had the previous day, he couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have wanted to do the same thing as Rory had, even for only an hour. It was a complicated feeling and the boy really couldn’t blame his friend for being taken advantage of. Loving and trusting your parent was a hard thing to get over.

The boy sighed as he carried his plate and cup to the sink and placed them inside. Suddenly, he remembered the gift and card he had stashed under his bed the previous afternoon for Lorelai. After last night he wasn’t so sure what was going to happen with all their Mother’s day plans, though Jess felt pretty certain that Lorelai probably wasn’t ready to see the boys yet. From what he had overheard of the adults’ conversation last night, plus the small details that he had managed to get out of Luke when he had returned upstairs afterwards, it sounded like it was a pretty bad fight. Even though Luke had tried to keep up the appearance that everything was alright, Jess hadn’t missed how distracted his uncle was as they had eaten dinner, or after when they attempted to play video games, only to discard the idea for a movie instead. A movie that Jess was sure his uncle wouldn’t be able to tell him the plot of if he had asked.

He knelt on the floor beside his bed and pulled out the gift that he had yet to wrap, staring at it glumly for a few minutes. He should have known better than to let himself get attached to yet another mother figure. He didn’t blame Luke or Lorelai of course, even if he did think the fight was pretty stupid, these things happened in relationships all the time and that fact alone was the reason he was so mad at himself. Relationships never lasted, yet he still allowed himself to feel the false sense of security that having a real family had given him. He had been naive. 

But now he knew it just wasn’t meant to be. Rory would go back to being his best friend and Lorelai would go back to being the mother of his best friend. He didn’t need to celebrate Mother’s day with anyone, he had Luke. Screw Mother’s day. 

Jess’ head shot up when the door opened to the apartment yet again and Luke came in looking as frazzled as he had all morning. He was on autopilot and Jess had a pretty good idea why.

When the man noticed his nephew on the floor holding the forgotten gift, Luke sighed, a clear pain in his eyes. “You can still give it to her, Bud. I’m sure she’d love to still see you today.”

“You’re not going to see her too?”

The man gave him a sad look, “She made it pretty clear last night that she doesn’t want to see me right now, kid. I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to it, but right now she just needs... space.”

Jess looked down to the gift, “I don’t think I want to go without you.”

Luke nodded, “That’s your decision. I just wanted you to know I wouldn’t be mad if you still wanted to. This doesn’t change anything between you and Lorelai, or you and Rory.”

“I know,” Jess nodded thoughtfully, “But I think I want to spend the day with you instead. Do you need help downstairs? I’m a pretty mean table washer!”

Luke smiled slightly at the boy, but Jess noted sadly that it wasn’t a genuine ‘Luke’ smile, “I think we can find something for you to do.”

Later in the day, when Jess was sure he had seen the girls heading to Weston’s, he had quickly snuck over to their house and left his neatly wrapped present on the doorstep for Lorelai to find. Luke was right, the fight had nothing to do with his relationship with Lorelai. She had done a lot for him since he had moved there and nothing would change that fact. He needed to spend the day making sure his uncle was taken care of, but he figured it was still alright to let the woman know that he appreciated her too, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY!!!
> 
> Ok now that we got that taken care of, hey guys! Haha Seriously though, it needed to be done and it will be worth it in the long run I guarantee! 
> 
> Also this chapter was giving me trouble because I planned it differently a while ago and then I did something in the last chapter that ended up messing up my plans for this chapter so I had to improvise a bit. Hopefully it still worked! Let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

May 17th

"Have you seen my rolls of coins?" Luke asked walking through the door, "Caesar says we're out of quarters again."

"Don't you usually keep them in the safe?" Jess asked looking up from his book.

"I do, but they're not there. I know I have some, I just went to the bank yesterday. Are you sure you didn't take them, Jess?"

"I'm sure! Why would I steal a bunch of coins?" He asked, slightly offended at the accusation.

"I wasn't saying you stole them I just thought maybe you saw them and I don't know..." he trailed off, waving his hand in the air.

"Well I didn't," Jess informed in an annoyed tone, watching his uncle shuffle through the clutter on the counter.

The clutter was one of the things that had changed the past few days in the household above the diner. Luke was a very neat person, annoyingly neat if Jess had anything to say about it, and usually if there was so much as a sock left on the floor or a spoon out on the counter, Luke would grunt about responsibility and picking up after oneself. Lately however, no matter how careful Jess had been about keeping his belongings neat and organized, the rest of the apartment only seemed to be getting more and more out of line. The uncle had been careless, clumsy and somewhat lost for days, and Jess knew that it was more or less due to the lack of a certain woman in his life. Honestly, Jess was starting to worry about the man, and when his eyes landed on the coin rolls shoved in a pair of Luke's shoes, he wondered if the man really was losing it.

"Um Uncle Luke," Jess called cautiously.

The man sighed, turning from where he was elbow deep in a pile of laundry he was searching through, "What is it Jess?"

"Did you by any chance wear your running shoes when you went to the bank yesterday?"

"Yeah why?"

The boy pointed towards the shoes, shoved carelessly in the corner of the room and Luke shook his head in disbelief, "What the-"

"Maybe you put them down to get something and forgot?" He's tried to make an excuse for the man.

"Yeah maybe..." Luke agreed, shaking his head again as he grabbed the rolls of money and headed back downstairs.

Jess shook his head as his uncle departed. He didn't know exactly how he could help the situation, but he hoped he could figure something out soon because he wasn't sure how much longer they could last living like this.

~~~~~~~~

Luke was refilling coffee mugs in the diner after sending Jess off to school. He could feel the stares all around him and outwardly grunted his feelings towards them. It hadn't taken long for word to get out about his and Lorelai's break-up and ever since it seemed like he was getting nothing but sympathy from every customer that walked through the door, something that was quickly driving Luke to the point of insanity. He was fine after all, he didn't need the sympathy and frankly, he was one sad look away from closing up the diner altogether, grabbing Jess and leaving town for a week.

Just as he was about to turn around and tell the latest sympathetic gaze just where they could stuff their concern, a certain someone caught his attention from across the square.  
Lorelai was on her way to Weston's just like she had been every day since the break-up. Luke could tell she had been trying to go the long way as to not be seen by the diner owner, but it was a lost cause every time since the man still somehow always managed to be in just the right place every day.

He sighed deeply as she turned the corner out of sight. Suddenly a few days away didn't seem like such a bad idea. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly taken a few days off and Caesar was always trying to convince him that he could handle the diner on his own anyway. Before he knew what he was doing, Luke was heading back upstairs to pack, and was calling the school to tell them to have Jess ready to go as he would be picking the boy up early.

He didn’t really know what to pack considering he didn’t really know where they were going, but once he had felt like he had enough stuff for himself and Jess packed into the two suitcases, he was locking up the apartment and heading out the back door towards the truck.

Jess was waiting in the front office when Luke walked through the elementary school doors and the uncle felt instantly guilty when he saw the worry etched on the young boy’s face, not to mention his fingernails that were bitten to nothing. Luke made a mental note to start working on addressing that bad habit with the boy as he had begun noticing the anxious tendency more and more lately.

“Is everything okay!?” His nephew immediately shot up from his seat when he saw the older man.

Luke took a hold of the boy’s small shoulders when he got close enough, “Everything’s fine, Bud.”

Jess took a step back, raising his eyebrow, “There’s nothing wrong?”

Luke shook his head again, “I just thought it would be nice for us to go away for a few days.”

“In the middle of the day?” Jess questioned further, looking skeptically at the man as if he wasn’t sure if this was some sort of test.

Luke laughed, “Why not? It’s Friday anyway. It won’t hurt for you to miss a day or two.”

Finally, Jess shrugged, seemingly accepting the idea and allowing his uncle to guide him away with a hand on his back. He turned to the man as the pair made their way out of the building, “So, where are we going anyway?”

Luke threw his hands out in a shrug, “Don’t know yet.”

“How long will we be gone?”

“Don’t know that either. Did your teacher send some homework like I asked her to?”

Jess scrunched his nose up slightly, “A bit,” he admitted as he pulled himself into the truck.

“Hey isn’t it better to do it on a roadtrip instead of cooped up in school?”

“It would be better to not have to do it at all,” the boy countered.

Luke chuckled, “Just a few more weeks until summer, Bud.”

“I know. Can Rory still come for a sleepover the weekend after school’s out like we planned?” Jess asked timidly.

“Of course, if she still wants to, this has nothing to do with you two, you know that,” Luke assured.

The Monday morning after Mother’s day Rory had show up nervously at the diner door promptly at seven forty-five, head low and guilty. Luke had been standing behind the counter looking through his order pad, but had given the girl a coaxing smile when he had noticed her.  
 _  
“Hey Luke,” the girl greeted, approaching the counter and taking a seat._

_“Morning,” Luke nodded._

_Rory searched for her words carefully before opening her mouth again, “Look Luke, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I tried talking to Mom, I promise she’ll come around eventually. Please don’t hate me.”_

_Luke held up his hand to silence the girl, “Hey, what happened happened, I understand why your mom’s mad at me, and she has every right to be. You might have been persuasive, but I was the adult and I should have known better.”_

_“I wish I never would have seen my dad,” Rory spat hotly, “You made it such a great day and then I treated you so terribly just because my dad showed up.”_

_“It’s okay Rory, I know the situation with your dad is complicated. Next time we’ll both be smarter.”_

_“If there is a next time. Mom’s probably never going to let me go anywhere with you again. She’s so mad.”_

_Luke felt his heart tighten at the girl’s words and he gulped hard, willing his emotions to stay at bay._

_“She doesn’t exactly know I’m here right now,” she finally admitted._

_“What? Rory you-”_

_“Don’t worry Luke, she never said I couldn’t come... she just never said I could either.”_

_Luke nodded stiffly, “You should get to school, I’ll go tell Jess you’re here.”_

“You are... okay, right Uncle Luke?” Jess questioned suddenly, breaking the man out of his thoughts, “I mean this sudden ‘roadtrip’ and all, you’re going to be okay?”

Luke shifted his gaze towards the boy, attempting what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry Jess, I’ll be fine.”

Jess nodded once, keeping his eyes on the man for a moment before turning to watch the passing scenery out the window.

~~~~~~~~~ 

A few hours north brought the boys to a small wooded campsite beside a lake. As soon as Luke saw it he knew that it was the perfect place to stop. A place that hopefully held no reminders of a certain someone and where he and his nephew could enjoy a few days of bonding by the water. He was suddenly happy with himself for thinking to bring camping supplies when packing for their last minute trip.

“You said we couldn’t go camping until summer,” Jess voiced once he saw where they had stopped.

Luke shrugged, “I didn’t think there would be time before that. Looks like I was wrong.”

Jess’ lip curled into a half smile, “Cool.”

Stepping out of the truck Luke pointed over to the edge of the clearing, “Okay Jess, I want you to go over where all that wood is and collect a bunch to bring back so we can make a fire later. While you do that I’ll put up the tent.”

Jess nodded, setting off to do as asked.

It didn’t take long for the boys to get their campsite set up and after a quick trip to a nearby store, Luke was working on getting a fire going while Jess found some long sticks to roast hotdogs and marshmallows. 

“You brought fishing rods,” Jess observed as he cleared leaves and twigs off the sticks, “Can we go fishing tomorrow?”

Luke nodded, eyes fixated on the small flames starting up in the fire pit, “I think I saw place to rent boats back near the store. If you wake up early we can go get some worms and go out.”

“Why do we have to wake up early,” Jess made a face.

“The fish bite better in the morning,” Luke informed, “If we can catch enough we’ll have a fish fry tomorrow night.”

Jess smiled, liking the idea. He hated the circumstances of this trip, but he had to admit after all the time they had spent with the girls since Luke and Lorelai got together, it was kind of nice having his uncle all to himself again. At least for a bit. Once they got home, he and Rory had already started planning ways to get the pair back together again.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

May 18th

“Jess you can’t read while you fish,” Luke laughed at his nephew who was holding his rod between his knees as he held a book in his hands.

“Why not? Don’t you have to wait for a fish to bite anyway?” 

Chuckling, Luke shook his head, “You have to at least hold your rod.”

Jess sighed, setting his book down and grabbing the rod that Luke had cast out into the lake for him, “How long does it take for one to bite anyway?”

The uncle smiled fondly at the twelve-year-old, “You have to be patient, Bud.”

“I hate being patient,” Jess voiced cheekily making Luke bark out a laugh.

“Well I know that! Don’t worry, they’ll come.”

“What if we don’t get any,” Jess asked with concern, “We’ll have nothing to eat!”

“We will not go hungry,” Luke rolled his eyes playfully, “Especially considering the way you ate that whole bag of chips earlier. It’s a wonder you aren’t throwing up over the side of the boat right now.”

“What can I say,” Jess shrugged, “I guess the Gilmore stomach of steal has rubbed off on me.”

As soon as he said it the boy regretted his words, spitting out a quick sorry between the tension.

Luke breathed out shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it, Bud. No need to apologize.”

Jess nodded carefully, but neither of the boys brought up the subject again.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the end the pair had caught more than enough fish for their dinner and after eating what felt like their weight in food, they sat exhausted in their chairs, watching the stars.

“I like camping,” Jess spoke through the silence.

Luke nodded even though the boy wasn’t looking at him, “It’s pretty relaxing isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jess agreed as he watched the sky, “I don’t want to go back home.”

“Well I guess that means you still want to keep our camping plans for the summer then?”

“Definitely,” Jess assured. After a moment, he turned to look at his uncle, “Do you feel better?”

Luke met his nephew’s eyes and he felt his heart warm at the boy’s concern, “I do. I think a weekend with my boy is just what I needed,” he reassured, patting the boy’s knee.

Jess nodded with a small smile, “Good.”

Luke agreed with Jess about wishing they could stay out there by the lake forever, but he knew that they would eventually have to go home and back to reality. The weekend by the lake had however, given the man lots of time to think. He knew Lorelai had every right to be mad at him, but still she had barely listened to his side at all and he wasn’t going to sit around upset any longer. He also wasn’t going to spend all his energy trying to change her mind. If she didn’t want to hear him out, then he wouldn’t waste his breath. He had his boy and the diner to keep him busy and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m quite proud of myself for getting this up on time. I really didn’t think it would happen since I was sick with a high fever all weekend, but I managed! (and if it sucks blame it on the fever! haha)
> 
> On that note I want to say that the next two months are going to be incredibly busy for me. Next week I am off to Dominican for ten days and two weeks after we get back from that I will be heading to Atlanta for the Gilmore convention. Plus at the end of March/early April my very first niece will be born! All that said, don’t be shocked if updates are a bit irregular for a bit. The story is nearing the end (I think), but I want to get these last chapters right and so if I’m busy I don’t want to force out lack-luster chapters just to post on time. Hope you understand!
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

May 21st

Jess didn’t end up going back to school until Tuesday of the following week. The boys had enjoyed their time in the wilderness so much and neither of them seemed to be in a big rush to get home. When they woke up on Monday morning, however, Luke had finally decided that two missed days of school was probably enough considering the boy only had a few more weeks of school left anyway. Sadly, the duo packed up and were on the road towards Stars Hollow once more.

Luke was relieved to see the diner still standing when they pulled into the town late in the evening, even going as far as praising Caesar for a job well done, only further boosting the man’s ego and receiving eager offers to do it again any time Luke decided he needed a few days off.

It was hard for Jess to push himself out of bed the next morning. Not that the boys had necessarily slept in at all while on their trip, but somehow getting up for a day full of fishing and outdoor fun was a lot easier than getting up to go to school.

“So where did you guys go?” Rory questioned when she reunited with her friend at school, “The whole town was gossip central when word got out that you guys had left so suddenly.”

“Just camping,” Jess shrugged, nodding his greetings to Peter and Lane as they joined them at the picnic table.

“Camping? Like a whole weekend outside?” Rory made a face, “Well I’m glad you guys didn’t try to get us to do that when Mom and Luke were together.”

“At least he got two days off school,” Peter voiced, “I would have gone anywhere if it meant I could skip school. My parents would never let me do that.”

“Mine either,” Lane agreed, “According to my mom missing school is the first step on the way to a life of sin. Especially if it was to spend the time living in the unwashed outdoors.”

“Yeah Luke’s pretty great,” Jess nodded, knowing how lucky he was to have his uncle, “But Rory you better get used to the idea of camping because we’ve already planned on going this summer and Luke and your mom will be back together by then if we have anything to say about it.”

“I know,” Rory frowned, “I tried to brainstorm while you were gone, but Mom’s just so upset still, I just don’t know how to make them both see how ridiculous this fight is.”

Jess nodded in agreement, “Luke seems better after being away, but I tried to bring up talking with Lorelai last night and he just got mad at me. He also told me not to meddle.”

“Oh we are definitely going to meddle,” Rory shook her head, “No way are we letting them throw away a lifetime of love because of one dumb fight.”

“Do you guys really think anything you do is going to work? They’re adults. Adults are stubborn, especially your uncle,” Peter doubted the pair.

“It will just have to work,” Rory said in a no-nonsense tone, “Now Lane’s already coming to my house this afternoon, we can work on Mom a bit.”

“Pete, you want to come to the diner after school?” Jess asked, “Maybe we could somehow convince Luke to take us somewhere, to Doose’s! And you girls can convince Lorelai to take you. If we can just get them in the same room together maybe they’ll finally talk.”

“Yes! Jess, you’re brilliant!” Rory praised, “Let’s say we’ll try to all get there at around four this afternoon? That should leave us enough time to convince them.”

With a plan in mind, the kids smiled in relief. The adults would be back together by dinnertime if they had any say in the matter!

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Kirk for the millionth time it is not the law to tell you where I went this weekend. Jess and I went away for the weekend, that’s all you need to know. Taylor stop encouraging him!” Luke ranted, catching Taylor nodding his agreement from the other table.

“Well the boy has a point Luke. As a community gathering point in Stars Hollow, naturally it’s nice to keep the town informed when you will be away and where, as to not cause chaos for the town,” Taylor stated matter of factly.

“Taylor,” Luke growled out, “I don’t need to tell anyone in this nutty town where or when I will be gone if I don’t want to. Especially if it is just to feed into the gossip mill of people who should have more important things to do besides wasting their time talking about me.”

“Come on Luke, twenty dollars for the exclusive on where you were. I’ve got a very good relationship with the Stars Hollow Gazette these days and I think this information could make front page.”

“Out Kirk,” Luke finally had enough as he physically lifted the man from his seat and pushed him towards the door.

“Ok I’ll split the profit, but only if you really give the details,” Kirk hastily offered, still holding half of his sandwich as he stood on the doorstep of the diner.

“Goodbye Kirk,” Luke sighed, closing the door and turning with a huff.

Noticing Taylor about to open his mouth again, Luke raised his finger in warning, “Not another word,” he growled as he stormed towards the stairs, “You ever think I left to get a break from the whack-jobs that invade my diner 24/7!?” he shouted as he disappeared up the stairs for some peace and quiet.

Luke stood in the centre of the apartment for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet as he calmed down. Lorelai always said he was going to give himself a heart attack one of these days if he kept allowing the townspeople to get him so worked up all the time. Shaking the thought from his mind, the man started mindlessly clearing up the clutter from around the room. He couldn’t believe he had allowed the place to become such a mess. That ended today though. Now that they were home he was getting his life back in order.

He heard the door open from around the corner where he was making his bed and spoke up, “Oh good Jess, I need your help cleaning this place up.”

Jess turned the corner to find the man, “I can’t Uncle Luke, Peter’s here and we need you to come with us to Doose’s to get some supplies for our project.”

“Why can’t you guys go alone? You know I keep some money in your bag in case you need to buy any school supplies,” Luke questioned as he picked up a stray sock.

“But Luke we can’t go alone,” Jess insisted, “You know Taylor is still nuts about me going in there, he barely likes it when I go with you, he’d never leave me alone if I went by myself!”

Jess was proud of himself for being prepared for questioning this time around. He had done enough lying in the past without thinking a plan through first.

Luke sighed, throwing the laundry into a basket, “Alright, let’s go then, I can’t be gone long.”

The boys shared a victorious smile as they lead the way towards the door, Jess looking towards the clock as they went to make sure they wouldn’t be too early.

They caught sight of Rory and Lane as soon as they walked through the doors of the market and they noted that the girls were pointing towards the other end of the store, no doubt implying that that was where Lorelai was.

“This way Uncle Luke,” Jess started in the direction of the woman. She had indeed been where the girls had promised and quickly Jess pretended to bump into her, “Sorry, oh Lorelai, hi.”

“Jess, hi,” she smiled weakly. Suddenly, she noticed Luke behind the boy, “Oh hey,” Lorelai threw a smile wave at the man, eyes dropping to the floor.

“Hi,” Luke stuttered, eyes wide and unsure.

The boys used the awkward exchange to make their exit and meet Rory and Lane, who were watching from a safe distance away.

The couple stood there in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do or say.

“The girls wanted a movie night since Mrs Kim is out of town,” Lorelai informed, holding up the junk food in her hands as if to prove her point.

Luke nodded, “School project supplies,” he offered, throwing is hand back in the direction of where the boys went.

Lorelai nodded back, “The girls didn’t mention a project,” she spoke awkwardly.

Luke shrugged, “Knowing Rory it was probably finished weeks ago,” he tried a weak smile.

The woman let out an awkwardly forced laugh, rubbing her arm uncomfortably as she looked around.

“Look Lorelai-” Luke started, but was cut off by the woman shaking her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now Luke, not here.”

“You don’t seem to ever want to talk about it,” Luke spoke agitated, “You don’t care what I have to say right? I’m just the bad guy in all of this.”

“Oh come on Luke, don’t play the poor me card,” Lorelai threw back, “I told you I needed space.”

“Yeah you did and it clearly hasn’t helped at all. The fact that you won’t even hear what I have to say speaks volumes,” Luke gave a wicked laugh, pushing passed the woman.

“Luke stop,” Lorelai halted him, “I promise we will talk...eventually. Just please let me have this time.”

Luke held her stare for a few moments before nodding sincerely, “I’ll see you around.”

Watching Luke coming towards them, the boys quickly broke away from their friends and grabbed some random project supplies from the shelf.

“Is that all you need?” Luke asked when he approached them.

“Um yeah,” Jess nodded, “Just the folders.”

Luke grabbed the folders from his nephew’s hand and made his way to the cash to pay.

The boys gave each other a look when the man’s back was turned.

“I told you, adults are too stubborn,” Peter whispered to his friend.

Jess just sighed pushing past the boy towards the door where Luke was waiting for them.

When the boys got back to the diner, Peter spoke up, “Well Jess I gotta get home for supper.”

Jess nodded, somewhat deflated that their plan hadn’t worked as well as they had hoped, “I’ll, uh, call you about the project later,” he said, keeping up their lie as he threw a look towards his uncle.

Peter nodded, grabbing his backpack from the floor and taking off down the stairs, leaving the uncle and nephew alone just outside the apartment door.

“There is no project is there,” Luke asked as soon as Jess’ friend was out of sight.

“Huh?” Jess looked up off guard, “Yeah...of course, I mean we got the supplies didn’t we?”

“I think I’m looking at a kid who’s not getting any allowance this week because he’s getting himself caught in a bunch of lies,” Luke gave his nephew a knowing look, “We know how that went for you last time.”

“I...Uh...Ugh! That’s not fair you can’t pull the parent card,” Jess muttered in frustration.

“Jess, I told you not to meddle.”

“We weren’t meddling... We were just trying to right something that’s so obviously wrong,” Jess defended, “It obviously didn’t work anyway...”

“No it didn’t. Jess I’m not saying we will or won’t get back together, but we need to work it out ourselves, okay? This is our business and I would appreciate if you and Rory would respect that.”

“Fine,” Jess huffed, looking away, “I still think if you guys just talked for a few minutes-”

“We will talk eventually,” Luke promised, “You saw what happened in there. It’s not the right time yet. These things take time.”

“Just...don’t wait too long, okay?” Jess looked at his uncle sincerely, “I hate knowing you guys are both so obviously miserable right now.”

“We’ll both be fine,” Luke assured, opening the apartment door and letting them both in, “Now do you have any actual homework to do?”

“Nope, it was all made up,” Jess attempted.

“Jess,” Luke warned.

“Okay, okay, I’m doing it,” the boy rolled his eyes playfully, earning him a gentle smack to the head from his uncle.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

May 22nd

“Well that was a giant bust!” Rory exclaimed as she and Jess walked to school the next day, “My mom didn’t believe me when I said we had nothing to do with them meeting by the way.”

“Yeah Luke didn’t either,” Jess confessed, “And we thought we were being so smart.”

“Ugh it’s just so frustrating! I don’t know how else to get them to stop being so stubborn!” Rory ranted.

“Maybe we should just listen to them and let them sort it out for themselves,” Jess shrugged, even though he wasn’t a fan of the idea, “I mean your mom did promise Luke that they would talk eventually, right? Maybe we just have to wait for them to realize it for themselves.”

“I guess,” Rory sighed, “They better do it soon though, I miss having you guys around. You were supposed to be my brother someday.”

“I know, Luke said you can still come over any time you want to you know.”

“I know, it’s just awkward knowing that they’re in a fight. Especially considering it’s all my fault. I can barely face Luke when I meet you to walk to school.”

“It’s not all your fault, and Luke’s not mad at you,” Jess reassured, “But I know, it’s just not the same. I find it weird seeing your mom too, like I’m betraying Luke or something.”

Rory nodded in understanding,“Mom left early to take Lane to choir practice this morning and when I went to get my brush from the upstairs bathroom I noticed she had has been sleeping with one of the sweaters Luke left at our house. She really does miss him.”

“They’ll figure it out,” Jess reiterated, “They’d be crazy not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30! That's crazy! Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story for so long and have encouraged me to keep it going! 
> 
> I promise the Luke and Lorelai situation will be figured out soon, but it all has to be the right timing guys! Hold tight for just a little longer!
> 
> I am leaving on vacation tomorrow and I will not be posting next week mainly because I will not have my laptop and it's too complicated trying to post on my iPad. I will be back the week after though! The next chapter is already halfway done and I plan on writing while I am away too!
> 
> So I will talk to you guys in two weeks and in the meantime you can re-read the first 30 chapters and re-live all the cuteness! And leave me your thoughts on this chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

June 12th

 

Boredom was never a friend to Jess, both uncle and nephew knew that fact. The boy was for the most part pretty well behaved, but that being said, a Jess with nothing to do always seemed to be a recipe for disaster.

School had been out for a week now and though he should have been basking in the glory of two whole months of no homework, early wake-ups, or teachers to deal with. Instead, Jess had spent the week sulking and moping around the diner and apartment.

Though the kids had kept their hopes up that Luke and Lorelai would eventually work out their issues for themselves in a timely manner, it had now been a month since the break-up and Jess and Rory were seriously starting to wonder if a reunion would ever happen.

Unfortunately, because of this the once inseparable ‘family’ had not seen each other in weeks, tension running thick whenever the adults had run into each other in town. Rory and Jess still tried to hang out as much as possible, but with neither of the kids too keen on being put through the awkward situation of acting like everything was alright in front of their respective parent’s ex, hang out sessions were restricted to the park, bridge, or library. On top of that, Rory had been spending a lot of her free time at the Independence Inn, helping out her mom and spending time with Sookie and Mia since school had let out. With Peter away on a family vacation, this unfortunately left Luke with what he referred to as an ‘idle Jess’ underfoot who may or may not have been driving the man crazy.

The boy didn’t mean to be a nuisance, he really had tried to occupy his time building models, reading in the park and even riding his bike, but nothing seemed to be as fun when you did it alone. That’s why when Luke had suggested that he make a trip to the library for some new reading material, Jess had taken the suggestion, even if it hadn’t seemed all that exciting.

He didn’t, however, anticipate the book on pranks that he had discovered while he was perusing the old shelves. The discovery had brought Jess to where he was now, squatting in the back room of the diner, book in lap and a devilish grin on his face. Most kids might not have gotten quite as much glee from the book as Jess seemed to have, pranking your parents can only last so long. Luckily, Jess, on the other hand, lived above a diner full of unsuspecting customers to target. Suddenly his afternoon didn’t seem so boring after all.

~~~~~~~~~

Luke had been working his way through the late afternoon rush when he started to notice that things were a bit off. When the first customer had left the diner with an unpleased look on their face he had shrugged it off as someone having a bad day, but when customers two and three had done the same thing he had started to wonder if there was more to the story.

“Luke! I swear I have never experienced such disrespect from an establishment in all my years!” Taylor ranted, face red as he approached the counter.

Luke sighed as his bored eyes met the older man’s, “What are you yammering about now Taylor?” It was then that Luke noticed the man’s soaked through backside, pants thoroughly drenched in some sort of liquid, “Uh Taylor, you have a little accident?” He smirked, pointing to the affected area.

“I should think not!” Taylor was practically vibrating by now, “Someone put a water balloon on my seat, my guess is that hooligan nephew of yours.”

Just as Luke was about to tell the man off, Andrew approached the two conversing men, “Sorry to bother you Luke, but the lid was unscrewed when I went to use the salt and it all came out onto the floor.”

“Excuse me my fork is glued to the table, do you ever wipe these?” Another angry customer voiced.

Luke sighed as more people began voicing their complaints and when a cloud of white came from the back pantry he had to close his eyes for a moment and count to ten. Leaving the swarm of angry and confused customers behind, the man made his way to the pantry to find his nephew, covered in flour and looking like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hello," Luke greeted, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi," Jess gave a weak wave, not breaking eye contact with his uncle. 

Luke had to work hard not to start laughing at the look of his nephew standing there covered in flour and looking guilty. Coaching himself silently to keep an unimpressed look on his face he opened his mouth once more, "The diner is looking a little empty all of a sudden. Know anything about that?"

"Really? I'm not sure, I've just been in here trying to clean the pantry."

"Jess," Luke warned as the lie fell from the boy's lips.

The nephew sighed, pulling the book out from behind his back and handing it to the man.

"101 Pranks," Luke read out when he saw the source of the boy's new found talent, "I guess that trip to the library I suggested didn't work in my favour after all."

"C'mon Uncle Luke, you have to admit seeing Taylor with wet pants was a little funny," the boy tried with a smirk.

The uncle's firm face wavered for a moment and Jess smiled bigger, "See you thought it was funny!" 

Luke coughed a few times looking down in an attempt to hide his face. When he finally regained composure he looked towards his nephew once more, "What am I going to do with you?"

Jess saw the smile still playing on the man's lips and he gave a cheeky grin in return, "Love me."

Luke shook his head as a chuckle escaped, "Come on flour boy, clean off and up to your room, I think your days of pranking are over."

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke," the boy smiled, leaving the room with a sparkle still in his eyes. 

Luke stood in the pantry alone for a moment longer scratching his head. Somehow he felt like the twelve-year-old had still managed to get one over on him. Shaking his head and allowing himself a small smirk, he picked up the book and placed it on the top shelf until it could be returned to the library once more. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

June 13th

“I have to get Luke something really awesome for Father’s day,” Jess voiced to his friend as they sat at the edge of their favourite bridge, feet dangling just above the water.

It was a beautiful summer day and since the kids hadn’t had a lot of time to hang out recently, they had both decided that a day relaxing by the water was just what they needed.

“I sort of want to get him something too, but I don’t know if I should or not,” Rory voiced her concern, kicking her foot and causing a ripple in the water.

“It sucks that Mother’s day was ruined and now Father’s day will be too,” Jess sighed.

“Mom still loved the gift you got her,” Rory reminded, “She actually cried.”

“Yeah and I don’t know why, it’s not like singing slippers are really cry worthy,” the boy smirked.

“You know it wasn’t about the gift,” Rory nudged the boy, remembering when her mom had found the messily wrapped gift on their porch and read the heartfelt note attached to it. Rory had snuck a glance at the card later that evening and even she was surprised to see the emotion her best friend had put into his words. She was actually amazed that her mom hadn’t run over to the diner right then and there. But her mom was always stubborn, and the fight she had had with Luke had still been too fresh.

“I know,” Jess acknowledged, “The letter she wrote me back didn’t even mention the gift, just the card. I still wish I could have been there to see her face when she opened it. We all should have been there.”

Rory nodded in agreement, watching their reflection in the water, “I miss our family.”

Jess nodded slowly, the two kids watching the water, “You know you can still spend the day with us.”

Rory shook her head, “It wouldn’t be right, not to mention awkward.”

“It wouldn’t have to be awkward,” the boy shrugged, “I mean really nothing’s changed other than Luke and your mom don’t date anymore, right?”

“I guess,” Rory replied, carefully pondering the boy’s words. 

Had things really change all that much? Sure they didn’t go into the diner anymore, and she didn’t see Luke, but that wasn’t Luke’s choice, and her mom hadn’t forbidden her from going to the diner either. Maybe she really was her own roadblock. Her mom and Luke hadn’t always dated. Why couldn’t things be like they were before?

By the end of their day by the lake, the girl’s mind was made up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

June 16th

 

It was Sunday and Jess had pretty much demanded that Luke get out of the apartment so that he could wrap the man’s Father’s day present in peace. Chuckling at the secretiveness of it all, Luke agreed, deciding that it would give him the opportunity to remove the troublesome library book from its spot in the pantry and back to where it belonged, hopefully to torment some other unsuspecting parent instead. 

The librarian had actually laughed at Luke as he deposited the book into the return bin, Luke’s unamused face not causing her knowing smile to waver even a bit. 

He shook his head as he exited the building, silently cursing librarians who let twelve-year-old boys check out prank books. He was walking through the park just as he was finalizing his plan to borrow a few sugar-crazed toddlers to let loose in the library when he heard his name being called out from a distance. 

Turning towards the sound, Luke was perplexed when he saw his nephew’s best friend approaching from across the field looking determined. Rory hadn’t been spending too much time around the diner in the last month and although her and Luke had sorted out their issues over the whole Christopher thing long ago, Luke knew that the girl would stick by her mom whether she wanted to or not, and he respected her for that. 

“Hi Luke,” the girl greeted with a shy wave as her eyes struggled to meet his.

“Hi Rory,” the man mimicked back with a similar small wave to what he received.

The girl struggled to find her voice for a moment and after watching her with interest Luke finally decided to try helping her out, “Rory I-”

“No!” Rory cut him off in a panic, “Please just let me get this out. I need to say this and if I chicken out then I never will, okay?”

A bit shocked by the strength behind her tone, Luke swiftly nodded and continued to wait for the girl to find her voice.

Finally, she took a deep breath, “Luke, I know you and mom have your issues right now, and I hate it. I hate that it’s my fault-”

“It’s not-”

“No it is Luke! If it wasn’t for me none of this would have happened and I hate it and if I could go back in time I would. I would yell at myself to stay with you, to not manipulate you into letting me go with Chris.”

Luke noted that it was the first time Rory had called her father Chris instead of dad and he wondered if it was her first step in the healing process of pushing him out of her life. As he pondered this he noticed another familiar face approaching out of the corner of his eye.

“Rory where did you-” Lorelai stopped as abruptly as she approached when she saw just who her daughter was talking to and just how upset she appeared.

“Mom give me a second,” she demanded, not willing to let either adult get in her way any longer, “Luke, you’re more of a dad than my real dad ever was and I feel like I didn’t just ruin yours and mom’s relationship that day, but I ruined our entire family’s. Jess and I were talking the other day about how awful it was that Mother’s day was ruined, that we weren’t all together, and I’m not going to let Father’s day be ruined too. My dad never cared if I sent him a card or called him, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen him on Father’s day, not even once. I want to spend Father’s day the right way for once in my life. With the person who helps take care of me when I’m sick, who comes to watch my dance recitals, who brings me the world’s biggest piece of pie when I’m sad and takes me to Daddy/Daughter dances. I don’t care that you and mom are still in a stupid fight. I’m not going to let it stop me from spending today with the only real father figure I’ve ever known.”

The little girl was nearly shaking now and Luke could feel the lump in his throat just as much. How did he get so lucky to have the two most amazing kids in his life? He saw Lorelai watching awkwardly from the sidelines, biting her lip. Neither of them had ever seen the little girl quite so emotional, so grown up even.

Luke cleared his throat, trying to find a suitable response, but not wanting to overstep again with Lorelai’s daughter, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Not really,” Rory shrugged, still attempting to calm down.

Luke shook his head, “You are. You are the most incredible little girl, or should I say young lady, I’ve ever met and I love being a part of your life. I hope you know that that’s never going to change, no matter what happens in either of our lives.”

Rory turned to her mom who was watching the interaction from a few feet away, “I’m going to spend the day with Luke and Jess, Mom,” she spoke with no room for argument, “I’ll see you at supper, okay?”

Luke wasn’t sure how Lorelai felt about her daughter’s words as she stood there masking any emotion. He was only glad that she had shown up to make the final decision this time around. He wasn’t about to step on her toes for the second time. 

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly after Rory’s determined outburst, Lorelai only nodded, “Okay kid, as long as it’s okay with Luke.”

Luke nodded watching the woman’s eyes for any signs of hesitation, but finding none, “It’s fine with me.”

Nodding again, she gave her daughter a quick hug, “Be good for Luke, I’ll see you tonight.”

When Lorelai was gone, Rory turned back to Luke, seemingly surprised by her mother’s lack of words, “Is it really okay that I come over? I mean I already talked to Jess about it the other day, but I don’t want to interfere.”

Luke shook his head, “Of course it’s fine. There are no two people I would rather spend today with. Now let’s get home because Jess is a bit of a basket case today and I could use some help getting him to relax.”

Rory laughed, shaking her head, she really had missed the man so much, “He just wants you to have a good day after everything you’ve done for him.”

Luke smiled, wrapping his arm around the girl’s shoulder as they walked, “I think every day is pretty perfect already.”

The kids were always saying how much Luke has done for them, but Luke saw it as the other way around. If only they could see just how much they have done for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was later in the evening now and since Caesar had agreed to manage the diner all day with some of the part-time employees, Luke had given him the evening off, promising that he could close up by himself.

He had had a pretty wonderful day with the kids and even though he still felt like he didn’t deserve the title, he had to admit that his first Father’s day was a success, even if the day was emotionally draining. Last year he had worked through Father’s day in the diner, wanting to keep as busy as possible in an attempt to not think about the significance of what Father’s day meant for him now that there was no dad left to celebrate with. His life had changed so much in a year though and although he would never forget the Father’s days he had spent with his own dad, somehow the day no longer hurt so much. He never thought that he would be celebrating Father’s day for himself this soon, if ever, but he definitely wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world.

He had just finished the late night duties and thanks to a very successful Father’s day, was bringing the extra bags of garbage to dump into Taylor’s bin down the street.

Just as he was about to turn down the side street towards the back of Doose’s, a very familiar brunette walked out of the market.

The pair froze, looking at each other for a long moment before Luke broke away and continued walking. 

Lorelai’s voice however, followed him, “Luke wait.”

Luke let out a sigh, firming his grip on the bags in his hand and turning around, “What?” he called back, not unkindly. 

“Rory was telling me what a great day she had with you and Jess today,” the woman admitted, a small smile playing at her lips.

“It was a good day,” Luke agreed impatiently, eyes looking anywhere but at her.

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Look Lorelai, I promised Jess I’d watch a movie with him tonight so if I could just-”

“I’m sorry,” Lorelai cut in, catching the diner owner off guard, “I am so sorry Luke. I should never have treated you like I did. I should have never accused you of not having her best interests at heart. I know how Chris can be, and I know how Rory can be too.”

“Lorelai-”

“When I heard Rory’s speech today I realized how important you are in our lives Luke. I mean she basically called you her dad.”

The woman was silent for a moment, giving Luke the opportunity to finally cut in, yet suddenly he couldn’t think of anything to say. He had pictured this moment. Lorelai coming back, apologizing, and whenever he did there were always a million arguments he wanted to shoot back at her. Yet her last statement had rendered him completely speechless. It was true. From the moment he had listened to Rory pour her heart out this afternoon he just felt different. The unit the four of them had created was so much more than just Luke and Lorelai as a couple, and the adults knew that they weren’t the only ones hurting from their current situation. 

The pair were now staring at each other, and when the man made no move to speak, Lorelai continued.

“I’ve been miserable this last month. I miss you... and Jess. I mean I read that kid’s note every night before I go to bed and the thought of us all not being a family, it... it crushes me. And I know it’s my fault, but I want to fix this. I really, really do.”

“I can’t have you not trusting me to make decisions,” Luke voiced his concerns slowly.

“I know,” Lorelai nodded back, “I know. I need to trust that you have this family’s best interest at heart. Rory is my daughter and I’m protective, but deep down I always knew that you would never let anything happen to her, you have to know that Luke. I was caught off guard that day and I reacted badly, and for the longest time I was just too ashamed to admit that.”

Luke nodded.

“But please give me another chance, give our family another chance. I promise I won’t let you down again.”

There was another moment of silence while Lorelai searched the man’s eyes for any sign of how he was feeling. Finally Luke shook his head, “Are you crazy?” he deadpanned and Lorelai’s face fell. He couldn’t hold the seriousness for long enough though as he quickly broke out into a smile, “I’ve been waiting to give you a second chance since the second we broke up.”

Luke only saw a quick flash of the woman’s smile as he threw the garbage bags to the ground and the distance between the pair closed in. Neither of them was sure how long they stood there on that side street, lips pressed firmly together and neither of them really cared either. 

As the darkness of the night threatened to engulf them, the pair finally broke apart but remained tightly pulled into each other’s chest.

“You really are a catch Luke Danes,” Lorelai whispered, into his chest, “And I’m never going to let you get away again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m so sorry, the past few weeks have been even crazier and tough than I predicted and I feel like it will be another few weeks before that changes so just bare with me okay? 
> 
> I hope this chapter was satisfactory though! I know you guys have wanted L/L back together since I broke them up so here you go finally! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Ps- My Gilmore convention got canceled while I was on vacation and after a few tears that I’m not proud of haha I got online and saw that there is another convention the weekend after that Milo and Sean Gunn are attending! SO a few headaches and ticket switches later... I’M MEETING MILO GUYS! I’ve never been this excited to meet somebody before. Have any of you met him? I’d love to hear your stories!


	32. Chapter 32

June 21st

“You sunk my battleship.”

“Ha!” Jess exclaimed with a wide grin, “I win!”

“You only won because you cheated!” Rory complained loudly, “I told you that you looked at my board when you got up for water!”

“Did not, you just can’t handle losing.”

“I can handle it if I lose fairly!”

“Well then you shouldn’t be upset.”

“Jess!”

“Okay guys, pack up the game, we need to get going, Lorelai already ordered the food,” Luke broke in.

“Why can’t we ever have movie night here?” Jess asked, starting to put the pieces back where they belonged.

“Their house is bigger, and this way we can sleep over instead of having the girls walking home late at night.”

“They could sleep over here, it wouldn’t make a difference,” Jess shrugged, “You and Lorelai could share your bed and we could put a mattress on the floor beside my bed like they do for me.”

Luke sighed, “We’d be too crammed Jess.”

“No we wouldn’t,” he insisted, but after a beat a mischievous grin appeared on his face, “Unless that is, you and Lorelai want to do something that you don’t want us to see,” the boy smirked with a raise of his eyebrow, causing Rory to giggle.

“Okay this conversation is over,” Luke shook his head and turned away, only causing the kids to giggle even more, “Jess get your bag ready to go.”

“Just make sure you pack some protection in yours okay? I don’t want any slobbery, crying thing popping out of Lorelai in nine months.”

“Jess!”

“I’m just saying!” The boy defended, hands in the air.

“I don’t know, I’ve always kind of wanted a little sibling,” Rory interjected, “And they were apart for over a month Jess, they deserve some alone time.”

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when they get too loud tonight.”

“Okay! Let’s play the quiet game. How about that?” Luke suggested in a fluster and the kids laughed at his reddening cheeks.

~~~~~~~ 

“Hurry up, come in! I just finished slaving over the hot stove for hours and now you’re going to let it get cold!” Lorelai motioned everyone into the house as they arrived.

“Wow, Al is really getting fast with his delivery service,” Rory pointed out with a grin as she gave her mom a hug.

“Sure is!” Was Lorelai’s chipper reply, dropping her housewife act without a fight, “Now did you guys pick up the movies?”

Luke looked over at her with tired eyes, “Next time you’re going to the video store with them. It took twenty minutes to pick out two movies.”

“Not my fault Jess only wanted to rent stupid movies,” Rory complained.

“They aren’t stupid!”

“The one you picked is literally called ‘Dumb and Dumber’ Jess!

“Yeah well the one you picked is for infants.”

“The Little Mermaid is not for infants! Even if it was, it reminds me of my childhood,” Rory defended.

“What all five years ago?” Jess spat.

“You let her rent The Little Mermaid?” Lorelai whispered to Luke in a dreaded voice.

“It’s what she wanted,” Luke reasoned, raising his eyebrow as to ask what the problem was.

“She was obsessed with that movie when she was younger,” Lorelai informed trying to get her boyfriend to understand her pain, “I forgot you didn’t have Jess at the annoying little kid phase so you don’t understand the parent code.”

“What parent code?” Luke questioned, honestly lost.

“The parent code, my lovely boyfriend, that you do not willingly allow children to rent movies that have annoyingly happy soundtracks that their parents have had to listen to a million times before,” Lorelai waved her hand as if those facts were obvious.

Luke shrugged unphased, “How was I supposed to know that?”

“Well, what’s one million and one times,” Lorelai sighed as she caught the tail end of the kid’s conversation.

“I’m not watching a princess movie,” Jess huffed.

“Well I’m not watching some movie about a bunch of dumb people,” Rory countered, crossing her arms.

“Alright,” Lorelai broke in, “We are all watching both movies, now go get some drinks and I’ll set up the TV.”

“We’re watching my movie first!”

“Jess!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The kids were getting into bed after successfully making it through both of their movie picks and a third one, picked by the adults. Jess was lying on his mattress on the floor, eyes closed and headphones covering his ears.

“Jess, you can’t go to sleep with your Walkman on,” Luke informed when he went to check that the kids were in bed.

Jess, of course, was unable to hear the man as his music blasted through his headphones. Rory swiftly leaned down and pulled the headphones away from his head, snapping them back down.

“Hey!” Jess yelled, glaring at the younger girl and rubbing the side of his head.

“Luke’s talking to you,” Rory enlightened.

“Please turn the music off Jess, it’s time for bed,” Luke repeated.

“I’m sleeping with it on tonight,” Jess reported, sliding the headphones back to their proper position.

Luke leaned down and removed them once more, “You can’t sleep with the music on, you need a good night’s sleep, Bud.”

“I think I’ll get a better night’s sleep with it on,” Jess insisted.

“Why do you think that?” Luke crossed his arms, honestly just wanting to get up to bed himself.

“Well at least I know what sound is going to come out of these,” The boy replied, gesturing to the device, “Without them I’m not sure what I’ll hear.”

Luke gave an exasperated sigh, “Jess, I already told you that you’re not going to hear anything. We’re going to bed, same as you.”

“Sure you are,” the boy nodded sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes, grabbing the Walkman and heading for the door, “Goodnight Jess, goodnight Rory.”

“Night Luke,” Rory answered, snuggling into her pillow.

“Night,” Jess responded, “At least close the door, okay?”

With one last eye roll, Luke shut the door behind him, leaving the kids alone in the dark.

Rory rolled over so she was facing Jess, “Do you really think we’re going to hear them doing... things?”

Jess pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbows and looked up at the girl, “They’ve been apart for a month Rory, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’m not so sure I’m ready for a new brother or sister anymore, at least not right now,” Rory stated suddenly concerned, “I mean you’re annoying enough.”

Jess smacked her arm playfully, “Just think how dull your life would be without me.”

Rory giggled lightly, “I’m happy we’re finally all back together again.”

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, lying on his stomach again and staring up into the darkness.

“Hey Jess?” Rory called once more.

“Yeah?”

“Here,” She replied, handing him one of her extra pillows, “Just in case your ears need a bit of protection.”

Jess let out a breathy laugh, but accepted the object.

“Night Rory.”

“Night Jess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

July 18th

It had been about a month since Luke and Lorelai had gotten back together and things had been going really well for the little family. They had been enjoying summer break and the boys had even managed to convince the girls a few weeks back to take a weekend camping trip. The trip hadn’t exactly been as peaceful as the one that the boys had taken alone, but they had still had a good time. The girls had decided, however, that the next time the boys wanted to be manly men in the woods, they would opt to take a girl’s weekend instead. 

It was Thursday and Luke was busy in the diner, Lorelai was at the Inn and the kids were off somewhere with Lane and Peter. Luke had been refilling coffee cups by the window when a very familiar face caught his eye, and then immediately caused his blood to boil.

Yelling to Caesar that he was going out for a bit, he set the coffee pot down on the counter and jogged out of the diner.

“Hey!” He yelled just as he saw the familiar blonde turn the corner towards Weston’s. He picked up his speed and followed.

“Hey!” He yelled once more just before she pulled the door open to the bakery. When she saw who was calling her face lit up, but Luke’s remained unamused.

“Big brother!” Liz greeted, rushing over to give the man a hug.

“What are you doing here Liz,” Luke asked, not returning the hug, “You know you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Oh relax Luke, I’m just visiting a few of my friends. You remember crazy Carrie?”

“Yeah I remember,” Luke responded harshly, “I also remember the court telling you that you weren’t allowed to be anywhere near Jess.”

“And I haven’t been” Liz insisted, “Although if you’d let me I’d love to-”

“You need to leave Liz,” the man cut her off, “Jess is doing well, he’s doing really well and he doesn’t need you here messing that up.”

“I’m doing really good too Luke, really really good. I’ve got a new-”

“Boyfriend! You don’t say?” Luke finished for her sarcastically.

“You never give any of my guys a chance. Miguel is different Luke, I swear!”

“Jess comes to me covered in bruises and you wonder why I don’t give them a chance? Seriously Liz?” Luke answered in awe.

“Well he didn’t even come with me, so you don’t have to worry.”

“You still drinking, Liz? Still smoking whatever it is you smoke?”

“I’ve cut back,” Liz promised guiltily.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Luke sneered, shaking his head, “You need to go. I’m serious Liz.”

“Can I at least see a picture of him?” Liz requested, eyes filling with tears.

“I don’t see why you deserve to,” Luke replied stiffly.

Liz hung her head low and sighed, “I know... I don’t deserve to. But you gotta know I still love him. He’s my kid.”

Luke sighed as he listened to her blubbering, “Where are you staying?”

“Carrie’s.”

Luke nodded, “Go back there right now, right now Liz. I’ll bring you a picture... later.”

“Where are you going?”

Luke turned back to her and sighed, “I’m going to find Jess. I don’t need him running into you while you’re here. I’ll keep him at the diner until you leave. I’m sorry Liz, but I have to do what’s best for MY kid.”

Liz nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, “I’ll wait at Carrie’s until you get him home.”

~~~~~~~~~ 

“It still doesn’t look like it’s going to rain Uncle Luke,” Jess complained as he and Rory sat on his bed playing a card game.

“Yeah well that’s what the weatherman reported this morning and you guys don’t want to get sick again, do you?” Luke lied swiftly.

He shuffled through the photo album that the kids had given him for his birthday and pulled out one of the photos with just Jess in it. Quickly he stuck the picture in this pocket along with a more recent picture Lorelai had given him of the kids standing together at the lake with their fishing rods on their most recent camping trip.

He still wasn’t sure why he was allowing Liz to stay in Stars Hollow for her visit and he really wasn’t sure why he had agreed to give her a picture of Jess, but he had always had a soft spot for his sister, no matter what kind of trouble she had gotten into over the years and although there was no way in hell she would be allowed to see Jess, he still couldn’t help allowing her a small glimpse into her son’s life. 

Mad at himself for being so soft, he shook his head and made his way to the door, “I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” he informed the kids, “Don’t leave the apartment, okay?”

Before Jess could voice any more complaints, Luke shut the door behind him and showed himself out through the back door of the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was later in the evening and Lorelai had just gotten back from work. The family was sat around a table at Luke’s finishing up their dinner when Luke spoke up, “Hey guys, why don’t you go upstairs and hang out for a little bit? I think there’s some ice-cream in the freezer for dessert.”

“He’s just bribing us so they can be alone,” Jess pointed out as he followed Rory in getting up from their seats.

“I know, but I like ice-cream so I’m going to pretend to be oblivious,” Rory smirked, causing the grown-ups to laugh.

“Get out of here troublemakers,” Lorelai grinned, giving her daughter a gentle push towards the stairs. Once the soft sound of the door closing above could be heard, she turned to her boyfriend. “Okay, you’ve been acting strange since I got here and I’m dying to know why, so spill.”

“Yeah... well something happened today and I’m not really sure how to handle it,” Luke confessed, “I mean I handled it, but... I don’t know I just feel like I need to handle it a bit better.”

“Did Rory do something Luke? Because I’ll talk to her,” Lorelai questioned confused.

“No, of course not, the kids are fine,” Luke promised, “It’s about my sister actually.”

“Jess’ mom?” Lorelai asked, growing concerned.

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, “She showed up today. Well actually I saw her today, in town, and I confronted her.”

“She’s not allowed to come this close to Jess is she?”

“Technically no. I mean it really is my decision, but legally no,” Luke explained.

“So what did you do?”

“I told her to leave. I told her Jess was doing well, that he didn’t need his life messed up again,” Luke shrugged.

“And how did she take that?” Lorelai questioned.

“She told me she was better, she has a new boyfriend by the way. I’m sure he’s a winner like all the rest,” Luke muttered sarcastically, “But she’s still using, she didn’t even try to lie about it, not really anyway.”

“I am so glad you got Jess away from all that Luke,” Lorelai breathed, “So is she gone?”

“Not exactly,” Luke admitted, “She asked to see a picture of Jess, she started crying.”

“Oh Luke,” Lorelai sympathized, knowing how soft her boyfriend could be.

“I made it clear she’s to not see Jess,” Luke assured, “She’s only staying until tomorrow night, I figured I’d just keep Jess in the diner until then.”

“How are you going to do that without him getting suspisious? Try to find a reason to ground him? Luke it’s summer, he’s going to want to go out,” Lorelai pointed out.

“I know, I just... can’t have him running into her. Is it bad if I don’t tell him about her being here?” Luke asked and Lorelai could tell he was getting stressed again.

“That’s entirely up to you Luke. I definitely agree she shouldn’t be able to see him, but whether you tell Jess that she was here, that’s your call,” Lorelai advised.

“I don’t like keeping things from him,” Luke stressed, “But I’m also scared that if he knows he’s going to want to see her.”

The woman shrugged, “He can want to see her all he wants, but you’re the parent Luke. If you feel that it’s not a good call he needs to know that you know what’s best for him,” Lorelai reminded, “But I think you may be underestimating your nephew. He’s smarter than you think.”

Luke nodded, lost in thought, “Maybe I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning. I know you were going to watch the kids tomorrow, but I think I’ll keep Jess with me if that’s alright.”

Lorelai nodded sympathetically, “Rory and I will be fine, we’re long overdue for a girl’s day anyway. Hey Luke,” she spoke up after a moment, “It’s going to be fine. You know that right? She’ll be gone tomorrow night and everything will be back to normal.”

Luke nodded once more, already trying to decide exactly how he would bring up the news to Jess.

~~~~~~~ 

July 19th

“Now I know it’s not going to rain today Luke! There’s not a cloud in the sky, why can’t I go out?” Jess complained loudly when his uncle informed him that he was to stay inside again today.

Luke still didn’t feel prepared to bring up the topic of his mother to Jess, but he knew that it needed to be done. Jess was getting older and he deserved to know these types of things, even if he wouldn’t be able to do anything with the knowledge.

“I think we need to talk,” Luke spoke, turning the boy’s expression from annoyed to anxious.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jess immediately defended walking nervously towards the couch, and Luke figured that he would say that even if he had.

“It’s not about anything you did, unless you have anything you want to confess to me,” Luke smirked as the boy declined the offer. 

“Then what?” Jess asked when Luke didn’t continue talking.

Luke let out a long breath, “I need to tell you something and before I do I want you to remember that I know what’s best for you, okay?”

Luke waited for agreement and when the boy nodded he continued, “Your mom is in town,” Luke decided just to get it out as quickly as possible. He was actually shocked that he was able to speak the words so calmly, but he was even more shocked at the reaction he had gotten from his nephew. From the terrified expression on his nephew’s face, he realized that maybe worrying about the boy wanting to see her had been completely wrong.

“You okay?” Luke nudged, starting to get a bit worried, “Talk to me Jess.”

The boy swallowed dryly, “Does she want me back? I don’t want to live with her again Uncle Luke.”

Luke was quick to pull the boy close to his side as his panic rose, “Of course not, Bud! I’ve told you before you’re not going anywhere and I mean that. Even if she wanted you back she couldn’t take you from me, okay?”

Jess nodded into Luke’s shoulder, “So why is she here?”

“She told me she was visiting friends. I don’t think she was even going to tell me she was here except I saw her and confronted her.”

“Does...” the boy swallowed again, “Do I have to see her?”

“Absolutely not,” Luke shook his head, “Sorry Bud, but even if you wanted to I wouldn’t allow it. Your mom... she has her issues, and I just don’t feel like it’s healthy for you to be around that.”

“I don’t want to,” Jess spoke softly, “I mean, I know I told you I miss her sometimes, but...”

Luke nodded, “I know. You don’t have to worry about it. I just felt like you deserved to know. We don’t keep secrets in this house, right?”

“I’m glad you told me,” Jess voiced, “And that’s why you didn’t want me going out?”

“I thought it would be better than having you accidentally running into her,” Luke confirmed and the boy agreed, “How are you feeling?”

He felt Jess shrug beside him, “Kind of weird I guess.”

“That’s understandable.”

“When is she leaving?”

“Tonight,” Luke informed.

“Good.”

“So you’re going to be okay?” Luke asked once more to be sure, “You can ask me anything Jess, I promise I won’t be mad.”

“I’m fine,” Jess promised, “She will be gone tonight anyway, so I have nothing to worry about, right?”

“That’s right,” Luke nodded, squeezing the boy from the side and getting up, “You want some breakfast?” he asked, finally changing the subject.

Jess nodded with a small smile to show his uncle that he really was okay.

“I’ll bring some up to you,” Luke replied, heading out the door and leaving Jess alone.

Slowly he sat down and began drumming his fingers on the table. He really was glad that Luke had told him. The fact that the man trusted him with the information made him feel older. In some ways, however, he still felt guilty. She was his mom after all and he wondered around what time during the almost year he had been with his uncle had he finally no longer felt the need for his mom in his life. Maybe it was after all the drama with Christopher, when he saw that sometimes parents were more harming than helping. All he knew was that at some point the hope that his mom would come back and fight for him had transitioned into the fear that she would do just that.

He kicked himself out of his seat and pushed the curtain aside to stare out the window. His mom was down there somewhere. Months ago he would have gone against all of his uncle’s rules to see her, yet today he was content right where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to you from the snowed in land of Canada! Literally cannot leave my house today there’s so much snow. Luckily that just means more time for writing! I’m hoping to wrap this story up very soon because I am itching to start the sequel! I already have so many ideas for that story written down and I can’t wait to start writing some teenage Jess and Rory! So I hope you all enjoy and I will talk to you next week!
> 
> PS Thank you for all the wonderful comments lately. You guys seriously had me blushing this week


	33. Chapter 33

August 25th

“Can we go swimming tomorrow?” Rory asked the grown-ups during supper at the Gilmore house. The family had been spending a lot of time there over the summer and really everyone was starting to wonder why the boys went back to the apartment at all anymore. The adults had begun to start seriously talking about the idea of moving in together, although they hadn’t exactly decided on the right time to bring the topic up to the kids yet.

“You’ll have to ask Luke sweets, he’s watching you tomorrow,” Lorelai answered her daughter as she took a bite of the mashed potatoes Luke had made.

“Pleaseeee Luke! There’s only one week left of summer and we’ve barely gone swimming at all!” The girl begged turning to the man, “It’s so dumb that they won’t let us in the public pool without an adult until we’re thirteen.” 

“Yeah and everyone in this dumb town knows us so we can’t even lie about it,” Jess complained. However, when Luke raised his eyebrow at him, the boy quickly retracted his statement, “Not that we would of course.”

“Of course not,” Lorelai helped the boy out, “Because we all know those rules are put in place for your own safety and you would never try to put yourself in danger by breaking them.”

“Exactly,” Jess agreed, glancing at Luke with an innocent face.

“So? Can we!?” Rory asked once more when she noticed the conversation shifting from the main point.

Luke nodded once, “Tomorrow afternoon after the lunch rush we can go to the pool,” he gave in earning him two grins.

“Yay! Thanks Luke!” Rory leaned over to hug the man’s arm.

“Rory, remember you’re not the strongest swimmer so please stay in the shallow end or use a floaty,” Lorelai warned, knowing that her daughter would try to keep up with her best friend whether she was capable or not.

In return the little girl rolled her eyes, and Lorelai saw the slight tinge of pink at the tips of her cheeks, “I’m way better now mom.”

Lorelai nodded, understanding her embarrassment and deciding that she would speak with her further when they were alone. She also made a note to ask Luke to keep a good eye on her.

“Can Peter and Lane come too?” Jess asked.

“That’s a lot of kids for Luke to have to watch out for,” Lorelai replied unsure.

“Yeah Bud, I don’t know if being responsible for Lane’s well-being would be the best for my well-being,” Luke agreed, “I don’t even want to know what Mrs. Kim would do to me if Lane got hurt on my watch. You can tell them that we’ll be at the pool, but I think they should meet us there with their parents.”

“All their parents’ work,” Rory informed sadly.

“Well maybe we can go again this weekend when everyone is off, how about that,” Lorelai suggested.

“I guess,” Rory shrugged.

“We’re just lucky that Luke’s schedule is flexible enough to take you in the middle of the day aren’t we?” Lorelai reminded, and Rory nodded, understanding her mom’s way of telling her to be thankful.

“I can’t believe we have to go back to school next week,” Jess complained, “Didn’t summer just start like five minutes ago?”

The adults laughed, “You need to go back, you guys have been bored stiff the last two weeks,” Luke pointed out.

“No we haven’t,” Jess argued.

“Oh so all those times in the past few days when you’ve come up to me saying ‘Uncle Luke we’re bored’ was just for fun?” Luke raised his eyebrow.

Jess sighed, “Well I’d rather be bored at home than be bored in school.”

“I’m excited to go back!” Rory spoke up, “We have a really cool teacher this year and we’re going to be the oldest in the school!”

“That’s right! Our little babies are going to middle school next year!” Lorelai gushed.

“Yeah, and sixth graders get to do volunteer work one lunch hour a week!” Rory informed excitedly.

“Are forced to do volunteer work more like,” Jess corrected, rolling his eyes.

Rory rolled her eyes back at the boy, “It’s fun Jess! I hope I get to work in the library!”

“Shouldn’t volunteer work be voluntary? I mean it’s right in the name. They shouldn’t make us do it,” Jess continued to rant.

“It’s to teach you some skills for when you get a real job,” Luke explained, “You keep asking me to let you work in the diner, this is the first step in preparing you for that.”

“So this year I can work in the diner?” Jess threw in with a cheeky grin.

Luke shook his head at the boy, “You can start helping in the diner when you are fourteen like I’ve already told you a hundred times. But you need to prove to me that you are mature enough first, so I want to see you taking these volunteer jobs seriously, okay?”

“Fine,” Jess huffed into his plate.

“Good,” Luke affirmed with a nod, “Now I did bring pie home for those of us who have eaten a sufficient amount of our vegetables.”

“Oh now that’s just cruel,” Lorelai complained loudly, pushing her untouched veggies around on her plate.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

August 26th 

The pool was surprisingly busy for a Monday afternoon, although Luke supposed it was an exceptionally hot summer day, one of the last summer days as the kids seemed to keep reminding him. Still the man began to wonder if anyone in this town ever worked when it took the trio a good ten minutes to find some chairs. 

Dropping their stuff on one of the two chairs they had secured, Jess grabbed Rory’s wrist, “C’mon Rory I’m boiling!”

“Walk!” Luke yelled after them as he positioned himself on the second chair. All morning the kids had been begging him to swim with them once they got to the pool, but Luke had stood strong with his firm no. Finally when he had suggested that none of them go swimming instead, the pair had dropped the subject. He had of course worn his bathing suit in case for some reason the kids needed him, but he had no plans on actually swimming. Not only did he not enjoy swimming, but he also had never really learned, something that he liked to keep to himself.

“It’s freezing!” Rory yipped as she put her feet on the first step.

“You’ll never be able to get in that way, it’s too cold,” Jess told her, “You have to dive.”

“Uh I’m good,” Rory shook her head. She may have tried to sound tough the previous night at dinner, but she knew that her mom had been right about her lack of skills in the swimming department and the thought of diving into the deep end of the pool didn’t sound very appealing to the girl.

“Suit yourself,” Jess shrugged heading for the diving board on the other end of the pool.

Rory sighed as she moved down onto the next step sending a chill down her spine. It was incredibly hot out but that didn’t seem to make the water any warmer. She watched with goosebumps as Jess dove into the water on the other side of the pool and made quick work of swimming across towards her.

“Come on Rory! Hurry up, I don’t want to swim alone,” Jess pressured. He raised his hands through the water sending a splash her way and thoroughly drenching her swimsuit.

“Hey! That’s cold!” Rory exclaimed through the shock.

“Well come in here and get me back!” Jess taunted with a grin.

Rory laughed before jumping in and splashing the older boy back, “Take that!”

“Ow you got me in the eye!” Jess cried loudly, “I can’t see!”

“Jess, oh my gosh, are you okay!?” Rory gasped as she quickly approached her friend, “I’m so sorry!”

When she was close enough to touch him, Jess let go of his eye, sending a massive wave in the girl’s direction, “Got you!”

“JESS! That was mean!” Rory whined, splashing even more water in his direction.

The splash war went on for another few minutes, both kids laughing hard now, “Okay, okay, truce!” Jess finally yelled, gasping for air, partly from the laughing and partly from the insane amount of water that kept hitting his face.

Luke smiled as he saw the two kids enjoying themselves in the water. He really had liked having them around all summer, even if they were a pain in his butt sometimes. He also knew that once they were back to school he was going to miss them more than he would admit. It was over the summer that the man had really started to consider the possibility of eventually making their little family official. They basically already acted like a family in every way except for the fact that Luke and Jess went home at the end of most nights. He and Lorelai had been talking about the idea of them moving in with the girls, but Luke wondered if it was time to take it one step further. He knew he was ready for the commitment, he just hoped that Lorelai was as well, not to mention they had the kids to consider. It was a big step, but Luke was always one to take the leap and hope for the best.

Luke was deep in thought when he suddenly felt himself become drenched in ice cold water and the sounds of his nephew laughing loudly could be heard with Rory’s giggles echoing from behind.

“Oh you’re in trouble now!” The man warned shooting up from his chair as the kids darted away quickly in hysterics. He pulled his shirt off and toed at his sandals. Funnily enough, he was no longer thinking about his no swimming rule anymore. What could he say? Maybe the two miscreants in the pool really had changed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The trio was walking home after spending way more time then they were supposed to at the pool. Luke had told Lorelai that they would be home by four-thirty to start supper, but the time had gotten away from them and when Luke looked at his watch it was already pushing five. After another ten minutes, he had finally managed to get the waterlogged kids out of the pool and heading home.

It had cooled down some as the evening hit and the walk home was refreshing with the warm summer breeze hitting their still damp skin. The kids were chatting aimlessly a few feet in front of Luke as they were passing Stars Hollow Jewellery. They had passed the store hundreds of times before. It was the route they always took to the elementary school as well as the quickest way to the Independence Inn. Yet today something caught Luke’s eye and he found himself stopping abruptly to admire the window.

“Luke what are you doing?” Rory called when the kids noticed their guardian was not following. 

“Uh- Nothing... nothing,” Luke stuttered shaking his head a bit as he turned away from the display. By this time, however, the kids had turned back towards where Luke stood.

“Those rings are so pretty!” Rory exclaimed when she followed Luke’s gaze.

“Why are you staring at a bunch of rings Uncle Luke? Do you think your fingers aren’t pretty enough because I promise you are gorgeous just the way you are!” Jess joked.

Suddenly Rory’s eyes went wide, “Wait! Is it for Mom!? Oh my gosh you’re looking at rings for Mom! Are you going to ask her to marry you!?”

“Are you?” Jess echoed once the realization hit.

“Woah guys slow down I have nothing planned,” Luke defused, but when he noticed the two pairs of eyes still burning into him he sighed, “I mean... what would you guys- I’m not saying that I am, but what would you guys think of that? Of me asking her?”

“Really!? Luke that is awesome! We would be a real family! Would we live together!?” Rory spit out in excitement.

“Rory I’m not saying I am, yes we’d live together. Guys this isn’t happening right away okay? I’m just thinking about it... eventually you know? I just want to make sure if I do it that you guys will be okay with it first.”

“Yes!” Rory agreed instantly.

Jess gave a grin, “I think that could work.”

Luke smiled. He hadn’t really had any doubts, but he was still glad to know that he had both the kids’ blessings.

“I don’t want you guys saying anything to Lorelai okay? Can you keep the secret?” He asked giving each kid a stern look, “It won’t happen for a while. Most likely not until later this year, maybe more near Christmas. Get through the anniversary of our first year of dating first. I haven’t given it a lot of thought yet. But it will be a while that you have to keep this secret.”

“We won’t say a word Uncle Luke,” Jess assured.

“Yeah we promise Luke. It’s going to be so romantic!”

Luke rolled his eyes playfully at the girl’s enthusiasm, “Okay you freaks, let’s get home. I was supposed to have started supper by now. She’s not going to agree to marry me if I don’t feed her now is she?”

Rory laughed, “Definitely not!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was later in the evening, just after supper and Luke and Lorelai were doing dishes in the apartment after sending the kids outside to enjoy one of the last summer nights with their friends. Tonight Luke had a lot on his mind and he needed to get answers from his girlfriend without tipping her off that anything was fishy.

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight,” Lorelai mused as she dried the dish Luke had just handed her, “Something on your mind?”

“Oh... I guess I’m just tired from swimming with the kids today,” Luke brushed off her questioning.

Lorelai laughed, “I still can’t believe those two got you into the water.”

“Well they can be persuasive,” Luke smiled, “Hey Lorelai? Uh you’re happy right?”

“What?” Lorelai let out a soft laugh.

“I mean... we’re doing good right?”

“I have very few complaints,” Lorelai nodded.

“Very few?” Luke’s face grew concerned.

Lorelai laughed again, “It’s going great Luke, why? Are you?”

“No,” Luke promised quickly, “I’m very happy, never been happier actually.”

“Well good. Any reason for the questioning?”

“Oh I just think we should talk about it every once in a while, you know, check in with each other.”

Lorelai nodded, “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Yeah I mean this is serious now, right? I mean we’ve been talking about moving in together, hopefully someday maybe getting married,” he questioned trying to remain as casual as possible.

Lorelai smiled, “Of course, I would love to marry you some day Babe,” she confirmed, leaning over for a kiss.

Luke smiled back, “Good...good.”

“You sure you’re feeling okay tonight Hun?”

“Great,” Luke assured, “I’m great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late! I’ve had a lot to do before going away this weekend and honestly I’ve had a bit of trouble concentrating on anything much less writing, knowing that I’m meeting Milo this weekend! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m pretty sure there are only two chapters left, but to those who were asking don’t worry, there is 100% going to be a sequel! I have already started writing up some scenes and mapping out some story and I’m very excited for some fresh new material to work with!
> 
> Also, I don’t think there will be an update next week since I will be away all weekend and also my sister in law is having her baby any day so I’m sure I’ll be busy with meeting my first little niece when I get back! But I will be back with the last two chapters very soon!


	34. Chapter 34

September 3rd

 

“I’m not wearing a collar!” Jess refused loudly when his uncle handed him a blue button up shirt.

“Jess, it’s the first day of school, can you just look presentable for one day,” Luke asked already tired.

“Exactly, it’s school, it’s not like we’re going to church,” Jess countered.

“When have we ever gone to church,” Luke nearly laughed, “And it wouldn’t hurt for your new teacher to think of you as something other than a hoodlum... for at least the first day.”

Jess shrugged, “Sorry Uncle Luke, that ships sailed. Mrs. Collins has already gotten to know me well enough thanks to her few too many recess supervisions.”

Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his nephew, “Well don’t forget what we talked about the other day, Bud. How this year is going to be different, right?”

Another shrug from the boy, “But I can’t help it sometimes Uncle Luke, trouble just seems to find me. Seriously, I don’t purposely try to tick the teachers off!”

Luke gave the boy a long look that seemed to have him regretting his words just a bit, “I’m serious Jess, no funny business this year.”

“Fine,” Jess sighed. The boy eyed the shirt that his uncle was still holding out to him, “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to butter her up just a little bit,” he finally agreed, grabbing for the shirt.

Luke nodded once, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew asking his nephew to be completely well-behaved the entire school year was a stretch. But if they could get through the first week without him getting a call from the school he would classify that as a win in his books. He was proud of his nephew. He was insanely smart, wise beyond his years. Now if he would just learn not to run that smart mouth of his in the wrong places he would be golden.

Luke looked around the room while his nephew changed. He had insisted the day before that the boys give the apartment a good cleaning, trying to convince Jess that starting out the school year with a tidy room would help him feel more organized and start the year off right. Jess had argued that his uncle had only said that as a way to get him to clean his room, but with some huffing and puffing about wasting his last day of summer cleaning, the task had gotten done.

It had started to hit Luke the night before how boring the days were going to be now that school was starting back up. Having Jess and Rory around for most of the summer had been hectic at times, but Luke knew that the quiet that would surround him in the coming days were going to be hard to get used to again. He knew that it had probably been the last summer where the two would hang around the diner as much as they had. By next year they would be teenagers and be insisting that they didn’t need to be watched every day anymore. The more Luke thought about it the more he knew that their childhood days were definitely running out and he and Lorelai would be dealing with a whole new set of issues very soon. The thought scared the man like crazy and after a long while he had to force himself to stop thinking about it before he gave himself a worry ulcer. 

Today Luke was just going to enjoy sending his boy off to his last first day of elementary school. 

“Hey, Uncle Luke I accidentally got toothpaste all over the shirt you gave me.”

Luke rolled his eyes with a sigh, heading back towards his nephew’s closet in search of another nice wrinkle free shirt. Okay maybe enjoy was the wrong choice of words.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Morning Luke!” Rory greeted as her and her mother entered the diner.

“Hey, you guys are here early,” Luke noted as he checked the clock.

“Yeah well somebody just couldn’t wait,” Lorelai smiled down at her daughter, “I’m just surprised she didn’t pull the ol’ ‘my teacher wants to meet everyone at six am’ trick again.”

“Hey, I was way younger then!” Rory defended.

“And last year?”

“I’m just excited,” Rory gave a sheepish smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know sweets,” Lorelai promised, running a hand through her daughter’s hair, “But first you need breakfast to start your day! Luke!”

“Coming right up,” Luke smiled, not needing to ask for the girl’s traditional ‘First Day of School’ order.

“Where’s Jess?” Rory questioned when the man returned to the counter.

“Oh he’s upstairs doing God knows what. He’s trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible,” Luke informed.

“A kid after my own heart,” Lorelai teased, “I don’t know how I ended up with alien child over here.”

“Hey!” Rory exclaimed with a smirk, “Maybe you guys are all weird for NOT liking school!”

“Sure we are kid. Don’t worry you’ll be the one making us the big bucks someday from all that obsessive studying,” Lorelai joked.

“Don’t worry Rory, it’s a good thing you love school so much,” Luke promised, “Hopefully you can rub off on Jess a bit this year,” he prayed.

“Not a chance Uncle Luke,” Jess cut in as he appeared from behind the curtain, “I’ve got a good system going already.”

“Yeah, not studying because you already know it all and procrastinating all your homework because it takes you like five minutes to do,” Rory sulked, “It’s not fair!”

“Well, we’re not settling for average grades this year, right Jess? Luke interjected.

Jess rolled his eyes and it was obvious he had heard the speech a time or two before, “I don’t understand why it matters, my grades are fine.”

“Yes, but with your brain they should be better than fine,” Luke felt like a broken record and he wished his nephew would understand.

Jess opened his mouth to counter once more, but Luke decided to cut in, “Let’s not get into this again right now,” he halted the oncoming argument, knowing that it was a pointless battle right now and one they had already had too many times, “You guys have to get to school soon and you’re not leaving without a good breakfast in you.”

The boys dropped the discussion, but they both knew that it wasn’t the last time the subject would be discussed. Instead, Luke brought out three plates of pancakes, hearing the grumbling, mainly from the matriarch of the clan, for what they insisted was a far too large serving of fruit to go with it.

~~~~~~~ 

It was quiet for a Tuesday, but not so quiet for the usual week or two back to school lull. Every year Luke noticed the change as the new school year begun. People trying to eat healthier, spend less money, turn their life around as the new school year made its entrance. The trend never worried Luke very much. Like new year’s resolutions, the promise of a healthier lifestyle never lasted too long and soon his days were as busy as ever.

Today, however, Luke knew that as one o’clock hit, there was nothing much for him to do for a few hours. Right now Kirk was the only one taking up space at the far corner of the counter, going on about his lull in work since summer was over and his lifeguard, ice-cream shop, and floaty rental duties were at a standstill. 

“I really don’t know what my next endeavour will be. Mrs Trouloski is knocking on death’s door and with no family, her estate will need to be sorted through, but until she finally kicks the bucket I’ve hit a dry spell. Do you think Al’s Pancake World will be hiring after Chef Philips was rushed to emergency with that food poisoning?”

“I don’t know Kirk,” Luke spoke with a sigh, wondering how Kirk had become his only form of company.

“Is Lorelai coming in today?” Kirk asked out of the blue.

“What?” 

“Well I just mean she usually comes in here at 1:15 sharp for her lunch break and it’s already 1:17 and she’s still not here. Did you two have another fight?”

Luke shook his head, a bit creeped out that Kirk knew their schedule better than they did. Although Luke had stopped trying to figure out Kirk a long time ago. “No she has a meeting today, she won’t be in until later.”

Kirk nodded his understanding, “Man I wish I had someone like Lorelai in my life. Always shows up when she says she will, smells nice, no parole officers, plus she’s a fox.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough!”

“Are you going to marry her?”

“Kirk!”

“You probably are aren’t you? Once you’ve got a catch like that you reel them in. You’ve both done the kid thing already so the next logical step is marriage, right?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet, Kirk,” Luke lied, wondering how he managed to get himself roped into this conversation.

“Well once you do decide to lock her in, let me know. I’ve got a fine selection of rings for every occasion, I’m sure I have the perfect engagement ring for you.”

Luke set down the order pad where he was absentmindedly making a list of things he would need on his next order and looked up at Kirk, “Seriously?”

“I’m always very serious,” Kirk affirmed not breaking eye contact from his potential sale, “And I’m not usually one for handing out discounts, but you feed me every day, listen to my problems, I’d like to say we’re friends,” Luke flinched at his words, but Kirk continued, “I’m sure we could work something out.”

“And where could I see these rings?” Luke asked slowly, not believing that he was actually considering purchasing Lorelai’s engagement ring from Kirk.

“I could bring them right to you,” Kirk insisted, “Have them all ready to go in my dad’s old tackle box, one of the only things he didn’t take when he left us.”

~~~~~~ 

“And these are _real_ rings, right?” Luke found himself needing to ask as he stared at the tackle box that Kirk had gone and got from his room in the basement of his mother’s house.

“Oh definitely. I have certificates of authenticity if need be.”

“Where did you get all these rings, Kirk?”

“There are a lot of lonely old woman in this town Luke, really old woman who just want someone who’ll listen and they can leave their valuables to.”

“You collect rings from the dying elderly?” Luke questioned, eyeing the boy with judgment. He only hoped that his nephew wouldn’t start getting any ideas.

“I get _gifted_ rings from the dying elderly. I have no women in my life to give these rings to, besides my mother whose fingers get far too swollen to wear rings, so what else would I do then make a respectable business.”

“Of course,” Luke replied sarcastically as he scanned the selection, “Wow Kirk these are actually beautiful.”

“I think this one in particular screams Lorelai,” Kirk stated, handing Luke a beautiful diamond ring.

Luke took the offered ring in awe. Kirk was right, the ring was perfect for Lorelai, even better than any of the ones he had looked at in the jewelry store.

If someone would have told Luke a day ago that he would be purchasing Lorelai’s engagement ring from Kirk Gleason, out of a tackle box, in the middle of the diner, Luke would have told them they were crazy, but as he stood upstairs in the apartment later admiring the rock, Luke couldn’t help but feel butterflies thinking that he could be placing the ring on Lorelai’s finger and fully committing to her very soon. It was a big step, but one that Luke finally thought he was ready for. Not only was he ready to be able to call Lorelai his wife, but he was ready to finally give Jess the real family he deserved. 

Lost in thought, Luke was startled when he heard the apartment door open, not realizing the time as his nephew entered the room. Quickly the man shoved the ring into his pocket and turned to greet the boy.

He stopped when he saw a deep frown etched on the boy’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“School sucks,” the boy complained.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Luke countered.

“Is it summer yet?”

“Come on Jess.”

“Mrs Collins is even worse than I thought she’d be,” Jess spat, “Do you know she gave us homework on the first day? Shouldn’t she be easing us back into it?”

“Did Rory have a good day?”

“Of course she did, and guess what? She LOVES Mrs Collins. I think we seriously need to get her tested Uncle Luke, I’m not 100% convinced she’s not an alien!”

Luke chuckled at his nephew’s antics, “Why don’t you get started on that homework you already admitted to having while I start supper.”

“Darn,” Jess sulked, realizing his error “I’m losing my touch.”

Luke laughed, “Get started nut.”

~~~~~~~~ 

 

September 7th

 

“I can’t believe that next week it will be a year since I got Jess,” Luke voiced to his girlfriend as they lounged on the couch at Lorelai’s place. It was the first weekend since school started and the kids were out on a bike ride before supper.

“I was thinking about that yesterday,” Lorelai replied as she played with her boyfriend’s hair, “I was thinking it might be nice to have a little gathering for Jess next Sunday. You know, just to celebrate how far he has come? I already talked to Sookie about food. What do you think?”

“I think that would be perfect,” he affirmed with a nod.

“Now we don’t have to go crazy. I was thinking Sookie, Bud and Maisy, Babette and Morey, Mia...”

Luke listened to Lorelai’s plans, gazing up at the woman with love in his eyes. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone who not only cared for him but cared for Jess just as much. It was moments like these that made Luke so sure of the decision he had made and the ring that still sat in his sock drawer back at the diner. He couldn’t picture someone who would be a better mother to Jess or someone he would rather spend the rest of his life with. 

He only hoped that he would be able to come up with the perfect time, the perfect place to pop the question. Every day since he had bought the ring Kirk had come into the diner questioning loud enough that Luke wasn’t sure how the whole town hadn’t discovered his plans yet, if he had done it yet. Each day, however, Luke had told him that it wouldn’t happen yet, that it wasn’t the right time. He had told the kids that he planned to wait until closer to their first anniversary of dating and he stuck by that statement. He still hadn’t told the kids about the ring either, not wanting to get their hopes up that he would be doing it sooner either. He wanted the moment to be perfect and he didn’t want to have any pressure to rush it.

“So does that sound good? Luke? Earth to Luke!” Lorelai’s voice broke into his thoughts as she waved her hands in front of his face.

“Wha..? Yeah, that sounds great, whatever you think,” Luke responded in an obvious fluster.

Lorelai, however, only smirked, “What’s going on in there?” she questioned, tapping the top of his head playfully.

“Nothing... I’m sorry, I was listening, it’s just been a long day,” Luke promised.

Lorelai smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of his nose, “Well when Taylor brings in fifteen family members to plan some grand family reunion I can imagine it was a hard day. I hope they didn’t drive you too crazy, Babe.”

“You mean after his great aunt sent her food back for the fourth time?”

She chuckled softly, “You are a saint. Maybe I can take you upstairs after the kids go to bed and help relax you a bit,” she offered, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

“Well I wouldn’t turn down such a generous offer,” Luke replied with a smirk, pulling her in for one more kiss.

Oh yeah, Luke could definitely envision coming home to this life every day for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow it feels like a million things have happened since I posted last! I’m sorry for the delay! I met Milo, it was amazing! Seriously best day ever! You can check out my pictures on my tumblr gilmoredanesmariano if you want to! I also met Sean Gunn which is probably the reason for the Kirk heavy chapter haha! He was awesome too! I’ve also become an aunt! She is perfect and adorable and I love her! Seriously guys it’s been a whirlwind couple of weeks and writing was put on the back burner for a bit!
> 
> Anyway enough about me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am 99% sure the next chapter will be the last and I am going to take my time writing it too. I want to make sure I wrap this story up the right way and I don’t want to rush it out in a week if it’s not ready so just bare with me! Please please take the time to review if you have a few spare moments! I’ve been missing some of you guys the last few chapters!!


	35. Chapter 35

September 15th

 

It was early in the morning. So early that the birds hadn’t even started their annoying chirping outside the kitchen window and the sun hadn’t started leaking in, casting the perfect beam directly on Jess’ face and annoying him out of his slumber. No, today it was too early for any of that and Jess awoke on his own, crawling quietly out of bed. He hadn’t slept very well because he had been too scared to oversleep, but he also hadn’t wanted to set an alarm clock in case it would stir his uncle, which it would have. 

The boy crept to the closet and grabbed a light sweater from within. It was still pretty warm most days, the summer weather trying its hardest to hold on, but it was starting to get chillier in the mornings and evenings and Jess could practically hear his uncle’s nagging to put on something warm. 

He turned the corner and glanced at his uncle’s still sleeping frame, happy that his mild rustling hadn’t woken the light sleeper. Turning back towards his side of the apartment, Jess grabbed the book he was currently reading, shoving it in his back pocket, and tiptoeing out of the apartment door and down the stairs to the back exit. 

Stars Hollow looked different at this time of morning. Jess had never really seen it without the hustle and bustle that the small town usually produced. It was quieter, calmer, he liked the stillness. It made Jess wonder what New York would look like if it ever froze in time. If the city that never slept became calm and tranquil like this. 

In the distance Jess could see the lights in Doose’s Market were turned on and Jess knew that the ever busy Taylor was most certainly already inside, getting the store ready for another day. Jess was happy that Luke had decided to close the diner that day. If he hadn’t he would have surely been up as well, thus ruining Jess’ plans.

He exhaled lightly as he approached the bridge, his breath showing in the cold air. He hadn’t thought it was possible for the bridge to become even more peaceful than it usually was, but in the still of the morning everything seemed clearer. A light dew rested gently on the wood of the bridge and Jess pulled his sweater sleeve to wipe it away before he sat, still feeling a dull dampness through his pants, but not caring. 

Jess sighed contently as he waited. His watch now read 6:34 and the boy was proud of himself for making it with just enough time to spare. As he waited, he reflected on his life just one year ago. The thoughts and feelings he had held on this very morning twelve months prior. 

He remembered the family he was brought to stay with for the two months between being taken away from his mom and leaving to go live with his uncle. 

It wasn’t that he had felt unsafe at the foster home. The family had half-heartedly tried to make the boy feel welcome, but Jess had seen families like them before. They were the type of people who seemed to collect kids. The sort that wanted to try to save every last foster child, and therefore ended up with a bit more than they could handle. Jess had been one of ten at the time, and although they had made him comfortable, giving him a soft enough bed, and three square meals, the boy couldn’t help but just feel like a number. It wasn’t as if he was going to become a part of the family anyway. They all knew that before long Jess would have his uncle to go to, so why bother trying to bond too much, right?

He remembered the morning he was set to leave for Stars Hollow. As much as he had wanted to be away from the crowded townhouse, Jess had not been thrilled at the idea of moving to a place that was the size of a thumbnail. New York had been his home for his entire life, and even while living with the foster family, he was still able to go out and spend the afternoons in his favourite park, basking in the familiarity. The thought that he would no longer be able to come to the place that brought him so much calmness when he was angry, or sad, or scared, had made Jess anxious. He had tried so hard to hide his feelings, pushing them down further and further and instead rebelling with all the attitude he could give. 

The morning of the big move, Jess had been overwhelmed. As he tried to sleep he couldn’t stop the large ball that was forming in his throat and he choked back the tears unsuccessfully. Looking around the room that he had shared with three other boys, Jess rolled out of bed and rubbed at his wet eyes. As quietly as he could he snuck through the messy house and out the door. It was still very early, but Jess knew that if he was leaving that day he needed to go to his safe place one last time. He had sat on his favourite bench and let the tears flow freely. It wasn’t long before the sky began to break with warm colour and his favourite park reflected a beautiful golden glow. 

Jess never thought he would find a place that made him feel as calm as the park in New York had, but he realized as he watched the warm glow over the water, so far from where he had seen it a year ago, that he had done just that. The bridge was nothing like the park in New York. It was calm and quiet with water bubbling ever so softly from below, much different from the loud sounds of New York. Yet, here, Jess felt calm in a different way. The best part of this place, a part that the boy hadn’t realized at first, was that he didn’t need to be alone. He could read peacefully by himself by the water, or he could be met by his best friend pushing through the branches to keep him company. When Jess left the bridge, he could go home to a nice warm apartment, to his uncle standing at the stove cooking him his favourite meal. He could also head little ways past the bridge towards a cute little Inn where Lorelai would greet him, never telling him he was in the way or she was too busy, and always taking him and Rory into the kitchen to lick countless bowls that Sookie always had waiting for them. He could even just ride his bike around the town, whereas unlike New York, everyone knew him by name and would greet him as he passed. This had definitely been the hardest adjustment for the boy, and even though a lot of the townsfolk were a bit nutty, Jess couldn’t say that he hadn’t started to feel a sense of security at the amount that everybody seemed to truly care for each other. 

The sun was near all the way up by now, and as Jess watched the last bits of orange and pink disappear, he realized that he no longer felt the urge to be back watching the very glow from his bench in New York. After all those days of wishing and imaging himself back in the golden painted park, the thought was now so far from his mind, buried under memories of the past year. 

The boy jumped a bit as he heard rustling behind him, but relaxed when he saw his uncle approaching.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Luke spoke to him, “You scared me when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry,” Jess apologized softly, but not sensing any real anger from his uncle he left it at that.

He glanced at the man’s hands, noticing the coat that he held in one of them.

“I wasn’t sure if you dressed warm enough,” Luke admitted as he held the coat up, seemingly reading the boy’s mind. 

“I live with you,” Jess smirked, “You think I would have dared leave the house without a sweater on and faced yet another endless lecture?”

“Alright wiseass,” Luke smirked back, “I suppose you don’t want any of the hot chocolate I brought you either, huh?”

Jess’ eyes shot to the thermos in his uncle’s other hand and he grabbed for it. 

“That’s what I thought,” the uncle smiled, pouring the boy a cup and then one for himself. 

“So,” Luke started after a moment of silence, “What are you doing out here so early besides asking to get eaten by a bear or something?”

“A bear?” Jess raised his eyebrows quizzically, “I didn’t know these woods were so dangerous Uncle Luke,” he played along.

The man shoved his nephew playfully, “You know what I mean. Either way, it wasn’t safe for you to be out this early in the pitch black all alone.”

“Please, this is Stars Hollow. The worst that could have happened is I would have run into Kirk in another night terror fit with nothing but an oven mitt covering him up.”

“Probably true,” Luke gave a nod, “So?” he pressed.

Jess shrugged, “I just came to watch the sunrise and... think.”

“Think? Maybe I should get you up at six every morning to do your homework if that’s when all the thinking is happening,” Luke joked. Sobering up, he glanced at his nephew, “It’s a pretty special day, isn’t it?”

Jess nodded, eyes fixated on the water.

“You know, I seem to remember finding you at this very spot right after you got to town, too. Back when you still thought I loved Rory more than you,” Luke smiled, nudging the boy.

Jess smiled back, though a tinge of pink crept at the edges of his cheeks, “You still DO love Rory more than me, c’mon Uncle Luke, admit it, you can’t resist those blue eyes!”

Luke chuckled, shaking his head at his nephew’s antics, “Sorry kid, we may all be a family now, but I stand by what I told you a year ago, you’re my number one and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Jess leaned into the man, solely for the extra body heat and nothing else of course! Luke felt the weight on his shoulder and moved his arm, wrapping it around the boy’s still small frame.

“Hey Uncle Luke?” Jess questioned.

“Yeah?”

“You still planning on proposing to Lorelai any time soon?”

Luke gave a short nod, “Yes, eventually Bud, hopefully in a few months. Why? Is that still okay with you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jess promised with a vigorous nod of his head, “It’s just... I was checking your sock drawer to borrow a pair of socks the other day and I found a ring box. You never told me you already bought the ring.”

Luke sighed. So his secret was out, “I haven’t had it that long, Bud. I just saw the perfect ring and I thought... well I’m going to need it eventually, right?”

Jess agreed with a nod, and after a moment spoke up once more, “...you know, you don’t HAVE to wait a few months. I mean, I think we’re pretty ready to be a family already, don’t you?”

“It’s more complicated than that, kid. Even though we’re already really close, we haven’t been dating all that long. Once we get married we’re going to need to move in together, are you ready for that, moving from the apartment?”

“I don’t care if we have to move,” Jess shrugged.

“Yeah, well neither of our places are big enough, we need to find a new house, one we can afford, that everyone likes, I won’t be right upstairs anymore if the diner has a crisis, the town’s going to go nutty once they find out we’re engaged-”

“Uncle Luke!” Jess cut him off, grabbing his arm, “You’re never not going to be scared to do this, but we’re ready. We’ll figure all that stuff out, but asking her doesn’t mean we have to figure it all out right away, it just means you’ve asked her.”

Luke stared in awe at the level-headedness coming from the boy beside him, and he couldn’t help but think again that he really was getting older. He sighed in defeat, a smirk playing at his lips, “You know you need to stop being so smart, it’s making all us average folks look bad.”

Jess shrugged with a grin, “I just can’t help it sometimes.”

Luke nodded patting Jess’ knee, “You’re a good kid.”

“Most of the time,” Jess added on his own causing Luke to laugh out loud.

“I still need to find the right time you know,” Luke reminded the boy.

Jess nodded back, “I know. All I’m saying is don’t keep that ring shoved in your sock drawer any longer, you never know when it’s going to be right.”

Luke stared lovingly at the boy and he really didn’t know what he ever did without him, “Alright kid, you got it,” he promised, ruffling his hair as his nephew smacked his hands away.

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Hey! There’s our man of the hour! Get in here Jess!” Lorelai called as the two boys approached the old porch later that day.

Luke and Lorelai had decided to tell Jess about their party plans beforehand. Luke had actually suggested it when Lorelai had questioned whether it should be a surprise or not. Luke knew his nephew enough to know that the boy wasn’t one to be taken off guard, especially when socializing was involved. He knew that although the idea of a surprise party sounded exciting, his nephew needed time to mentally prepare for spending such a large amount of time with a crowd, especially a crowd who was specifically there for him. 

His nephew had been a bit reserved to the idea at first, but after quite a bit of convincing on Luke’s part, Jess had agreed that maybe it could be a fun idea. He only had two requests, he got to approve everyone who was invited, and there would be one of Sookie’s world famous ice-cream cakes made for the occasion. Chuckling a bit, Luke had agreed to the ultimatum and was glad to see that throughout the last few days the boy had seemed to actually be looking forward to the get-together. 

Luke and Jess were actually some of the last people to show up. A lot of their friends had gotten there early to help Lorelai set up and even though it wasn’t going to be a surprise, Lorelai still insisted that Luke wait until a little later to bring Jess. So, as they entered Lorelai’s house most of the townsfolk, Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Kirk, Peter, Lane, Sookie, Mia, Maisy and Bud too, of course, and a few others littered the small room. Jess took a step back at the sight. He had agreed to everyone who was in the room, yet that still didn’t stop the uncomfortable wave overtake him when everyone in the room’s eyes landed on him. 

As a clamour of greetings was distributed to him, Rory’s, “Jess!” was what saved the boy from too much attention. God forbid they would have made him give a speech or something. Luckily, Rory quickly met him and dragged him further into the house towards their friends and the rest of the guests went about their own conversations.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The party had been in full swing for a few hours now and the town of friends seemed to all be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Currently, a serious discussion had been started on the pros and cons of making the day an official town event in the years to come. None of the guests were truly convinced that Taylor would go for it, however, especially considering the history he had with the boy. 

“We have a secret bar,” Babette pointed out, possibly too many drinks in, “Why not secret town events too!? Taylor’d never find out!”

“Don’t say that in front of me!” Kirk exclaimed from the sidelines, “I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

“You know about the bar Kirk, you never told Taylor that,” Lorelai reminded.

“Yes I did,” Kirk sighed in shame, “He just figured I was hallucinating again, like that time with the monkeys.”

The group nodded in remembrance.

Lorelai took in the room full of people and suddenly realized they were a man short. Leaving the conversation, Lorelai crossed the room towards her boyfriend and lovingly hugged his arm, “Hey babe, have you seen Jess lately?”

“I thought he was with the girls on the porch?” Luke replied.

“I don’t see him out there,” the woman responded, craning her neck to see the two girls in a deep conversation on the porch swing, “Don’t worry, I’ll check around for him.”

“Here I’ll come help you,” Luke offered, pushing himself forward from where he was leaning against the wall.

“No, it’s fine, stay here, make sure nobody has too much punch.”

“I think that ship’s already sailed,” Luke pointed out.

Lorelai glanced around, “Yeah... maybe,” she shrugged with a smile as she left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

She first checked Rory’s room, then the bathroom, before absentmindedly looking out the backyard window where her eyes fell on the preteen sitting on a swing peacefully reading a book. Not an unusual sight to be seen, but with a room full of people there to celebrate him, Lorelai curiously walked through the backdoor and approached the boy.

“Hey kiddo, you know your parties in there and you’re sort of the man of the hour,” Lorelai smiled gesturing towards the house.

Jess looked up from his book as he rocked himself ever so gently on the swing,“I know, but Peter left already and Rory and Lane were discussing girl stuff and no offence to your party planning skills, but I just needed a few minutes to myself,” Jess explained simply.

Lorelai smiled knowingly. She may have been a social butterfly, but she definitely understood the need for a few minutes of time to yourself every once in a while. She also knew the boy sitting in front of her pretty well now to know that he really didn’t mean anything rude by it.

“Hey no need to worry about offending me. I was the queen of sneaking off at my parents’ grand gatherings as well. A personal favourite of mine was under the staircase, but you don’t need to be quite as sneaky as I did, so the swing set seems a pretty solid choice too.”

Jess nodded, “I’m actually having a pretty good time surprisingly with how crazy most of this town is,” he smirked.

Lorelai laughed, “Cheeky thing,” she replied, going in to pinch his cheek, but the boy pulled away at the last second, “Well just come in when you feel like it then, okay?”

The boy nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips as his eyes fell back to the pages of his book and Lorelai ruffled his hair before getting up from her respective swing and heading back inside.

Upon reentering the house, she found her boyfriend in the kitchen, goofy grin plastered on his face.

“What’s got you all jolly giant on me?” Lorelai smiled.

“Jess alright?”

“He’s fine, just needed some quiet time is all.”

The man shook his head in understanding. He had been watching his nephew and girlfriend’s interaction from the window with an unexplainable joy bubbling in his stomach. He rotated the small box in his hand inside his pocket. The box that his nephew told him to keep on him from now on, just in case. Now he was standing beside the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out, and watching her with his nephew only moments ago made his heart burst with even more love for her, the pure joy he felt every time he watched her interact with his boy. He could hear his nephew’s words from that morning at the lake ringing in his ears and he knew that this moment was as perfect as any. What was the point in waiting any longer? Much like the decision to take Jess in over a year ago now, Luke knew that he had never been so sure about anything else in his entire life.

“Hey Lorelai?” Luke swallowed nervously.

“Yeah?” she responded with a weird look on her face, starting to grab for a piece of the ice-cream cake still sitting and subsequently melting on the table.

“Can you just look at me for a second,” the man requested gently, pushing her hand away from the table and instead holding it in his.

“Ooook,” she replied, “Babe is everything alright?”

“It’s perfect, more than perfect actually,” Luke promised, glancing towards the living room briefly to be sure that they were still alone, “I- you’re happy right?” He changed his direction at the last second.

The woman stared at him with a bemused expression for a few seconds, seemingly trying to figure out the man’s strange demeanour, “I think I can safely say that I’ve never been happier. Why, are you-”

“Over the moon,” Luke shot away her doubts quickly.

“Ok, good, so...”

“I think it’s safe to say that the kids have never been happier either, right?” Luke pressed.

Lorelai agreed, “Sure Luke, I mean this is all Rory has ever asked me for, a brother, a... father figure.”

“I don’t ever want to lose this feeling again,” Luke finally spat out, “That time we were apart, I hated every minute of it.”

“Me too,” Lorelai concurred, eyes tearing up as she caught on to what her boyfriend might be getting at, “Luke... we’ve got a room full of people-”

Luke took a deep breath and swallowed hard, “Lorelai, A year ago I walked into this new life, was handed a kid and told to raise him. I had no clue what I was supposed to do, I was totally blind. It was the best decision I ever made, though,” he took another breath as he gazed into the watery eyes of the love of his life, “Would you be willing to be the second best decision I ever make and agree to make our family official?”

“Luke,” Lorelai spoke in a shaky voice.

“Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?” He finally asked, pulling out the box from his pocket and opening it.

Lorelai’s eyes went wide, not expecting the ring. The tears were falling freely now as she nodded her head. “Yes,” she finally choked out as she squeezed the man tightly. 

Luke let out a watery laugh as he too lost himself to his emotions, “Yes?”

“Absolutely, for sure, no doubt,” the woman reiterated, holding her new fiance close.

The couple could hear the party still going on just through the kitchen door, but for the moment they soaked in the feeling of just them.

~~~~~~~~ 

“Excuse me everyone! If we could have your attention for just a second, Luke and I have an announcement!” Lorelai called silence to the room as the kids joined the group from outside, every face in the room frozen in excited suspense.

“What is it Mom?”

Lorelai looked to Luke for a moment and he nodded thoughtfully, “Actually Rory, Jess, could you come up here with us please?”

Both kids utterly confused left their spots in the crowd and joined their parents in the entryway.

“Oh my god you’re not pregnant are you!?” Sookie exclaimed excitedly, causing the room to buzz with chatter.

“Mom!?”

“No Sweets,” the woman quickly promised the kids, “Yo! Everyone! I’m not pregnant,” she yelled to the crowd, causing the room to silence once more, “Luke and I do however have something pretty exciting to tell you all.”

“Well get on with it Suga!” Babette ordered, causing the crowd to vocalize their agreement.

Not really knowing the best way to proceed, the woman simply threw her hand up, revealing to the crowd the shining rock adorning her finger.

There was an instant shrill throughout the room as Rory turned to her mother, enveloping both her and Luke into a big hug. Lorelai quickly reached out and pulled Jess in too.

When they had finally separated, Jess turned to Luke with a smirk, “See what happens when you take my advice?”

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, ruffling the boy’s hair, “I truly don’t know what I’d do without you kid.”

“I know,” Jess smiled widely, a rare twinkle in his eye.

A second later the small moment between uncle and nephew was interrupted as the family was quickly engulfed with a million congratulatory hugs from their guests.

“I don’t care what Taylor says!” Miss Patty spoke in near tears, “Today will be an official town celebration for sure.”

Luke shook his head at the group of family and friends before him. They were treating them as if they were the royal couple who had just gotten engaged. It was absolutely ridiculous, yet Luke knew that there was nothing he could say or do to get them to change their ways. Admittedly, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

~~~~~~~~ 

It was evening now and the soon to be official family had decided to take a walk down to the ice-cream shop to celebrate the official engagement of one Mr Luke Danes to Mrs Lorelai Gilmore. The kids had been practically buzzing since it happened making the parents even more sure that their decision was definitely the right one.

“Just think, once we all live together we can take family walks to get ice-cream every night!” Rory realized excitedly.

“That is if we still live near the ice-cream shop, what if we move out of town?” Jess responded in thought.

“We wouldn’t move out of Stars Hollow, would we!?” Was Rory’s concerned reply.

“We won’t be moving far guys, Luke’s got the diner and I’ve got the Inn, remember?” 

“Oh right,” Rory nodded, “We really wouldn’t need to move at all, Jess is the only one that doesn’t have a room, why don’t we make him like a really cool tree house in the backyard or something,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah because that would be just dandy in the winter,” Jess snipped sarcastically.

“No one is going to be living outside,” Luke broke in, “We are going to find a place big enough for the entire family and that’s that.”

“It’s going to be so cool living together,” Rory gushed, “We’ll be able to have movie nights whenever we want to!”

“Yeah and I can hide all those terrible lifetime movies that Lorelai loves to record so we can watch good movies every once in a while!” Jess added cheekily.

“Hey you better watch out kid, once I marry your uncle I will totally be able to ground you,” Lorelai threatened evilly. 

“You don’t even punish Rory, if you started grounding me, then I would always know that Rory gets special treatment because she’s your real kid,” Jess shot back matter of factly.

“Ouch, what kind of guilt tripping kid you raising here Luke? And I do SO punish Rory, remember when you two had a full on brawl on my living room floor and me and Luke had to wrestle you apart?”

“That doesn’t count, she grounded herself!” Jess countered.

“And we said we weren’t going to talk about that anymore!” Rory spoke up, blushing deeply.

“Oh my dear darling daughter, you must know by now that anything you say or do until you reach eighteen is fair game for Mommy. I need stories to tell my grandkids after all!”

“Fine, then your grandkids will also know about that dream you had where you and Matt Dillon were stuck in that elevator and you realized you weren’t-”

“Okay! Let’s all play the silent game now, huh?” Lorelai cut in hastily. 

“Wait you weren’t what?” Luke questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing my lovely fiance. I had just finished watching The Outsiders, I was going through a bad boy phase, Dally spoke to me. Don’t worry, you’re the only man I have eyes for now,” she reassured, wiggling her eyebrows and causing the kids to groan.

“Ok how about we start that silence game now!?” Jess requested with an eye roll.

“Oh Jessiepoo, just wait until you get a little girlfriend in a few years and you fall head over heels,” Lorelai teased.

“I’ll never be as insane as the two of you,” Jess promised.

“Jess isn’t allowed to have a girlfriend until I approve of her,” Rory declared.

“Ooh gonna need step-sister’s stamp of approval,” Lorelai grinned with a nudge to Jess’ shoulder.

“I can date whoever I want,” the boy stated firmly, “If anyone should need a stamp of approval it should be your boyfriends,” he pointed out, gesturing to the girl, “No doubt half the guys in this town are dimwits.”

“Neither of you will be dating anyone until you’re thirty so we can just drop this discussion now,” Luke spoke up with a sigh.

“Aw is the thought of his babies growing up making Lukey’s head hurt?” Lorelai teased, stroking the stressed man’s arm softly.

“Can we just get our ice-cream now?” He spoke exasperated as they reached the door to the ice-cream parlour.

“Don’t worry Uncle Luke, if it will make you feel better Rory and I will get kiddie cones,” Jess added smartly.

Luke shook his head at his family as they entered the brightly coloured building, he was outnumbered for sure. Secretly though, he kind of loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I actually finished this!? So sorry for the wait guys this was literally torture to write. I’ve never wrapped up a longer fic like this before and it was a lot harder than I anticipated! I hope the results were satisfactory. 
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this fic for you guys and I’m glad that so many of you have stuck around for this ride with me! The sequel will be coming. I don’t know **when** but it will be soonish hopefully! And when I post it I will post a little note at the end of this story to let you guys know!
> 
> Seriously thank you to everyone who read this and especially those who were always there reviewing every chapter! You guys rocked!
> 
> Ps it’s my birthday on Sunday and reviews would be a very lovely gift :)


	36. Sequel Posted!!

**Just posting here to let all my readers know that I have posted the sequel to this story. It is called ‘Let Love Keep Us Together’ and it can be found through my profile page! Thank you again for all your support on this story and I hope to see you all follow along for the sequel!**


End file.
